Hotel Transylvania (season 1): We Are Family
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This isn't the end of a loving family, it was just at the beginning. After the event of Hotel Transylvania two 2 1/2: The fangs of Friendship, the sequels begin as Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, and Aggie spend the rest of their lives together as an extraordinary family. (Note: Every chapter or series has moral of the story)
1. Family's love

**I have to delete my old story of Hotel Transylvania: We Are Family because of so many errors and wrong grammars. From this chapter, Johnny's family are no longer supporting characters as they moved back to California. This story is series sequel of Hotel Transylvania 2 1/2: The fangs of friendship. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Family's love_**

One evening, after the event happened in Hotel Transylvania, the Dracula family had dinner or breakfast together. They also included Aggie since she was part of the Dracula family now. It's been a long time since Vlad had ever been on a family dinner like this. He really missed it. Now, he can eat with his family in modern style. When they were about to eat, Aggie came last as she appeared behind them.

Mavis noticed her, and waved, "Hey, Aggie! Come on, let's eat."

"You want me... to eat... with you," Aggie was quite embarrassed of eating with other family.

"Don't be ashame. You're part of the family now," said Vlad said.

"Yeah, everyone can have dinner, or breakfast for you, with us, so come on in," Drac added.

"Okay," Aggie smiled confidentially as she brought her lunch box and sat besides Dennis.

Johnny asked Aggie, who was sitting next to her, So, Ags, do you still have your parents, siblings, and other family relatives?"

"Oh yeah, they're back in my world and country." She replied.

"Oh, are they coming?"

"No."

"Oh, why?" Mavis asked with sympathy. "We want to know your family, too"

"Well, I want to, but I'm now part of the Dracula family, so…" Aggie shakes her head, and thought of not telling them anything about her family as she proceeds eating, "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, okay." Vlad smirked as she poured some animal blood in his cup, "It's not like we were keeping secrets from them."

Aggie dropped her fork with eyes widened, and chuckled nervously, "Secrets? What secrets? I never keep secrets from them. What would I keep secrets from them?" She grinned sheepishly.

Everyone stared at her confusingly.

"Aggie, you've been acting weird when we talk about your family. Do your parents really know you're here?" Dracula asked.

"Yes!" She lied. "It's just my mom and dad can't have any distractions. They're busy with their business of sand and gravel."

"Wow, sooner or later, you could be rich for sure." Johnny chuckled teasingly while digging a scoop of ice cream

"Funny you should say that." Aggie rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her phone rang. When she took out her phone from her pocket, she looked at it to see who's calling. She declined the call, put her phone back in her pocket, and grinned at her adoptive family sheepishly.

"Why aren't you answering?" Mavis asked suspiciously.

"Uh… Wrong number." Aggie lied again.

Everyone was very suspicious about Aggie as they tried to forget it.

"I really wish we can get to know your family sooner or later." Mavis hoped.

"Uh, Y-Y-Yeah sure. W-w-whatever." Aggie became more nervous when they were talk about her family as she nervously makes a circle on the table with her finger. Then, another ring from her phone. When she took it out from her pocket, she looked at it and silently gasped when her older half-sister, Agnes, called her. She declined the call again, and put it on the table. "Heh-heh, wrong number again."

Vlad was suspicious about Aggie. He was unsure if she's telling truth. He swallowed his food, and asked her with a serious look, "Level with me, Aggie. Your family really didn't know you're here, do they?"

As everyone else stared at her, Aggie sighed in defeat, and confessed, "No, they don't."

Everyone groaned in distress and frustrated.

"Now, that is so not cool." Johnny glared at her.

"I didn't want to let you all down after what I did." Aggie explained as she referred about her action for forcing Dracula and his family to let her be part of their family. "I thought I could make it up to you by just staying and protect you guys from danger."

"While we appreciate the gesture, but what you've done is not mature." Drac said.

"Exactly. Vlad agreed. "You have to tell your parents that you're here."

"I can't!" Aggie screamed. "I did tell them that I came in this dimension nor worked in Transylvania. But I never told them that I work in a hotel that is full of monsters. I told them I work in the Transylvania orphanage."

"So you lied to them?!" Mavis asked angrily.

"Just a little. I never even told them about you guys." The white vampire continued. "And besides, they let me live my own life while they take charge in their own business."

"But what about when you first came here?" Dennis asked.

"It's just a volunteer work when I saw your posters. If my family find out…" Aggie shook her head sadly, "They would laugh at me."

"Whoa, why would they laugh at you for working on a hotel?" Johnny chuckled.

"Because no relative of mine worked in a hotel before. And if they find out that this hotel is full of monsters, they'll freak."

"What do you mean 'freak'?" Vlad asked, "I thought humans changed."

"In this world. But in my world and my countr,y we, Filipinos, never moved on with our lives when it comes to monsters and histories. They think monsters are killers towards humans, and my kind, they're very religious. But I for one, as a religious girl, I believed monsters are good now, as long as they don't harm us. And also, one of my aunts is a nun. Montrous in our place are bloody killers. They eat humans flesh and pets with no mercy. So, that's why I never told my family about this."

"So, when will you going to tell them?" Mavis asked. "You can't keep this from your family forever."

"I'm going to wait until it's the right time. And also, I never tell them that I turned into a vampire. Sure they love me for who I am, but, as a vampire, I don't think so. Do you guys ever realize what will be the parents' reactions when they found out their child is a vampire?"

Everyone looked at each other in sadness, thinking that pain and hurt will Aggie witness if her parents find out her vampire identity. "Yes." They answered.

Suddenly, another rang from her phone. Aggie looked at her phone, and finds out that her mother is calling her. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It's my mother! I can't answer it!"

"Come on, Aggie, you have to." Johnny said. "You already declined twice."

"Alright, but just keep quiet!" Aggie mumbled defeated, and tried to sound innocent and calm as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie." Aggie's mother, Bernadette Mondejar-Galido, greeted her. She had a short black hair with curly ends, fair skin, and brown eyes. Unlike Aggie who only wear white clothes, Bernadette wears civilian clothes and sandals. She continued greeting Aggie. "I missed you. So I thought give you a call, how are you in the orphanage? Sounds really quiet there."

"No. No, there's a lots of stuff going on. There are tons of kids here." Aggie lied as she said in a high-pitched kid's voice, "'Oh look, there's Aggie, she's so fun.' Oh, the kids are making a mess again." She put her phone on a table, and whispered to Dracula, "Sorry about this." She threw the plate like a saucer as it hit the vase, and broke into pieces when it hit the wall. Dracula freaked out, and dumped his head on the table in frustration. Aggie shrugged in apology, and proceed talking to her mother on the phone, "Oh look, here come the kids again. 'We were so nervous to play with you, but our fellow orphans inspired us to take a risk'" She faked her voice again.

"Be nice to those kids. They sound like they live in a hotel." Bernadette said.

"Hey!" Aggie gets annoyed by her mother's advice.

"Listen, your tatay wants to say hi too." Bernadette gave the phone to her husband and Aggie's father, Galileo Galido. He is almost bald but has hair around his head. He has a very short beard, wore glasses, almost has dark skin, and wore Timberland brown shoes. He refuses to talk on the phone as his mouth is full when he ate a sandwich.

Aggie was confused if that muffled sound was her dad, "Tay?"

Refused to talk by her husband, Bernadette deepened her voice to imitate his voice to make Aggie believed that she's talking to her father, "'Hey little girl, as your favorite inventor, I want to wish you luck.'"

"Nay?" Aggie recognized her mother's voice as she thought her mother can't fool her.

"Bye, Agatha."

"Bye, Nay."

Aggie put her phone on the middle of the table, and sighed in relief. Then, she found out her mother didn't turn off the phone, so she will be the one to turn it off, but she stopped when she overheard her parents' voice on the phone as she took a sip from her cup.

"You know, if you really miss Agatha, we should go to the world she worked in and surprise her." Leo suggested.

"Oh yes." Bernadette agreed.

When she heard this, Aggie spit her juice drink in shock, then she turned off her phone, and starts to panic. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! They're coming here! They're coming here!" She roamed around the dining room.

"This can't be good." Mavis whispered.

"…If they found out about you, and the hotel, and me working here, we're dead!" Aggie kept screaming as she kept roaming around in panic.

That was, until Dracula used his telekinesis to drag Aggie closer to him, and yelled at her, "Will you just keep quiet?!" Aggie stopped panicking. "Listen, maybe it won't be so bad. We'll just play it cool and be nice to your parents. Then, we'll become friends," he suggested.

Aggie leaned in closer to Dracula's face intimidatingly while the rest of the family listened. "Listen to me, my parents can't know most of you guys are monsters, or any of the monster guests here."

"What?" Mavis protested. "But, Aggie, you said it yourself. We're proud that we're..."

"Or they'll call the authorities, call the priests, kill you all with our religious stuff and kill me too with a sharp stake!" Aggie yelled warningly. Drac, Mavis, Johnny and Vlad gasped, looking fearfully concerned at each other and for their new family member who saved their lives. "I know. I don't want to remind you what happened to me after a stake nearly killed me, but It's my job to protect you. And now, I need your help. We're a family after all."

Dracula groaned in concern for Aggie. She was right. Families help each other. So, he announced a plan to the rest, "Alright. Look, here's the plan: If ever your parents check-in in my hotel at day, I'll not let monsters come out from their rooms. We'll reserve a room for your parents, and change it into a human room, while you will distract them from coming out of the hotel so they won't find out that you never work in the orphanage."

"Why me?" Aggie asked.

"Because for some reason, you're responsible for this mess!" Dracula glared at her as Aggie rolled her eyes. Then, he turned to face his family and in-laws, "Everyone agreed with the plan?"

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Suddenly, Dennis raised his hand, "But Nanay Aggie, what will you do if your mommy and daddy found out you work here?"

Aggie realized that, and sighed in distress, "I guess I'm going to tell them the truth, But I'm not going to tell them that I'm a vampire, until the time comes."

"Understood." Mavis nodded and smiled.

She, Drac ,Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie turned into bats, and exited the dining room, while the Johnny followed them by walking.

* * *

The next day, Leo and Bernadette successfully arrived in the world where their daughter worked, thanks to Leo's extra dimensional remote he made. They finally found a hotel to stay; Hotel Transylvania. They dragged their luggage in, and entered the hotel. When they look around the hotel, it was quiet in the lobby. When they reached the counter, they encountered two zombies with human masked as Front Desk Clerks. Leo and Bernadette paid the them to check-in as three more human-masked zombies as porters helped the couple take their luggage to their room. When they reached level 3, using an elevator, the zombies tried to pretend to be humans as Dracula's orders while bringing the luggages, while Leo and Bernadette were suspicious why the hotel is so quiet. When they arrived at their room, the room was so human-y than the other rooms. The room was white and clean, the curtains is green, instead of pink, and the lights were white, instead of yellow. When the zombies successfully placed Leo and Bernadette's bags in their room and moved out, the two can take a rest now. Unbeknownst to them, four black and a white cockroaches crawled under the door to quickly move out of the room.

When they are now at the hall, the five cockroaches turned out to be Dracula, Mavis, Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie as they changed back to their original forms.

"Man I don't like to be a cockroach again." Aggie gasped for air in panic. Then sighed in relief. "Thanks for redecorating the room, guys."

"It's the least we can do to help my favorite nanny." Dennis squeezed Aggie's leg in a hug.

"But remember," Dracula cut in, "The distraction is up to you."

"Fine. I'll do it!" Aggie glared at him, "But you, vampires, stay out of sight! I don't want my parents to know that you existed."

"Understood." Vlad nodded in agreement, and said to his family, "Come on. Let's give her some space."

As her adoptive family left, Aggie felt ashamed of herself. She never expected her parents to come here. This situation is ten times worst than forcing the Dracula family to let her in into their family. She knew of herself that she hates lying and keeping secrets from her own family. She also made a promise to protect her adoptive family from someone who hates them. If anything goes worst, she guessed she'll take those things as a punishment for being irresponsible for her actions.

* * *

The next day, at the lobby, Leo pack a few thing in his backpack, and called his wife, "Dette, come on. If you want to see our daughter again, we have to leave now!"

Unbeknownst to him, Aggie appeared, hiding behind the chair, trying to figure out some distraction for not letting her parents leave the hotel.

Suddenly, Bernadette walked down the stair with her pouch, and asked her husband, "Do you have the direction to the Transylvania orphanage?"

"I loaded them on to my phone." Leo said as when he turned around to get his phone on the table, he saw his phone was gone, which it was took by Aggie before he turned around. "That's weird. I could've sworn I left it right here."

"Relax, mom was on the case. I'll get my purse, and call your cell from mine." When Bernadette turned around to get her purse from the chair, she saw her purse was also gone, only to be taken by Aggie "Where's my purse? It was just here."

"I think I saw it in our room." Leo guessed as he and his wife take the elevator.

As the elevator closed, Aggie popped out from hiding, and transformed into a white mist to go to her parents' room even faster by taking the outside window.

When she arrived, she turned back into her regular form, but she still hid her vampire appearance and took her form as a human. Aggie scanned the room to find her mother's purse. "Purse, purse, purse, purse…" She said repeatedly until she found out the purse was hang onto her arm this whole time, "Wait, I already had it. Why am I ran in here?" Suddenly, she heard a door knob coming from the door. She quickly hid behind the chair so her parents won't see her.

"I could've sworn you left it right here." Leo was sure of it.

"First your phone, now my purse?" Bernadette puzzled the missing things, "Leo, I've being totally serious, do this hotel has a leprechaun?"

Leo rolled his eyes, thinking his wife's saying was annoying, "Let's just call my phone from the telephone, alright?"

Bernadette agreed as she sat down on a chair, and was about to get the phone, next to a toy fire truck. Upon hearing this, Aggie tried to get the phone before her mom did, but Bernadette already got it, and Aggie got the toy fire truck by mistake, and accidentally switched the sound on, making her parents startled and found their daughter behind the chair. "Agatha, what is going on?" Bernadette asked surprisingly.

Aggie was so nervous to tell as she played along with the toy fire truck, "No time to explain. We got a tiny fire to put at." She acted like a fire truck to escape from her parents, but her father stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you not at the orphanage?" Leo asked.

Aggie sighed in distress and shamefully as she confessed, "Actually… I never work in the orphanage. I secretly work here, in this hotel as an organizer and a party planner for hotel occasions, and then became a nanny of the hotel manager's grandson."

"But I heard those kids on the phone." Bernadette remembered the kids' voice on the phone from two days ago.

"That was me, Nay." Aggie explained with her high-pitched kid's voice.

"And the mess?" Her mom asked again. Aggie demonstrated by throwing a souvenir plate against the wall as it shattered. "Are you kidding me?" Her mother couldn't believe hero own daughter can make those sounds without a guilt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo questioned his daughter.

"I was too embarrassed." Aggie explained, "I don't think you would be so proud of me when you was wroking in a hotel. So what's my punishment?"

Leo inhaled first, and exhaled in disappointment as he said, "There is no punishment. You're almost an adult. You gonna have to deal with the consequences of your own actions. That's what being an adult is."

"So I won't get any punishment at all?" Aggie was shock.

"Well, you work in a hotel now. Is this how you wanna live your life? Cause it's up to you now." Bernadette said almost disappointedly, like she was giving an advice to her fully-grown daughter.

Aggie realized her parents were right. She's growing up now, and her parents let her live her own life since she was sixteen. And now, she's 19, and she have to learn how to have a mind of an adult, but she still has a heart of a child. "Wow, I… really am almost an adult now, aren't I? Guess I have to take that seriously. Thank you, guys, for showing me that. Things are really different from now on." She smiled as she exit the room happily, leaving her parent to roll their eyes and smiled.

* * *

Although it was only an hour in a half, the parents already found something suspicious around the hotel as they arrived in the lobby to talk about it.

"Honey, did you notice some strange things here in this hotel?" Leo asked.

"Yes, of course." Bernadette replied. "These stuff heads can talk, suit of armors and gargoyles statues can move, and the lobby is empty! Is Agatha's working place is haunted?"

Unbeknownst to them, a piano was tied above them. It was actually tied by Aggie, which she also noticed her parents were standing below the hanging piano. "_Come on, get out of the way._" Aggie said in her thought, not wanting her parents to be disturbed in their talk, "_I have to show this to my friends that I'll destroy the 'Phantom of the opera' guy's piano._" But her parents were still talking. Aggie didn't want to disturb them, but she has to warn them before the piano will fall on them. "Mom! Dad!"

"Not now, sweetie, your mom and I tried to figure out what is happening in this hotel." Leo waved his hand without looking at his daughter.

Aggie then noticed the rope is about to break. With no other choice, Aggie took her form as a vampire. She turned into a bat, and flew forward to drag her parents to safety before the piano hit them.

Before her parents stood up and turned to her, Aggie transformed back to her normal form, but forgot to hide her identity as a vampire as her fangs are still there.

"Are you okay?" Bernadette asked her husband.

"I'm okay, you?" Leo looked at his wife, but suddenly, they remembered they have been saved by their own daughter, not as a regular human-with-wings form, but as a bat form. She never have the power to turn into a bat before. The parents looked at Aggie in shock. "Did she just saved us? As a bat" Leo gasped, while staring at his daughter.

"No, I didn't. It was just the wind." Aggie tried to hide her cover, but she accidentally revealed her fangs while talking, making her parents notice them.

"She has fangs." Bernadette gasped. After one hour. the parents are still frozen in shock.

"Really, guys? Still processing." Aggie said.

* * *

Later. Dracula and the family walked out from the elevator to find Aggie in an empty and quiet lobby.

"Aggie?" Dracula called out quietly.

"Agatha?" Vlad whispered.

"Nanay Aggie, where are you?" Dennis called in a soft voice.

"Hi!" a voice was heard from behind.

The family startled and turned around. They found two people sitting on chairs, reading a newspaper and a magazines.

"Hi." Dracula started. "You must be the new guests."

"And you must be the manager of this hotel, right?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes, that's me, and this is my family." The count pointed his family, as each waved 'hello'.

"Okay, so are going to tell us something?" Leo smirked as he holds the newspaper, pretend to be reading.

"No secret you like to share?" Bernadette added.

"No." Mavis said.

"Nope." Johnny added.

"What secret?" Dracula nervously lied as the family acting casually walked back to the elevator.

Suddenly, Aggie, in her bat form, appeared behind her parents. "You see guys? I told you Dracula and his family do everything to keep my secret from you."

The family heard that and were shocked as they turned around in panic.

"You're right, my daughter. They sure did." Leo agreed as he and Bernadette nodded.

"What do we do now?" Mavis cried out.

"I should erase their memories!"Dracula thought fast.

"You can't erase their memories, Nanay Aggie hates that!" Dennis warned.

"They'll hear you!" Johnny tried to hush his son and father-in-law.

"Of course, they do. we're standing behind them." Mavis said.

The family walked back to the parents, still acting casual, and Dracula started. "So, there's a talking white bat. Very weird." Then, they glared at Aggie for blowing their cover.

Aggie's face turned sad, and transformed back to her normal form, still as a vampire. "Sorry guys. They caught me. Two secrets."

"I wouldn't even be freaking out that this hotel is full of monsters and the real Count Dracula owned this hotel, because our daughter is a vampire." Bernadette exclaimed disappointingly. "Why didn't you ever tell us since we asked you our first question?"

Everyone, especially Aggie, shook their heads as Mavis goes to Aggie and dragged her to her family's side. "We were afraid that if you found out about Aggie being a vampire, you will hate her forever."

Vlad explained, "We just don't want her to feel being hated by you guys. You're her parents and she's your daughter."

"Well, we..." Leo started to explain, but Dracula cut him off.

"Mr. Galido, stop acting so nice, I know you're disappointed. Just come right out and say it." Dracula said.

"Actually, Mr. Dracula..." Bernadette added, but she was cut off too.

"Exactly, nanay! You gave me more responsibility and I blew it." Aggie interrupted.

"Listen, darl-" Leo was cut off again.

"I know! You would think I'd learn by now but obviously I haven't." Aggie said.

"You know, it's ..." Bernadette was cut off again too.

"Mr. and Mrs. Galido, we get it. We all get it, okay?" Dracula interrupted. "You don't have to go on, and on, and on ..."

"We're not disappointed on her or you." Leo shouted completely, finishing his sentence.

"Go on." Dracula and Aggie pointed.

"Your father and I think that only reason you don't want us to know about your secret, is because you didn't trust us as much as we trust you." Bernadette explained to Aggie.

"What?" Everyone in the room gasped.

"We didn't just let you go wondering if you were ready for it. We let you go because we knew you were." Leo added.

"If I was so ready, why do I still have rubble on my dress?" Aggie showed some rubble sticking on her clothes that was coming from the piano after it was destroyed.

"Now that's because you didn't obey us to clean your clothes when we asked you to." Leo chuckled.

"This isn't funny." She glared at her parents, and sat on a chair, feeling frustrated that she strived hard to keep that secret from her parents.

Leo comforted his daughter, and said. "Darl, I guess we could understand why would be concern about that, but don't worry. Even though you're a vampire, you're still our daughter."

"Really?" Aggie was shock.

"Yes!"Bernadette answered and also hugged her. "That's why we want you to live your own life. We just don't want you to feel sad. If this is what you want, and that's okay. No matter what you are, human, fairy, vampire, you'll always by our girl."

"Thanks, guys." Aggie sniffed. "It really mean everything to me. I must go." Aggie was freed from her parents hug, and went to her room upstairs.

Once she's gone, the Dracula family looked at Aggie's parents.

"So, you already knew about us?" Mavis inquired.

"Agatha told us all about you," Leo replied.

"And we're happy that you welcomed her into this hotel and took care of her," Bernadette added.

"Of course we do," Vlad nodded. "Your daughter has done so much for us, so we gave her something in return."

"That's good. We should look around to explore your incredible hotel. we'll be back alive," Leo said bfore he and his wife began to take a tour for themselves.

"So long," Dennis waved, then tugged his Papa Drac's cape. "I think Aggie's sad."

"What makes you say that, honey?" Mavis asked.

"Well, we all can read minds, so I think i can read her emotions," Drac answered that question. "Denisovich here is still too young, but that's a start.

"It's true." Vlad explained. "You will learned that when you're 200 years old."

"Really, grandpa?" Mavis chuckled.

"Well, your father and aunt already learned it all by themselves, so you learn that too."

"But, should we go ask Aggie if she's okay?" Johnny asked in worryingly.

His vampire family nodded as they went to Aggie's room to see if she's okay.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Aggie lying down in her white coffin that she bought after the day of the party.

"Hey, Ags." Johnny started to greet as he and the family entered her room.

"Hey guys." Aggie greeted in a sadder tone.

"You're sadder than you're letting on. I can sense it" Dracula said

"You sensed sadness?" Aggie gasped.

"Yeah, we vampires can sense emotions." Vlad explained. "Well, only me, Lydia and Drac. Mavis and Dennis can't until they learn how to."

"Well, your sensers need to be recalibrated, because I am just fine." Aggie said as she faced away from her adoptive family.

"Hey, Aggie, since I am a human here, you can pat my hair. Come on, pat my hair. It's why I use conditioner." Johnny bowed his head and shoved his hair under Aggie arm, but she avoided it. "Is this helping at all? If I go any deeper I'm gonna get a neck cramp."

"Okay, guys, can vampires and, probably, humans sense annoyed? Because you're starting to bug me." Aggie said stubbornly.

"Yeah, we can sense it." Dracula mumbled

"Guys, please just leave me alone." Aggie closed her coffin lid.

With no other choice, the family walked out of Aggie's room.

"I know she's sad." Dracula whispered.

"Hey, I can sensed it too, son." Vlad said.

"Why? It's because she looks like Aunt Amaia?"

"No, because she saved my life, and I owe her."

Suddenly, Mavis thought about something; a book in the library. "I hope there's something in the library would help."

"Good point." Dracula agreed as Mavis and Dennis carried Johnny, and the four vampires run in speed to the library.

* * *

After two hours of searching for a book that can help Aggie, Mavis found a book that says, "Children's problems"

"Hey, guys! I found something." She called her family. "I think this book could help." She opened the book, and turned the pages to chapter 4. It also say, _"Chapter 4: Parents know best. They were once teenagers and children too"_

"Okay. So how is that gonna help Aggie?" Vlad raised an eyebrow as he doesn't really understand it until...

"Wait." Dracula grabbed the book from Vlad, and read it for himself. "I get it now!"

* * *

As they went to Aggie's room, and Aggie already opened her coffin lid, Dracula quickly announced his explanation to her about the book they've read, "There's something here in this book that can help you."

"I told you, I don't need any help." Aggie scowled.

"Aggie, the book says your parents are the key. They'll know how to help you. " Mavis added.

"They are the last people I want to talk to about me feeling guilty for keeping a secret from them." The white vampire replied.

"Wait, you felt bad because you kept a secret from them? I thought it was okay. No wonder you're so upset." Johnny said.

"I'm not upset!" Aggie shouted as she got up from her coffin.

"Then why are you shouting?" Dennis asked.

"I'm not shouting!" Aggie said back. "You, vampires, have super-hearing. I'm fine. I don't need to talk to mom or dad, or anyone else." She marched straight towards the door.

"Aggie, we want to help you." Vlad said with concern.

"Well, I want you to leave me alone!" She shouted as she walks away.

"Man, I sensed a bit of pee." Johnny smiled nervously. "Probably because she snapped at us and it scared me."

Suddenly, the lights went on and off.

"Hey, what's going on with the power surge?" Mavis noticed about the lights as she was about to ask her dad, but when she turned around, Dracula is gone.

* * *

Dracula arrived at the control room, and saw zombies trying to fix the control panels.

"Guys, hurry up!" He demanded. "If we can't fix this, this hotel is going to explode." Suddenly, when he said the 'E' word, he realized that it was Aggie's problem as he said in his mind. _"Wait! That's Aggie's's problem. She's holding all these feelings inside, and if she doesn't let them out, she's going to explode! I have to go tell her that. Immediately!"_ Just then, the control panels caused a spark, and the lights went off. _"Okay, not immediately."_

* * *

As Mavis, Johnny, Vlad, and Dennis were waiting for Dracula while watching over a sad Aggie, Dracula arrived in such a rush. "Aggie!"

"What is it now?" Aggie deadpanned.

"Aggie, you're sad because you're holding your emotions in. You need to talk about it and cry and let it all out!" He explained. "One thing I know as a father is you have to let it out or you'll explode! And according to this book, you have to let it out all over your mom and dad."

"It won't help, Drac." Aggie said in a sad tone. "I don't even think they'd know what to say about this sort of thing."

"Have you ever asked them?" Vlad asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"It's not fair to assume somebody can't help if you've never asked. And I'm gonna keep bugging you until you talk to them," Dracula scowled.

"Bug me all you want. I am not talking to them." Aggie said stubbornly.

"Fine, then I will recite my backstory about my life from when I was a kid." The, Dracula starts to recite. "'When I was a kid, I was a late fanger...'"

"Fine, I'll talk to them!" Aggie yelled, feeling defeated.

* * *

In the lobby, where her parents are relaxing from their tour, Aggie approached them with papers. "Hi guys, I just need to talk to you real quick. It's not a big deal or anything, it's... It was actually a friend's idea." She looked at her adoptive family.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Bernadette asked.

"About my secret." She replied. "Yeah, I, uh, I thought that this might help." She gave her parents the papers, two for each of them.

"A script?" Leo looked at his daughter.

"Yeah. You say each of your lines and I'll say my lines. It'll be fun!"

When they are ready, the three sit on the couch, and cleared their throats. "Right, here we go. 'Nay, tay, can I talk to you for a second?'" Aggie read her lines

"'Of course, Agatha. What is your concern?'"Leo read his lines. "'Something seems to be bothering you.'"

"As you know, I..." Before Aggie continued her lines, the three turned their scripts to the next page. "'...kept a secret from you two'"

"'And are you okay?'" Bernadette read her lines.

'"Actually, I am a little sad'"

"You are?" Leo and Bernadette asked in unison as they looked at their daughter sadly.

"That's not in the script." She noticed that her parents didn't read her script, and she, suddenly, changed her mind. "You know, forget it. This isn't even working."

"Sweetheart, we want to help you." Leo stood up.

"I know. But we've never done this before. I don't know how to do it, you don't know how to do it. I thought that the script would help, but I guess not." Aggie's tears are formed on her eyes.

"What do you mean? We don't need a script to talk to you!" Bernadette threw the script away.

"Not if it's about my leadership or about my grades or about falling through sidewalks" Aggie started to cry. "We never talk about my feelings."

"You've never let us." Her mother reminded Aggie.

"I thought that you wanted me to live on my own. To solve my problem on my own."

"Oh, we didn't mean you couldn't come to us when you needed us. We'll always be here for you! You're our little daughter. You're still on your baby steps!" Leo dragged her in as he and Bernadette hugged their crying daughter.

"Nay, tay, why do I feel so bad that I kept secrets from you? You've always been good parents, and I almost betrayed you. What's wrong with me?" More tears coming out from Aggie's eyes.

"No, Aggie. There's nothing wrong with you. It's just a secret. Secrets are meant to be kept. It's okay to keep it from your own parents." Bernadette hugged her daughter tighter. "It's not our rights to know everything about you. Sometimes, parents shouldn't know everything about their children. It's cruel when we know your privacy."

"It feels so good to let it out." Aggie smiled and hugged her parents. "You know, you're really good at this, nay and tay. But it really hurts!"

"We know, Darling, we know." Leo calmed his daughter down.

"No, that's not it. Your chins are jabbing into my skull."

The parents lift their heads to get their chins off of Aggie's head, and the Dracula family joined the hug.

"Oh, there's something we want to tell you." Bernadette interrupted the hug.

Suddenly, more humans appeared from the revolving door, revealing to be Aggie's extended family. "HI!" They shouted.

To her surprise, Aggie transformed back to her human form as she didn't want them to know yet.

There were her maternal half-brother, Noel Villareal, half-sister-Agnes Villareal, her aunts, Rosario, Kening, Ayoy, Dolores "Scholastica", who was a nun, and Encar, her uncle and Kening's husband, Vic, her older cousins, Annaliza "Quake", Sarah "Dam", Julie, Kende, and Lai, her younger second cousins, Krysha and Kaidee, her cousins once removed, Romel, Noren, and younger cousin once removed, Matthew "Lucas", and her cousin-in-law, Michael Villa, Dam's husband and Lucas's father. They were been called by Bernadette after the secret was revealed.

Agnes ran over to her youngest sister and hugged her tightly. "Little sis, I'm very happy to see you!" She lets go of her, giving her sister some air.

"What brings you guys here?" Aggie asked happily.

"Your mother called us." Romel said. "She said there's a secret you want us to share."

Aggie was so scared for telling her extended family her secret. Parents are good, but she's not sure if her siblings and other relatives are okay with it since not all of her things they understand, She looked at her mother with a worried face.

"Don't worry, Sweetie." Bernadette said. "They are your family too. They'll understand."

Aggie took a deep breathe, then explain. "I've got someone I'd like you to meet!"

"Alright, let's meet this mysterious stranger. That was your secret." Dam said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as the whole family sit down on the coach and watch what Aggie was about to show them.

"Guys." Aggie called quietly to her adoptive family. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad walked and stood behind Aggie for support. "Um... These guys. They're the family owner of this place."

"That's all?" Julie asked.

Since her cousin asked her that, Aggie transformed into her vampire form, showing her fangs. "Well, this is actually my secret."

Aggie's family, except her parents, who were smiling, were frozen in shock by the second, then Michael, Krysha, Kaidee, and Lucas stood up with smiling faces of surprise and excitement, the uncles and aunts gaped as Scholastica made a sign of the cross in shock, and Noel and Agnes, and their older cousins screamed in surprise. "AAAAAWOAHHH WHAAAAT?"

"Don't bother throwing some holy things on me, because I'm still religious as usual." Aggie used her telekinesis to lift some objects, like table, chair, lamp, etc., to show her family her power as a vampire. While Michael, Krysha, Kaidee, and Lucas began laughing with joy and excitement, Noel put his sock back on when it almost slipped down from his foot. "This is a little trick I like to call 'Tennis throw'!" Aggie threw the object that she lifted with her telekinesis around the room.

"Wait! Explain EVERYTHING!" Quake shouted as her brother-in-law picked her up and shook her in excitement.

"This one's called 'Sweep-swoop'" Aggie turned into a white bat, and fly around the lobby. Then she landed in between her two families. "Ta-da!"

Kening stood up, and pointed at Dracula and his family. "So, you're the real Count Dracula and family?!"

"OMG!" Kendee exclaimed. "We jusy met the real Count Dracula!"

"Agatha, how?" Rosario asked in fear. "Did they bit you?"

"No, tita, they didn't. Honest." Aggie said, trying to stop her from blaming Dracula. "I just turned into a vampire with an unknown reason. It just happened!"

"It's true. She explained it to us," Leo added.

"Agatha, we don't want you to be a vampire." Noren said.

"I was afraid of this. That's why I keep it as a secret."

"We're serious about this, A." Lai said in a serious tone. "Don't transform into a vampire. What if someone I know found out about you? People think that I'm weird having a vampire cousin... a white one. And these crazy times we live in, don't they deserve something to believe in?"

"Not the mention your powers and fangs. People in our world might be scared of you." Noel stated.

"Guys, being a vampire and living with the monsters mean everything to me. It's like when you let me go to travel different dimensions and staying with my friends, and living with my own life. Please, don't ask me to give that up." Aggie begged her family.

Aggie's family gathered around to whisper, then they turned to Aggie.

"Well, as long no one could hurt you in this world, I guess we're okay with it," Agnes nodded, then turned to Scholastica. "What do you say tita?"

"Well, I guess I do care about my niece. We're a family anyway." The nun said as she told Aggie. "But one condition, if you don't want your friends to be hurt or you don't want me to be hurt, just keep them away from me or keep me away from them!" She was frightened about her niece's adoptive family as she backed away in fear.

"She seems nice." Mavis smiled.

"Yep, now will you excuse us? We'll leave you guys alone for a family bond." Dracula tried to dragged his family with him, but he was stopped.

"Stop." Dam commanded. "You're not going anywhere, until we have a little family reunion!"

"PAAAARRRTTYYYYYYY!" Aggie shouted as she fired her party cannon.

After an hour, it seemed that Aggie's family reunion held in the lobby where Aggie's family are bonding with other monster guests, Dracula's friends, and the I teams. Aggie's family aren't use to be with monsters, but they'll try to get use to them as the monsters like them already, and danced with them.

In the corner, Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad watched the whole scene where many families are enjoying together.

"Well, Aggie, I guess you're right." Vlad started. "Some humans still haven't change."

"You have to understand my family. "Aggie said. "They weren't used to live with monsters yet."

"But, they still have good terms with all of us." Dracula smiled proudly.

"Well, that's my family." Aggie sighed. "And, you guys are right. I have to introduce my family to you, just to get to know each other better, so we'll all have to start a new friendship together." She finally learned a lesson that families should know about each other's friends so they can bond with their respective families.

She levitated herself, and fle towards the crowd of her family with a small bag of pixie dust in her hand, and poured them all over her family for them to fly during a musical number.

**Agnes:** _You're looking' fine_

**Noel:** _You're looking' good_

**Aggie's family**: _You're doing' great__  
__just like we knew you would_

**Aggie:** _I never think that I could be__  
__Flying in a line with my family_

**Aggie and family:** _Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly__  
__Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly_

**Leo and Bernadette:** _You never know what you can do__  
__until you try_

**Aggie:** _I had to find my own way...__  
__to flip, flap and fly_

**Vlad:** _You've got a gift_

**Aggie:** _I know it's true__  
__No one else can do it__  
__just the way I do_

**Mavis:** _We're all the same__  
__and we're unique_

**Aggie:** _From the looks of myself_

**Dracula:** _To the friends we seek_

**Aggie and family:** _Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly_

**The I teams:** _Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap_

**Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin**: _And fly!_

**Aggie and family:** _We're moving together in the same big sky__  
__We've got our own way__  
__to flip, flap and fly_

**Vic:** _If you wanna, wanna, wanna fly low...__  
__fly low_

He was hit by a chair.

**Kening:** _If you wanna, wanna, wanna fly high...__  
__fly high!_

She was nearly hit by a chandelier, but Aggie pushed her down

**Aggie and Family:** _Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly__  
__Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly__  
__We're moving' together in the same big sky__  
__We've got our own way_

**Aggie**_**:**__ I got my own way_

**Aggie and family:** _We all got our own way_

**Aggie, her family, and crowd:** _Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly__  
__Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly_

**Aggie:** _You've got to_

**Aggie, her family, and crowd:** _Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly__  
__Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly__  
__Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly__  
__Flip, flap__  
__flip, flap and fly_

_Dipping and diving and flapping and flying__  
__Flowing on those winds__  
__We're moving and riding and feeling and gliding__  
__Flipping and flying again and again__  
__and again_

_Flip, flap, and, fly_

As everyone went out of the hotel, Aggie and her family formed a Philippine flag in the night sky with the glow of pixie dust around them.

* * *

**Moral of the story: Introduce your family and friends to each other  
Let your feelings out, even to your family and friends  
**

**Song: Flip, flap, and fly** **(Parody song of Flip, flap and fly from **_**The Land before time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers.**_**)**


	2. The Fang Identity

**_The Fang Identity_**

In Hotel Transylvania, Aggie, in her human form, was waiting in the lobby for Denzel, her arch-nemesis. He was once her best childhood friend, but he made her life miserable, and teased her before they graduated from Grade School. He was also the reason why Leo gave Aggie a dimensional remote control to let her find new kinds of friends on her own.

While waiting, her adoptive family accompanied her.

"Aww, Aggie, sweetie, what are you doing?" Wanda asked as she was knitting when she noticed Aggie sitting on a chair, looking board.

"Oh, nothing, Aunt Wanda." Aggie replied. "I was waiting for… my former friend."

"Why does Denzel wants to meet you?" Johnny asked.

"Why does Denzel think do anything? He's pure evil." Aggie said as she stood up and faced her friends. "Look, whatever he has planned, thanks for coming with me. I'll either need a witness, or someone to help me gnaw through the ropes."

"You know, we'll always help you." Dracula smiled, booping Aggie's nose.

"Hey, girl!" a voice coming from the revolving, reveal to be Denzel, who brought some large things with him. He is a 17-year-old boy, who was almost bald, have pale skin, and brown eyes. He also wears civilian clothes. You may think he's sweet in his appearance, but don't let him fool you. Like what Aggie said, he's pure evil. He is now a new resident in the human town, out of Hotel Transylvania. He moved from Hong Kong in his world for his mother has a new job in another world Transylvania.

While Aggie glared at Denzel, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Vlad stood up to support and protect Aggie from any tricks that Denzel was about to summon up.

"Thank you for meeting me, Aggie. And thank you for tagging along, Aggie's friends." Then, Denzel turned his greeting attitude into a disgust mode. "Ugh, I can't believe I talked to the real Count Dracula and his family," Then, turned to Aggie. "No wonder you look weird than the last time we seen each other. Please don't do that thing where you talk together."

"You can't tell us what to do." Aggie, Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, and Johnny shouted in unison.

"And before you try anything, the lobby monitors know where I am." Aggie warned. "To see how badly you treated me."

"Oh, Aggie, Aggie, Aggie. I know we've had our differences in the past, But I've made peace with all the wrongs you've done to me. Like stealing my burger at Clairemont International Grade School when we're in 4th grade." Denzel said.

"I did not steal your burger, Denz. And if you're going to be mad at me for anything, it should be for besting you at this year's spelling bee With the word: xanthosis."

Denzel looked at above. "X-a-n-t-h-o-s-i-s. See dad, I know it now!"

Aggie looked pity at Denzel. "I'm sorry, Denz. Did your father pass already?"

"No, he's still at Nepal. I only look above to see him in distance." Denzel explained. "The point is, we're the humans in a different world. We should be friends, and as a symbol of our new start, please accept these flowers." He pointed a lifeless suit of armor that was holding pink flowers.

"Wow, this is very nice of you." When Aggie took the flowers from the suit of armor, it released a cart with a small cannon. The cannon launched a tennis ball, and hit the "on" button of the electric fan, causing it to blow a globe as it rolled down to a domino of books, releasing a head statue, and it flew all the way into a banner that says "Burger stealer", which it refer to Aggie. Then, Denzel took out a remote, pushed a red button, and then he looked up.

When the others also looked up, a balloon dropped on Aggie, and spilled purple paint on her, covering her whole body, which everyone in the lobby, except Denzel, gasped.

He pulled out his cell phone, and pictured Aggie in a purple paint. "You have been damai-ed! Burger stealer!" Denzel laughed.

"Really? Why did you go through all this when you could have just squirted Aggie when you walked through the door?" Mavis scowled.

"Why did the vikings pull their enemies' lungs out, and splay them across their chest? Because it's fun!" Denzel smiled deviously.

"You are a cruel, deceitful, and vindictive little man." Aggie said angrily. "And those aren't even my words. I heard your mother say it to your guitar teacher."

"You left out the most important part. I'm avenged!" Denzel jumped as he turned to the revolving door, then stopped to trun to Aggie and her friends. "And by the way, having monster friends stinks!" He laughed as he got out of the hotel, leaving everyone glaring at him.

Once Denzel was gone, Vlad asked Aggie. "Do you want me to summon my bat cronies to attack him?"

"No thanks, Vlad." Aggie waved her hand, then curled her hand in anger. "I can take care of him myself!"

* * *

The next day or evening, when the family were eating, someone knocked on their dining door. Aggie volunteered to open it, and unexpectedly allowed Denzel to enter with a bunch of T-shirts he held in his arms. "Hello, neighbor."

"Denzel, go away! You're a freaky little liar, And I wish you would get out of the hotel." Aggie shouted. "Again, not my words. Your mother has no inside voice."

Denzel ignored that insult, and chuckled. "I made you a peace offering." He showed a T-shirt with a picture of Aggie, who was covered in purple paint, and it said "I'ze been damai-ed"

"Actually, I made 500. I'm selling them." He continued. "Well, I am off to get ready for the school-wide math competition later. Will you be competing at the x-squared games?"

"You know math isn't my thing," Aggie said.

"Yes. Well, now I can create this wonderful auto-tune." Denzel played a tune that Aggie's singing,_"You know math isn't my thing"_ in his phone. He laughed as he left the dining room.

For so much anger, Aggie turned into her vampire form, and was about to go out and attack him. "That's it! I'm going to kill him!"

But Vlad and Dracula grabbed her cape before she went off. "Aggie, stop!" They dragged her to sit on a chair.

"Hey, what gives?" She glared at them.

"Transform back into a human! Now!" Dracula shouted as Aggie transformed back to her human form. Her fangs are now disappeared. "Ags! Denzel just left. He's right on the other side of that door. If anyone finds out your secret, including humans in your world, they'll take you away and kill you."

Unbeknownt to them, Denzel returned for more T-shirt, but he almost overheard the conversation. "What secret?"

Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis gasped as Mavis tried to cover Aggie's secret. "Nothing. There's no secret. Aggie's just a normal person."

"You can't fool me, Mavis Dracula. I will find out what you're hiding." Denzel glared at her and the rest of the family, including Aggie. "If I have to track you to the ends of the universe, and if it takes me the rest of my days! You know I can be a little compulsive. Wait. Let me say that again with my right hand in my pocket." He moved the T-shirts on his left hand, and he was about to put his right hand in his pocket, but Vlad stopped him.

"Denzel! Just get out." He shouted angrily.

"Okay, but first…" Denzel puts his right hand in his pocket, and said in a faster mood "If I have to track you to the ends of the universe, and if it takes me the rest of my days! Bye!" He then left the dining room.

* * *

Later, in the afternoon, Denzel returned to the hotel, where he called Aggie, who was writing something on her notepad. "Hey, Ags!"

Aggie rolled her eyes and asked. "What do you want, Denzel?"

"I was having a play date in my house. Do you wanna come?"

"There's no way in the whole wide universe that I can…"

"My mom's cooking chicken."

"I mean, really, how bad can he be?"

* * *

Later, in Denzel's house, where he was at the garage, examining Aggie to found her secret. "What is your secret? What is it? Do you have Super strength? A marsupial pouch?"

"Why am I here?" Aggie asked.

"Here, have a chicken." Denzel gave Aggie a drumstick chicken.

"Oh, that's why." Aggie took the chicken, and bit from it.

Just then, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad burst from the door.

"You give us back our friend." Mavis shouted angrily.

"How'd you find me here?" Denzel was shocked.

"We knocked on your front door, And your mom said you were out back in your 'Evil layer'," Johnny said.

Denzel talked to his mother on a radio. "Mom, do not reveal my whereabouts to my nemeses!" Then, turned to the Dracula family. "That right there is why my dad is in Nepal."

"Sorry, honey." Denzel's mom said through the radio. "Oh, by the way, your underpants were all over the bathroom floor."

"Mom!" Denzel shouted his mother, and now, it's Aggie's turned to talk to his mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Damai. Agatha Galido here. How many pairs of underpants are we talking about?"

"Hmm. Looks like all of them." Denzel's mom answered as Aggie looked disgust.

Denzel angrily grabbed the radio, and threw it on the ground, then turned to the family. " So, where were we?"

"Look, we're taking her, Denzel." Dracula said.

"Go ahead. Your eagerness to take Aggie just proves I'm getting close to discovering she can fly!" Denzel said as the family looked at him in disapproval. "No! Well, I won't rest until I find out."

"Whatever, human. We're out of here." Vlad dragged his family out before Denzel glared at them.

* * *

In a fantasy world, the family sang a song, presenting the many different situations where Denzel victimizes Aggie and the rest of the family.

**Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad: **_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Mavis:** _First, we thought that Denzel was so really, really sweet_

**Dennis:**_ A new friend to have, and it seemed like such a treat_

**Johnny:**_ But then, we found the truth; he's just a bully from the east_

**Vlad:**_ He went from Denz, yeah, to a bully and a beast_

**Dracula:**_ Everywhere we turn, he's just a step ahead_

**Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad: **_Denzel, Denzel, what we gonna do?  
__Got a bully on our cape  
__Gotta hide, we gotta escape  
__Denzel, Denzel, if he's after you  
__Gotta run, we gotta flee  
__Gotta hurry, don't you see?  
__Denzel, Denzel, he's, oh, so dangerous_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Aggie:**_ Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right  
__But the Dracula family, we aren't looking for a fight_

**Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis:**_ Oh, he'll go soon, and then we'll have some peace again_

**Dracula and Vlad:**_ But for now, we're staying out of his way 'til then_

**Dracula**:_ Everywhere we turn, he's just a step ahead_

**Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad: **_Denzel, Denzel, what we gonna do?  
__Got a bully on our cape  
__Gotta hide, we gotta escape  
__Denzel, Denzel, if he's after you  
__Gotta run, we gotta flee  
__Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

_Why so mean? Why so crude?  
__Why so angry? Why so rude?  
__Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?  
__Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends?_

_Denzel, Denzel, he's, oh, so danger—  
__Denzel, Denzel, he's, oh, so danger—  
__Denzel, Denzel,_

**Aggie:**_ He's, oh, so dangerous_

* * *

After the song, the Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad went to Aggie's room for a meeting.

"What are we going to do?" Mavis was pacing around "Denzel won't stop until he knows Aggie's secret."

"What if we convince Denzel that Aggie is special for another reason?" Johnny suggested.

"You know, Denzel's going to be in the x-squared games this afternoon. If we could get…" Mavis thought, then she realized Aggie's is not really good in math although she's good in it, but not too good. "No, that would require Aggie to be good at math for that to work."

"How do you know I'm not good at mental math?" Aggie asked.

Mavis grabbed a calculator, and pushed some number buttons on it "What's 1250 times 2400?"

Aggie was about to say, but she's didn't know the answer. "Okay, I really need a calculator for that."

"3,000,000" Johnny said as he looked at his wife, who was shock. "I'm guessing."

"That's right!" Mavis said, then pressing numbers on the calculator again. "What's 152,330 divided by 30?"

"How would I know? It's not like I'm a math genius or something." Johnny lied, then answered it anyway. " 50,776.66 repeating, of course. There, you know my dirty little secret. "

"You're a math genius?!" Mavis, Dracula, Vlad, and Aggie shouted in unison.

"This is so unfair!" Mavis said as she stomped her foot. "I'd love to be a math genius. I listen to subliminal math cds in my sleep. And nothing. Except for a recurring nightmare about being chased by the number twelve."

"But I'm cool." Johnny said in worry. "Math and cool go together like oil and that other thing."

"Water?" Vlad guessed

"Yeah, like that. If people find out I'm a math genius, I won't be cool anymore."

"Well, what if just a few people found out?" Mavis calmed her husband down. "Look, I have an idea on how we can use this to take Denzel down at the big math competition. But we're going to need a little bit of your math genius."

"Are you sure? I mean, Denzel's probably already forgotten about the whole thing." When Johnny said that, a toy helicopter appeared from the window.

"Denzel! Get your helicopter out of here and leave us alone!" Dracula shouted.

"I will know Aggie's secret!" Denzel said through a radio from the helicopter.

Mavis and Vlad used their telekinesis to close the curtain of the window.

"Am I the only one here who's amazed that Denzel could fit into that tiny helicopter?" Aggie smiled as Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad looked at him with annoying looks.

* * *

At the lobby, the family, including Dennis, were talking about a plan for Denzel to prevent him for finding out Aggie's secret.

"I'm telling you, this plan to keep Aggie's secret from Denzel has got to go off without a hitch," Dracula said.

"I agree. What's a hitch?" Dennis asked.

"You are. Stop interrupting," Aggie said.

"We just have to be careful. You know, Denzel may be a jerk, but he's really smart," Mavis added.

"What if we invite Denzel over here, and then push him down into spaghetti?" Dennis suggested.

"Get out of here, okay? This is for the older people," Mavis commanded her son.

"Fine! No one ever listens to me!" Dennis transformed into a bat, and flew out of the hotel to the human town.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Denzel was spying on them with a camera that disguised as a daisy flower. "Hmm, trouble in paradise." Then, he opened the door of his garage "Come in, Dennis."

"How did you know it was me?" Dennis asked as he entered.

"Just hoping because I adore you. You know the old saying: The friend of my nemesis is my friend. So why are you here for?"

"Mommy, daddy, Papa Drac, and Great-Grandpa Vlad have a plan so you won't find out Nanay Aggie's secret."

"But seriously, what is Aggie's secret." Denzel asked as Dennis whispered in Denzel's ear. "What? Really? That's Aggie's secret? I find that very hard to believe, but still." Then, he pulled out a tissue. "You do realize you spit a little when you speak."

Dennis laughed a bit.

* * *

At the park, where the x-squared games has been held, the family looked around, seeing many competitors, including Denzel. It's a lucky thing Mavis, Dracula, and Vlad brought their black umbrellas since it was still daytime.

"Okay, you ready to do this?" Vlad asked his grandson-in-law, who was a little nervous. "Hey, Denzel's over there warming up." He pointed Denzel, who was exercising while counting.

"Man, look at all these people. I can't even count them all." Johnny lied, then he's out of control of himself, saying the right number of people. "Yes, I can. 15. Darn it!"

"Johnny, remember, this is for Aggie." Mavis said with a sad face. "If you can't do it, we'll lose her forever."

Johnny sighed, realizing that his family and friends are more important than anything in his life. "Okay." He nodded

Then, Denzel walked in to the family, and said to Johnny. "Jonathan Loughran. Really? You're competing?"

"I'm competing, and I'm gonna win." Johnny fought back.

"You do realize this isn't a 'Poofiest hair-do' Contest?"

"Yeah, I realize that. I'm not happy about it, but I realize it."

"You're not gonna last past the first round."

_Many questions later…_

"Final round. We're down to our last two contestants." The host said as the last two contestants are Johnny and Denzel.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. How have you not been eliminated?" Denzel asked Johnny. But he just smiled with pride. Then Denzel saw Aggie, doing hand gestures. "Aggie is here? What are you up to?"

When Johnny was questioned, he first looked at Aggie, making hand gestures, and answered the question correctly, much to Denzel's shock. This process was the same with other different questions. At the last question, Denzel can't answer the final question, but Johnny can.

"Correct." The host announce as everyone, except Denzel, clapped their hands.

Denzel stood up angrily and shouted. "But, no! No, no, no! Johnny is cheating! He is a dirty cheater! Aggie gave him the answers." Everyone laughed at him as Aggie smiled and shrugged. Then, Denzel continued. "No. No, really. Aggie is a math genius! The vampire kid with red curly hair told me." The audience kept laughing. "Sir, you have to believe me. Aggie is cheating for him. You have to disqualify Johnny. I win!"

"Oh, Denzel. You must be pretty desperate to pull something like this. You are disqualified for poor sportsmanship." Then, the host raising Johnny's hand as the winner. "Johnny is the winner of the x-squared games!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for him.

Then, Aggie, with Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, and Vlad, stood up, and facing Denzel "So, Denzel, next time we go head to head, Why don't you win? Just to mix things up a little bit."

"You had nothing to do with this. Are you claiming you somehow set me up?"

"Didn't we?" Dracula smirked at him.

Denzel began to make a flashback when he overheard of a conversation about Aggie's secret, Then, earlier that Mavis commanded Dennis to go. That was the time Dracula winked at his grandson as part of the plan. Dennis was also part of the plan to tell Denzel a secret that Aggie is a math genius. It was shock to Denzel that he was been trick all along

"She's just normal as usual." Denzel said, then turned to Aggie and the family. "You pretended you had a secret from the beginning just to set this up."

"That's right. My 'secret' was part of an elaborate ruse to cost you the math competition." Aggie smirked deviously. "Oh! And I did eat your burger. And it was de-licious. Mmm, mmm, mmm! By the way, this is how it's done." She took out her phone, and played a tune "Aggie is a math genius' as revenge".

Denzel was very angry that he wanted to punch Aggie, but he can't do it. Not as long as her friends were there to protect her. Then, he said. "You haven't seen the last of me! Because mom making me dinner to make me happy. I'm making my flan." Then, he walked away angrily without looking back.

Just then, Johnny appeared to his family as Aggie said happily "It worked! Denzel thinks the whole secret was fake from the beginning. Thanks for risking being uncool."

"Hey, for you, for my family, I'd do anything." Johnny smiled

They all smile as they embracing each other and walk home.

* * *

**Moral of the story: Defend yourself from bullies  
****Take a risk**

**Song: Denzel, so dangerous (parody of Babs Seed from My Little Pony)**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Pls review. Pppplllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Art

At daytime in Hotel Transylvania, in her room, Mavis skipped sleep, and stood in front of a canvas with a paint holder on her hand. Mavis joined in an art competition, and dreamed to become a painter. Although, she'd never showed her art projects in a competition before, but she'll give it a try. She thought showing her inspiration of art to others was fun so she'll do something to make an art project for the competition.

Just as soon Mavis started painting, Aggie skipped in the room, sat down on Johnny and Mavis's bed, and asked her, "Hey, Mavey. How's it goin'? Oh, you're working on your painting for the Transylvanian art competition?"

"Yep. And this is the most exciting part of the process." Mavis showed Aggie the canvas with no picture or painting at all, "The canvas is blank. All things are possible."

"You have no idea what you're gonna paint, do ya?" Aggie guessed.

"Not a clue." Mavis said, "But that's what I love about it. That moment when nothing can turn into everything."

"You're totally frustrated, aren't you?"

"Completely. I really wanna impress the Transylvanian art judges. They are three of them. Two humans and one monster. But any moment now, that frustration is gonna turn into inspiration. Then you know what happens? It builds up inside of you until you can't hold it in any longer, And then—"

"Transylvanian art!" The two vampires said in unison.

"They really gotta change that name," Mavis was bored for that name.

"Totally. So what do you get if you win?" Aggie asked.

"I love art for its own sake. I don't care about the cash prize. Only the shallowest, mouth-breathing heathens care about the 500 lei."

"Did someone say '500 lei'?" Johnny ran into the room, with an excitement expression on his face.

"It was nothing, honey. It's about an art competition," Mavis explained.

"Cool, I'm in," Johnny said, "I was just in a Transylvania art museum. One display was just a pile of Balmos on top of a bed. I could do that. I have done that."

Mavis thought Johnny is thinking about that kind of art is ridiculous, "You totally missed the point of the piece. The artist was challenging your expectations by commenting on the nature of art itself."

"Oh, that's the point? Yeah, I totally missed that," Johnny admitted.

* * *

In the afternoon, at the park, there are some contestants put their art project around for one of the human judges should see it. While carrying an umbrella, Mavis put her canvas near the bench. Aggie was sitting on the bench, beside Mavis's project. Aggie doesn't need an umbrella since she is still part-human, and sunlight wasn't one of her weaknesses as a half-white vampire and half-human.

"Why is everyone bringing their paintings in the park so early if the judging doesn't start till tomorrow?" Aggie inquired.

"Well, it's good to get some buzz going at the art fair." Mavis explained to her adoptive cousin. "The judges will see it. It'll get under their skin. It'll really grow on them." Then, Mavis saw a human judge coming her way. "Shh. Here comes one of the judges. I can't appear too excited. I'm just gonna act normal."

When the human judge was about to see Mavis's painting, Mavis looked at the judge with a big smile, showing her fangs, which the judge was a little annoying and scared at her.

Then, the judge walked to a pile of things, like calculator, trumpet, plate, ball, etc.

Mavis was a little frustrated when everyone in the park was focused on the pile. "Hey, what are they looking at?"

"It just looks like a big pile of trash." Aggie said, according of what she saw on the pile.

Then, Johnny appeared, who owned the pile, which is now a sculpture to him, "I call my piece, big pile of trash."

"Intriguing. So complex. Found objects turned into art. I love it." The judge commented.

"I like to challenge your expectations by commenting on the nature of art itself," Johnny explained.

Mavis growled angrily as she thought Johnny used her explanation of art that she told him earlier.

"Very original. Wonderful work," The judge commented again to Johnny before she and the other contestants walked away.

Mavis marched angrily to Johnny when the crowd was gone, "Johnny, those are my words. You stole them."

"No I found them and turned them into art," He pointed his sculpture.

"You can't just slap stuff together and call it art!"

"Can and did," Johnny smiled as he walked out.

"I can't believe you're doing this. Art is my thing!" Mavis shouted.

Then, Aggie appeared in the scene, "Mavis, let's get out of here quick. I just made an unofficial entry in the art contest," She said as she and Mavis ran out of the park.

* * *

Back at the hotel, in his room, Dennis unloaded a box, where there are bottles of paints and paintbrushes were stored in. Aggie entered the room, and sat beside Dennis. "Hey, Denisovich, whatcha doin'?"

"Mommy and daddy are doing art. I thought maybe I should, too." Dennis said.

"What? Just because they're doing something doesn't mean you have to. You can be original and come up with something completely different. Come on, Dennis. Think for yourself. "

"You wanna do art with me?"

"Do I?!"

And with that, Dennis and Aggie were making their own art. First, they're doing finger painting. Then next, they showed their second finger painting.

"This is much better than our first finger-painting." Dennis showed the canvas that has a picture of a pink finger.

* * *

At night, at the park, Johnny explained more about his art project to the crowd. "All this stuff used to have meaning. Then it became junk. I'm just giving it a new meaning," He said as he pulled a banana from his sculpture and ate it, much to the crowd's impression, and Mavis's anger, who was standing behind the crowd with her father, grandfather, son, and Aggie.

When Johnny and the crowd walked out of the park, Mavis and her family approached near Johnny's sculpture, and she said angrily. "Why is everyone so crazy about this stupid pile of garbage?"

"Well, a more discerning eye might grasp its subtleties, Mavey" Dracula said.

"It's like he's doing this just to spite me. He doesn't even care about art, and he's making a fool out of everyone who does." Mavis added with more anger expression.

"There's mash potato in there somewhere." Aggie searched for it around the sculpture.

"You know, I'd just like to pick this thing up and smash it to the ground!" The vampire woman yelled, very angry.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that, because you're decent and moral, and I'm pretty sure you can't do that because this was your husband's sculpture." reminded Drac.

"I know. You're right. I would never actually do it," Agreed Mavis as she calmed herself down, "It just makes me so mad!"

"Well, artists like you and Johnny are very passionate," Vlad smiled.

"HE'S NOT AN ARTIST!" With that, Mavis pushed Johnny's sculpture to the ground, causing the things unattached from each other as she and her family gasped in horror.

"Holy Rabies!" Aggie, Dracula, and Vlad squeaked in horror for what Mavis had done.

Mavis bent down on her knees, and looked at the pieces of her husband's sculpture in horror. "Holy Rabies! What did I do?"

"First, you started ranting and waving your arms. And then you knocked Johnny's sculpture right—" Aggie explained, making hand gestures, then she stopped, "Oh. Was that a rhetorical question?"

"I can't believe I did this," Mavis sighed with guilt, "What am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna tell him, right? Maybe it won't be a big deal. He's just in it for the money," said Aggie.

Mavis got up on her feet in relief, "That's right. We'll just go home, and we'll tell him that I did it. Not like he cared about his stupid sculpture."

When the family walked away from the broken sculpture, Johnny arrived without noticing his family, seeing his broken sculpture lying on the ground. He was shock as he screamed. "My sculpture!"

His family turned around in shock.

"Wow. Imagine how upset he'd be if he cared about it," Vlad chuckled.

When Johnny went over, and looked at his broken sculpture in horror, Mavis and the rest of the family rushed to Johnny's aid.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Mavis asked.

"No. Somebody broke my sculpture!" Johnny cried. "How did this happen?"

"I have no idea. I was standing over there. I was looking the other way. I was actually thinking of the origin of the word 'Alibi' I believe it's latin. How would I know what happened?" Mavis lied as she tried to hide her nervousness.

"Look at it. There's mash potato everywhere," the human added

"I knew it!" Aggie screamed in happiness, always thinking about mash potatoes.

"Johnny, why are you so upset? I'm sure you can get 500 lei somewhere else," Mavis said.

"This isn't about the money. I mean, it was when I started, but then I got into it, And I thought it was so cool. I really felt like I was challenging expectations by commenting on the nature of art," Johnny explained sadly.

"Seriously?" Mavis was shocked about her husband's speech as Johnny looked at her, "I mean, maybe you can fix it."

* * *

Back at the hotel, where Mavis, Aggie, Dracula, Vlad, and Dennis where making their own hobbies in Aggie's room. Johnny then entered the room to show his family his broken sculpture. He did attach the pieces together, but it was mixed up. It's completely different than the first one, "I can't fix it!"

"Hey, what do you mean? All the pieces are attached again." Mavis fake smiled, and smelled the sculpture, "Ooh, it still smells like mash potato. I think you're good to go."

"Are you kidding? Before, it was all smooth and sculpted. Now it's sticking out all over! It's like the bad hair day of art!" Johnny cried, "Like when we took that family trip to Florida. So much humidity."

"Well, um, maybe I can help you." Mavis was about to grab the sculpture, but Johnny moved it away from her. "No! You can't help me. This isn't my homework or untying the knots on my necklaces with those tiny hands of yours," He said as Johnny tried to carry his sculpture out of the room.

"Don't feel bad. Your hands aren't that small. They fit your body," Aggie smiled, much to Dracula and Vlad's annoyance.

"Mommy, lying to daddy is bad, right?" Dennis reminded.

Mavis realized when she lied to Johnny, she thought she's unintentionally giving Dennis a bad example. She also thought she might be a bad parent, "Don't worry, honey. It's a little white lie. I'll tell your father the truth. Somehow."

* * *

The next day, Dennis and Aggie were talking in the lobby about art ideas.

"What are we gonna do for our art project?" Aggie asked.

"I don't know," Dennis said. "What do artists do?"

"They wait for inspiration," Aggie sat down a few second, then turned to Dennis, "Well, that's not working."

"I got an idea." Dennis stood up and smiled.

* * *

Moments later, Dennis and Aggie are dressed as the farmers from the painting, 'American Gothic' as they stood behind the frame, and a picture of a house behind them is their background.

"So when is someone gonna come by to paint us?" Aggie whispered.

"No. We are the painting. We're gonna have to stand like this at the art competition for five hours," Dennis said quietly.

"How long have we been at it?"

"A minute and a half."

"Yeah, I'm done," Aggie gave up freezing as she walked out.

"I got another idea!" Dennis said as he chased Aggie.

Moments later, Dennis was now rubbing wet clay, making a human statue. "Well, what do you think?" He asked as he turned the statue around, and it revealed that Aggie was inside the statue. Her body was covered in clay, except for her eyes.

"Let me outta here!" Aggie's voice muffled inside the statue.

"Oh, Nanay Aggie," Dennis chuckled as he kept rubbing the clay.

* * *

When Aggie was finally out of the statue, she was now in her room, eating chips for snacks. Just then, Mavis entered her room, "Aggie. Do you ever find that it happens when you're feeling guilty about something or really stressed out?"

"For me, it's more seasonal," Aggie replied. "Why do you ask?"

It explained her question when Mavis screwed her hair, and accidentally pulled it, making few strands of her hair pulled out from her scalp, which Aggie groaned in disgust.

"I think I'm feeling guilty about what I did to Johnny. And dad seems to think I should tell him," Mavis said.

"Well, I'm not your parent, but I believe I said that to you when it happened!" Aggie reminded her about that like yesterday she told Mavis to tell Johnny.

"Oh, I know. You're right. Dad's right. Dennis' right. I guess I'm just gonna have to tell Johnny. Clearly, the guilt is too much for me to handle," For too much guilt, Mavis screwed her hair again, and unexpectedly pulled few strands again from her scalp, much to Aggie's disgust.

"Yeah, speaking from experience, if you keep shedding like that, your dad's not gonna let you on the couch at the lobby," the white vampire said.

Then, Johnny entered Aggie's room with an angry face, "I figured out who destroyed my sculpture!"

"Johnny, I am so sorry…" Mavis thought Johnny figured it out it was her as she apologized.

"Denzel Damai!" He stated.

"That Denzel did that to you," She lied again.

"I'm gonna go let him have it right now," As Johnny marched angrily to the door, Aggie cleared her throat to Mavis to tell Johnny the truth.

"Fine," Mavis rolled her eyes, and stopped her husband, "Johnny, wait. I did it. I broke your sculpture."

"What?!" Johnny was shocked than ever.

"Look, it was a terrible thing to do, and I feel awful." Mavis added as she screwed her hair and pulled few strands again, showing to Johnny that she is guilty, which made Johnny reacted in disgust

"I can't believe it was you!" Johnny glared at his wife.

"I don't know what got into me. I am so sorry."

"Is it because you're angry you're losing your hair and I have so much?"

"I didn't realize how much your sculpture meant to you."

"Well Thanks for being honest," Johnny left the room, without any harsh words at all.

"You did good, girl." Aggie smiled, "You're shedding in my room, But you did good."

"Yeah. Johnny took that pretty well," Mavis grinned and shrugged.

* * *

Later, Mavis, Aggie, Dracula, Vlad, and Dennis were having lunch in the dining room. Johnny showed up, holding Mavis's painting.

"Hey, Mavey-Wavey," Johnny then punched Mavis's painting in front of everyone on the table, making a big hole on it. "Someone ruined your painting." He chuckled as Mavis, Aggie, Dracula, and Vlad gasped.

"What is wrong with you?" Mavis stood up, and took her painting from Johnny's hand.

"Now we're even," He said angrily at Mavis.

"We're not even. Mine was unintentional driven by petty jealousy, Mounting rage, and a painful nose pimple inside the nostril," Mavis defended herself from this mess, "Yours was on purpose."

"You started it!" Johnny angrily left the dining room, without any guilt at all, and Mavis looked at her painting in distress.

* * *

After a few hours, in his and Mavis' room, Johnny observed the painting that was made by Denzel. He visited the hotel to paint Frank and Eunice's portrait for the art completion. Denzel's painting of Frank is perfect, and easy to guess who was in the painting, but his painting of Eunice is imperfect. Everyone, even Johnny, thought she was another male person in the painting. While observing the painting, Johnny noticed Mavis entered the room.

"Thanks to you, this horrible painting Denzel did of Frank and some weird-looking dude is probably gonna win the contest." Johnny said disappointingly. He still thought that Eunice in the painting was another guy.

"Johnny, I'm done apologizing. I don't know what else I can say," Mavis marched and glared at hi, "But meanwhile, you haven't apologized once for what you did."

"What I did was justice!" He shouted.

"What you did was stupid!" She grabbed a pillow, and slapped Johnny with it.

"You're just mad 'cause everyone liked it!" Johnny grabbed his own pillow, and slapped with it on Mavis.

"Oh! Ow, you just hit me in my nose pimple!" Mavis shouted as the two kept fighting with pillows.

Just then, Vlad entered and saw his granddaughter and grandson-in-law fighting when he heard that commotion. He ran between them to stop the fight. "Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off! Knock it off! What is going on here?"

"She broke my sculpture!" Johnny pointed at Mavis.

"Then he punched my painting!" Mavis pointed back at Johnny.

"Sit down!" Vlad commanded as Johnny and Mavis obeyed him, and the three sit down on the bed. "Listen. You guys are gonna have a lot of relationships in your life. Friends, siblings, in-laws. But you're husband and wife now. The one relationship that you two are always gonna have, long after Drac and I are both gone, and Dennis and Aggie leave the hotel, is each other forever."

"But what if we don't get along? Like you and grandma?" Mavis asked.

"Exactly. You know, my wife and I, we haven't get along a few years, until we did before she died, and that breaks my heart, feeling guilty about what happened between us. You can't let that happen. You two need each other more than you think you do. Your sculpture and your painting, they can't be fixed. This can. So work it out." Vlad then stood up, and left the room, giving Johnny and Mavis some space to talk.

The room was silent a few seconds until Johnny spoke out.

"I'm sorry I punched your painting."

"I'm sorry I broke your sculpture." Mavis looked at Johnny. "It's just I've done art my whole life. You just started yesterday, and you were this big hit. Everything comes so easily to you. Guess I've just always been jealous of that."

"You're jealous of me?" Johnny held her, and turning her around to face him, "I've always coveted what you have. You're smart, driven, focused, and having a loving family and great friends. I even learned the word 'Coveted' just so I could keep up with you. You're gonna be able to do anything you want with your life."

"So will you."

Johnny smiled at Mavis. "I'm glad you're my wife."

"I'm glad you're my husband." Mavis smiled back.

Just then, Vlad entered the room again.

"Hey, you're back." Johnny exclaimed.

"Actually, I never really left. Drac and Aggie just came in time when you started talking," Vlad explained as Dracula and Aggie appeared from behind.

"We thought it would be touching." Aggie (in her human form) chuckled.

"You mean, you've been watching this whole time?" Mavis asked.

"Yep." Dracula replied as the three vampires joined the two. "We want to see if which one is more important,"

"EACH OTHER!" Johnny and Mavis chuckled and hugged each other.

When the two broke a hug, Mavis noticed Denzel's painting. "Wait, do you think the dude in the painting next to Uncle Frank is Great Uncle Orfeo?"

"I don't think so," Vlad observed it, remembering his older brother. "His hair was never been that big."

Suddenly, Denzel entered the room without knocking, and greeted the family.

"Hello, bickering vampire and human family. I'm here to pick up my masterpiece," Denzel said as he approached them. "I understand the world has been spared the monstrosities you call Art."

Still annoyed by him, Mavis, Johnny, Dracula, Vlad, and Aggie threw pillows on Denzel as he fell on the floor.

"Oh! How delightful! It's like having a family of my own," He said as the family checked on Denzel to see if he's gone crazy.

* * *

At night, at the park, where the Transylvanian art competition has started, Eunice looked around some painting around the park, until she noticed Denzel greeted her with the painting he made beside him.

"Oh! Mrs. Stein! Come to enjoy the victory of our joint artistic creation?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm here with lil' Dennis. He's entered something in the competition himself," Eunice said.

"Oh! Isn't that cute? The little crimson food-snatcher," Denzel chuckled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A monster judge, who was a swamp monster, started announce to get everyone's attention. "We are prepared to declare a winner. And the winner is…"

Denzel was so excited to hear his name that he thought he's the winner.

"Dennis Dracula Loughran." The judge declared, much to Denzel's shock in anger. "For his entry, Colorful Nanny."

Dennis showed his art project. It was Aggie, with her no-longer-white dress, but a colorful dress.

Denzel angrily marched towards the judges. "No! No, no, no! That's not art. It's just Aggie!"

"I just wiped my painted hands on her dress. Next thing I knew, she was this" Dennis explained as the judges gave Dennis a gold trophy.

"He's such an artist," Aggie giggled and patter Dennis' head. She wouldn't mind of having her dress painted at all.

Denzel ran and cried out of the park.

* * *

**Moral of the story: Things cannot be fix, but relationships can.**

**Well, I hope you like chapter 3. Pls comment**


	4. You Never Say It Was My Birthday

Vlad has been staying in his son's hotel for too long. He even remembered that Dracula moved away from him, and decided to make his own life. The only thing that Vlad didn't know about his son when he moved away was that Drac made new monster friends, he found his zing on his own, and had his own family. He never thought that his son can do everything for his life without him. He also realized that Drac is not alone; he got his friends by his side. Vlad also never thought how Drac's friends would be so supportive over him. He thought about his rejections over his son's friends that they are not family. Feeling guilty about it, Vlad decided to make amends with them by planning a friendship party, advised by Aggie. He really meant to do this to make it up to his family and his son's friends and became friends with them too.

Vlad spent up all day making invitations for all of the monster guests in the hotel. He also made some for his family so he could interact with them nicely. He also made a special invitation for Aggie, but he can't let her be his party planner because it is a surprise for her and everyone.

Since it's almost 5:30pm, it's time for Vlad to give the invitations to Drac's friends and the family.

In his bat form, Vlad flies off, with an umbrella on his right wing, and a basket of invitations on his feet, to Frankenstein ad Eunice's home; a windmill. Vlad knows that Frank was Dracula's very close friend, and the first different kind of monster who greeted him back at Dennis' 5th birthday. He transformed back to his regular, knocked at the door, and grabbed the basket of invitations with his hands.

Frank opened the door to see who was knocking. He was surprised that it was Vlad who visited him. "Hey Count, how goes it?" He greeted politely.

"Frankenstein, was it?" Vlad asked as he picked an invitation card from the basket, and handed it to Frank.

Frank read the invitation aloud, "You're cordially invited to Count Vlad's friendship party. This evening at 6:30. At the Hotel Transylvania.'"

"So I was thinking that I have to get to know my son's friends so I decided to make party." Vlad explained. "There's a lots of food."

"This evening? As in, 'this evening' this evening?" Frank asked.

"Of course. When will I celebrate a party? Next morning?" Vlad chuckled.

Frank didn't know what to say, but he'll make an excuse, "Oh, sorry Count. My wife and I want to go, but we have to make more flours for the next delivery."

"Oh, I understand. But don't worry; I'll save enough food for you."

"Please do!"

"Oh! And Frank, you should be careful from the fire. You know, it burns you."

"I know, Count. Thanks for…" when Frank closed the door, he saw the fire in the fireplace increases its flame. "FIRE!" Frank shouted.

Vlad rolled his eyes, and took off as a bat with the invitations.

* * *

Later, Vlad flew all the way to Egypt to find Murray's pyramid. When he reached his destination, he hid himself behind the pyramid to avoid the sunlight, and transformed back to his regular form. He noticed a doorbell attach to a pyramid. He pushed a button as it say "Ding! Dong!" A square-shaped hole automatically opened, and Vlad transformed into his bat form to fly, entering the pyramid. Once his inside, the whole place was sandy and dark, but has light torches all over the halls. The room was full of other ancient Egyptian things, and a fat sarcophagus, which it really fits for Murray's body. Vlad knocked at the sarcophagus. It opened, revealing Murray, who was asleep.

"Hey, talking toilet paper?!" the vampire called.

When Murray woke up, and saw Vlad, he gave a little scream, "AAAH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Murray regained himself and greeted Vlad "Uh, I mean, yo, V! What's up?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, and ignored Murray's casual greetings, "You must be Murray, right?"

"Yes." Murray cleared his throat. "Yes, I am."

Vlad gave Murray an invitation, and explained, "It's an invitation to my friendship party this evening."

"This evening? As in, 'this evening' this evening?" Murray asked.

"That's funny. That's just what Frank said, but, Yes! It's this evening! I also collect beetles for you."

"Uh, well, I... I... uh... I don't think I can make it 'cause... uh... I have to..." Murray stammered as he tried to figure out his excuse. Then. he has an idea, but still stammering, "Practicing my sand storming spell! Yep, that's it 'cause I've never been doing that for too long, so I decided to practice." He smiled sheepishly.

Vlad looked at nervous-smiling Murray curiously, then glared at him, and then suddenly turned with a positive attitude, "Okay, then. I haven't invited some other friends and my family yet. So it's good enough."

Vlad transformed into a bat, carried the basket with his feet and holding an umbrella with his right wing, and flew up to exit the pyramid, leaving Murray sighs in relief.

* * *

Then Vlad flew back to Transylvania, and to the woods to find Wayne and his family. He stopped and transformed back to his regular form under the werewolf pups' fort, where Wayne and Wanda were checking on their children. Then, they heard a loud knock from below. Wayne went out to check who's knocking on the tree. He saw Vlad.

Wayne, with Wanda and his kids, climbed down to greet Vlad, "Count Vlad! It was nice to see you again." Wayne greeted.

"It was nice to see you, too… Wayne, right?" Vlad tries to remember the werewolf's name.

"So what bring you here, Count Vlad?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, I'm celebrating a friendship party this evening. I'm delivering the invitations."

"The party is this evening? As in, 'this evening' this evening?" Wayne asked.

Vlad was very curious when he hears the same question from different monsters "It's so strange. Everybody keeps saying that."

"Oh…do they?" Wanda asked nervously.

"I know it's short notice, but I hardly get to know you guys. So I thought we could have a party to have so much fun. Even your kids would love it," Vlad explained.

"And we're sure that we would, but we're going to decline. Because we have to... " Wayne also made an excuse, "Clean our pups."

But Vlad saw that the wolf pups are sparkly clean, "Don't be silly, your pups don't look dirty."

"They don't?"

"Nope."

Wanda whispered at her kids, saying that they could play at the pile of garbage bags.

The wolf pups rushed to the garbage bags, ripped of the bags, and the garbage scattered all over them, making them dirty.

"See, dirty." Wayne giggled sheepishly as he and Wanda led the werewolf pups back in their fort, "Gotta go!"

Vlad was very curious about his son's friends. They made a lot of excuses for his invitation, but Vlad never gives up for inviting guests. He transforms into a bat, and flies back to the hotel to invite more guests.

* * *

At the hotel, Vlad invited Griffin by reading the invitation. When Griffin finished reading the invitation, he suddenly asked Vlad, "This evening? As in…"

"Yes!" Vlad interrupted. "'This evening' this evening. I hope you like to come. You can bring your girlfriend too. It's a friendship party, after all."

"Uh… thanks, Count. But I have a hot date, so gotta cancel." Griffin quickly closed the door.

Vlad had become more curious since all of Drac's friends don't want to attend the party. So the last thing he'll do is to invite his family.

* * *

Finally, Vlad gave the invitation to each of his family: Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie. They were shock by seeing the invitation that the party is this evening.

"Oh grandpa Vlad, we love to come to your party, but we're really busy for, um…" Mavis said as she looked around to figure out an excuse, then she looked at Dennis' sleep schedule, "Making Dennis' new sleep schedule."

Mavis elbowed at Drac, saying that he have to support her.

"Oh, yes, Dad. Sorry. I'm going to help Mavey-Wavey for it." Drac smiled sheepishly.

"Me too!" Aggie volunteered.

"Maybe next time." Johnny closed the door slowly.

Vlad already invited everyone, but no one wanted to come. He decided to go back to his room, and gave up inviting everyone.

* * *

In his room, Vlad wondered how everyone he invited are busy, "Something strange is definitely going on around here," he thought to himself. "Hmmm. Frank and his wife have to make flours? Murray has to practice his sand storming spell? Wayne and his wife have to clean their pups? Griffin has a date night? And my son, granddaughter, grandson-in-law, and Aggie were making Denisovich's new sleep schedule? The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like... excuses!" he gasped.

Suddenly, under his closed door, he saw a shadow passed by it. He slightly opened the door to check it out. It was Mavis, walking to the elevator, and went down the ground floor. Vlad followed Mavis until she stepped outside the hotel, transformed into a bat, carrying an umbrella with her left wing, and flew away.

"That doesn't look like making Denisovich's new sleep schedule." Vlad was getting suspicious as he transformed into a bat, holding an umbrella with his right wing, and flew off to follow Mavis.

* * *

Mavis arrived at Frank and Eunice's windmill. Unknown to her, Vlad had followed her. In order for him to go inside the windmill without Mavis noticing him, he shapeshifted into a tiny fly.

Once he entered, he saw Mavis standing near the counter, and rang a bell. There, Eunice appeared from the kitchen. She was surprised to see Mavis, "Ooh! You must be here for..."

"Shh!" Mavis hushed Eunice as she asked her, "Is my Grandpa Vlad around?"

"Oh, I don't think so." Eunice answered

"Good. I don't want him to know anything about this."

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back," Eunice went to the kitchen to get Mavis' order.

Vlad, hiding against the wall in his tiny fly form, heard the whole conversation. He felt hurt when he discovered his own granddaughter kept secrets from him, "But… I'm her grandfather. What wouldn't Mavis want me to know anything about?"

Then Eunice came back to the counter, holding a box, "There you go." She gave the box to Mavis.

"Thanks, and remember, not a word to Grandpa Vlad." Then Mavis noticed a fly on the wall, "Hey, there's a fly in here. Let me get it."

Mavis tried to swat Vlad, but he quickly escaped and flew away.

* * *

Mavis, in her bat form, flew all the way back to Transylvania, with a box carried by her feet. She transformed back to her regular form in the park. She poked one of the brown hairy flowers on a bush. The one she poked was actually Johnny's hair. He popped out of the bushes, and leaned closer to Mavis to hide the box she brought.

"He didn't see you at Frank and Eunice's windmill, did he?" Johnny asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Mavis answered.

"Oh, good. I'd hate for him to ruin everything. Didn't you know that your grandpa was a bit sneaky and curious?"

"I know. Me too."

Mavis gave the box to Johnny as she transforms into a bat, and flew away, while Johnny embraced the box to hide it with his arms and body, and walked away. Unbeknown to him, Vlad, hiding behind the bushes in his bat form, saw the whole scene, and became suspicious, "Hmmm, even shrumpy here keeps secrets from me," He flew off from the bushes to follow Johnny.

* * *

Johnny stopped by under the werewolf pup's fort upon meeting Dennis. Then, Vlad arrived in the scene, spying behind a tree.

"Have you seen you great-grandpa, little dude?" Johnny quietly asked Dennis.

"No, Daddy," Dennis whispered.

"Me neither. Can you believe he was planning on throwing a friendship party tonight?"

"I know it sounds mean when we reject Great-Grandpa Vlad's invitation, but this one will be so cool."

"Me too! This is obviously going to be so much better."

"As long as we keep him from finding out about it."

Johnny passed the box to Dennis, and whispered before walking away, "See you later, little buddy."

Dennis carried the box with his hands. Then, he felt like someone's spying on him. Vlad quickly hid behind a tree. When Dennis looked back, there was nothing there. Just to make sure, he transformed to his bat form, carried the box with his feet, and flew back to the hotel.

Feeling so sad and hurt, Vlad thought that his family and his son's friends still didn't like him, that's why they don't want to go to his party, "But… I've changed. Why everybody still didn't like me?" he said sadly to himself.

Right then, Aggie showed up below him, "Hi Vladimir!" she greeted, then realized that Vlad was here, right above her "Oh, no!" she exclaimed in panic as she used her super speed to run away from him.

"Agatha! Wait!" Vlad shouted as he tried to catch up with her.

For running so far, Aggie sighed in relief to know that she lost him. But Vlad (still in his bat form) came out from a tree, and surprised her, "Where are you going?!"

Aggie was alerted. She levitated herself away, and hid in a small burrow. She finally calmed down.

But Vlad was already in the burrow before she did, "What's the real reason you didn't want to come to my party?!" he shouted.

Aggie managed to escape by turning into a white mist and flew away. She turned back into her regular form while levitated herself to the top of a cliff.

So tired of levitating herself, Aggie just climbed at the very edge of the cliff, but Vlad (back to his regular form) held her up. Aggie was shocked that Vlad grabbed her hand.

Vlad noticed a white backpack with flow chart picture on it behind her back, "WHAT'S IN THE BAG?!" he asked loudly.

Aggie refused to answer, and managed again to escape by transforming into a bat, and flew away as fast as she could.

Vlad never gave up chasing her. He transformed into his bat form, and chased her all the way to Hotel Transylvania.

* * *

At the hotel, Griffin and his girlfriend, Crystal, helped Dracula painting the revolving door in black.

"Nice work, but make sure there are no spots there." Dracula requested. "I don't want my father to take a peak through the door."

The invisible couple nodded with their glasses gestured as they continued painting the door.

Then, they heard a swooping sound from afar. They saw Aggie coming while she was been chased by Vlad.

"Drac! Griffin! Crystal! We have a problem!" Aggie warned.

Dracula, Griffin and Crystal noticed this, So they quickly let Aggie and themselves in, while Drac quickly locked the revolving door before Vlad got in.

Vlad transformed into his regular form, and knock the revolving door, "I know you're IN THERE!" he shouted.

Drac slightly and carefully opened the revolving door to see his dad in front of him, "Hi, dad," He greeted nervously.

"Mind if I... take a look inside?" His father asked.

"No! Uh, I mean, yes, I mean... you can't come in here!"

"Aggie just went in there."

"Oh, well, she was just bringing in some... supplies! Yep, supplies for the... organization! Organizes the whole hotel, top to bottom... " Drac lied as he tried to block his father's sight of looking inside the hotel, then demanded everyone inside to make construction sounds, "Lots of construction going on in there right now!"

"You heard him! Construction!" Wayne, inside the lobby, whispered to the rest to make construction sounds.

So they did. Everyone mimics noises of various construction tools.

But Vlad didn't buy of what his son said. He tried to take a peek, but Drac kept him from taking a peek. Then, he pushed his son and stared at him angrily to let him know what's going on. But Drac can resist the glare of his own father as he refused to let his father know anything, so he pushed him back out of the door.

"Yes! Construction! That's my story, and I'm on it," Drac laughed nervously, hoping his father's buying it.

Vlad grew more suspicious as he narrowed his eyes on Dracula.

Drac grinned sheepishly, and his head began to sweat.

Without further ado, Vlad just got on with it, "Okay, then." He left, still in suspicious mood.

Drac sighs in relief, but Vlad quickly returned and glared at him. Dracula still smiled sheepishly.

Then, Vlad slowly left without turning back, leaving Drac and the others sighed in relief.

* * *

At night, Vlad can't go back to his room at the hotel since his son won't let him in. So, he decided to go back to his own cave with the bat cronies, who were waiting for him for weeks or almost a month.

When Vlad arrived at the cave, the bat cronies were happy to see him, but he's still in a suspicious mood. He started to walk left and right, thinking that his own family keept secrets from him.

"Secrets and lies, guys." He told his thoughts about his family to the bat cronies. "It's all secrets and lies with my family and their friends!"

"Like we told you before. Those humans and monsters in that hotel make things worse." One of the bat cronies commented.

"Oh, they're not so bad. They're still my family," Vlad calmly said as he sat on his stone throne.

"Not so bad? Puh-lease! They're a bunch of losers!" Another bat crony added with insults.

Vlad disagreed with that, "Oh, come on now. 'Losers' might be a little strong, don't you think?"

"After the way they treated you? I say 'losers' isn't strong enough." Another bat crony said. Then many more cronies joined the conversation.

"They were downright despicable!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them or return to that stinky hotel ever again."

Then Vlad finally agreed, "You know what? I'm not gonna speak to them ever again. And I'm not gonna go back to that hotel again. They don't deserve to be my family. Not after the way they've been acting."

The bat cronies cheered for Vlad as each of them congratulated him by agreeing to them.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well done."

"Yeah!"

"You show 'em!"

"Hey, Vlad, are you in here?" Just then, Aggie arrived in her bat form. When she landed at the entrance of the cave, she transformed back to her original form, and greeted Vlad as she walked in, "Hey there, Vladimir! Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say, 'Hello.' You know how it goes."

"I know how it goes, all right!" Vlad said angrily through his gritted teeth.

"Yeah... so, why don't you come with me over to the hotel?" She asked.

Suddenly, a bat crony landed in front of Aggie from the ceiling to stop her, "He's not going anywhere!" he growled.

"I most certainly am not!" Vlad stubbornly agreed. "I'm having a wonderful time right here."

"You should really just come with me." Aggie walked forward to Vlad, but another bat crony landed in front of her, "You heard the leadership! He's not going anywhere!"

Then more, and more, and more bat cronies landed in front of Aggie and piled up to harm her, but she used Force push to push the bat cronies away from her, and immobilized them.

"Okay, Vladimir, time to go." Aggie said.

"No!" Vlad shouted.

"Come on, Vlad!"

"I said 'No!'"

Aggie couldn't take this anymore, and shouted angrily, "Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?! We'll do this the hard way!"

* * *

She definitely did the hard way by pulling Vlad's cape in her bat form until they've reached the hotel.

"We're… here." Aggie panted as she opened the revolving door and transformed back to her regular form.

The room revealed with party decorations, and Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, Crystal, Murray, the wolf pups, and the other monsters with dark-colored party hats on their heads, standing in the middle of the lobby, shouting in unison, "SURPRISE!"

Vlad was shocked, but still angry. Aggie pushed him in, and joined in with the others. Vlad's still glared at them.

"I really thought he'd be more excited." Crystal whispered to the others.

"Excited? EXCITED?" Vlad scoffed loudly. "Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?!"

"Farewell party?" Dracula was confused of what his father thinking.

"Yes! You still don't like me because I'm such an old-school, so you decided to kick me out and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A 'Farewell to Vlad' party!"

"Why would you think we didn't like you anymore, Count?" Frank asked.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" Vlad scoffed again, even angrier. "Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day, that's why!"

"Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Murray explained.

"We'd been planning this party for such a long time; we had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend your friendship party so that we could get everything ready for yours." Wanda added.

"If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Uncle Frank and Aunt Eunice's windmill say 'Happy Birthday, Vlad'?" Mavis read the words from the cake.

Then Vlad looked around that the room was full of party decorations, confetti were all over the floor, a banner made entirely out of spider web spelled out 'Happy 1, 500th Birthday Vlad' hanging high up on the ceiling, lots of birthday gifts on a table, and the cake, with his name on it, was decorated with small bats on the angles of the cake and stalactites on the upper side of the cake, just like his cave.

Finally, Vlad snapped himself out, and remembered the special occasion and his special day, "Because it's my birthday!" He rushed to his family's side used his telekinesis to move other monsters closer to him, and hugged them with affections, "Ooh, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?"

Everyone, except Vlad, sighed in relief, thanking that Vlad already figure out of what was happening today.

"And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" Vlad looked around while walking from his family's side.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, Grandpa V," Johnny said.

"You guys are the best friends and family ever!" The elderly vampire commented happily, then turned to sad mode, feeling guilty for saying hurtful words to them… again. "How could I have ever doubted you?"

"It's okay, Dad. It could have happened to any of us." Dracula comforted his father as everyone forgave him, even since Dennis' birthday.

"Uh-huh! It sure would." Eunice said.

"Don't worry about it." Wanda added.

"I'm just glad I haven't been replaced by your former bat friends." Aggie chuckled.

Drac and Mavis were confused, but Aggie told them, "You don't wanna know."

"Alright everyone," Wayne interrupted. "Enough for this chit-chat. LET'S PARTY!" He started playing the song, Party rock anthem by LMFAO

Everyone enjoyed the party, and danced to the beat.

While they're dancing, Drac interrupted his dad, "Seriously dad, you make a friendship party for my friends?"

"I just want to know your friends better," Vlad explained to his son, as Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, Frank, Wayne, Griffin and Murray were listening. "And I really want to make it up to you after what I have said to you and your friends, especially to my grandson-in-law and Aggie."

"Oh, Grandpa, you don't need to make a party to make it up to us," Mavis said while he danced to the beat, "We already forgive you. Even Johnny's family is warming up to you, too."

"Maybe, we should celebrate your friendship party at the same time in your birthday." Aggie suggested.

"Thank you, but I don't think I could," Suddenly, Vlad has an idea, "Well, there is one place."

* * *

A party cannon blew confetti everywhere, making the bat cronies scream in fear. Everyone transferred the party to Vlad's cave to celebrate both his birthday and his friendship party. The bat cronies were still flying around the cave away from the humans and human things, especially colorful confetti and balloons, which were scattered all over the cave, but Vlad just ignored them and continued enjoying the party.

While dancing, Mavis talked to her grandfather, "Grandpa Vlad, you did a great job. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mavis, kiddo." Vlad said. "As long as I have my family with me, and making new friends around, I'll be doing just fine."

Everyone kept dancing with no fear of having cowardly bat cronies around.

* * *

**I've been researching of how old Vlad is. I didn't really believe that Vlad is 2000 years old. He should be younger than that because he still have parents and grandparents and more ancestors before the first years arrived. So I changed Vlad's age to 1 500 instead. His birthday is Aug 11, before Hotel Transylvania wiki edited more information about him.**


	5. A friend I trust

After the big birthday party that his family and friends set up, Vlad was thinking about his other friends. Surely, his other friends were the bat cronies. Of course, they hurt his family, but he lived with them for many years before he reunited with his son. Vlad thought about a belief that a bad person change to good. If his family changed him, what if he can convince his bat friends to change.

Suddenly, Aggie entered his room. "Hey Vlad, whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, Aggie." Vlad smiled. "I was just thinking about my old friends back at my cave."

"Oh yeah! Those bat cronies!" She laughed, "Those cowards hate parties, especially my parties. Mine are colorful and cheerful. So, what about them anyway?"

"I was thinking that since you convinced me to change so I could be close to my family again, maybe I should do the same thing to my friends so they won't harm you guys again," the elderly vampire explained.

The white vampire's mood turned to anger, "Are you kidding me?! After they harmed your family?! You shouldn't!"

"But Aggie, you said there's always a chance. I have a chance to change for my family."

"Not those bats."

"Come on, Aggie. I know it's bad about saying this, but I really want my friends to experience what I have. How do I do that?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Vlad."

"Aggie, you're the only one I count on. You always have the best advice."

"Uh, I'd love to help you, but I've got to go play a game with Dennis," Aggie quickly ran out of the room before Vlad can ask her for more help.

"Wait, Aggie, I just wanna…" Vlad sighed in depress when his human/vampire best friend left him helplessly. He wondered why Aggie just left, and didn't help him.

Then, Dracula entered the room, right after Aggie left, "Hey dad, what are you and Aggie talking about?"

"Hi son, I was talking to Aggie about teaching my friends about friendship," Vlad said.

"You mean those bats? Are you crazy, dad?!" Dracula was shock. "After what they've done to our family?"

"That is why I want to tell them about my experiences here about friendship. You have lots of different monster friends, and you have a human son-in-law, how could you make your relationship remain stronger?"

"Before I'll answer your question, are you going to ask Aggie? She's good in friendships."

"I tried, but she ran off."

"Hmm. I've never thought she could be like that. Anyway, these monsters are my friends because they trusted me for building this hotel for their safety from humans, but we all became best of friends before this happened, even before I met Martha. I became friends with Johnny when I found out he wasn't so bad for a human."

"Wow, since you moved away from me, you already know about friendship."

"Yeah, not all, dad. Besides, you still have two best friends out there."

"You know I never heard anything from them yet."

"You know, to make it easier for you to learn friendship, you should ask someone else. Someone like… Aggie. Let me know if you learn more from her."

As Dracula left his room, Vlad left alone, thinking that he needed help from Aggie, but he knew she would ran off. He wondered if someone else than Aggie knew about friendship.

* * *

At the dining room, Aggie and Dennis were playing chess or what Dennis called it, "Dennis chess".

"I believe my Castle has put your King in danger," Aggie smirked.

"Yeah, in regular boring chess," Dennis said, "But in Dennis Chess, castles can't move without permission from the city. Do you have permission from the city?"

"No," The white vampire groaned.

"Luckily I do!" The young vampire exclaimed as he showed a paper, which was a fake permission slip, and used the vacuum cleaner to vacuum Aggie's Castle piece, "Your turn."

Aggie moved her Horse piece, and knocked Dennis's Pawn down. "Ha ha! There! I got one of your pawns."

"That space has a booby trap on it," Dennis said as he imitated explosion sounds, and threw Aggie's Horse.

* * *

At the lobby, Vlad was sitting on the couch, thinking thoughts about friendship, since the bat cronies are the only friends he had since Dracula moved away from him and never saw his two best friends for a long time, Mavis appeared, sitting beside him.

"Hey grandpa," Mavis greeted, "Do you need any help? Dad told me everything you have some problems about friendship things."

"Yeah, Mavis, I can really use your help," Vlad begged, "Do have any different kinds of friends?"

"Yes, I had. There was Hank, Pedro, Wendy, and, well, Aggie seemed to be my only human friend outside of the families of both my and Johnny's side. And I'm guessing you want your 'friends' to feel the same."

"I don't want them to hurt all of you. Since humans and monsters lived in harmony now, I don't want them to bring monsters from centuries."

Mavis was impressed, "Wow Grandpa Vlad, you've changed a lot. Do you know how that happened?"

"Because of you?" Vlad guessed.

"Because of Aggie! You have to talk to her."

"Well, I already asked her, but she just ran off."

"I'm sorry, Grandpa Vlad, no offense, but your friends are different than ours. All they want was to hunt souls, and destroy things. You should really ask Aggie. She's good at that. She knows what to do."

When Mavis left him, Vlad understood his granddaughter about that, but Aggie hasn't help him lately. He wondered why.

* * *

At the dining room, still playing "Dennis Chess", Aggie moved all of her pieces near Dennis's pieces.

"Ha ha ha ha! All right, get out of this one!" Aggie chuckled.

Dennis wiped out Aggie's pieces off the chessboard with his arm, "Dennis rule ten: A giant arm from the sky has wiped out your pieces. I win!" He smiled.

"This is the worst game ever. I am done!" Aggie shouted.

Suddenly, Aggie and Dennis heard Vlad's voice, "Aggie, come here, please!"

Aggie started to panic, and turned to Dennis, "On second thought, set 'em up."

Dennis was concerned, "But Great-Grandpa Vlad just called you. You haven't been spending much time with him lately. Is everything okay?"

"There's something going on, but it's not your problem. Now, are we gonna play, or what?"

"Too late. You lose again. While you were talking, I tied your King to the balloon of doom!" The young boy released a balloon with the king piece that was tied up by a string.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad was at Johnny and Mavis's room, talking about Johnny about… The same old thing.

"That was completely hilarious one when I first met your son," Johnny laughed when he explained his story about his first adventure in the hotel, "I thought, at first, he was only wearing a costume, but later on, I found out he's the real Count Dracula. I was so scared, I thought he's going to suck my blood out of me, but I found out, he wasn't so bad after all. Then, we were having fun, telling the story about what happened to Martha, and he allowed me to marry Mavis."

"Hmm. My son have been keeping secrets from me, but not always," Vlad said with curiosity, "But is there something more?"

"Let's just say that my friendship with other monsters is strong because… Well, I'm cool! With all those new stuff and things," Johnny replied.

Vlad thought it was not a good idea about being cool when it comes to friendship for his "friends", "That's not gonna work. You know what my friends are when they almost… destroy you."

"I'll be honest with you, Grandpa Vlad, Dracula and Mavis told me about it, and they suggested that you have to ask Aggie."

"Why everybody said that?!" The elderly vampire groaned. "Everytime I ask anyone about friendship, he or she always told me to ask Aggie, and everytime I tried to ask her to help me, she just ran off."

Suddenly, Aggie entered the room, supposed to be asking Johnny, but she was shock and never expect Vlad would be here.

"Oh look, there she is," Johnny exclaimed.

"Oh good, Aggie, you're here," Vlad sighed in relief. "Can you tell me how I can convince my friends to stop hurting anyone… especially humans?"

"I love to help. I gotta go Dennis Chess." Aggie lied nervously, and secretly smelled something, "Have a mint to be safe," she said before running off quickly.

"Wait, Aggie, I need your help," Vlad said, but he was too late.

"Wow, you're right. She currently ran away from you," His grandson-in-law said, as Vlad started to wonder even more.

While Vlad trying to talk someone about friendship, except Aggie, they always reply to him, "Ask Aggie."

He finally gave up. Vlad had to find Aggie and ask her, whether she likes or not.

* * *

Vlad found Aggie in his room, resting from the game.

"Oh, hey, Aggie," Vlad greeted.

"Oh, you're back!" Aggie chuckled sheepishly. "Wow! Look at the time. Gotta get going."

She was about to leave the room, but Vlad stopped her, "Aggie, please, stop."

Aggie turned to Vlad, and said. "Gotta go play some Dennis Chess. I just can't get that monkey off my back. Unfortunately, that's one of his new rules. He makes me wear a monkey on my back."

"What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I do talk to you. I'm talking now, and that's pretty impressive for a Filipino human girl like me. What do you want, opera?"

"You're avoiding me," Vlad glared at her, as Aggie started to sing Italian opera, Vesti La Giubba.

_Ridi Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto _

"Aggie, I just," Vlad tried to talk, but he was cut off

_Ridi del duol che t'avvelena il cor _

When she's done, Aggie smiled at him as she tried to run off again, "Gotta go. Ciao."

"STAY!" Vlad shouted as Aggie obeyed him. Then, Vlad said another command, "Sit," Aggie sat down, "Stay."

"Oh, you did not just put me in a stay-sit-stay," Aggie crossed her arms angrily.

"Well, you left me no choice," Vlad told her, "You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why. I've been dealing with so much, and no one's been able to help me. You're my best friend and hero, Aggie. I need you."

"Fine," She sighed in defeat, "Yes, I'm avoiding you, but it's not because I don't care. It's because I do care."

"What?" Vlad was shocked and confused.

"Look, I love helping you. I want to help you. But I've been avoiding you because…" Aggie shook her head, "I'm afraid of letting you down."

"Aggie, you never let me down."

"Yeah, but this is different. Those bats are your friends, not mine. I thought you about friendship because you're my friend, and you're going to teach those bat cronies about friendship your way. I mean, we human Filipinos, we… we don't just tell anyone our experiences of friendship. We led them, and we show them. And if that won't work, well, we need few friends for support. I'm sorry, Vlad. I don't know what to tell you."

Vlad smiled at Aggie, and hugged her, "Yes, Aggie. As usual, you do."

"Really? I'm so happy!" Aggie said as she sang another Italian opera.

* * *

Vlad returned to the cave for a special announcement for the bat cronies. He paced around his stone-throne.

"With my experiences in the hotel with my family about friendship, I want you to stop hurting my family, their friends, and the hotel," Vlad announced.

"What? But this is so boring," One of the bat cronies said.

"Now, now, guys. Haven't you all got tired of this same old routine? That's why I defend my family and fight you off. I'm already grew tired of this. I love staying with my family that stealing souls, and destroy everything! So I ask you to change!"

"And make friends with humans?!" Another bat crony laughed, "That's so ridiculous!"

All of the bat crones laughed, until they heard a female voice.

"What do you mean 'ridiculous'?" Aggie stepped in from outside the cave with her arms crossed.

"My half-human/half-white vampire friend is going to assist me if I stay here for a while, and we are going to teach you how to behave," Vlad explained.

Another bat crony laughed, "You mean, you let this weak human stay here?"

As all of the bat cronies laughed at her, Aggie was so angry, and used her telekinesis to grab the bat crony by the neck who just called her weak.

"Listen here, mister," Aggie growled, "I know I'm a human, but I'm not weak as you think. I'm going to tear this cave, pieces by pieces, and if you all don't cooperate, you will never hang on the ceiling for the rest of your lives! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Because of her loud voice, the cave started to shake. The bat cronies began to panic and fell on the floor.

"Okay, if we'll do whatever you both want us to do, like knowing about this friendship, and not hurting your family, especially humans and monsters in the hotel, you will not destroy this cave and not hurting us?!" Another bat crony cried.

"I promise," Aggie replied, "And when I promise, I'll never break it," she released the bat crony that was still struggling from Aggie's strong hands, and all of the cronies hang back on the ceiling with fear. They whimpered, thinking that Aggie might hurt them.

Vlad walked by Aggie's side and laughed, "You were right, Aggie. If convincing can't work out, we need friends to support."

"And you always have me," Aggie said as the two hugged each other.

* * *

Moral of the story: Don't be afraid to give anyone advice.


	6. A New Baby?

Early in the morning, like 3:00am, Aggie woke up early as she was excited. She couldn't sleep that she would show to her friends her new cannon with a strap. She rushed to Dennis' room, where Dracula and Vlad played scrabble with him, which they've lost many rounds.

"Hey, guys!" Aggie entered the room. "Check out my new cannon."

"Let me guess, it's a sniper-sized party cannon." Vlad guessed.

"No, Vladimir, this is a burger cannon." She explained. "I can use this in the lobby just in case if customers are impatient to wait for their room. When customers' burgers are ready, I can launch them to them anywhere in the lobby, so they will be patient again."

"That's good, Aggie, but have you tried it yet?" Asked Dracula.

"It's not even loaded. I'm gonna ask Mavis and Johnny to give me the money I need to finish it," Aggie was about to open to the door to go outside.

"My daughter and Johnny aren't gonna give you the money for another crazy idea after the pizza catapult last week."

"I don't know why Mavis was so angry about the pizza-pult. Johnny loves pizzas."

"Eating it! Not being knocked off his backpack by it." Vlad reminded the white vampire.

* * *

At Johnny and Mavis' bedroom, Mavis fanned a slight fainted Johnny, who was lying down on the bed when he heard the news about his job opportunity.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about the job opportunity in the e-mail, honey," Mavis said.

"I'm so excited about it!" Johnny sighed happily.

"It's really an honor just to be considered for such a prestigious speaking tour, Johnny," Mavis congratulated her husband.

"I know! And the theme for the tour this year, 'Unusual' families. Our family is really unusual So basically it's in the bag. Now, I haven't been chosen yet, honey, so I don't wanna tell Drac, Grandpa Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie about any of this." Johnny explained.

"You're right, let's not get them all excited about something that might not happen we will not say anything about the money." Mavis said.

Suddenly, Aggie entered the room with her burger cannon. "Hey I need some money for—"

"Money?!" Johnny stood up nervously as he tried to cover about the money. "Who said anything about money?! We weren't talking about money!"

"We're just laughing because Johnny said something hilarious!" Mavis laughed nervously, and elbowed her husband, "Right?"

"Oh, I did! Just now! I'm hilarious!" Johnny lied as he and Mavis laughed hysterically and made lying jokes, which Aggie never understood it.

* * *

Aggie went back to Dennis' room, and reported Dracula, Vlad, and Dennis about what happened, "They gave me the money. No questions asked."

Dracula gasped. "Are you sure these were the Johnny and Mavis we know?"

"I don't care who they are, I'm gonna try!" Dennis ran off of his room to go straight to his parents.

"There's no way they're gonna give him anything." Aggie chuckled.

Moments later, Dennis came back with money and a necklace.

"Daddy gave me a 20 and mommy gave me her vampire necklace." Dennis said.

"Okay, something very weird is going on." The white vampire became suspicious.

* * *

"The downside of the tour is I'll be away from home for weeks on end." Johnny explained to his wife..

"Oh, that'll be hard, but, don't worry, we'll be okay with it," Mavis said. then, she sensed something behind their door, Hold that thought." she walked straight to the door, and held on the knob. "And while you're holding it, make it a little nicer," She opened the door, and Vlad, Dracula, Aggie, and Dennis fell from the door, where they were listening through the door this whole time.

"Hi!" The four vampires smiled sheepishly.

"This isn't the kitchen." Aggie giggled sarcastically.

* * *

Mavis took her family out of the room, "Not to be harsh, but scram."

"'Scram'?" Aggie was confused. "She's using prohibition-era slang. This must be big. The last time this happened, the old man controlled the favorite thing of her son." When she said that, Vlad and Dennis glared at her as Aggie smiled sheepishly.

"You know what you're gonna do, AG? Get closer to Mavis and Johnny, and find out what are they up to." Vlad instructed.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because you're good in shape shifting," He said, "You came from another world, right? And you traveled many worlds? You've done so many things. So, are you up for this challenge?"

"Well, as long as we have to know the truth, so I'm in." Aggie smiled.

* * *

When Johnny and Mavis went back to the kitchen, they were talking about what they will do about the money.

Mavis started to discuss. "So, Johnny, if we get this money…"

"I wanna buy a boat," Johnny interrupted.

"A boat? Why?"

"I just want a boat to go fishing on a boat, and I'm planning to do this for Drac and Vlad. You know, some men time."

"I say we put the money towards a new addition on the hotel for both humans and monsters to feel more comfortable. I planned it"

Unbeknownst to them, Aggie transformed into a mouse, and slid under the door to enter the room, and listen to what Johnny and Mavis were discussing.

"I just think a new addition is what this family needs." Mavis suggested.

"Honey, I've already been thinking of names for her." Johnny said.

* * *

Minutes later, Aggie came back to Dennis' room, where Dracula, Vlad, and Dennis were waiting.

"So, Mavis said something about a new addition being wonderful, and Johnny said that he was already picking out names for her," She explained.

"Oh no!" Dennis came to realized this. "'Naming her'? 'New addition'? This could only mean one thing. Mommy and Daddy are having a baby!"

"So what's the problem have another child in the family?" Dracula asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to have another great-grandchild," Vlad added. "Not that I want to scare the fangs right out of it."

"Papa Drac," Dennis showed his watery eyes. "I may not be the cute one anymore, you can be scolded by mommy, Great-Grandpa Vlad will be forbidden to make my future brother's or sister's fangs to come out, and Nanay Aggie can be the changer."

"Okay, I can see your point," Dracula said. "I don't want your mommy to be angry at me anymore if I teach this new kid to become a vampire, or else you will be move away too!"

"I don't want the new child to be scared by me." Vlad added. "Or scolded by Mavis again."

"New addition. More like poop addition." Aggie growled.

* * *

At the family dining room, Aggie researched something on her laptop as Vlad accompanied her.

"Can we just tell Mavis and Johnny about the baby?" Vlad asked.

"No, we can't talk to them until they talk to us about it. They're obviously keeping it a secret. Right now, I'm researching pregnancy. Look, I'm not thrilled about this baby, but we don't have a choice. We have to be there for mom, support her, throw her a baby shower. Pregnancy is gonna make her tired and irritable, and she's gonna have to eat extra healthy. No raw you know how much she loves fish."

Suddenly, Mavis came in with a plate of fish. And Aggie quickly transformed into a white cockroach. "Yum, I love fish."

Vlad saw this as he ran to Mavis, and slapped the fish down from her hand. "Don't eat that! Fish is not safe for someone in your… Age group. You're too old for fish. Fish is a young person's game. Because I love you, my granddaughter. Start thinking about a shower."

As Vlad left, Mavis tried to smell something stink around her body, until Johnny came, turning off his phone.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Manuel Kathcor, the Director of the speaking tour. He wants to come over tonight, talk to me for a while, and decide whether I'm the man for the job." Johnny said excitingly to Mavis.

"Tonight! That's so great! He'll meet our happy loving family!" Mavis hugged him as she asked Johnny. "Johnny, you'd tell me if I smelled, right?

"Honey, of course I wouldn't." He replied.

"Well, am I too old to eat fish?"

"I'll tell you one thing. You are not too old to have this baby."

_"__They're getting their__ baby from a catalog?" Aggie said in her mind._ "_I do not understand how this works.__"_

"Johnny, I really want a new addition," Mavis suggested. "You know, this decision might be easier if we just ask the Dad, Grandpa Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie, and get their opinions."

"No, everyone chiming in is just gonna be more confusing." Johnny explained.

_"__Oh, they haven't made the__ decision yet about the baby!" _Aggie exclaimed, still in her mind as she escaped until, a few moments later, she reached to Dennis' room… again.

* * *

"Guys, I've got some big news! There is no baby! There never was!" Aggie reported. "They were just talking about having one. They haven't decided yet!"

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Dennis exclaimed. "If they're just talking about it, we still have time to influence their decision."

"How?" Vlad asked.

"Well, I think we just have to be direct and say that we overheard them and we think that a baby is a bad idea."

"Great idea, Denisovich. Let's go!" Dracula said as he and the rest went down stair to find Mavis and Johnny.

* * *

At the kitchen hotel, Johnny came which he saw Mavis cooking.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" mike asked,

"Helping you get that speaking tour." Mavis replied. "Lots of nice hors d'oeuvres to impress ."

"Kathtor." Johnny corrected his mother. "Manuel Kathtor."

"Right, right. I will not make that mistake when he's here." Mavis reminded herself. "Kathcor, Kathcor, Kathcor."

"Listen, Hon, I've been doing some calculations, and if I get the job tonight, we can afford our new addition of the hotel, and my boat."

"Hey, that's great!" Mavis exclaimed happily.

Just then, Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Vlad entered the room to see four people were excited of something.

Johnny noticed them, and announced, "Oh, good! Guys, listen! A very important colleague of mine is coming over. We really need to impress him. Can you please go upstairs and change?"

"First, we need to talk to you guys about something important. We know about this new addition." Aggie said.

Johnny and Mavis were shocked, "You do?"

"Yes, and we're not happy about it. This is gonna disrupt everything." The white vampire added.

"I'm sorry, Aggie, but this is for our own good and this is something we decided to do," Mavis said.

"What even made you think this was a good idea?" Vlad asked.

"A lot of people in the town are adding on. There's one of the families just did it and theirs is big," the vampiress exclaimed.

Well, they are big people." Dracula reminded.

"Yeah, but they just slapped that baby on the side of their house, no permits or anything." Mavis explained more as the four vampires gaped. "I don't even think it's legal.

"It doesn't sound legal." Dennis commented.

"You need permits?" Dracula questioned.

"Oh, yeah. They send out an Inspector and everything." Johnny explained. "A lot of people don't know what they're doing."

"That's not even the point." Aggie said, "The point is how much this is gonna change our lives."

"I know Mavis' addition is gonna be disruptive but, when my baby gets here, we are gonna have nothing but fun," Johnny smiled.

"Wait a minute. There's gonna be two?" Vlad tried to clarify it.

"Yeah, we figured we could have both; mine and Mavis'" Johnny added. "We each two want different things."

"You love them both?" Dennis asked.

"Oh, not even close." Johnny said. "Mavis will have hers, and I will have mine."

"I'm not even sharing mine." Mavis said.

Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Vlad's eyes and mouths opened wider than before.

"That is horrible!" Dennis yelled in horror.

"Don't worry about your mom, little dude," Johnny said to his son, and moved between Dracula and Vlad, "We can have plenty of fun. Maybe we could even race her."

"We can?" Dracula was confused about this 'baby' thing that Johnny was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. Once you get her in the water, you'd be surprised how fast she can go."

"I guess that could be fun," Vlad said with a confusing and, almost disgusting looks.

"But, guys, you know, this is a family project. So you guys are gonna have to help Johnny scrape her crusty bottom." Mavis said as Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Vlad cringed in disgust about it.

Then, Johnny looked at his watch with a gasped. "Oh, Kathcor should be here soon."

"Okay, well, help me set up." Mavis said as she and Johnny took the tray of food outside.

Dracula closed the door to discuss this situation privately.

"Twins?" Dennis exclaimed in horror, "This is even worse than we thought!"

"They're not even gonna take our feelings into account," Aggie said as she started making a plan, "We have to do something drastic. We have to prove to them that two more kids in this house is the worst idea in the world. We have to act out and be so unruly that they'll realize they can't even handle the people they have."

"And we can do it tonight when that guy comes over they want to impress," Dracula smirked.

"And if that doesn't work, we can borrow the big old one of the humans' baby and show them how crusty a bottom can get," Dennis smiled evilly.

* * *

Later, Johnny and Mavis prepared the food in the lobby. Since it's almost morning, and the monsters were out of the lobby, and went to their respective rooms. It's a perfect opportunity to have a meeting with the director of the speaking tour. Manuel Kathcor arrived at the hotel, and entered through the revolving door.

"Manuel! Welcome!" Johnny shook hands with Manuel as he introduced his family. "This is my wife, Mavis. She's a vampire. Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone."

"So nice to see you." Manuel shook hands with Mavis..

"Pleasure," Mavis nodded, "That is a lovely coat, Mr. Kathcor. "

"Uh, please, just call me Manuel," Manuel said, "Uh, yes, it is a lovely coat. It's from the rare short hair llama, the vicuna."

"Matata." Johnny added to that last sentence as Mavis slowly face-palmed in embarrassment, "As in vicuna matata. I wasn't gonna say that, but as long as you're laughing, and you're not." Then he change her accent in Southern accent, "I do declare, Mr. Kathcor, it's a pleasure to have you in our humble home," Jonnny turned to his wife, and apologized about his behavior. He turned back to Manuel, "Please sit."

As Johnny, Mavis, and Manuel sat on the couch, Dracula and Dennis appeared on the stairs.

"Ready to show your parents they have too much to handle already?" Dracula whispered to his vampson.

"When I'm done, we won't even live here anymore." Dennis smirked as he and Dracula rushed downstairs.

"Oh, good, you're here." Mavis exclaimed. "Guys, come here. There's someone I want you to meet." She turned to Manuel. "Mr. Kathcor, this is my dad, Dracula, And this is our son, Dennis."

"Very nice to meet you." Manuel smiled. "And, um, could someone get the little one off my leg?"

Johnny and Mavis saw Dennis hugging Manuel's leg.

"Oh! Dennis, stop that! Stop!" Johnny grabbed Dennis to remove him from Manuel's leg. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Kathcor. He's normally not like this."

"Well, that's good to know." Manuel said.

"'That's good to know.'" Dracula mocked Manuel's words with insults.

"Are you mocking me?" Manuel glared at the vampire.

"'Are you mocking me?'" Dracula mocked again.

"Dad! What has gotten into you?!" Mavis shouted. "You're not like this!"

Then, Manuel saw Dennis hugging his leg again while Dracula mocked him, "He's back on the leg!

"Mr. Kathcor! I'm so sorry!" Johnny said, then turned to his father-in-law and son. "Could we please just have a nice, relaxing evening like we normally do in this hotel?"

Suddenly, Vlad and Aggie arrived in the scene, and Aggie fired her burger cannon, which making the guest gasped

"What do you think of my Burger Cannon, Mr. Catlitter?" Aggie chuckled.

"It's Cashcard!" Mavis corrected the white vampire, but it was wrong.

"Cashcow!" Manuel corrected, but it was still wrong. "Cashcard. Kathcor!"

"I'm Aggie. I'm not related to either of them, but I'm welcomed here." Aggie fired her burger cannon around the lobby.

"Aggie! Give me that thing!" Johnny tried to get the cannon from Aggie, but accidentally fired more burgers on the ceiling, "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Kathcor. I do not-" he tried to apologize, but he was cut off.

"Get him off of my leg!" Manuel shouted as he showed Dennis, still hugging his leg.

"Dennis, what is wrong with you?!" Mavis grabbed Dennis as Dracula, Aggie, and Vlad snickered.

Wen Manuel looked at Johnny, she just smiled sheepishly. Vlad secretly used his telekinesis to drop the burgers from the ceiling all over Manuel.

"Ooh, right in the vicuna!" Mavis exclaimed.

Manuel was now depressed and slightly angry, "Typically, this decision-making process is very trying. But this is the second easiest decision I've ever had to make next to having that rusty spike removed from my shoulder."

"'Spike removed from my shoulder!'" Dracula mocked again.

"The crazy thing is, until those burgers fell on you, I still had some hope." Johnny said.

"Yes, well, extinguish it. And get me a towel." Manuel commanded.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. Manuel, right this way." Johnny led Manuel to the storage room to get a towel. "I'm so sorry."

"What is wrong with you guys?! Why are you trying to ruin everything?!" Mavis scolded her family.

"What's wrong is you're changing everything. This family is perfect just the way it is!" Aggie started to explain as Johnny and Manuel arrived at the scene, and heard everything. "When I first came here, and met you guys, it was so hard to adapt to this new family. But now that I have, I love it. But it's like catching lightning in a bottle. I don't want what we have to get messed up when you have the twins."

"Twins? We're not having twins," Johnny chuckled, then asked Mavis. "Right?"

"We are definitely not having twins. We're not having anything," Mavis said,

"What about the new addition?" Dennis asked.

"To the hotel." Mavis explained, "I planned to have a new addition in the hotel to make more human and monster guests feel comfortable."

"What about racing her?" Vlad asked his grandson-in-law.

"A boat. Racing a boat," Johnny started to explain. "I planned that we can go fishing in the lake as bonding time, just us men."

"Ooooohhhhhh." Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Vlad now realized it was a big misunderstanding.

."Oh, guys, we love how much you love this family." Johnny said as they all share a group hug. "And a baby decision, well, that is not one that we would make without all of you."

Manuel watched the whole scene, and almost sobbed. "This has definitely been the strangest experience I've ever had, and I've had a rusty spike driven through my shoulder. But seeing how much you all love your family. Your very, very unusual family. Speaks volumes." Then, he talked to Johnny, "Jonathan, if you want the tour, it's yours."

Everyone gasped and cheered, but Johnny took a step forward.

"Thanks. Thank you, Manuel, but everything my friend just said made me realize that, I don't wanna be on the road away from these guys too long. I would miss them too much," Johnny looked at his family with a smile, "I have to decline."

"And I'd miss having our family together, regardless of the money." Mavis added.

"If you change your mind, let me know," Manuel said as he and Johnny shook hands. "In the meantime, could someone please get this child off my leg?"

Dennis continued hugging Manuel's leg as his family noticed him and giggled.

"Denisovich, you can stop now!" Aggie laughed.

"Oh, we're not doing that anymore?" Dennis blushed, and looked at Manuel. "Sorry, Mr. Clowncar."

Aggie helped Manuel remove Dennis from his leg.

* * *

**This chapter is based from the series "Dog with a Blog, episode 18".**

**Moral of the story: Communication in a family can take a little time to perfect.  
Don't jump into conclusion**


	7. Pod People from Transylvania

_**Pod people from Transylvania** _

It's a beautiful night in Transylvania, and Mavis was in her old bedroom, a room where she used to sleep before she married Johnny and have Dennis. Aggie was there for Mavis to have a girl bonding time with her.

"Well, it's Saturday night. All of my friends are out of town. All my summer reading's done. Time to cut loose. What crazy thing can I do?" Mavis said to herself, but she knew Aggie was listening.

"So you want to tell me what's up?" Aggie suggested.

"Aggie, I have been selected to design a float for the Transylvania Early-Halloween parade."

"Whoa, that's the second largest Early-Halloween-based parade in all of Transylvania."

"I know, and the floats are seen by everyone in the human town. It's an incredible honor."

"Well, I'm glad they got one thing right."

"Aggie, I am the first vampire in 1,405 years selected to do a float." Mavis announced. "And you'll never guess who the last one was."

"Your grandfather," Aggie guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"I looked it up on my phone while you were talking. Maybe Drac just posted this one. Since when he learned how to post?"

Mavis can't answer that question as she was excited about her float, "Grandpa Vlad is gonna be so excited. You know, he's always doing stuff with you, Dad, Johnny, and Dennis, but I've never had a chance to do a big project like this and really connect with him. And I'm not even going to let the rest of the family help out, so it can be our special thing. It's the reason I applied for it."

"Mavis, that's really great. I'm so happy for you. This is your chance to spend time with your grandfather after… what you did since-."

"I know, Aggie. Don't remind me, and you're right. Shouting at my grandfather was one of the worst thing I have ever done in this family, but it'll all have to change."

* * *

Later, Aggie somehow left Mavis' room, and watched the movie with Dennis that Johnny watched.

Johnny screamed at the scary part of the movie as Aggie and Dennis screamed too. Johnny screamed again when he heard two screams, and turned around, seeing his son and Aggie behind. The two also screamed when Johnny screamed.

Johnny turned off the TV, and scolded Dennis, "Little dude, you're not supposed to be watching this."

"Well, you are a terrible babysitter, Daddy." Dennis said. "You had three jobs. Don't let me watch this movie, make me go to bed, and keep me out of Papa Drac's stuffs.

"Well, you didn't get your Papa Drac's stuffs."

Dennis showed the stuff he got from Dracula's bedroom, like his coffin, a large portrait of him and Martha, and his pajamas, "You're a terrible babysitter!"

"Listen, you can't tell your Papa Drac and Great-Grandpa Vlad you saw this movie, or we'll both get in trouble," Johnny said, "They'll be home soon. Now get to bed right away."

"I can't. I'm too scared." Dennis shivered in fear.

"Just go get ready. I'll be up to check under your bed for pod people in a minute."

"There could be pod people under my bed? Why would you say that? I didn't even know they went under beds!"

"I-I-I didn't mean they're just under beds. They could be anywhere," Johnny tried to calm his son down.

"Anywhere? I'm anywhere!" Dennis screamed, and ran to his bedroom.

Johnny and Aggie looked at each other for worrying about Dennis.

* * *

The next night, Mavis went to Dracula's room to tell her dad a very important and excited news.

"The Transylvania Early-Halloween parade?" Dracula exclaimed happily, "That's the second largest Early-Halloween-based parade in all of Transylvania. Your gramps is gonna be so happy you're doing this just like he did when he was 95-years-old. And we are going to have so much fun building it. What's our theme?"

"Well, my theme is 'out of this world.' My float is going to be a spaceship based on the pod people movie," Mavis explained. "Your theme is 'out of this project,' based on the fact that I really don't want you involved."

"Your tone was so positive but what you said was so negative. It's like being slapped by a clown at the park." Dracula almost cried, "Why don't you want me involved?"

"You know how you are." Mavis said.

"Yeah, of course, I know how I am." Dracula smiled sarcastically.

* * *

The next thing he did was going to his father's room, and asked. "Dad, how am I? Tell me now! Mavis said to me, 'you know how you are.' What do you think she meant?"

Vlad didn't want to answer, and asked his son, "Look, if you want to know what she meant, why don't you just ask her?"

"I don't want to seem insecure. What if that's what she meant? I'm not getting slapped by that clown again," Dracula replied, "All I wanted to do is help her with her float in the Transylvania Early-Halloween parade."

"She got it? Oh, that is great." Vlad exclaimed happily. "That is the second largest Early-Halloween-based parade in all of Transylvania. Son, don't feel bad. Mavis probably just wants to do this by herself and she knows how you are."

"How am I?" Dracula questioned again.

Vlad still didn't want to answer that question, "Listen, Mavis isn't gonna want us horning in and taking over. We should just back off, and let this be her thing."

"But can you, Dad? Can you? You know how you are."

"Yes, and I'm fine with how I am."

"No, you're supposed to be completely bothered by my saying that."

"Sorry, I'm not. That's not how I am. That's how you are."

* * *

At the lobby, the sleepy Dennis sat besides Aggie, who almost slept on her own hand.

"I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep last night thinking about aliens coming to Earth to turn us into pod people." Dennis said with tired eyes.

"Me too." Aggie yawned.

"I wish I could ask Papa Drac and Great-Grandpa Vlad about the movie, but they told me not to watch it. They also told me not to eat pie for dinner. I listened about the pie. I should have listened about the movie. Also, I didn't listen about the pie. My tummy hurts."

"Maybe it's a good thing we saw the movie. Now if aliens come for real, we'll know what to be on the lookout for."

"Right. Like when someone becomes a pod person, their head gets bigger."

Just then, Vlad and Dracula walked down the stairs.

"I just don't know about Mavis, Dad. Maybe it's not how I am. Maybe she's getting a big head," Dracula said as Aggie and Dennis gasped when they heard about Mavis having a 'big head'. "I mean, look at this spaceship she wants to build. It's very ambitious," He showed his dad Mavis' blueprints, and the two hybrid vampires gasped again, "And the way she was talking to me, Dad, it's like she was purposely trying to alienate me."

"Alienate? I bet that means to turn someone into an alien," Dennis said as he and Aggie gasped in horror, "No, Papa Drac, don't let Mommy alienate you!" He said to Dracula in worry.

"Oh, Denivosich, it's sweet that you're concerned, but we would never let that happen," Dracula said.

"Not in my house!" Vlad yelled, then chuckled. "I've always wanted to say that. I know it's not my house, it's your hotel."

"What are you going to do about Mommy? You can't let her be this way," Dennis was concerned even much.

"You may not have noticed because of the way you love her, but your mommy has always been this way," Dracula said as he and Vlad went back upstairs to their respective rooms.

"Mommy's been an alien this whole time," Dennis gasped. "She just looks like a vampire. That's what pod people are!"

"All her strange behaviour suddenly makes sense. All the signs were there!" Aggie shouted in horror.

"We've got to do something before she alienates the whole family, turns everybody into pod people, and destroys the Earth with her spaceship!"

"I just don't know how she's going to have time to build that spaceship and also do that float for the parade. Aliens be multitasking."

* * *

At his room, Vlad searched somewhere in his closet that has called 'Feed me' many times. "Where is that coming from?" Then, he finally found the thing that made that noise. It's a talking baby doll, "Would you be quiet?!"

Mavis appeared in front of Vlad's open door, and saw him yelling at the talking doll, "Maybe I should come back another time."

Vlad heard Mavis, and saw her going, "No, no, Mavis, sweetie, this is fine. I just need to turn this off," When he was about to turn off the talking baby, it said 'Feed me' again. "Or maybe I'll just feed her," He put the baby bottle on the baby doll's mouth.

"So I have some big news…" Mavis was about to say the news, but Vlad cut her off.

"I know. Your dad told me. The Transylvania Early-Halloween parade, "Congratulations."

"Well, the thing is I'm not even gonna let Dad and Johnny help out, and I came in here to ask you…"

"To stay out of it, too. I get it. Look, Mavis, you and I know that I'm the one who's done this before. And I would just come in with all my ideas and then this wouldn't be your thing anymore."

"Well, I just thought that—"

"I should stay out of it. I'm okay with that, and I am so proud of you for doing this without me. You are going to make an amazing float. I can't wait to see it."

Mavis became upset as she didn't want to disappoint her grandfather. "Oh. Yeah. Because that's the whole reason I applied for it. To make an amazing float without you."

As his granddaughter left, Vlad's doll then said, "Change me".

He then called someone who can help him change the baby doll, "Aggie?!"

"I am not changing your doll again!" Aggie shouted from outside.

* * *

When Mavis left the room and went downstairs to the lobby, Dracula saw her go down.

"So, how was your first day making your float?" He asked. "Not to pry, just idle curiosity. 'Cause that's how I am: Idle and curious."

"The float's not going well, dad. You've got to help me," Mavis begged. "All of our friends are out of town, and the person I was planning on having help me doesn't want to."

"Well, I'm a little hurt that I'm not your first choice. Is that how I am? Easily hurt?"

"It's just I need this float to be amazing. I really want grandpa to be proud of me. I want everyone in town to be proud. So will you help me build my spaceship?"

Aggie and Dennis secretly hid behind the couch, and saw Dracula and Mavis hugged each other.

"Oh, I have no power to resist that hug, Mavey. I'm in," Dracula replied as Aggie and Dennis gasped in horror.

"Thanks, dad. I feel like together, we can conquer the whole world," Mavis said as she and Dracula went upstairs.

When the adults left, the two kids got out from hiding, and discussed about Mavis.

"That's how she turns her victims into pod people. Special hugs," Dennis stated.

"It's just like the alien mind meld from the movie. From now on, we can't let anyone hug us," Aggie said.

"But how? We're the two most huggable ones in this whole hotel. Maybe in all of Transylvania."

"Dennis, you're so tired, you're not making any sense. We're the most huggable ones in the whole world. This world!"

* * *

At Johnny's room, Mavis entered, and saw Johnny, fixing his backpack.

"Johnny, I need your help," She rushed, and panted. "Will you help dad and me decorate my float for the parade?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Johnny replied.

Aggie saw Mavis and Johnny talked about the parade, and ready for a hug, "_Not the hug, Johnny! Don't!" _Aggie yelled in her mind, but Johnny already hugged Mavis. _"Oh, no. Johnny's become a pod person.__But why would an advanced__alien race want Johnny? __Maybe to plant him on a hair__farm to grow themselves wigs.__Yes, that's it. I don't need sleep to come__to that brilliantly logical conclusion!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dennis rushed to his Great-Grandpa Vlad's room for ask help.

"Great-Grandpa Vlad, Daddy and Papa Drac have joined Mommy. And we're the only ones left. You have to help."

"Well, I wish I could, but I have to stay out of it," Vlad said.

"Why?" the little boy asked.

"Denisovich, you may be too young to understand this, but if I try to help, it'll only make things worse. But you go on and do what you can."

"Okay, I'll go save the world. I'll do it for you, Great-Grandpa Vlad," Dennis rushed outside the room.

"Oh, that is so cute. Yeah, you go on, save the world for Great-Vampa," Vlad didn't know what Dennis was talking about as he was annoyed by it.

Outside the room, Aggie and Dennis finally met up.

"So it's up to us, Nanay Aggie. We've got to stop Mommy and free Daddy and Papa Drac from being pod people," Dennis announced.

"We better do it before they plant you in one of their hair farms," Aggie said.

"Plant me? What do you mean plant me?"

"Nothing, nothin,." Aggie imagined of Dennis of being a pod person with red curly long hair, "You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Another next night, Mavis, Dracula, and Johnny were in an empty room with paints, cardboards, and other building materials. They also almost finished making the float that was look like a spaceship.

"Okay, the parade is tomorrow, so we have less than 24 hours to finish decorating. These coveralls are partly to protect your clothes, but mainly because studies show when workers are dressed alike, they follow their leader gladly," Mavis announced. "I really need this float to be great so thank you both so much for helping."

"Well, you know how I am. Helpful. That is how I am, right? You don't have to say it. I know it is, I know it is." Dracula rushed to hug his daughter, and he and Johnny proceeded to work.

Unbeknownst to them, Aggie and Dennis hid behind some large boxes to stay hidden.

"All right, Nanay Aggie. Are you ready to go undercover in these spacesuits so we can stop their evil plan?" Dennis asked.

"I'm totally down for stopping their evil plan, but then can we still keep these spacesuits? They are super-comfy. Almost like coveralls." Aggie smiled as she felt comfortable of what she was wearing.

Dennis looked in front of him, and gasped in terror, "Oh, no. They're just like the pod people from the movie."

Aggie looked at Mavis, Dracula, and Johnny to see if Dennis was right. She saw three pod people with big, blue heads working on the spaceship. "Okay, either we're really tired 'cause we're freaked out and haven't slept in two days and we're seeing things, or they all have giant alien heads!"

"Giant alien heads does make the most sense," Dennis stated.

"That's what I was thinking!" Aggie exclaimed silently.

* * *

Few hours later, Mavis and Dracula almost finish with the float as they put the finishing touches.

"I think we're going to finish on time, Dad," Mavis said happily. "I really owe you."

"You can repay me by telling me how I am," Dracula said, repeating the 'How I am' part.

"Okay, Dad. The only reason I said that is because… I really wanted Grandpa Vlad to help me with this instead of you, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings," She explained.

"You didn't want to hurt my feelings and yet you're telling me this? You know how I am!" He yelled.

"But you and I have gotten to do so many great things together. I've never done anything like this with Grandpa. I really wanted to share something special with him."

"Oh, Mavey. You know what? I'm gonna call your gramps right now and…"

"No, no, no. Don't!" Mavis stopped her dad from calling his father, "You should have seen how proud he was of me doing this without his help. And he's going to be even prouder when he sees how great the float turns out. Please don't mess that up for me."

"Okay, I won't. And maybe next year, we can have a turn bonding when you try something I did when I was your age; Training in Camp Winnepacaca," Then, Dracula realized that Mavis was now a grown woman. She doesn't need training anymore, "Oh wait, you're a mom now. You don't need to go to the camp."

Mavis giggled at her dad's mistake.

* * *

Meanwhile, while still hiding behind the boxes, Aggie and Dennis yawned while watching at the adults.

"We've been spying on them for hours, and I still don't know how we're gonna stop them. And look, the ship is almost done," Dennis said as he and Aggie saw the ship was painted in black and white, and the decorations were full of small pumpkins and spider, and small-sized paper black bats. But in there hallucination, the ship has blue torch on its back.

"Golly, I am so sleepy. Is there any chance that's affecting the way we're seeing all this?" Aggie asked with her eyes have dark circles under them.

"No, how could it be? A 19-year-old girl and a 5-year-old boy are trying to stop aliens from taking over the planet. Everything's normal," Dennis answered.

* * *

1 hour later, the float was finally finished as Mavis cheered, "We did it. Oh, we pulled it off. Thank you guys so much!"

"Oh, Mavey-Wavey, I could not be more pleased. I'm so happy!" Dracula smiled.

"Honey, as your husband, I'm happy to help you anytime," Johnny explained as he, Dracula, and Mavis shared a group hug.

"So, you ready to climb behind the wheel?" Mavis quickly broke the hug as she was excited for the float to move.

Johnny got on the driving part of the float. He started the engine, and tried to move it backward, "It's not moving!" He yelled.

"Give it more gas," Mavis suggested.

Johnny jumped out from the driving wheel, "I'm giving her all she's got, captain. I don't know if the engines can take any more. And I think it's too heavy."

"No, no, it can't be," Mavis checked the plans of the float again, and found out that there's something wrong, "Oh, no. I-I-I didn't account for the weight of the decorations. How could I have been so stupid? I'm gonna be humiliated in front of the whole town. And Grandpa Vlad won't be…" She realized that Vlad would be so disappointed about the float. Mavis buried her face on the table in frustration, and cried.

"Oh, my sweet little blood orange, it's okay. We'll just take some of the decorations off," Dracula calmed his daughter down.

"We have to take off too many. There's no time. I totally failed."

Suddenly, Vlad entered with a box on his hand, "I brought moldy muffins. Not getting involved. Letting Mavis do her thing," then, he noticed the spaceship float beside him, "Wow! Just wanted to show my support," He smiled, but he saw Mavis sighed depressingly. "Nobody wants moldy muffins? I could get moldy croissants," He said.

"It doesn't move. It's too heavy. I totally messed it up," Mavis sighed desperately, and covered her face with her hands so she will not be noticed she was crying.

Dracula and Johnny decided to leave the room, leaving Mavis and Vlad to talk.

"Mavis, hon, this is still quite an accomplishment. It looks amazing!" Vlad commented, "Don't lose sight of why you did this."

"I-I did it to bond with you," Mavis started to explain, "And that never even happened. This whole thing has been a disaster from start to finish."

"You did this to bond with me?" Vlad was touched and surprised that his only granddaughter wanted to bond with him for the first time.

"Yeah, I do stuff with Dad, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie, you do stuff with them too. I thought we could do this together."

"Holy Rabies, Mavis. Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried, but you told me how proud you were I was doing it without you."

"Look, the only reason I didn't want to do this with you is because I didn't want to take over. I didn't want…" Vlad stopped there. He doesn't want to tell this to his granddaughter as it brought back the regretful memories he had.

"What?" Mavis asked.

"To be what I did to your dad," Vlad spoke out, "Okay, when he did something good and doing his favourite activities, I swooped in and took over. I mean, I realized how sad your dad is when I stole them from him and ruined everything . And that made me feel horrible. I just wanted to make sure I didn't do the same thing to you."

"But you wouldn't have. We would have done it together."

"Well, I guess I messed up, too. I'm sorry," Vlad threw his arms around Mavis, and she hugged him in return, "Maybe it's not too late. Maybe we can fix both our mistakes together, huh? Let's see these plans."

Mavis and Vlad started reading the plans to fix the float.

Fortunately, Aggie and Dennis sneaked out from inside the float, and rushed back hiding behind the boxes.

"Okay, it's rigged and ready to go. I rewired it so the motor will overload and blow the whole spaceship," Aggie told Dennis about her plan.

"How do you know how to do that?" Dennis asked.

"Let's just say I know a thing or two from scuttling the spaceship I flew here in from another planet."

"What?"

"No, I'm just kidding. I'm a normal human from another normal world. I came here with a dimensional-remote control."

Suddenly, the engine exploded as Mavis and Vlad ducked and covered, and a few small decorations and few small-sized paper black bats were removed from the float.

"What happened?" Mavis looked at around the room that the small paper bats were falling above them.

"I don't know, but it removed a lot of decorations," Vlad said, then realized about the float when a few decorations were removed, "Hey, maybe the float will move now."

"But it's a mess and the engine's blown."

"I bet if the two of us work together, we can fix it."

"Well, it'll be fun to try with you."

Mavis and Vlad gave each other another long loving hug.

Behind the boxes, Aggie and Dennis cheered for each other victoriously.

"We destroyed the spaceship!" Aggie yelled happily.

"We saved the world!" Dennis exclaimed in victory.

"I need a nap."

"Me, too."

Aggie and Dennis buried their faces on the boxes they hid behind them, and fell asleep.

* * *

After Aggie and Dennis "saved the world", a big parade was thrown in "their honor" as they rode the "destroyed spacecraft" through town. Mavis and Vlad seemed happy about something. Johnny kept feeling good about his life. And Dracula, well, you know how he is.

* * *

**Moral of the story:** **Don't be afraid to speak up**

**The chapter is based from "Dog with a Blog: Pod People from Pasadena **


	8. Sisterly visit

**_Sisterly visit_**

Aggie went outside to get the letter from the mail box, since it was morning and the sun shined the hotel, Dracula and Mavis can't come out, so Aggie volunteered to get the mails. It was not her responsibility to check the mails because she was never in-charge of the hotel, so she have to give these mails to the right people

When she read the letters one-by-one, Aggie saw one letter that was from someone her adoptive family knew. This is almost not good for her, especially to humans.

"Drac! You got mail here!" Aggie shouted as she rushed back inside the hotel.

"This better be good, Aggie. I almost half of my way upstairs," Dracula said as he was really at half-part of the stairs. He transformed into a bat to fly down, and transformed back to his regular form as he landed in front of Aggie, "What is it?"

Aggie handed Dracula the letter, "Here you go. I better go out at park, see if there's anything new in the outside world," She transformed into a bat, and flew out through the revolving door.

When Aggie left, Dracula opened the envelope, and read what it says. When he does, his eyes widened and gasped, "Holy Rabies, this is trouble."

What is it, Dad?" Mavis asked when she appeared behind him. Dracula gave the letter to Mavis, and when she read it, she gasped in shock, "Holy Rabies. This is trouble. What do you do?

"Mavis, tell Johnny to hide the humans, including Denisovich," Dracula commanded.

"Dad, I don't think this would work." Mavis started, "Maybe we should tell her the truth."

"No." Dracula exclaimed, grabbing his daughter's shoulder, "I don't want to risk Johnny, Aggie, Dennis, and the humans lives when she arrive. I shouldn't left you with her back in those years."

"It's not your fault, Dad. It just happened. Besides, she just only trying to help to make the hotel perfect for monsters to live in, and she cared for me a bit. Let's just hope that she changed from her traditional ways, like Grandpa Vlad did."

As the two vampires nodded, they left the lobby to help Aggie before the visitor arrived.

* * *

Moments later, all of the humans, especially Johnny, and Dennis are in one of the largest rooms in the hotel, but not as large as Bigfoot. But since there's so many humans, the room doesn't have enough space for all of them to fit in. It was so crowded, and they almost can't breathe when they are all closer to each other.

"Do you think this will hold them much longer?" Mavis was concerned.

"Of course, Mavey-Wavey." Dracula replied. "I made this hotel for all monsters. Big and small. Rooms can hold heavy monsters… and crowded humans. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"This will better work, Drac." Vlad groaned, crossing his arms while observing the room full of humans, "If this won't work, I don't think I can defend you for this."

"Don't worry, Dad. I know her much. She's more on traditions and stuff than a family."

"Like me. I raised her too well."

Johnny got out of the crowd, and asked his father-in-law, "What's so bad about Aunt Lydia? I barely know her.

"I've kind of made an effort to keep her out of my life," Drac confessed, "Have you ever known anyone who was just better than you at everything?"

"No. Honestly, it's hard to even picture," the human replied.

"I thought you're better than her in Black Friday," reminded Mavis.

"Just that, but she knows better of being a proper vampire. It wouldn't be so bad if she weren't so snarky about it," explained Dracula, "Her life is just so together and perfect. Especially compared to her plain, old, ordinary little brother."

"You're not plain and ordinary, Dad," Mavis said.

"Point is she picks on everything that's wrong with me until I cry and tattle. It's like a sport to her, and making me cry is how she wins. And now she'll be visiting us, and that leaves me one option!"

"That's right!" Vlad exclaimed, "You can resolve that this time, you are not gonna let her get to you! You are gonna be proud of your life and who you are."

"Maybe this time can be different," Mavis added, "Maybe this time, you won't cry and you can win."

"It's not about trying to win. It's about accepting that family relationships..." Vlad stated a lesson, but he was cut off by his own son.

"Quiet, Dad. Mavis's telling me I can win," Drac told his father, then turned to his daughter. "And how exactly would that work, Blood-orange? I really hate her criticism."

"You can get through the few hours that she's here without crying," Mavis advised, "We won't give her anything to criticize. She'll see us that we're happy with our lives here in this hotel. I can help you pull this off, Dad. It'll be my advanced birthday gift to you."

"Oh, thank you, Honey Bat. That's so sweet," Drac hugged his daughter lovingly.

"I didn't just stay in this hotel for nothing," Vlad muttered, "It is sweeter than Johnny's hug."

"Hey!" Johnny shouted as he was offended.

"Dad, we can do this. All we have to do is make sure there are no surprises," Mavis said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie made it back to the hotel with a stray shaggy puppy, "Come on in, Garry. I couldn't let a stray, high-strung, untrained dog spend his life out on the street."

* * *

At the lobby, the zombies hid the TV screens that Aggie paid to organized the hotel by putting red curtain to cover them. The Fly also hid the laptops and computers inside the drawers of the counter. Frank, Wayne, and Griffin disarranged the couches and tables like it was suppose to before, and Murray used his sandstorm and swarm of beetles to push the mess away from the lobby to the revolving door.

Dracula and Mavis arrived in their bat forms, and transformed back to their regular forms to check if every new things in the hotel were hidden. Not a very single thing like gadgets and technologies could be seen.

"Okay, everyone, settle down for a moment." Dracula announced as all of the monsters, especially, Eunice and Wanda, who helped too, stood in front of Dracula and Mavis, "I would like thank all of you for your participation. It really means a lot to me, for my daughter, to my son-in-law, grandson, and all of the humans who loved us."

"That's what we do, Drac." Griffin started, "Sometimes, that relative of yours gives me the creeps."

"Tell me about. She almost hit me with a newspaper." Wayne remembered.

"Aunt Lydia will be here any minute and we've got a lot to do to make the hotel look perfect and more monster-y, just like a before," Mavis said.

When every monster went back of doing their work, Dracula turned to Mavis, Okay, your Aunt Lydia's going to be here soon. I just need some way to snap myself out of it if I start to cry. Oh, I could step on my foot," When Drac stomped his foot, a instrumental song, "I'm In Love With A Monster" by Fifth Harmony was played out of nowhere.

"What is that?" asked Mavis.

"I accidentally activated my feel-better-socks," Drac lifted his leg, and pulled the sleeve of his pants up, revealing a musical sock.

Mavis thought this would be a bad idea if Lydia finds out about Drac's new behavior with new things from humans as she pulled the sleeve of her father's pants down to hide the sock, "Okay, if you don't want her to criticize you, take those off immediately. And if you want to snap yourself out of crying, try the gift Aggie got you," she showed Drac Aggie's gift, a fly zapper.

"What does this do?" Drac touched a zapper, which stung him, "Aah! Ooh, that'll do nicely."

The father and daughter rushed back up stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie entered the hotel with Garry behind her, "So this is the lobby. Although for some reason when guests feel at home, they think of it as a living room," Then, Aggie noticed Garry's footprints on the carpet, and from the revolving door, "Did you just track mud in here? Well, that is not gonna help me get my friends on board. You better wait here while I tell them about you. Practice looking cute."

Garry sat down, like playing innocent, and barked a little.

Aggie complimented, "That's not bad, but you gotta work with your eyes. You're leaving a lot of cute on the table. Like this," she demonstrated by making big teary puppy eyes.

* * *

Johnny is seen outside of the room with full of humans. he couldn't stand being part of the crowd, so he stayed outside for fresh air. Aggie then appeared from the elevator, and noticed Johnny standing and slouching on the wall.

"Hey, Johnny, what's going on?" asked Aggie.

"Oh, just standing here, away from the guests of my fellow species in that room," explained Johnny.

Aggie didn't get that as she let it slip, "Okay. Listen, there's something I want to tell you guys..."

"There's something I need to tell you, too," Johnny interrupted, "Aunt Lydia's coming over and Mavis's on one of her crazy missions to make everything perfect, especially of keeping humans out of sight, since Aunt Lydia still hates humans. Dennis and I should be out of sight, too, including you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're still human, even though you're part vampire. Aunt Lydia can still suspect the difference of which is a monster or human. Anyway, you may want to steer clear of Mavis with any of your little surprises."

"Whoa. Wait a minute, are you saying no little surprises from me as little, or no surprises involving something little? Because those are two very different things."

"Both, and what are you even talking about?"

Aggie smiled sheepishly as her plan of revealing a secret is backfired, "Ha-ha! Who knows? I just got into some weird trash out back. I'm a little loopy," she pretended to feel dizzy to excuse herself towards the elevator without Johnny suspecting her.

* * *

Later, Aggie led Garry to the storage closet, "Okay, new plan. We hide you out here in the storage closet until Aunt Lydia's gone. But don't worry, we'll make it nice and comfortable," she turned her tablet on to play some music to make Garry comfortable.

* * *

When the night came, the monsters went down the lobby to greet an expected visitor. Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder roared outside. Everyone in the lobby knew those signs as they gasped, "It's her!" They all positioned themselves in one line with a nervous grinned on their faces. A mysterious parson entered the revolving door in a bat form, until she transformed back to her original form with purple clouds. Lydia stood up straight with an evil grin on her face, holding a staff, and snapped her finger, poofing up Diane beside her.

"Ah, Lydia, my sister." Dracula greeted his sister as walked towards her.

"Yes, yes, Drac, my brother, it's nice to see you again." Lydia held up a hand to her brother, and looked around the lobby, "It's been so long since I last visited here. Nothing new, nothing's changed. Everything stays the same."

"Oh yes, of course." Dracula grinned nervously, "Nothing new here. Still no humans. Not even a single one."

Fearing his father could spill the beans and embarrass himself, Mavis walked towards Dracula, placing her hand on his shoulder, and stood behind him, facing her aunt, "Hey, Aunt Lydia. Do you still remember me?"

"Oh, yes, the little brat that I used to babysit with…" When Lydia opened he eyes to see Mavis, she was surprised that her niece was a grown-woman. Of course, Lydia remembered her niece's voice, but she never seen her so mature. "Whoa, Mavis, look at you. You're supposed to be that little brat I've been watch over, but now, I see a fully grown and mature young lady."

Mavis was a little shock for a moment. She'd never heard of this words from her strict aunt before, but she's still the same Aunt Lydia Mavis' knew since age was a young teenager. "Um… thanks, I guess."

Lydia then tilted her head to see behind her brother and aunt, "Father."

"Lydia," Vlad greeted back. The father and daughter didn't greet each other happily, but not because they don't get along, but they never seen each other for a long time, just like with Dracula.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other. How did you know about the hotel?" questioned Lydia.

"Mavis invited me, and, during my stay, I learned a lot from here, so I decided to stay," replied Vlad.

"Well, not only the time or place have change, but also you. The father I know was tough and serious, but I see you've gone a little soft."

"You'll learn something when you stay a little longer young lady, but too bad you can't stay."

Mavis then cut the conversation she asked her aunt, So, you're here to visit?"

"Oh yes, and also evaluate." Lydia added.

"Evaluate?" Murray repeated.

"Yes, just to check on the hotel. It's been 10 years, and I want to see some changes around here."

"And we got things ready for your arrival, Ms. Lydia." Eunice said politely.

"Good." Lydia started to looked around the lobby and took out her clipboard and pen from her purse. She wrote the results on her clipboard, while Dracula, Mavis, and the rest felt so nervous now, fearing that Lydia would find out about the changes in the hotel. Just then, she was accidentally slipped and fell on the floor.

Mavis gasped when her aunt fell, "Are you okay?"

Vlad rushed to his daughter's aid, and helped her up.

"I slipped in some mud!" Lydia grunted, "It was my own fault. For assuming there wouldn't be mud on the floor. But don't worry. I'm sure you're far more humiliated than I am hurt."

When Vlad and Frank helped Lydia to sit on the couch while putting her sore leg on another chair, Dracula took out the zapper, and wanted to use it to zap his older sister with it, but Mavis stopped him, and moved aside to talk in private.

"If she leaves now and I didn't cry, I win, right?" He inquired, then turned to Lydia with a fake worry voice, "You sure you're okay? You should go back to your home, and rest."

"I can't. I can't ever turn into a bat because of my sore leg. I'm going to have to cancel my evaluation today, and spend the next three days here to move my schedule of evaluation in two days."

With this new announcement, Dracula tried to calm himself down with a zapper, but it ran out of fuel, "Man, this thing drains your battery."

* * *

Later, Griffin arrived with a relax wheelchair, and the Drac Pack helped Lydia transfer to it with her sore leg.

"See, Lydia? This chair has wheels so we can push you around. Drac made this just for you," the invisible man explained.

"That is so nice. My baby brother always have a big heart," Lydia commented, "Well, he had to because I had the looks and the brains."

Drac was offended again as he checked on his zapper, which it was charged, "Nope, still charging," He then turned to Mavis, "Mavis, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" He and Mavis walked out of the lobby, just outside the hotel, "I can't do this. I was mentally prepared not to cry for a few hours, not three days. I can't hold it together for that long. You saw how she was in there. Pushing my buttons, and then adding insult to injury by slipping in the mud on the floor."

"I'm sure Aggie tracked that into the hotel after her walk from the park. I'll make sure she doesn't mess anything else up," said Mavis, "I told you, we're going to make things so great Aunt Lydia will have nothing to criticize, and you won't cry. Come on, say it with me; We will win."

"We will win," Drac stated emotionless.

"Come on! Say it with all that emotion you're full of. 'We will win!'" Mavis gestured her father to put more positive emotion.

"We will win!" Drac said it again, with a cheering tone this time.

Then, the two held hands and jumped like kangaroos, "We will win! We will win! We will win! We will win!"

The monsters in the lobby saw and heard Drac and Mavis cheering and jumping.

"How can they be celebrating when I'm in here injured?" Lydia scoffed.

"It may look like they're having fun, but those are jumps of concern," Vlad lied, trying to cover his son and granddaughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie is in her room, reading a magazine of dog houses, and lying on the floor, "Oh, split-level doghouse. Yeah, that's expensive. But I could rent out the second story."

Just then, Dennis opened the door, and, when he saw his nanny, he called his father, "She's in here!" Both he and Johnny entered the room.

"Ags, Mavis sent us to talk to you. What happened? I told you Aunt Lydia was coming, and we needed everything to be perfect, and keeping all humans away from her. Then you tracked mud in the hotel!" said Johnny.

"That's right I did it! Nobody else did it! No other human or vampire or dog in this hotel! I take full responsibility!" Aggie confessed, trying to cover Garry, until he felt something beside her, "There's a small dog cuddling beside me, isn't there?"

Garry appeared beside Aggie, cuddling his body to hers.

"He's so cute!" Dennis walked towards the little dog, and petted him, "Where did he come from?"

"I took in a stray from the park. Poor little guy made me feel pity for him," Aggie responded.

"What's your name, little guy?" inquired Johnny to the dog.

"'My name's Garry,'" Aggie talked with her mouth slightly closed to fool Johnny and Dennis to think the dog can talk, "Naw, I'm just kidding, he doesn't talk. Look, I'm sorry he tracked in the mud. Please don't tell anybody about him. They'll never let him stay with this whole Aunt Lydia thing going on."

"We can't put him out alone. He's lonely," Dennis pouted.

"Then I guess we have to keep Garry a secret," Johnny agreed, "It shouldn't be too hard for the three of us to keep an eye on one little..." When Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie looked back at Garry again, he's suddenly gone, "Seriously?"

* * *

At the kitchen, Mavis took a bite from one of the cookies that Dracula made.

"Dad, the cookies taste great, everything looks perfect!" Mavis exclaimed excitingly, "Aunt Lydia will have nothing to criticize. You will make it through without crying."

"It's so beautiful you helping me like this," Drac shed tears happily.

"Tears of joy still count," Mavis then gave the zapper to her father, "Here, it's fully charged."

Drac tested it again by zapping himself on the hand, "Ooh, you upped the juice."

Hey, Grandpa Vlad, why don't you bring Aunt Lydia in here to enjoy some wonderful snack my dad made?" Mavis called her grandfather as Vlad pushed Lydia in the kitchen.

"What are you doing now? I think I'm going to be sick for this," insulted Lydia.

Drac rolled his eyes as he took one of his cookies, and offered it to his sister.

"Here, Aunt Lydia, try one of these cookies. My Dad made them," Mavis mentioned.

"Yes, yes, I did. I totally made them," Drac repeated-

Lydia looked at the cookie, and questioned, "What kind are they?"

"Worm," when Drac answered, Mavis shook her head, signing him that it's not worms, "Spider-tick-termites-rattails."

Every word made Mavis shook her head in decline, but when Lydia turned to her, she smiled casually.

Suddenly, Lydia realized something as she looked around, and realized there's something or someone missing, "Where is my favorite chef, Quasimodo?"

"Uuuhhhhhh…" Drac and Mavis can't answer that as they remembered Drac banished Quasimodo for almost killing Johnny.

Just then, Johnny and Dennis secretly sneak into the kitchen to find Garry. Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin noticed as they panicked, and kept themselves quiet, so the father and son won't get caught.

"I saw Garry come this way," Dennis said quietly.

"We gotta find him before they do or they'll kick him out, Lydia will find us out, and we might let your mommy, Papa Drac, and great-Grandpa Vlad down," Johnny whispered..

Dennis then noticed Garry chewing one of Lydia's shoes. He transformed into a bat, so we won't be noticed. He chased after Garry, but the dog ran away, which made Dennis accidentally hit the shoe, and made a thumping sound. Dennis panicked as he flew away to hide himself.

"What was that?" Lydia turned to find that sound, and noticed one of her shoe got chewed, "Has my shoe been chewed up?"

To cover Dennis, Wayne ran to the shoe, and pretended chewing it, "Sorry."

Then, Johnny noticed Garry licking and chewing on Lydia's cookie. Johnny quietly rushed to Garry, and slowly put him down. Frank noticed Johnny beside Lydia as he rushed to him, and hid him down the wheel chair. When Lydia turned around, she saw frank grinning sheepishly at him.

Garry chewed on Lydia's shoe again. "There!" Dennis shouted quietly as he flew Garry, and accidentally turned Lydia's wheelchair.

Garry hid behind the kitchen drawers, and found Diane, licking her in the process, "Aww, cute dog," she said delightfully.

"Over there," Johnny pointed as he jumped onto Garry, which he escaped.

Diane startled and jumped out from the kitchen drawer, and accidentally fell on Lydia's wheelchair, causing her to launch at the table. While Johnny and Dennis chased after Garry out of the kitchen, everyone gasped and flinch when Lydia fell onto the table.

"Drac, this must be so humiliating for you," Lydia grunted.

* * *

When the Drac Pack, Eunice, and Wanda kept Lydia company, Drac, Mavis, and Vlad went to Aggie's room, where Aggie, Johnny, and Dennis hid Garry.

"Aggie, how could you bring a stray into the hotel? Aunt Lydia could have been seriously, albeit comedically, hurt," Mavis said.

"You know me, guys, I couldn't leave Garry in the merciless sunny Transylvania coldness," replied Aggie.

"Guys, don't make him spend his days all alone," Johnny encouraged.

"Yeah. We were gonna have our own little early-Christmas celebration," Aggie added as she showed her adoptive family a very small Christmas tree that she and Garry made.

"Well, that's very sweet, Aggie," Vlad complimented sweetly, "No one should spend their lives alone in the street while spent their lives with their family, but, Garry, you can't stay on the loose in here."

"I think I have an idea," said Drac.

Later, Mavis put Garry in a box with big holes so he could breathe.

"All right, Garry will be safe in here with all the air holes and won't be able to get in any more trouble. We'll unwrap him and celebrate with him once Aunt Lydia goes to bed," explained Mavis.

* * *

Later, back in the kitchen, Mavis massaged her father's back,a dn calmed him with advice, "All right, you're hanging in there. I don't know how you didn't cry after Aunt Lydia was hurled violently, albeit comedically, into the table. But if this dinner goes perfectly, I know we can make it through this whole week."

Then, Vlad came into the kitchen to tell more news, "Well, she seems okay. She's having fun telling stories to your friends about the time you peed in your coffin when you're a child. That's one of the good ol' memories."

"Well, the worst is behind us. Dad is still standing. And it's smooth sailing from here on. Starting with the dinner Dad cooked," Mavis showed the dishes the Drac cooked, "There's no way Aunt Lydia could criticize this dinner."

"I know. I don't think I'm gonna cry," Drac said excitingly, "In fact... do you think... naw, forget it."

"What?"

"Maybe this time, I could make her cry."

Drac and Mavis laughed excitingly and evilly as they embraced each other, while Vlad rolled his eyes for this scene.

Later, in the Dining room, the Dracula Family (except Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie) and the Drac Pack, Eunice, Wanda, and the wolf pups, who Drac invited, were having dinner. the wolf pups are at the kiddie table to avoid chaos at the grown-up. Diane stayed beside Lydia to be safe.

"Drac, this flea soup is actually pretty good, I'm getting a lot of flavor. Some of it is from the porcupine quills and tree sap in my mouth, but I'm getting a little carrot, too, so Kudos, really," said Lydia.

"Thank you," Drac bowed appreciately, then turned to Mavis, who sat beside him, "Did you hear that? I got a compliment out of her. It was couched in three insults and was for something I didn't really do, but I'll take it."

Meanwhile, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie were watching over the crowded humans in one room.

"How long can we stay here? It's already crowded in here, and we're hungry," one of the humans said as all of them murmured in complain.

"Soon, everyone. We promise," Aggie responded.

Just then, Garry, somehow escaped from the box, sneaked into the room.

"Garry!" Dennis screamed.

The humans got the young vampire's attention, and noticed the little puppy scurrying around the room.

"I cute little dog! I want it!" A female human shouted.

"No, I want it!" Another male human yelled.

"No I want it!"

The humans now became a stampede as they started chasing the little dog. Garry whimpered and ran away around the room.

"Everyone, please, stop!" Johnny tried to stop the stampeding humans, but they kept chasing the cute dog.

"Who's ready for turkey?!"

Back in the Dining room, Frank came back from the kitchen, holding a delicious turkey, and put it on the table. Wayne and Wanda kept their children away from the turkey, since they're very close to the kiddie table.

"Oh! Wait till you taste it!" Mavis squealed excitingly, "Dad made the stuffing from a recipe he came up with himself on the fly."

"My secret is smash snails and love," Drac added.

"Corn-snails and love," Mavis repeated, except the "torn" became "corn".

Back up in the Human room, the crowd of humans kept chasing the dog while leaving a trace of stampede cloud on their feet. Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie tried to stop them while trying to get Garry.

Look back at the Dining room, before they could eat, Vlad volunteered to make a speech.

"I just wanted to say before the main course that, well, this family, coming together like this, it's very..."

While Vlad made a speech, Mavis noticed something moving at the ceiling, "It's moving."

"Thank you, Mavis," Vlad thanked his granddaughter for finishing his speech.

"No, I mean it's moving!" Mavis pointed the ceiling as everyone noticed the ceiling was about to crack.

They all moved away from the dining table, and ceiling break down into the Dining room. Diane flew away as it was startled. Dust and smoke covered the view until it was faded away. She saw a pile of many humans, and Mavis helped one of them (Johnny) to get up.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Mavis.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Johnny replied.

Then, they all looked at Lydia, who gaped and her eyes widened, "What… is… THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She shouted as window glasses shattered into pieces, "Why are there humans in the hotel? And why this human has connections with Mavis?" Then, she pointed angrily at Mavis and Johnny.

"Because he's her husband!" Drac spoke out the truth as he stood up for his daughter, "Believe it or not, Lydia, but my daughter zinged with a human. He's name is Johnny, and he's a pretty good guy. He lived with us for a long time. And they have a child of their own," he gestured Dennis to come forward. Dennis slowly approached Dracula, as he carried him, "This is their son, my grandson, Denisovich, or Dennis. He's half-human/half-vampire, and he's the sweetest, kindest, most special boy I've ever met. And we've been happy ever since."

"I can't believe this," Lydia growled, "You let your daughter marry a human, and a human kid? You ruined this family and our name!"

"No, he didn't!" Vlad fought back, defending his son, "Lydia, I was once in your shoe when I found out about this. But then I realized... not all humans are bad."

"But, father you're the one said they were evil," Lydia reminded.

"I know, and I was wrong. That's why I'm staying in this hotel. Johnny and Denisovich aren't the only reasons humans are good," he gestured Aggie to come closer as she did, and Vlad took her in his arm, "This is my friend, Agatha Galido, or Aggie. You may think she's a vampire because ofher fangs, but she's actually a human. She became a vampire that we don't know how and why. She's the human who saved my life from an old friend who tried to kill. I owed her, and she became one of us, part of the family. She's also kind as she let a stray dog live here when it was alone in the street. Things may be different when we have humans in our family, but this family is perfect just the way it is. And if some humans like us monsters, well, we can give ourselves a try to like them back."

"Well said, Dad," Drac nodded, "And what makes this family perfect is that we're all happy together."

Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, and Aggie shared a hug together, making all monsters and humans cried in touch, and also Diane, who shed few tears, and wiped them with her wings.

After breaking the hug, Vlad looked at the table, which it was smashed by a human crowd, as he said, "Well, I think we all know what the wolf pups are having for dinner now, and since we have humans to have dinner with us, so who wants frozen piz…" Before he could finish, Lydia began to cry loudly, "za.

"Aunt Lydia, what's wrong?" Mavis asked.

"I'm a stray dog! I have everything. Almost everything!" sobbed Lydia, "Why don't I have this?"

"You want what?" inquired Aggie.

"This. You. Why do you... think I pretended to throw my back out?" Lydia stood up from her wheelchair, revealing she was pretending to be injured.

Everyone gasped surprisingly.

"You were faking?!" Drac exclaimed.

"Too be around us?" Johnny added.

"I try so hard to make my life special and perfect," the vampiress explained, "Maybe the reason I have to be so special and perfect, is because I don't have a family like this. I only have Diane to accompany me, but I wanted more, like spending the rest of my days with my baby brother, my niece, my dad, and even my great-nephew, nephew-in-law, and a new friend like... Aggie."

"Oh, Aunt Lydia, you do," Mavis said as she and the rest of the family hugged the crying Lydia.

After that, Drac and Mavis moved away from Lydia for a private talk.

"We did it, we made her cry," Drac said quietly as he and Mavis high-fived, until they noticed Vlad and Aggie glaring at them. Drac and Mavis went back to Lydia as Drac said, "Welcome back to the family, big sister."

* * *

**Moral of the story: No one should be alone.**

**Oh, this is a good story ever, and almost funny. I am so happy that not only I finished this, but also, I'm finally an honor student. I based this chapter from dog with a blog: Twas the Fight before Christmas. Well, I hope this is a good story. Pls review. Pls, pls, pls, pls, pls, pls, pls, pls!**


	9. Aggie's Birthday first-part

_**Aggie's Birthday First-part: You never know my special day**_

It's evening, and all monsters woke up from their sleep, especially the Dracula family. Mavis walked to the dining room to eat some dinner or breakfast for monsters with her family waiting for her. With her eyes close, she didn't notice that there was no food on her plate. She took the fork, thinking there was food on it, and put it in her mouth, but she tasted nothing. Mavis opened her eyes, and found that there's no food, "Why aren't there cake on my fork?!" she yelled.

"You're not the only one, Mavey," Johnny started, "Your grandpa, your dad, your son, your aunt, and I don't have food on our plates."

"But it's evening," Dracula said, "Aggie always makes cakes every evening. I hope she's not sick."

"Oh, I know she's not, Son. She's a vampire," Vlad told his son.

"Dad, Aggie and Denisovich are part human. They're not immune to sickness."

"What's an immune, Papa?" Dennis asked.

"It's, um… You're not infected to anything bad." Dracula explained as he rubbed his grandson's hair.

"Does Aggie always bake cake?" Lydia asked.

"It's her thing, Aunt Lydia," Mavis replied, "She makes days extra sweeter. Look, I know Aggie's still part-human, and she doesn't make things gross, but she tried to fit in, and let's give her a chance.

Just then, Aggie came in with an angry face.

"Hey, Aggie, are you feeling okay?" Mavis approached her.

"l'm fine," Aggie answered in a bad mood.

"Well, then, get to baking, cute-looking. My cakes ain't gonna bake themselves."

"No, they're not. Now, if you'll excuse me, l got some flying to do."

Then, Johnny, Dracula, and Vlad approach the white vampire, "What's the matter? Your coffin's on the fritz?" Johnny guessed.

"I know what it is, Aggie. You had a dream that l was your favourite and you woke up to that," Vlad pointed his son, which he rolled his eyes after his father just said.

"No, sadly, l woke up to all of you!" Aggie snapped as she turned into a bat, and flew out of the room.

"Wow. She really is upset," Dracula said as he and his family walked back to the table

"What did you do?! Me?! Yes, you! Stop that!" Both Vlad and Dracula shouted at each other at the same time, blaming each other for upsetting Aggie.

Few minutes later, six gargoyles served one slice of cake each for the family, however, the family was not in a mood. They thought about the upsetting Aggie, and her cake.

"Why Nanay Aggie was so mean?" Dennis asked with a sad look on his face.

"Dennis, your Nanay Aggie was not mean," Mavis explained. "She's not in a mood right now."

"Why she's not on the mood?" Johnny wondered..

"Maybe of what we did this morning," Dracula said.

"This morning?" Vlad arched his one eyebrow.

"Yeah. What did you do to her this morning?" Dracula asked his father.

"I didn't do anything to her. Except that we went to my cave to check on the behaviour of my bat friends."

"Aha! I knew it! Aggie never liked your friends, remember?"

"But Drac, what did you do to her this morning?" Johnny asked.

"I didn't do anything to her. Well, only I gave her the blueprints of the hotel that some rooms need to be organized."

"Dad! I can't believe you do that to her," Mavis shouted. "You gave her a hard time on her job."

"Yeah. And what did you do with Aggie, Jonathan?" Vlad glared at him.

"I taught her some BMX tricks." Johnny shrugged.

"Nanay Aggie doesn't ride a bike," Dennis stated.

Mavis looked at her son. "Dennis, what you and your Nanay Aggie been doing?"

"We were playing tag, Mommy." He answered.

"And is she really tired of playing?"

"Yeah." He relied in a sad tone. "But you let her babysit me."

Drac then turned to Lydia, "Maybe you've been threatening her."

Lydia was hurt when she was accused as she stood up, and flared, "What?! I just got along with that little girl. Sure she was quite annoying, but she respected me. She even fed Diane for me."

"I think we all owe her an apology." Dracula said.

"You're right." Johnny sighed. "When she arrives home, we should approach her, and apologize."

As everyone nodded, they left the dining room, and head straight to Aggie's room.

* * *

It seemed that Aggie arrived from flying, and drank a bottle of water. The family entered the room approached her, and Dennis began to say, "Nanay Aggie, I'm sorry I let you play with me without resting."

"I'm sorry I let you babysit Dennis without resting," Mavis said while putting her hands on her son's shoulder.

"And I'm sorry for teaching you those BMX tricks, even though you don't like 'em," Johnny added.

"And I'm sorry that I almost threatened you, and thought you are annoying," Lydia admitted.

"And I'm sorry, too," Vlad said, "That my son gave you a hard time on your job."

Dracula rolled his eyes, and pushed his father aside, "I'm sorry that my father dragged you in that cave to check on the evil bat friends of his, who nearly destroyed us."

Aggie glared sharply at her adoptive family, and snapped, "This isn't about playing or BMX or babysitting or organizing or visiting. You know what? l shouldn't have to explain it to either one of you. Figure it out for yourselves!"

As she left the room, the family was still confused about her.

"Then what really did happen this morning?" Johnny tried to remember what makes Aggie upset.

"If it wasn't how each of us acted," Vlad started.

"And she ain't gonna tell us anything," Mavis added.

"Well, then what was it?" Dracula asked as they noticed the mails that were placed on Aggie's closed coffin.

"I bet it was your electricity bill, son," Vlad guessed.

"It was not my—" Dracula thought about it, "Well, it's possible."

"It's just nothing but a bunch of birthday cards," Johnny took one of the mails.

"For Aggie," Mavis added.

"On her 20th," Vlad mentioned

Just then, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis eyes widened in realization as they realized why Aggie was so upset. It was her birthday today, and they didn't greeted her or they gave her a hard time on her special day.

"Which was today," Dracula sighed in guiltiness.

"l can't believe you didn't know. Me? Yes you. Stop that!" Once again, Vlad and Dracula blamed each other for this.

"Okay, so we didn't know it was her birthday," Johnny said. "We're probably not the only ones."

Mavis started to read the names who sent Aggie the birthday cards, "Skepper, Skinda, Piglet, Pigla, Chyna, Perry, Pelry, Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Bugs, Brags, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Jake, Jape, Red, Luke, Discord, TM, Bernadeth, Mr. and Mrs. Galido, Sarah Dam, Quake. Even her Uncle Vic's BBQ sent her a coupon for a free mud pie."

Johnny snatched the coupon from Mavis, and hid it in his pocket, "She's 20 now. She doesn't need that."

"How come you never knew her birthday? She's been working for you for months? Have you even checked her resume?" Lydia reminded.

"Yes, about that..." Dracula chuckled nervously and sweated as he confessed, "We never require her a resume. We don't need one. We immediately hired her since she's the only human cam to us on her own."

"Guys, this is serious," Mavis paced around the room, "We didn't know that she existed for 2 decades. Now all we can do is apologize."

"Nothing we can do? Mavis, Mavis, Mavis, you, your dad, your aunt, and your grandfather are vampires. You can read through minds, right?" Johnny inquired.

Yes, yes, we do, Johnny." Dracula answered. "Why did you ask that?"

"Try to read my mind, and you will know what we'll gonna do."

As they used their vampire ability to read Johnny's mind, Mavis, Dracula, Lydia, and Vlad tried to see what Johnny's idea was. Unexpectedly, Dracula and Vlad saw something really disgusting.

"Oh no, not the contact lenses!" Dracula groaned in disgust.

"Ugh, it's pretty disgusting!" Vlad added.

"That's one of the things I hate about human!" Lydia almost barfed.

Then, the four vampires changed the scene of Johnny's mind, and saw the right way to make it up to Aggie after they never knew it was her birthday.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Mavis exclaimed, "We plan a surprise party and make Aggie think we knew."

"Actually, that's my second idea. My first idea is stealing her coin jar and running away to Italy," Johnny chuckled as his family and in-laws crossed their arms and glared at him, thinking his idea was ridiculous.

* * *

Later, Aggie was waiting for Dracula to take him to the town for autograph signing, "Drac, you need to get down here, or you're gonna be late for the big autograph signing. You know, maybe 20 minutes late. The big 2-0," She was still angry about her birthday as she walked to the revolving door to get the hearse ready.

Unbeknownst to her, Vlad, Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, and Lydia were sneaking out to buy birthday decorations for Aggie. They came back after Aggie went outside.

Dracula came down from the stairs to meet with his family.

"Hey, we got the decorations, Dad," Mavis whispered.

"Great. The cake will be here in an hour," Dracula announced as he took out the decorations, "Let me see," He read the banner that says, "'Happy _Fifth_ Birthday'?"

"Sorry, Drac, they were all out of 'Happy 20ths'," Johnny apologized. ''So l got one 'ten' and two 'fives'," He noticed his father-in-law glared at him, "What? Aggie likes adding."

A beeping of the hearse was heard.

"Coming!" Dracula called out to Aggie, then turned to his daughter, "Mavis, tell the chefs to cook as many of Aggie's favourite food as they can," Mavis nodded as Dracula told his grandson and son-in-law, "Denisovich, Johnny, sure you can do the decorations?"

"Yes, Papa Drac!" Dennis exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll take it from here," Johnny replied.

Then, Dracula turned to his father and sister, "Dad, Lydia, here's Aggie's PDA. It's like a phone. Try to get as many of her friends and family to come as you can."

"Leave it all to us, son." Vlad accidentally dropped the PDA to the floor when he flipped it in the air, much to Dracula's frustration.

"Sadly, l have no choice," He picked the PDA, and gave it to Vlad. "Just please, you two, practice using a phone."

As Dracula left, and Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis left them alone, Vlad and Lydia shrugged as they started to make a call.

Vlad called first as he called one of Aggie's friends, "Hey, Ms. Darianne, it's Vlad. Remember? Aggie's friend. King of Darkness. Of course, you know me. We're throwing a surprise party for Aggie. Tonight. No, we knew."

Then, it's Lydia's turn. She started practicing using a phone as she called another friend, "Tonight. No, we knew."

Then, Vlad called another one, which he confessed he didn't know Aggie's birthday is today, "Okay, so we didn't know! Your Christmas lights are still up. Of course, I know that! I'm a vampire. I can read minds, even through this… this device thing-y! So are you coming?" Suddenly, the phone hung-up. "Hello? Hello?"

Then, Lydia called one of Aggie's relatives, "Look, I don't care if your wife is in labor. Just tell her to push that baby out and get over here!" Then, the phone hung-up on her, "Hello?"

* * *

At town, Dracula signed autographs for Dracula fans, while Aggie took a look on some books in the shelves.

She took out one of the books, "'Lose 20 Pounds in 20 Days.' And it's 20% off," Aggie looked at Dracula to see if he got her attention, "You think l should buy it for somebody? You know, as a present?" Still, Dracula ignored her, "Nothing."

After Dracula signed another autograph, he secretly took out his phone to call his dad, "Hey, Dad. How are we doing?"

"We need more time," Vlad replied, "Stall her."

"How am I going to—"

"Just do it!"

"But…"

"I said do it, Prince of Darkness!"

When Vlad turned the phone off, Dracula started to stall the time by signing the autographs slowly.

* * *

When Dracula and Aggie arrived outside the hotel, Aggie fixed some stuff first, while Dracula walked out from the hearse, and walked up to the stairs. He stopped in front of the revolving, and took out his phone to call his father, "Okay. Dad! I'm right outside the door. Aggie's going to be here any minute. Are you doing okay?"

Vlad walked through the revolving door, and confronted his son nervously, "When you say, 'Okay'."

"Holy Rabies," Dracula realized there's something wrong as he and Vlad entered the hotel, and saw monster guests, including Frank, Eunice, Wayne Wanda, Murray, and Griffin, and a few humans, who were haven't known yet. Mavis and Dennis placed the food on the tables. Then, he turned to his dad, sister, and Johnny, who appears behind them, "Dad! Lydia! Johnny! Who are these guys?" He pointed the few human strangers.

Johnny pointed each one of the humans, "This is Vio, the mailman. Hatty, the vendor, Cassie delivered the cake, and Xander's from the decoration store."

"Thanks for inviting me," Xander said with a high-pitch voice, much to Dracula, Lydia, and Vlad's surprise, shock, and disbelief.

"25 years of blowing up balloons," Johnny explained as Ferdie laughed, still in high-pitch.

"And also, we let the Mariachi Band to play a song for Aggie," Vlad added as the Mariachi Band played a birthday song.

"This is the best you could do?!" Dracula yelled. "As soon as Aggie sees this, she's gonna—"

Too late, Aggie entered through the revolving door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted happily in unison as Aggie doesn't look surprise, and Dracula, Vlad, Lydia, Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis were now afraid whatever Aggie's reaction for this.

"Look like that," Dracula continued.

"Happy birthday, Abby!" Xander greeted.

"It's 'Aggie'," Johnny corrected.

''Happy birthday, Aggie!" Xander greeted again.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you, Aggie?" Mavis grinned nervously.

"And you thought we didn't know," Dennis chuckled nervously.

* * *

After the party, the monster guests returned to their respective rooms, and the humans now left the party.

"Thanks for coming, everybody! Thanks. Y'all are fantastic!" Aggie thanked them, "Next year, 21! You're all invited! Don't forget!"

As all of the guests left, Aggie glared at her adoptive family, who are still grinned nervously.

"Wow, what a party. Good times, good times," Johnny smiled.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, big girl!" Dracula said as he, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Lydia quickly ran away.

"Hold it, you guys!" Aggie shouted.

The family stopped, and shook their heads in guilt and shame.

"Okay. We didn't know it was your birthday," Mavis admitted.

"And when we tried to get people, it was all, 'I'm out of town,' or 'I'm in jail,' or 'I'm giving birth," Vlad explained.

''We're sorry, Aggie," Mavis continued, "We're selfish, horrible friends who don't deserve a friend as wonderful as you."

"Let's not oversell it." Lydia whispered.

"No, she's right, l am a wonderful friend," Aggie said, still angry, "And when you didn't know my birthday, well, it just kind of made me feel like you didn't appreciate me."

"But we do appreciate you, Nanay Aggie," Dennis pleaded, "You got to believe that."

Aggie heard what Dennis had said as she looked around the lobby, filled with decorations, realizing she believed her friends' appreciation for her, "Actually, after the party you all put together this evening, l do believe you."

"We really do love you, Aggie," Mavis said as she, Johnny, Dennis group hugged with Aggie.

"I know. Maybe next year, you could just love me on time," Aggie extended her arm to Vlad and Dracula to join in for a group hug.

"Come on, we're men. Men don't hug," Dracula chuckled.

"Dracula men do." Aggie stated.

"Yeah, we do," Vlad shrugged as he and Dracula join in the group hug.

The only one who didn't join the hug is Lydia as Aggie noticed her a few inch away from her family.

"Come on, Aunt Lydia, join the hug," Aggie encouraged.

"Sorry, but I don't do hugs," Lydia hesitated.

"Aunt Lydia, come on, you're going to have your first human-vampire family hug. Just give it a try," Mavis extended her hand to give her aunt a space for her to hug.

At first, Lydia hated to hug, especially with humans, but she'll regretted it if she missed a family hug, "Well, since we're all alone... Fine, but don't tell anyone," she came closer to her family, and Aggie wrapped an arm around her, which she felt cold, and heard icy breaks.

"Man, she's ice-cold," she whispered to Drac and Vlad.

"I know, right? So freaky," Drac agreed quietly.

"I still think I raised her 'too much' well," Vlad admitted.

Then, Aggie turned up at Lydia, "So, you've been helping make a party for me with your family? Even though that I'm... you know?"

"Well, you did something for me and my family, and they like you very much, I decided to give it a try, and I have to return the favor," explained Lydia.

"Thanks. You're good too, So, what'd you all guys get me?" The white vampire asked excitingly as the family's eyes widened, realizing that they haven't got a present for Aggie.

Johnny took out a coupon from his pocket, "Free mud pie from your Uncle Vic's BBQ!"

"It's from all of us," Mavis stated.

The family laughed and group hugged once again.

* * *

**Moral of the story: When someone did something to you really good, you should do the same in return, especially on their birthdays.**

**I based this chapter from the series, Hannah Montana: You never said it was my birthday.**


	10. Aggie's Birthday second-part

The night after Aggie's birthday, Mavis was in charge at the counter as she gave a key to a floating brain. Then, she marked the calendar of the day, October 3, with a red marker.

"Ah, Aggie's 20 years old now," she sighed, "I thought at first she would be like 15."

"I know, right? I thought she was 15 years old when she first came here," Johnny agreed.

"Yeah. Too bad she can't celebrate her own Fangceanera."

"The- what?"

Then, Dracula came to answer that question, "Fangceanera. It's a traditional event that vampires, including Draculas, should go to a realm to perform a difficult task to earn his or her family cape on their 115th birthday. That's how I got mine."

"Wow, that's cool!" Dennis overheard the conversation, and popped out from the stairs.

"Yes, Denisovich, cool," Drac held him with his hands.

"That's how I got mine, too," Lydia interfered.

"Mine, too," Vlad added, "It's the most difficult task I've ever did, but I finally earned my cape."

"Well, for human girls, they called it Quinceanera . It's also a traditional event that girls could celebrate their 15th birthday," Johnny explained, "I don't think Aggie celebrated that at her 15th birthday. It's not actually a Philippine tradition."

"Too bad we never met her when she was 15. She should celebrate Quinceanera with us. She can even have her own Fangceanera here if she became a vampire and came here 5 years ago, and I don't think she'll make it to 115 years old," Mavis slouched, feeling sad for Aggie, "She might even earn her own cape to prove she can be one of us."

Then, Vlad thought of something to solve this solution, "Hmm, you know, I think she can have her Fangceanera soon."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Drac asked.

"I'm saying she should have her fangceanera here... today," the elderly vampire.

"But her birthday is over," Mavis said.

"Actually, honey, there's nothing wrong of celebrating birthday before or after the day of your birthday. It's okay," Johnny stated.

"Isn't that prohibited to celebrate Fangceanera on her 20th birthday?" inquired Drac.

"It's worth to try," replied Vlad.

"This is outrageous!" Lydia yelled, "You can't celebrate Fangceanera if it's not her 115th birthday!"

come on, Lydia. It's just one little rule of tradition that we should break, just for a friend or an honorary family member," Vlad encouraged his daughter.

"Lydia, she's part human. We're not sure if she can survive up to 115, and we missed her 15th birthday. I mean, why wait if we can do it today?" Drac insisted.

"Besides, Aunt Lydia, Aggie deserves a Fangceanera, and a cape. Our family cape. She worked so hard to be one of us, and part of our family," Mavis added, "At least give her a try."

Lydia wanted to yell when her own family gave her lot of reason for Aggie to celebrate her Fangceanera on her late 20th birthday, but the vampires sighed in defeat, and cleared her throat, "Fine, I'll give her a chance. I should wake her up now," she glided towards the elevator.

"Aunt Lydia, what are you going to do with her?" Mavis asked suspiciously.

"Something I should have done when I first met her," she said just before the elevator closed.

"Huh?" the family was curious.

* * *

Aggie snored loudly in her coffin as she slept peacefully and happily. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from her door. When she opened the lid of her coffin to see what's going on, the door kept banging until Lydia destroyed it open.

"Rise and... well, just rise," Lydia approached Aggie with a scroll of lost of chores, "You have chores to do."

"What?! Chores! I have to do chores?! But why?!" Aggie cried.

"You humans asked so many questions," Lydia threw the scroll to Aggie.

Aggie tried to catch the bouncy scroll, "But Aunt Lydia my schedule of working isn't time yet. I have to rest so I can have enough energy to work. besides, I only have three chores: Organizing the hotel with human stuff, planning an upcoming party, and taking care of Dennis while Mavis is at work. This list has a lot of chores."

"Then you better get started, because, after you're done, we have a little surprise for you," Lydia said before going out of Aggie's room, "My family planned it, not mine."

When Lydia left, Aggie grunted frustratingly for this list of chores.

* * *

When Aggie left her coffin, she started to do her chores.

"'Gargle the distilled water for the frogs,' she said," Aggie mocked one of the chores Lydia listed as she gargled the water on her mouth, and spat it out for the frog to enjoy their puddle.

"'Catch tiny ants', she said," she mocked again as she used her super vision to look for crawling ants. She saw one on the floor of the hallway as she jumped, and caught one on her hand.

"'Sort the mail,' she said," Aggie was at the mailing room, waiting for the scrolls of mails from the tube. When she caught them all, she inserted it to another tube.

"'Remove the cobwebs,' she said," Aggie transformed into a bat, and used her bat body to removed the cobwebs from the pipes on the ceiling while doing flying tricks. It bothered her when the cobwebs covered her face and body.

"'Trim the vines,' she said," Aggie then used the scythe to trim the vines on the walls.

When she wiped the sweat off her forehead, Dennis appeared behind her on his bat form.

"Nanay Aggie, I have something to show you!" He grabbed Aggie's hand with his little bat feet, and dragged her into the hotel.

"Alright, Dennis, I'm coming," Aggie said.

When Dennis and Aggie entered the lobby, Dennis transformed back into his original form while making Aggie cover her eyes.

"Okay. What do you want to show me?" Aggie asked.

When she opened her eyes and looked at the lobby, she gasped in surprise. There are zombies and witches decorating the lobby with balloons, streamers, and banners, while Drac, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad organized the place.

"Wow! What's going on?!" Aggie exclaimed.

"Aggie, you're just in time," Drac rubbed Aggie's hair, "We're preparing for your Fangceanera."

"Fangce- what?"

"Fangceanera is the event when a vampire turns 115, and earn his or her family cape." Mavis explained, "Since we're not sure if you can survive up to 115, because you're part human, and you missed your 15th birthday to celebrate Quinceanera, which Johnny said earlier, we decided to have your Fangceanera today!"

"I guess it's okay to celebrate your birthday again before or after the exact day of your birthday," Vlad added.

"Wow! Thanks, you guys, but you don't have to do this for me," Aggie chuckled.

"Oh, we are now. It's what families do. Besides, you have to perform a task to prove yourself you're a Dracula, like us, so you'll earn your very own Dracula cape," said Johnny.

"Task?! What task?" Aggie questioned.

"You see, Aggie, every vampire in their Fangceanera should face a difficult task to earn their family cape. It's part of our tradition," Vlad answered, "This is a fun tradition, not the other way around as you think.

"Imagine, if you will, Aggie," Mavis started to explain more about this event, "Tonight, you'll travel to the mysterious vampire realm where you'll face the Fangceanera Wheel of Destiny!" A magical hologram of the Wheel of Destiny appeared behind her.

"WOW!" Aggie, Johnny, and Dennis had their jaws dropped.

"Right! Spin the wheel...," Mavis demonstrated, "And whatever horrible terrible task it lands on, you must complete it to earn your cape!"

"Wow! I've never seen that task before," Aggie whispered in amazement, "It's like a holographic mission task back when I was in-training."

"Wow, it'll be so cool!" Dennis said, "I wish I can do that."

"Sorry, little bat, but you're still too young," Vlad patted Dennis' hair, "Your Nanay Aggie is at the right age," he turned to Aggie, "If you're ready for it."

"It sounds way worse, but I think I'm ready!" Aggie said enthusiastically, "This cape might be a sign to the whole universe that I can be a Dracula."

"Here. We got you something," Drac levitated a pink coffin-shaped box with a black bow tied around it..

"For me? A gift? But, you already gave me Uncle Vic's BBQ coupon for free mud pie," reminded Aggie.

"Yeah, but that's like a boring gift we ever gave you," Mavis scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "But this gift if better."

"Aww, thanks, guys," when Aggie unwrapped the box, and opened her present, she took out her gift; a beautiful dress with a black top that has a bat-shaped ribbon on the front, and white, red, and black stripes on the skirt, from the waist to the bottom, "It's beautiful!"

"It was my mom's," Mavis said, "Before I was born, she made two dresses for my Fangeanera, just in case one of them won't fit for me, so I want you to have this extra dress."

"The dress was suppose to be purple, so we re-colorized it with your three favorite colors: white, red, and black," Drac added.

"I love it!" Aggie hugged her new dress, and twirled around.

"This is a big night for you, Aggie. Are you sure you're ready? This isn't some kind of 'Holographic' task training that you were talking about. You're life is at risk for this," Drac warned, "We can always postpone, you know."

"Don't worry, Dad. She can do it, right, Ags?!" Mavis exclaimed excitingly.

"Absolutely!" Aggie answered confidently, "I don't think you can postpone birthdays, Drac. And, in any way, I'm ready. Trust me. I got this."

"Very well, then."

"By the way, Ags, we invited you family and friends to come over," Vlad continued.

"That's great, Vlad! But don't invite my old classmates. they're not interested on things when I'm involved, but my team can come, so as my whole family," Aggie said.

"It's a deal," Mavis nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later at night, every monster in the hotel left their rooms, and went to the lobby to celebrate Aggie's birthday again, but, this time, it's her Fangceneara! They attended one once, at Mavis' 115th birthday, but now, it's Aggie turn. It's been 10 years since they had a Fangceneara, so the waiting is quite shorter than they thought. Aggie's only friends, the I Team, came as well as they never missed their leader's once-in-a-lifetime special vampire birthday. Her whole family came too. There were her parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, cousins-in-law, and first cousins once removed. Even her friends from her home world were there, which is technically her family-friends, like her parents' employees who worked for her parents in business.

A zombie was tied with floating balloons threw confetti in the air. At the lobby, the guests were waiting for Aggie to be introduced in her party.

"Okay, everybody. Listen up," Drac announced, "Introducing our 20-year-old new friend, Agatha Galido!"

The curtain lifted as Aggie came out with two floating brains carried her red, white, and black veil.

"Holy Rabies," Drac, Mavis, and Vlad smiled.

"Whoo! Go, Aggie!" The I Team cheered.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl!" Leo called her daughter.

"Now, before we start with a fun party, I thought we share the most intimate part of the ceremony with our closest family and friends," added Drac.

"So, what will our niece do in her 'Fangceneara' thing?" Anunciacion asked.

"Ugh, do we have to explain about Fangceneara all over again when someone asked about it?" Mavis grunted.

"You will know, Tita," Aggie replied to her aunt.

"I can't believe you let your daughter live with these monsters," Sr. Dolores whispered to her youngest sister.

"She's our daughter, sis. Let her be," Bernadette scowled quietly.

"Now, it's time to spin the Fangceneara Wheel of Destiny!" Drac exclaimed as a clown monster took out a kiddie version of the Fangceneara Wheel of Destiny that contained pictures of pillow, candy, ice cream, flower, chicken, balloon, cake, and two hearts, and a peppermint candy at the middle.

Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Lydia, and the guests just had their jaws dropped, unsatisfied. Few of the guests also coughed.

"What is that?" Michael Villa, Aggie's cousin-in-law, asked.

"The Fanceneara Wheel of Destiny!" Drac said before making fake coughs while speaking, "This is... much-safer... updated version, which is just invented this early evening, but isn't it awesome?"

Aggie didn't know what to say, but Mavis stood up behind Aggie to scold Drac, "One, no it isn't. And two, why would it be here?! Aggie was supposed to travel to an unknown realm, caught between the many goblin dimensions!"

Drac scratched the back of his neck as he lied, "Oh, yeah, the realm. It's, uh... being, uh... fumigated, so, uh... instead, you could spin the new wheel right here in the hotel where it's safe."

"Is this the same wheel that you made at my Fangceneara before I went to the real one?" asked Mavis as she remembered the wheel 10 years ago.

"No..." Drac lied.

"This is an atrocity, a mockery of our most esteemed ritual!" Lydia yelled.

"You can't stop progress, Lydia," Drac said, then turned to Aggie, "now, go ahead, Aggie, spin the wheel!"

Without complaining, Aggie span the wheel as when the wheel stopped spinning, the arrow pointed the picture of a cake, "What was that mean?"

"That mean you have to blow up the candles. Trust me, I've been there," Mavis muttered.

"Wait, that's it? That's all I have to do to earn my Dracula family cape?" asked Aggie.

"He, he, he, come on, blowing candles is super dangerous," Drac said as he brought a five-layered cookies n' cream cake, "Right, Frank?

Frank and Eunice are now hiding behind the guests, fearing for their lives from the fire, "H-h-he's not wrong!" Frank stammered in fear.

Aggie rolled her eyes as she blew the candles on her cake, which she accidentally blew harder, the cake flew from the table.

"Woo-hoo! Give it up for my friend, Aggie, who has earned her traditional Dracula cape on her very own!" Drac cheered, and clapped his hands.

The guests clapped unsatisfied. Even Aggie was unsatisfied. This isn't what she was expecting on her Fangceneara. She wanted to have a challenge to earn her cape to prove herself she can be a Dracula, just like what Mavis said when she explained about the event.

"Now, I'll go get your cape back in my room," Drac whispered to Aggie before transforming into a bat, and flew away to get Aggie's cape.

When Drac gone, Vlad approached Aggie, and patted her back, "Sorry, Aggie, I don't know what came up with that boy"

"No, I know, what, Vlad," Aggie sighed sadly, "Drac thinks I can't survive this task to earn my Dracula family cape because I'm part human."

"What? No, it's not that," Mavis grinned sheepishly. She said thagt to cheer Aggie up, but it didn't work when she saw the look on her friend's face, "Maybe a little true."

"Listen, Aggie. You're the first human or half-human/half-vampire to have her own Fangceneara, and to get into this task to earn that cape," Vlad explained, "We don't know if this is safe for you. We're just so worried about you since... You know when," he didn't want to mention about the time she was stabbed nearly on the heart.

"Well, this isn't fair! I want a chance at my destiny of being a vampire!" Aggie stomped her foot in tantrum.

Suddenly, a strong wind roared as Lydia stomped her staff on the floor to open a big hole; a portal to the vampire realm that Mavis was talked about, "You want to prove you're a Dracula, the prove is in the pudding!"

"Hooray! Pudding!" Matthew Lucas clapped excitingly.

Aggie's family and team gasped in horror, and worried for her.

Aggie groaned, "I can't live, knowing I got the kiddie version of my Fangceneara. They can save the fake stuff for dumb ones, like Denzel."

"Aww, thanks, I..." Denzel was touched, then realized what aggie said about him, "Hey! And I don't have fangs. I just wish I have those."

"Well, we're coming with you, Sweetie," Leo said as the whole family cheered.

"No, you may not!" Lydia strictly demanded, "Only vampires or part-vampires may cross the sacred threshold. Time for battle."

Aggie nodded as she changed her dress into her regular clothes, and turned into a bat, "Be right back with my cape," she said before flying down the hole, and it closed.

Everyone in the room gasped in worry.

Then, Dracula came back with a white cape for Aggie, "Aggie, I got your cape," then, he saw that Aggie is not around anymore, "Ags? Where did she go?"

Lydia snapped her finger to make a giant ball appear above everyone as it showed Aggie excitingly traveled down the realm.

"AGGIE!" Drac screamed in horror, then yelled angrily at Lydia, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Only what you were not prepare to do, just like what you almost did to Mavis 10 years ago," Lydia yelled back, "Trust me on this."

"Haven't you forgotten what we've told you? I'm in charge of her!" shouted Drac.

"Um, _we_ are in charge of her!" Mavis reminded that the whole family is in charge of looking after Aggie while she stayed at the hotel.

"And the majority said that she should follow her destiny as a vampire. She'll be fine, Drac," added Vlad.

* * *

Aggie made it down to an unknown realm where there are black floating ghost around. Aggie was quite scared and nervous about the place, but she felt so excited for a task, and earn a cape. She transformed back to her original form, and walked while looked around.

"Okay, Aggie, calm down, this is what vampires on their day. There's nothing to worry about. I just hope there's an exception for me," Aggie gulped. then, he noticed a black dead tree with a skeleton under it. The skeleton blew a bubble gum as it popped, "Man, I sure wish I have a gum right now."

A green smoke appeared behind her, and revealed a woman with braided hair, wearing a purple dress and purple bonnet, "I've been waiting a long time for you, Agatha Galido!"

Aggie turned and yelped, "Who are you, and how did you know my name?!"

"I know all vampires. I'm Miranda, keeper of the Wheel of Destiny," the Wheel of Destiny appeared besides the woman.

"Wow!" Aggie's eyes widened when she stared at the wheel.

"I presume you're ready to spin?"

Aggie bravely touched the wheel and span it. Miranda started to laugh maniacally.

Back at the hotel, everyone gasped in worry for Aggie's life when they watched her spinning the wheel.

"Oh, I can't look. She's so young!" Leo cried on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh no, Aggie!" Drac screamed.

"Let her go, brother! She is to do this alone, without any interference, or the consequences will be dire," said Lydia.

"You're right, no interfe-" Before he could finish, Drac created a distraction by making a fake news alert, "Hey, who spilled yellow water on the carpet?"

When everyone looked at what Drac was pointing, he secretly opened the hole to the unknown realm, and transformed into a bat before he flew down.

"Drac, no!" Vlad yelled as he jumped to stop his son, but the hole closed.

"No!" Lydia growled when it was too late to stop her brother.

"Wow, deja vu," Mavis stated as she was remembered her own Fangceneara when Aggie was involved in this event.

* * *

At the unknown realm, the wheel kept spinning, and Miranda laughed maniacally.

Drac made it down as he flew towards the wheel, and Aggie, "AGGIE!" without thinking enough, Drac was stuck between the pointer and the wheel.

Miranda angrily teleported Drac from the wheel to the cage as he transformed back into his regular form.

Aggie gasped, "Drac? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, hey, Ags, I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say this didn't work out the way I hope!" Dracula confessed.

Aggie screamed as she turned to Miranda, "Can I spin again? What about my Dracula cape? Can I still earn my cape?"

"Interference in the Fanceneara rituals is strictly prohibited!" Miranda's shout caused aggie to fell backwards, "Not only do you not get your cape, but he loses his, too... again!" she took Dracula's cape, and made it disappeared.

Drac was horrified that he lose his cape, "Yo can't take my cape again! I'm the Prince of Darkness! Do you know how important that cape is to me? And how..." Then, he saw Aggie's stare of guilt, showing him how she felt when she wanted to earn a vampire cape, just like he and Maivs did before. Drac then felt guilty of what he had done... again, "Okay, I see what I have done now."

"This was my big chance to prove my life as a vampire, as a Dracula!" Aggie sobbed, "Ever since I met you and your family, mysteriously turned into a vampire, and let me into your family, I always wondered what would I do with my life, and now, I think this is the key to my answer. To show all of you I can be part of your family, that I can be a Dracula."

"I'm sorry, Agatha, really. I only did it to protect you. I promised your parents that I could do that," Drac apologized.

"I know, Drac, but you have let me do this myself. I can protect myself, you know. Does this reminded you when you did the same to Mavis 10 years ago?"

Drac then reflected at this. He could imagine that it was not Aggie who cried before him, but it's Mavis, who also wanted to earn the cape, and showed him that she can do things all by herself without her father's protection. He then convinced Miranda, "Please, give her another chance!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" Both Drac and Aggie cried with puppy eyes.

Miranda was annoyed by the two vampires' cries as she covered her ears. Then, she shouted in defeat, "Fine! Just stop making that noise."

The two vampires gasped happily. Everyone at the hotel cheered.

"But..." Miranda continued, "You're gonna work for it! You want to earn your cape? You have to spin _five_ times!"

Dracula and Aggie exclaimed in fear. Everyone at the hotel gasped in shock.

"Five times?! That's impossible! Mavis can do three, but no vampire can do five!" Drac protested.

"But I can!" Aggie said in pride.

"Ooooooohhhhhh!" the guests and the rest of the Dracula family (except Lydia) were shock for Aggie's bravery.

"Bravo... for a human," Lydia cheered quietly.

"Aggie, please, this is too risky," Drac warned.

"Drac, come on, you have to trust me," Aggie convinced, "I can do this. I'm always ready. Don't worry about it," she then span the wheel hard.

Miranda cackled evilly again as she used her power to rise up a rock table with a miniature-sized castle on it.

"Uh, what am I suppose to do with this?" asked Aggie.

"This!" Miranda shrank Aggie to fit herself into the miniature castle. Drac was now worried.

When Aggie was on the small castle, she questioned Miranda, "So, what am I going to do now?"

When the wheel span slower, the pointer pointed a picture of two garlic cloves.

"Behold, gargle with garlic!" Miranda announced.

"'Gargle with garlic'?!" Aggie panicked as she remembered vampires are allergic to garlic.

When a pitcher of garlic water rose from the ground, Aggie nervously took a sip from the pitcher, and gargled it for 3 seconds before spitting it out in a glass on the floor, but nothing happened to her. She did it again, and spat on another glass. She did the same procedure 8 more times as she emptied the whole pitcher, which Miranda growled angrily. Aggie then realized garlic didn't affect her since she's still part-human.

"Alright, Aggie!" Drac cheered.

"Task #2," Miranda span the wheel as it stopped, and the pointer pointed a picture of a demon face, "Capture an invisible imp!"

"Oh my!" Aggie gulped. Then, she felt something crawling on her skin, but she never saw it. It must be an invisible imp. She tried to feel that running invisible imp to find and capture it, but while she kept doing this, she remembered something that she had done this before, "It's weird. Why does this stuff feel so familiar? Like I've done it before," Aggie then gasped as she recalled minutes ago when she gargled with garlic water, and spat it on every glass. It's like the same chore she did when she gargled distilled water for the frogs to make their new pond, "'Gargle the distilled water for the frogs,' she said," Then, she tried to recall this kind of chore, "'Catch tiny ants', she said," Aggie used her super vision to look for the invisible imp. Through her sight, she saw something moving. She jumped into it, and caught the imp in her hand.

The others at the hotel cheered again for Aggie for capturing the invisible imp.

"I can't believe it. She's actually doing it!" Mavis squealed.

"Only three more challenges left," Johnny said excitingly.

"Task #3," Miranda span the wheel, and the pointer pointed a picture of sharp sticks, "The steak gauntlet!"

"'Stake gauntlet'? What is a-" Before Aggie could finish, a giant stake was launched at her, and pinned her with her shirt collar on the wall, "That kind of stake!"

On the other wall, a dozen of holes launched stakes every second. Aggie screamed as she ran away, trying to avoid the stakes.

Everyone at the hotel watched the whole scene as Aggie's family and friends feared for her life.

"MY HEART!" Vlad screamed as he grasped his chest at the spot of his heart, and fainted, remembering how Aggie got stabbed on the chest with a stake while saving his life.

Johnny caught the fainting Vlad on time before he hit the floor.

While dodging through the path of stakes, Aggie could see the finish line. Then, she had an idea, "'Sort the mail', she said," she then grabbed the stakes, and inserted them all in every hole as the walls exploded. Miranda gasped in disbelief. Aggie cheered for herself as she crossed the finish line.

"HOORAY! YEAH! ALRIGHT!"

Miranda growled as she span the wheel, and the pointer pointed a picture of two bats, "Task #4: Bat obstacles!"

Metal pipes connected one wall to another of the miniature castle. Since there's no way out with her original form, Aggie turned into a bat, and flew through pipe obstacles, "'Remove the cobwebs,' she said," Aggie can do ups and downs, and even looping around the pipe before crossing the finish line as she Transformed back to her regular form.

Aggie's family cheered and shouted happily to support her.

"Only one more challenge left," Rosario said, cheering for her niece, "She can do it!"

Aggie couldn't believe she can get through these challenges, especially when she did those chores Lydia gave to her, "I can't believe! So, Lydia has been training me all this time?"

Miranda than span the wheel as harder as she could as the pointer pointed a picture of skeleton heads, "The last one, and it's my favorite; Skeleton Army!"

A sword and shield suddenly poofed on both of Aggie's hands, and an army of skeletons appeared with golden swords, shields, and helmets.

"Bet she didn't train you for this!" Miranda laughed.

Everyone gasped in horror, except Lydia, who believed in Aggie that she can pull that off.

"'Trim the vine,' she said!" Aggie shouted as she jumped into action.

"Now _that_ is awesome!" Lydia cheered in silence.

Aggie did the same action when she trimmed those vines. She slashed every skeleton on her way, and even protected herself with the shield. When she slashed the last skeleton, she screamed in victory, "OH YEAH!" She finally won the battle, and completed the challenges.

Dracula punched his fists in the air proudly.

Everyone in the room shouted proudly for Aggie, including Lydia , but she calmed herself down before anyone noticed her cheering.

Aggie poofed out from the miniature castle, and reverted back to her normal size, wearing her fangceneara dress, while Drac was freed from his cage.

"Drac!" Aggie squeaked happily to see the vampire free.

"I'm so proud of you, Aggie!" Drac rubbed Aggie's hair, and hugged her, "I always knew you could do it!"

"Really?" Aggie smirked, recalling about what he did.

"Well, I know now. How's that?" Drac shrugged as Aggie hugged him.

Miranda roared in frustration as Drac and Aggie embraced in fear, but the scary girl made the wheel disappeared, "Five tasks?" she admitted in defeat, "I-I never thought I'd live to see the day. I mean, I guess I didn't, but congratulations anyway. You've earned your cape, both of them."

Drac retrieved his cape back, and Aggie finally earned her own Dracula cape. Instead of black, just like the other family members, Aggie's cape is white with black inner-lining, "It's perfect," she said.

"It's really your color," Drac commented.

"Good luck, Agatha Dracula. Wear that cape proudly," Miranda smiled, "Oh, does your name fit for a Dracula? Because I don't want to sound rude."

"Oh, my name is still Agatha Galido, but, as a Dracula, I think I can change my name to... Agafya," Aggie suggested.

"Great name choice, Aggie," Dracula gave her a thumb-up.

"Thank you, but Aggie is always my nickname ," said Aggie.

"Very well, then," Miranda nodded, "Oh, and tell Dennis I will see him soon!" She laughed maniacally.

Mavis carried and hugged Dennis in fear as the boy hid his face on his mother's chest.

"I think we need a little time to train Dennis before his time," Vlad said.

"Agreed," Mavis nodded. They don't know when will be Dennis' time, but they'll better be ready.

Miranda teleported Drac and Aggie back to the hotel, where their family and friends are waiting for them.

"That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Yeah, and since our souls bonded, it's basically like I did it, too," Red added.

"Yep, kinda true," Aggie blushed.

Then, the rest of the Dracula family approached the two vampires to congratulate them.

"You did it, Ags! I knew you could do it!" Mavis exclaimed.

"A job well done, Aggie," Lydia congratulated.

"Thank you for believing in me, Lydia, and all of your training. It means a lot," Aggie thanked.

Lydia sighed for admitting it, "I always knew you could do, girl. Even if I didn't show it... ever."

"Lydia, I hate asking you this again, but... can I hug you again?" Aggie extended both her arms for a hug.

"Fine, but still, hurry up, and be quick about it while no one's looking," Lydia said through her teeth.

Aggie quickly hugged her tightly, but she can still hear the icy crunch from the vampiress' body, "She still ice-cold," Aggie whispered to the rest of the family.

"Yeah, it's actually my fault. Sorry," Vlad admitted about raising Lydia too well.

* * *

At the ballroom, the zombies and witches hang the posters of Aggie in her Fangceneara dress. Chyna was at the stage, singing a birthday song that she wrote when she was at Webster High.

_Get one a year,  
A time for joy and cheer,  
So blow out your candles,  
You were born this day,  
You're free to get me a gift,  
Perhaps an eyebrow lift,  
It's time to party like a rockstar,  
You were born this day!_

All of the monsters, Aggie's family, and the I Team were dancing to make the night last long for Aggie's Fangceneara.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie is with her parents, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, and Lydia, sitting on the roof of the hotel, and watching the big bright moon in front of them.

"This is such a disgusting and wonderful party, Aggie," Drac commented.

"Thanks, Drac," Aggie smiled, "Even though you almost totally ruined my Fangceneara, I mean, like destroyed, crashed, wrecked!"

"Okay. I get it, I get it. I've been there."

"I'm glad that you're there to see it."

"Of course. You're part of the family now. I should support my family."

"Besides, we broke the rule of Fangceneara just for you," Vlad added.

"I'm relief that you've been safe and happy at the hotel while your mother and I've been away," Leo said.

"Thanks, Dad, Mom. I couldn't done it without you coming here to support me and cheering me on. I'm so glad you're both here," Aggie hugged both of her parents.

"Us, too, Agatha," Bernadette embraced her daughter back, "Who would've thought of having this special occasion for our little girl?"

"Since you two won't be working for a while, maybe you could stay at the hotel for a vacation?" asked Aggie.

All of the monsters, humans, and the I Team came on the roof in shock. The whole human family gasped in horror as they weren't satisfied for this suggestion, but the monsters and the I Team were excited for this. They are now waiting for an answer.

Both Leo and Bernadette thought about it, "Well..."

* * *

**Moral of the story: Time to let go  
Trust others that they can take care of themselves  
**

**Finally, I finish the chapter. **

**Aggie has her own Fangceneara on her 20th birthday, which it broke a little rule of it because of her age. This chapter based on Hotel Transylvania the series: Fangceneara, which is the same as Mavis' Fangceneara, only with few changes. **

**Song: Born this Day by China Anne McClain from A.N.T. Farm.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Pls review**


	11. Denzel Finds Out Aggie's Secret

**_Denzel Finds Out Aggie's Secret_**

The week after her birthday, Aggie has to take a vacation from her work, leaving Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis in the hotel to enjoy themselves without Aggie or being disturbed by Aggie. For Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, and Mavis, they have to wake up at day to hang out Johnny and Dennis while Aggie was on vacation so they will not waste it, and they have to check everything during the day since Aggie was the only one who checked everything at daytime.

At Dennis' room, the family gather around to watch a movie at the TV.

"Finally, a movie we can all watch," Johnny turned on the TV with the remote, "A high-octane, action, adventure…"

"Scary scenes…" Dracula added.

"Ancient history…" Vlad stated.

"Evil villains attack..." Lydia chuckled.

"Romantic comedy…" Mavis squealed.

"With superheroes!" Dennis exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard a sneezing sound.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," The family thought one of them was sneezing, but none of them sneezed, "What?"

"It came from over here," Lydia glided towards the vent as his family followed. He opened the vent, and they saw Denzel inside.

"Denzel?!" Dracula gasped.

"You're spying on us?" Johnny glared at him.

"What? No," Denzel lied, then tells the truth," Okay, maybe a little."

"I'm gonna send this photo to your mother," Mavis took out her phone, and captured Denzel by taking a picture of him.

"No, don't," Denzel quickly got out from the vent, and sands up, "My mom hates when I spy. She also hated when I chillax, and the fact that I was chillaxing while spying would infuriate her. If you tell her, I'll tell everyone, especially in my world, your big secret."

The family looked at each other, and Mavis started to laugh, "Big secret? There's no big secret. That's crazy. Ha, ha, ha! That should be made obvious by the absurdly large amount of laughing I'm doing right now!"

"Okay, I admit, there's a secret," Dennis sighed in defeat, "I play the air banjo," he imitated plucking the banjo strings.

"That's not a secret," Denzel deadpanned, "You invited me to your country air jamboree."

"Oh, yeah," The vampire boy remembered, "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me," The bully smiled, then turned to his mood of evil, "The secret I'm referring to is, I know Agatha… is a vampire."

Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis' eyes widened and gaped in panic and fear. Denzel, their best friend's nemesis, knows Aggie's secret? How this can be? How did he know?

"Aggie is not a vampire," Mavis started to cover Aggie's secret, "That is ridiculous, Denzel. Isn't that ridiculous, Johnny?"

"Yeah, you might as well say that we have a dinosaur who cooks grilled hotdog," Johnny replied. "Why did I say that? Now I want a grilled hotdog. I wish we had a dino."

Denzel thought that this family was lying so they'll try to make him think his crazy, "Please, I'm not stupid. I'm the only person from my world in this world who possesses a Denzel Damai-level intellect on the Denzel Damai scale of intellects one to Denzel Damai, Denzel Damai being the highest."

"If my last name were damai, I don't think I'd say it as often as you do," Vlad got annoyed by this since he doesn't understand modern humans like Denzel.

Then, Denzel continued his explanation, "I've sensed for a while that something was amiss regarding Aggie, so I launched _Operation: Denzel finds out Aggie's secret. _It's not a clever title, but it really draws you in by telling you exactly what it's about. And I've seen some amazing things."

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_It is shown in many flashbacks that Denzel was been spying before and after he showed in the hotel._

_He saw Aggie levitating things, when she felt cold, she was trapped in an ice cube, she can ran and flew faster than a human's speed, and she can drive a hearse without touching the breaks, accelerator, and stirring wheel._

_He also saw Aggie turned into a bat, and punched Bela in the face. And in the hotel, during Vlad's birthday, Aggie can deejay without touching the disc._

_"Seriously, no one notices that Aggie can deejay with touching and turning the discs?" Denzel wondered why some human and monster guest didn't care that Aggie can deejay without touching the discs as she secretly used her vampire magic._

_Flashbacks end_

* * *

"Still proves nothing," Vlad shrugged, "Plenty of humans in your world can't turn into a vampire, deejay without touching the discs, levitating things, trapped in ice cube when freezing, punch giant bat in the face, ran fast in the speed of light, and drive hearse without using the wheel."

"They do?" Dennis asked.

"Of course. Yes," Mavis answered.

"Not counting cartoons?" Denzel asked.

"No, probably not as many," Mavis replied back.

"Of course, there's that time at Aggie's fangceneara," the bully added.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Denzel secretly entered the hotel to watch Aggie's birthday, but he watched a giant crystal ball in the air revealing Aggie doing five tasks of the fangceneara rituals._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"You still haven't told us one time how you know Aggie was a vampire in the first place," Lydia said.

"Let's cut to the Chase, then shall we?" Denzel started making a flashback. "I was there when…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Vlad got hurt by Bela, Aggie started to rage in anger. Meanwhile, Denzel hid behind one of the trees, and saw the whole thing. Aggie magically grew fangs, and roared at Bela, which made Denzel fainted when he watched this scene._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"That's was all your imagination," Vlad tried to cover.

"I don't have an imagination," Denzel corrected.

"No wonder you don't represent the Element of Imagination while Aggie did," Lydia snarled.

"Maybe what you saw was like behind the scenes of a movie where a character get mutated with effects," Johnny said.

"Good idea, Johnny," Mavis smiled, then back in playing along, "I mean, yeah. That could be it."

"Well!" Denzel shouted, "Are there effects when she did this?"

* * *

_He referred to some parts where Aggie can transform into a vampire, and back into a human. She also transformed into a white bat._

* * *

"You have a very show-bizzy adoptive relative," Denzel snickered..

The family looked at each other again, realizing that they were defeated by Aggie's nemesis, and they can't keep the secret any longer.

"Fine, Denzel. You know Aggie's secret," Mavis sighed in defeat, "But you don't have any proof!"

Denzel stood up with hands behind his back, and paced around the room, "Mavis Dracula, do you honestly think that Denzel Damai, your superior in every way, other than racquetball, because you somehow manage to dart about the court like a jackrabbit? Didn't make recordings of Aggie's transformation being a vampire?"

"Well, if you have recordings, why haven't you used them against us?"

"Because something this big, you wait for exactly the right moment. Hopefully Friday, so I can savor it over the weekend," Denzel walked to the door, "So see ya."

When Denzel got out, the family now started to panic.

"What do we do now?" Mavis asked.

"If we go back in time, we might be able to find a dinosaur," Johnny answered, then realized he was ridiculous, "I'm sorry. I really want grilled hotdog."

* * *

Later, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis moved to the family dining room so Denzel won't find or listen them here.

"Okay, there aren't any vents in here so we can talk without Denzel hearing," Dracula said as he and his family entered the dining room.

"I'm so glad Aggie's in Zootopia," Mavis sighed in relief, "All this talk about her secret would really stress her out."

"Plus, she always brings home with the… _pasalubong," _Vlad added as his family was confused about his last word, "Sorry. I got that word from Aggie."

Lydia crossed her arms, questioned her father, "Since when Agafya taught you Filipino words?"

"When she trained my cronies, at the same time, she was a Filipino teacher of mine."

"We all enjoy Aggie's _pasalubong _and her teaches of her language," Mavis said, then laughed, "I didn't mean to do that," Then, shook her head to change into a serious mood, "But we need to stay focused. How are we gonna keep Denzel from revealing Aggie's secret?"

"I know. What if we cover Denzel with pigeon feathers?" Johnny suggested, "Then, when he tries to tell people that Aggie is a vampire, no one will believe him."

"What? Why?" Dracula asked.

"Would you believe a pigeon man?"

"I think I would," Dennis said.

"Look, Denzel was afraid we'd send those pictures of him to his mom," Mavis remembered. "What if we tell her he's been spying on us, and ask her to delete the video recordings on his computer?"

"What if she looks at them?" Her son started to worry.

"We have to hope that she won't. It's our only option."

"Guess we're better off trusting Denzel's mom to destroy the recordings than we are trusting Denzel," Dracula deadpanned.

Suddenly, Denzel appeared from the kitchen shelf, "Stop!"

"AAHH!" Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis screamed as they were startled when Denzel appeared from their kitchen shelf.

"You were listening to us?!" Vlad scowled.

"I just crawled in at the end. Your hotel is not secure," Denzel explained, "Do not text my mother about the recordings."

"Too late, Denzel," Mavis smirked as she held her cellphone up, "We figured out a way to stop you. And send," She pushed the 'send' button, and the photo of Denzel hiding in a vent was sent to his mom.

Denzel gasped in terror, "Stop me from what? I was never really gonna reveal Aggie's secret. I've seen how much she means to you all."

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_Mavis faces Aggie, and said, "Ags, as bad as it was that I said you're just an employee, it doesn't mean you should just run away!"_

_"But I thought we weren't friends anymore. We never fought like that." Aggie whimpered sadly._

_"Of course we're still friends."_

_"You're the first vampire girlfriend I ever had."_

_Unbeknownst to everyone, Denzel, in his dinosaur costume, watched the scene behind a bush._

_Everyone smiled in touch as they gave 'Awws' at this moment._

_Mavis exclaimed surprisingly, "I'll always be your friend._

_"I'll always be your friend too." Aggie smiled as she and Mavis hugged with each other._

_Denzel removed his dinosaur-head costume, and cried in tears while watching this scene._

_Moments later, Denzel also watched the part where Bela charged with a sharp stick at Vlad to kill him, but Aggie jumped in front, and get stabbed, sacrificing her life to save Vlad._

_Flashbacks end._

* * *

"If you know how much Aggie means to us, and you weren't gonna reveal the secret, why didn't you just say that?" Vlad asked.

"Because it would destroy our rivalry. I cherish being worst friends with you all. Or worsties, as I like to call it," The bully chuckled, "Think of all the good bad times we've had."

* * *

_He reminded the family the memories they had when they met him, like when he set a trap for Aggie, and dropped a balloon with ink on her when he first came in the hotel, he competed with Johnny in the Math completion, and he interrupted the family moment as they threw pillows on him._

* * *

**Denzel:** _When I look at you, I don't think you see_  
_Just how much you mean to me._  
_When I think of you, I'm not sure you know_  
_Just how much I like you so_  
_Just how much I like you so_

When Denzel sang the last line, he gathered the Dracula family members for a group hug, which disgusted them, and made the moments awkward.

"Okay," Dracula pulled Denzel's hand off of his shoulder as his family did the same, "Is that why you kept spying, even after you collected all of your evidence? To be close to us?"

"That, and I enjoy the snugness of close spaces. It's like a little hug," Denzel grinned like he was happy for the first time, then turned to a serious mood, "The point is, mother will look at the recordings on my computer and tell everyone about Aggie. She loves attention. Why else would she be working here in Transylvania of this world? You became popular when you showed up to the human world about your existence, while humans hate you before the 21st century."

"That's true. I think. I guess. We don't care!" Johnny snapped, "You have to delete the recordings before your mom sees them."

"That may solve your problem, but not mine. What happens when mother sees those pictures of me in the vents spying and chillaxing?" Denzel started to panic, "Those recordings of Aggie are the only assurance I have that you'll help me get that text message off her phone."

"Fine. We'll help you delete the message," Mavis said.

"Excellent. We have a small window of opportunity. Mother's working on a bananacue stand in the park. She won't look at her phone until it's done."

"Wait. Back up a second," Johnny interrupted. "You have a dinosaur costume?"

"That's not important!" Lydia scolded.

"Maybe not to you," Johnny then imagined a dinosaur, disguised by Denzel, was grilling hotdogs.

* * *

One hour later, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, who were using umbrellas for their protection from the sunlight, Johnny, Dennis, and Denzel arrived in the park, where many people bought bananacue from the bananacue stand.

"Can I ask what's a 'bananacue?" Dracula asked Denzel.

"Oh, it's a popular food in the Philippines, both of our worlds," He explained, "A bananacue is like barbecue, except it's banana that was grilled with brown sugar," Then, he changed the topic, "Mother's phone is probably in her bag in the employee's tent," He saw his mother, selling banancues in the bananacue stand. "Oh, good, she's at the stand right now, so we can slip in and get it before she finds out."

"Looks like that big woman's guarding the entrance to the tent," Dracula noticed, "How are we gonna get in?"

"I say let's go and attack her!" Lydia suggested excitingly.

Vlad held her shoulder to stop her enthusiasm, "No! Lydia, we can't bring monsters back. We don't do that anymore," This reminder made Lydia pout and frustrated.

"Come on, guys, there's seven of us. Five of us are vampires. She won't be able to stop us if we all rush at once. Three, two, one," Denzel rushed in as the woman grabbed him. Then, he turned to the family, "Were you waiting for me to say 'go'?" the family finally rushed in the tent, "Oh, now they go."

When Denzel joined in, the woman guard chased them inside, until Mavis grabbed Denzel's mom's phone, "I got it!"

As mission accomplished, Mavis, Dracula, Vlad, Lydia, Johnny, Dennis, and Denzel ran out of the park as they try to ran away from the guards who were chasing them.

* * *

At evening, Aggie finally arrived at the hotel from her vacation in Zootopia. She called her adoptive family for a meeting in her room, "Ah, I had the most relaxing time at Zootopia," Aggie sighed in relaxation, "Yep, nothing in the world can possibly stress me out right now."

"Denzel knows you're a vampire," Lydia spoiled the happy moment.

"What?!" Aggie gasped.

Just then, Denzel entered the room, "Hello, Aggie."

"Everyone back up! I needs some air! AIR!" She started to panic, and pretended to be choking, and fainted to death.

"It's okay, Nanay Aggie," Dennis calmed her down, "We got the phone and we deleted the text before anything bad happened."

"Denisovich, she doesn't know any of that, and we probably shouldn't say anything..." Dracula said to his grandson, then whispered, "… given her condition."

"So…" Aggie stared sharply at her nemesis, "…is my secret safe with you?"

"For a price," Denzel said, "I must know how do you transform."

* * *

_He was referring to some parts where Aggie can transform into different versions of herself besides a white vampire and a bat, like in her white lady form, bird form, fairy form, mariposa form, shrinking herself into snail-size, and in half-pegasus form._

* * *

"That's one secret you'll never know," Aggie smirked.

"Well, I don't want to know anyway," Denzel changed his mind as he left the family alone.

When Denzel left, Aggie turned to her adoptive family.

"So you guys were hanging out?" She asked.

"Uh, yup," Johnny replied.

"Is he still dark and broody?" inquired Aggie.

"Oh yeah," Vlad answered.

"But he's not so bad," Drac admitted, and smiled.

* * *

**Moral of the story: Sometimes, trust your enemy can lead to a good thing**

**Note: Pasalubong is Filipino word of souvenir.**

**This chapter is more like a clipshow, and Aggie has a shortest time in this chapter.**


	12. The Raccoon Chronicles

An old hearse drove through an open road in the human world. In front seat of the hearse, Dracula drove the hearse, with Dennis in the middle, who is sitting in his car seat, and Mavis sat besides Dennis, while Johnny, Vlad, Aggie, and Lydia sat on the middle seats of the hearse.

"There!" Vlad yelled as he pointed his son a road, turning right. Dracula turned the wheel to the right.

"Where are we going, Great-Grandpa Vlad?" Dennis asked Vlad as he looks at him behind.

"Oh, I was been invited by a friend of mine for a visit, and he wants me to bring all of you," Vlad said with excitement.

"This is better be good, dad." Dracula said with a grimly face while driving, "I haven't seen him since Mavis was born,"

Vlad started to tell a story about his old friend, "You know, my friend used to live in a dark, spooky castle since 1300s, but now, he lives in…"

When the hearse finally stopped to the human town, the family spotted a lot of human and vampire kids in a line, in front of a party store, where it was owned by Vlad's friend.

Vlad was too shock as his eyes wide open and his lower jaw drops down, "A Party store?!" he yelled.

"Hmm, that explains why he wants us to be here." Johnny chuckled.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Aggie squealed in excitement. She loved party stores.

"Okay, come on," Vlad ordered his family to get out of the car while he was unpleased about his friend.

A vampire name Eliodoro was Vlad's old friend. He was a tall man that has pale-brownish skin, and a gray crew cut hair. He wore a plain black shirt and pants, and a cape behind his back. His shoes are black Timberland like Aggie.

When Eliodoro sold a bag of balloons to a human girl, he saw Vlad and his family coming by.

"Vladimir! Long time no see!" Eliodoro left his counter, and rushed towards Vlad

Vlad held his arms, with a frown face, ready to hug his long-time friend. Eliodoro hugged Vlad like a brother.

"Nice to meet once again, Elio," Vlad said in a pleasing tone, then asked in a disappointing tone, "But you didn't tell me that you own a party store and you accepted humans now."

"I never tell you because you're still an old school" Eliodoro explained.

"Hey, I got through with it now, honest!" Vlad snapped. "Why else I already got out from my cave?'

Eliodoro nodded, realizing that Vlad has a point.

"Oh, I almost forget," Vlad remembers something. He walks behind his family to introduce them to Eliodoro, "Elio, you still remember your two favorite godchildren."

"Ah, yes, Little Drac and Lydia," Eliodoro smiled calmly, "Wow, you two have grown so fast."

"Thanks, Uncle Eliodoro," Drac nodded.

"It's been a while. Glad to see you again," Lydia bowed.

And this is the rest of the family," Vlad introduced the other members of the family to Eliodoro, "This is my granddaughter, Mavis, my human grandson-in-law, Jonathan, my great-grandson, Denisovich or Dennis, and... Aggie. She's part of the family because I owe her something."

Eliodoro was surprised when he heard that Aggie was a Filipino, "Really? You know, I'm a Filipino too. But I got banished from the Philippines."

"Why you've been banished?" Aggie asked, but she finally realized why, "Oh, right."

Then Eliodoro realized that if Vlad's son has a daughter, this means he got married, and there's someone missing in the family, "Wait, where's you daughter-in-law?" he asked Vlad.

But the whole family can't answer until, "She was killed by humans, a long time ago." Dracula answered sadly.

"Oh" Eliodoro gasped surprisingly, then changes the topic, "But it's really great to meet you all."

The family chattered with agreement.

Suddenly, Dracula's cellphone vibrated from his back pocket. Drac took out his phone and tried to push the answer button, "Ugh, why isn't this working?"

"I got this," Johnny helped him out as they, Mavis, Dennis and Aggie walked away, leaving the two elderly vampires for a talk.

"I can't believe you have human relatives." Eliodoro said, much to his disbelief.

"Well, since my granddaughter married to a human, my great-grandson was a half-human, and Aggie saved my life from being killed, I finally accepted them as part of my family," Vlad explained.

"That's great. I already accepted humans when your son and his friends showed up in a human town, and the humans really loved them, so I decided to show up too, and I also make a party store to make human _and_ monster kids have fun. And I also can't believe that you and your children are together again! You know, after a long time, you never seen each other since you guys fought."

"I know. That's why I have to make it up to Drac by accepting for what he has, And now when he owns a hotel, I lived there. And with Lydia..., Well, she came to us."

"What?! He owns a hotel? That 'Hotel Transylvania' place?! That explains why humans want to go there for a vacation."

"It was for monsters only, but now, humans are welcomed."

"That was so cool. Hey, I want you and your family to attend a party tomorrow night."

"A party?"

"Yeah, a raccoon party!"

"A raccoon?!"

"What's wrong? I thought Drac loves raccoon. Remember the one you used when you scare the fangs out of him?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah he does. But I don't think he'll come along," Vlad lied and stammered.

"Why not?!" Eliodoro asked.

"Because… he… um… busy for… running the hotel!" Vlad grinned, "Yes, he's in-charge of the hotel. So he doesn't have time."

"Oh, that's bad. Oh, well. I hope that some of your relatives can come." Eliodoro hoped.

"Oh sure we do." Vlad smiled nervously. He was not so sure if he will bring Dracula to the party with full of raccoons.

After the talk, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie approach the two elderly vampires.

"Well, if you still have time, why don't you come in and have some dinner? " Eliodoro closed his hands and pointed his store with his thumb.

"Yay!" Dennis and Aggie shouted as they rushed in the store, followed by the rest.

* * *

After the visit, the family left as they rode in the hearse.

"Hey, I heard that Eliodoro is having a party tomorrow night," Dracula told his family.

Vlad's eyes widened, upon realizing that his son already found out about the party, "What kind of party?!" he shouted in panic.

"Nothing. Just a party," Dracula replied, "Why do you asked?"

"Nothing," Vlad grinned nervously as he sat back.

"You know, it would be nice if we go to the party tomorrow together. No one left behind," Drac smiled as he continued driving.

Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie shouted happily, while Vlad sighed sadly, and Lydia rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe she'll be drag along into a "kiddie" party.

* * *

After a long trip back to the hotel, Dracula unseat-belted himself and, walked out of the hearse.

When his son left, Vlad whispered to Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie before he got out of the hearse. The five were very curious and shrugged at each other.

* * *

When Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie were in Vlad's room, they were curious on why he wanted to meet him.

"We have a problem," Vlad announced as he paced around the room, "Eliorodo is going to have a raccoon party tonight, and I don't want Drac to come."

"Why not?!" Mavis asked surprisingly, "He's your son!"

Vlad cannot answer this. It really brought back the painful memories between him and his son, "I just can't because… if he saw all those raccoons, he'll get mad at me."

"What do you mean? You and Drac get along pretty well," Johnny smiled.

"Because Father used brother's pet raccoon to scare the fangs out of him when he was at Denisovich's age," Lydia explained.

Suddenly, the rest of the family remembered. Mavis looked away sadly, Aggie squeezed her arm with much guilt, and Johnny and Dennis placed their hands on their backs, and frowned.

"That's why I can't," Vlad continued, "Every since I killed his raccoon, I started to realize that he never got along with me and decided to move out. I never want to happen this again. I just got him back."

"But Vladimir, that was in the past. I think Drac already forgot all about that," Aggie comforted him.

"What if he doesn't? We'll have a strained relationship again; he won't talk to me, or hang out with me anymore," Vlad almost let out his tears, and wiped them away.

The Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie finally understood the whole situation. They nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll help you, Grandpa Vlad," Mavis stood up, "We're a family, and we're in this together," then, she turned to Lydia, "How about you, Aunt Lydia? Would you help us?"

Honestly, Lydia didn't want to get involve with all of this, but when she realized her entire family are doing this, why can't she? "Alright, fine," she sighed, "But only because we're a family, not because I've gone soft."

"Alright. What's the plan?" Aggie asked with hands on her hips.

* * *

12 hours later.

Vlad confronted Dracula, and spoke out, "I'm so sorry, son, but the party has been cancelled."

"Really? Oh well. I guess I'll just stay here, and greet people," Drac sighed as he walked away.

Vlad winked on Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie from behind.

The five gave him thumbs up.

* * *

At night, the six attended the party, but they only have fun shortly.

"Wow! That was easy," Johnny chuckled, thinking that the party was fun without any distraction from leaving.

"Now let's get out of here, because...," before aggie could finish, a bunch of humans suddenly crowded the Dracula Family with their stuffed raccoons and pictured them with their cellphones.

"OMG! Count Dracula's whole family!" One human fan shouted excitingly, then held a stuffed raccoon near Vlad and said, "Will you take my raccoon?"

"Oh, thanks but I…" Vlad tried to reason with a fan, but another fan gave a plush raccoon to Mavis.

"No, take mine. It's clean." The fan #2 commented.

"That's sweet, but…" Mavis also tried to reason, but more, and more, and more fans forced the family to take their raccoons, while some capture them with their cellphones.

"Take mine!"

"No, take mine!"

"Take mine!"

"Take mine!"

Vlad, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie had no other choice but to take the stuffed raccoons since they can't harm humans anymore. The six felt terrible if they brought the raccoons back to the hotel. What will Dracula react? What will he say? What will he do? Will he remember his past about his beloved pet, baby raccoon, and what happened to it?

The six try to escape, but some fans keep picturing them with their cellphones. Upon seeing this, the family had no other choice but quickly grab the cellphones from the crowd. They tried to pull them from the fans' hands, but they were caught up by more fans and picture them.

Because of this, the family is now in the front page of the newspaper.

* * *

Vlad, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie finally arrived the hotel at 5:30am, with a bunch of stuffed raccoons in their arms.

"We're very lucky that we got home when the guests are asleep," Mavis smiled pleasingly.

"Man, I can't believe the fans forced us to take these raccoons, and now we're in the front page!" Johnny said in panic, then asks in a worried tone, "What will Drac say?"

"It's a good thing I brought all these newspapers from town to the hotel," Aggie smiled as she tries to balance a pile of stuffed raccoons and newspapers in her arms.

"How could you possibly do that?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"I'm from another world. I have secrets," replied Aggie.

"That's what I'd been worried about," Vlad said worryingly. "If he saw these, he will hate me again."

Then he has an idea, "Quick, we better hide these things before Drac sees them," Vlad ordered as they carried their own pile, and run to their own respective rooms to avoid Drac catching them.

* * *

As Vlad returned to his room, carrying a pile stuffed raccoons, he hid all of them in his coffin, drawers, cabinets, even behind the furnitures and picture frames, and some were thrown out of the window. But he realized that he put too many raccoons in each one place that can't hold them much longer. He had a hard time closing his coffin with a bunch of raccoons inside that gave it too much pressure to close.

Suddenly, a doorknob twisted randomly. When he noticed that someone wanted to come in, Vlad finally closed his coffin tightly, leaving few striped tails of the plush raccoons, and acted casual.

When the door open, Drac entered and greeted his father, "Hi dad. Can I borrow your fang measurer?" he asked as he walked towards the drawer, where Vlad hid the raccoons.

"Oh…sure, son. Why did you need it for?" Vlad chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm going to measure my fangs," Dracula said as he opened the drawer, which the stuffed raccoons pop out.

Vlad gasped silently, realizing that his cover has blown. But Drac looked at his fingers of his other hand rather than looking at the drawer.

"I have to compare our measurement for each of our fangs," Dracula explained as he reached out his hand in the drawer.

Vlad grinded his teeth. He was very nervous when his son almost found out what he was been hiding. But when Drac moved his hand to find the fang measure, he was only looked at his father while explaining.

"And now, I have to measure Denisovich and Aggie's fangs," Dracula continued as he finally got the fang measure without looking at the drawer.

Vlad was more nervous when his son almost touched a stuffed raccoons without seeing them.

"Thanks, dad!" Drac exited the room, and closed the door.

Vlad sighed in relief that his son didn't see the raccoons around.

When the ghost is clear, the things where Vlad hid the stuffed raccoon started to shake, then the stuffed raccoons popped out from their hiding places and scrambled all over the floor. Vlad groaned loudly with frustration.

In her room, Lydia already hid the stuffed raccoons all over the place, like an empty treasure chest, drawers, closet, behind picture frames with pictures of her, statues, and even her own stand-up coffin.

"Come on, back! Back in you go!" Lydia pushed her coffin lid close to push the raccoons in, "Wait, what am I thinking? I should just destroy them instead," When Lydia grabbed her scepter, and about to destroy the stuffed raccoons with one swift, she heard someone's coming from the door. She used her scepter to created locks in everything to lock the raccoons in so they won't come out, and acted naturally..

Drac opened the door, and entered the room as he asked, "Hey, sister, have you seen Denisovich and Aggie here?"

"No, I haven't seen them. And why would they be here? We're not that close," Lydia responded.

"Yeah, you're right. Why have I ever ask you?" Before Drac could leave, he heard something creaking around the room. He noticed his sister's closet is full, "Umm, what is in that closet?"

To cover the raccoons, Lydia ran towards the closet, and kept it close with her back, "Umm, they're just my and Diane's stuff. You know us, we girls have lots of stuff, so it's none of your business, okay?"

"Whatever," Drac shrugged as he glided out of the room, and the door closed.

When there's no sign of Drac near her room anymore, the raccoons from every hiding places around the room popped out, and Lydia sank down on the pile. Lydia growled angrily as her eyes glowed, face turned red, and fire flamed on her head.

But then, Diane seemed to enjoy when there's stuff raccoons all around, "Bwak! Cute raccoons!" she clucked.

Lydia snarled and groaned desperately.

* * *

In Mavis and Johnny's room, Mavis and Johnny were very busy hiding the stuffed raccoons around the room. They hid the raccoons under the bed, inside the drawers and cabinets, and throw the raccoons out of the window. Mavis also hid the newspapers that Aggie brought inside the new sofa.

Dracula arrived in their room just in time after Mavis and Johnny hid all the raccoon. They stood up casually.

"Hey guys," Dracula greeted as he noticed a sofa in front of the TV, "Ooh, got a new sofa. Good!"

Mavis and Johnny chuckled nervously.

"So, have you seen Denisovich and Aggie anywhere?" Dracula asked the couple, "I tried to find them at Lydia's room, but I realized they would never go there."

Mavis and Johnny stretched their arms and grinned nervously, pointing Dennis' bedroom.

Dracula walked toward Dennis' room, where he saw him sitting on his bed, acting cute casually. Drac thought that he's so cute when he sat on his bed, "Oh you're so cute!" he said as he tickled the little boy.

"So, say 'aaahhh'" Dracula smiled. Dennis opened his mouth, and Drac used the fang measure to measure Dennis' fangs. After that, Dracula wrote something on his notepad, and then hid his items in his pocket, "Well, I'm done here. I'm going to measure Aggie's fangs now. See ya," Drac walked out from Dennis' room, and closed the door.

While he was gone, the stuffed raccoons pop out from the places where Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis kept.

* * *

In her room, Aggie also has a hard time hiding the raccoons. Like Vlad, she hid them inside her drawers, cabinets, her coffin, even in her bathroom, and threw some out of the window.

Just then, someone knock on her door. Aggie quickly closed her coffin, and sat on it so that they will not pop out.

"Come in!" Aggie cried as she crossed her legs and acted casual.

Dracula opened the door, and greeted Aggie, "Hey Ags, whatcha doin'?" he copied Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's catchphrase, then chuckled, "Man, I sounded like you or your friend, Isabella."

Aggie thought it was so embarrass that Drac copied her and Isabella's catchphrase.

"Anyway," Dracula entered her room, "I'm going to measure your fangs."

"Oh sure. Whatever," Aggie shrugged, and then smiled nervously.

When Aggie opened her mouth, Dracula measured her fangs, then wrote something on his notepad, and put his items back in his pocket.

"Thank you, Ags," Dracula said.

Suddenly, Aggie's coffin lid started to shake, and was about to open, but Aggie pushed herself down to close the coffin tightly.

Dracula heard something; he turned around and asks Aggie, "What was that?"

"Nothing. I didn't hear anything," Aggie lied, still in a casual looks.

Drac was curious about Aggie, but he just ignored it, and exited the room.

While he's gone, Aggie's coffin started to shake, and the lid she's sitting on opened, making her fall to the ground and the stuffed raccoons popped out. Then, her drawers, cabinets, and the bathroom door open, releasing all the stuffed raccoons out, and they were scattered on the floor, covering an angry Aggie that her face turned red and a steam on her head.

* * *

At the pool, the six meet up for a worst situation they have right now. Johnny held the black umbrella for Mavis and Dennis, while Vlad and Lydia appeared with their own umbrellas, and Aggie walked in with a disappointed face.

"Vlad, we can't take this anymore!" Aggie complained, "With all the hiding and the raccoons!"

"Look, don't worry. Just give me some time. I'll tell Drac. I promise," Vlad calmed her down.

"You better be, Father, because Diane has gone crazy with the raccoons because they made her like a chick again, Lydia said.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?" Dracula greeted as he appeared behind his family.

Vlad, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie looked back and smile nervously at Dracula.

Suddenly, Frank approached them with a newspaper in his hand, "Hey guys," He greeted. "You'll never guess who made the cover of the entertainment section."

"Who?" Dracula asked.

Mavis quickly grabbed a beach ball and shouts at Frank, "Hey Uncle Frank, catch!"

When Mavis threw the beach ball, Frank tried to catch it, but he ended up falling into the pool.

Then, Dennis tugged Dracula's cape to distract him from thinking about the newspaper and said, "Papa Drac, I'm hungry."

"Oh, you're hungry? Why don't we get some snacks?" Drac put Dennis on his shoulder, and took him to the snack bar near them. while Vlad, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Aggie followed them

When Dracula bought snacks, Aggie saw an old gremlin lady read a newspaper with her, Mavis, Johnny, Vlad, Lydia, and Dennis' picture on the front page.

While Drac was distracted, Aggie immediately approached the gremlin lady and said to her, "There is one hot gremlin man," She pointed behind her.

When the gremlin lady looked behind, Aggie quickly took the newspaper, crumbled it, tossed it to the ground and stomped on it.

"There was a bee," Aggie lied to the gremlin lady, then turned to Dracula, who's still holding Dennis on his shoulder with a confusing face, "A big bee!"

The gremlin lady just walked away, ignoring her newspaper.

Frank finally got out from the pool, completely wet while hold the newspaper, "Seriously, I want you guys to see this!" he panted.

Then, a human with a surf board was passing by in front of Frank.

Then Johnny has an idea, "Hey, dude with the board!" he shouted. When the human turned over, his surf board turned to Frank, pushing him back to the pool.

Vlad made his own distracting moves by telling Drac, "You know what? It's getting really crowded back here. Let's go back inside," he grabbed his son's wrist, and dragged him inside the hotel.

* * *

Inside the hotel, the family entered Mavis and Johnny's room for a little family time.

"You know what? It's much more fun if we're inside having a family bonding time," Vlad said, still dragging Dracula into room.

When all of them came in, Dracula spotted newspaper on Mavis and Johnny's new couch, "Ooh, what's on the news?" he nearly opened the newspaper, but Johnny quickly took the newspaper from Drac and threw it away.

"Hey, who needs newspapers when you have a TV to watch the news," Johnny said as he used a remote to turn on the TV.

When the TV is on, a news reporter reported the news about last night, "Next on This Week in Transylvania entertainment, what family pummeled a fan club last night…"

When they heard about this, Vlad and Mavis cover Dracula's face with a pillow so that he wouldn't see the news, while Aggie took the remote from Johnny, and turned the TV off.

"But I wanted to see that!" Dracula complained.

"No, you don't," Mavis fought back, and gives a big smile.

When Dracula bounced on a couch, he felt uncomfortable due to the folding newspapers in the couch, which he hasn't notice it yet, "Why is your couch so lumpy?" He felt it while bouncing.

"Oh, speaking of lumpy. Let's make some oatmeal in the kitchen," Aggie suggested as she grabbed Dracula's wrist, and dragged him, while the other five pushed him all the way towards

Suddenly, the phone from Vlad's back pocket rang. Dracula can reach out the phone, and said with excitement, "Ooh dad, the phone!"

"No!" Vlad tried to stop him in panic, but it was too late. Dracula already took the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Dracula residence." Dracula greeted on the phone, then walked near the window to get a clear signal, "Holy rabies, Uncle Eliodoro!" then he turned to Vlad, "Dad, it's Eliodoro!" Then turned back on the phone, "Hello."

"Son, give me the phone!" Vlad shouted as he, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie chased him, but Dracula avoided them while talking to the phone.

"So, sorry to hear the party was canceled," Dracula apologized to Eliodoro on the phone while running from his family, who still chased him.

"Brother, give us the phone!" Lydia yelled in panic.

"What do you mean? Dad said," Drac was confused when Eliodoro told him that the party was not actually canceled.

"Son, don't listen to him. He doesn't like me anymore. Because of my, uh… old school thing, you know," Vlad hoped that Drac's buying it.

Dracula replied in a sad and disappointed tone, learning that he's own father lied to him about the party, "Okay, I'll tell him you called. Bye," he turned off the phone, put on the table, and walked away in anger.

Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie looked up at Vlad, showing the faces to him that he has to tell his son the truth. Vlad sighed in distress. There is nothing he can do but to tell Dracula the reason.

"Son, I can explain…" Vlad was about to reason with him, but Drac looked back at him sharply.

"How could you do this to me?!" Dracula snapped, "I thought we're close now! I thought you've change!"

"And I have. The only thing I didn't bring you at the party because…"

"Because what?!"

"Because… that party is full of raccoons."

"So?"

"So, you'll never going to forgive me anymore!" Realizing this, Vlad finally burst out his secret fear to his son as he sat down on the coach, feeling distressed.

Dracula's face softened in shock, and sat down with his father to talk about it, "What? What do you mean?"

"Look, son. I really want to bring you to the party, but I don't want to because I don't want our relationship to be ruined again," Vlad confessed

"What do you mean, dad?" Dracula asked.

Vlad was afraid to say it, but he wanted to make this over, and confessed, "When I killed your raccoon, you started to hate me. And when you grew up, you moved away from me. You never visited, called, and even invited me to some of your special occasions, like your birthday, Mavis' wedding, and other events. But since you let me in again, I really don't want to be away from you again," After his confession, Vlad shed a tear, but he wiped it before it flows down to his cheek.

Dracula realized that his dad was right. They've lost touch after Vlad scared the fangs out of him when he possessed his pet raccoon. But that was hundreds of years ago. Why their past haunted them just now?

"But dad, that was in past. I already forgot all those things now," Dracula smiled.

"I know. But if you saw those raccoons at the party, it really reminded you of Lulu," Vlad said sadly, "And when you look at me when I'm surrounded by those raccoons, it really reminded you what I have done to your pet. I've ruined the thing you really loved when you're just a child."

"Dad, I know you're very strict before, and you've tried your best to change, but like what I've told you before, saving your grandson-in-law, accepting your great-grandson is a half-human, and you make peace with the humans are good enough for me. You've prove that you have changed," Dracula calmed Vlad down and hugged him, "And besides, there are lot of raccoons in the forest, and they're not important to me anymore. The more important now is you and my entire family."

Mavis and Aggie had their eyes watered; they were touch of what Drac had said. Johnny held Mavis' head to his head, then Mavis embraced Dennis, Aggie embraced Mavis, Johnny and Dennis close to her, and Aggie extended her other arm to Lydia to join the group hug. Lydia rolled her eyes, and moved closer as Aggie pulled her closer.

Dracula and Vlad embraced together, showing that their relationship as father and son is not the end or in the middle, but it's still in the beginning.

"I love you, dad," Dracula said softly and happily as he embraced his father tightly.

"I love you too, son," Vlad replied happily as he returned the hug.

Mavis closed her hand, and watch the whole scene involved her dad and grandfather's relationship. She experienced this one before with her dad when she was still a little vampire.

Aggie was also experienced with her father back in the Philippines, except that they don't have strained relationship.

Dracula began to remember about the party, and asked his family, "So, how's the party going last night?"

Vlad let go of Dracula, and Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie joined the conversation.

"Dad, it's quite…fine," Mavis replied unenthusiastically.

"That's it? Are you supposed to be having fun?" Dracula was confused about his family for not have an enthusiastic behavior when it comes to questioning about the party.

When he was not comfortable sitting on the coach, Dracula lifted the box cushion of the coach, revealing newspapers and stuffed raccoons inside, "Holy Rabies! What the heck are all these newspapers and stuffed raccoons?" He asked with a shock.

"I'll tell you what they are, Drac," Johnny explained, "Those newspapers are us not being a good family."

"We got caught leaving the party early and we didn't want you to know." Lydia added.

"Why were you guys leaving early?" asked Dracula.

"Because it was no fun without you there, Papa Drac," Dennis replied.

"Really?" Dracula was touched

"It's true," Vlad interjected, "And some human fans forced us to take their stuffed raccoons, and we got caught when they pictured us with their cellphones," then he got an idea how to make it up to Dracula after he didn't bring him along to the party, "You know, the party is not over. The party will be last within a week,. And you know what? All those that I've done to you? It's never gonna happen again."

* * *

Later at night, the family arrived at Eliodoro's party store with more humans and monsters are lining up.

"Dad, you don't have to this. I still forgive you." Dracula said to Vlad.

"I know, that's exactly why I have to do this," Vlad replied.

Then, Eliodoro approached them, and greeted them nicely, "Hey guys, you're here!" Then he saw Dracula. "And Dracula! Finally, you're here." Eliodore shook his hand, then he turns to Vlad, "You know, I'm a little mad when you lie to me about Drac not coming, and when you lie to him that my party has been canceled."

"I know, and I learned my lesson. I'll try to forget my past," Vlad admitted.

"And those things that really mean to you, it doesn't matter. The most important thing in your life is your family and friends," Dracula announced as he embraced his family.

"Awww!" Human and monster crowds watch the family scene, and they were so touch.

When the family looked at them, the crowd proceeded lining up.

"Very good," Eliodoro crossed his arms, and smiled with impressiveness, "So, you guys have fun inside. I'll be watching over those little monsters who almost ate those real raccoons," he chuckled before he rushed back inside.

The human security guard sobbed when he also watched the scene of the Dracula Family hugging together, "Well, what you did for your family was real nice," he sniffed.

"I think so, too," Aggie smiled.

Just then, Dracula saw something inside the store, and he was excited, "Are those mini Lulus?" He squealed excitingly, but he returned back to his family, acting casually, "I'm cool."

"Just go for it," Vlad grinned, letting his son do what he wants.

"Thanks!" Dracula said as he rushed back in the store.

"He is kind of a dork when it comes to raccoons," The security guard whispered his opinion.

"We know. But he's our dork." Aggie chuckled. "Yay! Raccoons!" she shouted as she rushed in the store too.

While Lydia, Mavis, Johnny and Vlad rolled their eyes, and walked up to the store while Dennis followed.

* * *

**Moral of the story: Forget the past, and think about the present.**  
**The most important thing in your life is your family and friends **

**Note: Throughout the story, Aggie was in her human form, except the part when Dracula measures her fangs, and this story involves between Dracula and Vlad's relationship. This chapter based from the series Hannah Montana: It's My Party and I'll Lie**

**Hope you like it :-) Pls review**


	13. A Family Curse Secret

Vlad was so happy with his family. He has his son, his daughter, his granddaughter, his grandson-in-law, his great-grandson, and a new friend, who resembled one of his sister. But there's something missing in his life. Of course, his parents and siblings. Vlad missed them so much. He remembered the time they were killed by humans a thousand years ago. He can't get it off of his head as he didn't want to spend time with his new family for a while, making Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie worried.

Aggie suggested Vlad could join her to her practice in the music room so he can spend time with his family without worrying anything. They sang 'At the beginning.' In the record booth.

**Aggie:** _We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Now it's Vlad's turn to sing, but he's not in the mood to sing right now.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dracula asked through the microphone, outside the record booth, "You know, Aggie lets you join in to cheer you up."

"I'm sorry, son, It's just that… I'm not in a mood for this," Vlad sighed, "I have a lot of thinking inside my head. Can we take a break?"

"I think that's a good idea," Mavis nodded.

"Yeah, I really need a break too," Aggie agreed.

When Aggie and Vlad walked out of the music room, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis stood up from the couch, and gave them 2 glasses of water. Aggie drank hers, but Vlad declined his.

"By the way, Father, there's somebody here who wants to see you," Lydia started.

"Lydia, I'm not in the mood to see anybody right now, too. " Vlad deadpanned.

"Well fine!" A vampire woman name Callidora stepped in from the back door. Callidora wore a black dress, and black cape with pink inner part of her cape and high collar. She has a long straight black and white hair. Vlad has been caught by surprise. He stood staring at Callidora with a wide-mouth, "If you don't wanna see me, I'll just turn around and fly back to London."

"Callidora!" Vlad embraced Callidora tightly, missing one of his best childhood friends. Then, he turned to Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie, "Kids, I would like you to meet Callidora. We're best friends since we're kids. She might be fancy, but she's good in street talk."

"Oh, I got the fancy thing from my mom, and the street talk from my dad," Cathernia explained, "I used to have a crush on Vlad at first, but he's way too much for me," Then, she turned to Vlad, catching him rolling his eyes, "Look at you, my goodness. You are sprouting like a dead spooky tree after a month of rain, only not as wet, and twice as handsome."

"Holy Rabies. I like that. I might use that in a song for Aggie here," Dracula exclaimed

"Well, fine. First one's free, next one you share profits with me," She said, then guided Vlad inside the recording booth. "Come in here, old buddy. I got to tell you something that since this 'technology' word is discovered, I bought my own thing," She took out a camera from her purse, "It's like that it captured your image from before."

"It's called a camera, Calli," He explained, "And what you're watching was a video. It's a moving picture that recorded everything what you recorded to from before and you saved it."

"I knew that. Okay, what's the problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Vlad chuckled.

"I am talking about my best friend upsetting over something harder than a monster truck driving over a little clown car."

"Monster trucks, clown cars?! Oh, I missed you, Callidora! You're funny."

"Listen, buddy, when you decide you want to talk about this problem of yours, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Calli," Vlad smiled of appreciation, while Dracula listened through the headphone, outside the record booth.

"And I'm here, too, Dad."

"Little Drac, you nosy hillbilly!" Callidora exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I'm not listening. I just wanted you to know I'm here. And, I'm not a nosy hillbilly. I'm a concerned, hillbilly son."

* * *

Later, at evening, Callidora redecorate the lobby with full of fluffy pink pillows and put some pink roses with yellow flower vases. She also sprayed the entire hotel with perfume, and washed the curtains and carpets with liquid detergent. She pulled out her camera, and recorded a video of the lobby she redecorated.

"Evening, Aunt Callidora." Lydia and Dracula greeted, walking down the stairs. Then, they observed the changes around the lobby.

"Whoa! Look at this, Lydia. Looks like my hotel's been invaded by aliens from the planet Froufrou," Drac teased.

"Yes, so... pink-ish," Lydia complimented

"Drac, my godson, you keep making fun of my decorating, I'm gonna have to tell the kids how you used to run around in a diaper and little black shoes saying, 'Hello, I'm Franciscus Bossinensis!'" Callidora joked on Drac, then turned to Lydia, "And you used to wear a wig and dress, and paint yourself with animal blood saying, 'I'm Queen Marie Antoinette, and I'm guilty for treason!'"

Both siblings didn't want their godmother to tell Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie about that humiliating memories as Drac commented, "Come to think of it, I 'love' what you've done with the place."

"Yes, it's really...," Lydia swallowed when she was about to say the word, "...pretty."

"Hey, have you seen your father anywhere? I didn't see him in his room" Callidora asked.

"He's probably at the pool. No one's going to the pool this early evening, so he can be alone there," said Drac.

* * *

At the side of the pool, Vlad was sitting on the chair, looking at the photo of himself and his previous family. Vlad was younger in the picture with his father, mother, two brothers, and two sisters. Tears are now forming in his eyes, until someone interrupted him.

"Hey, Vlady!"

"Ugh, hey, Callidora," Vlad quickly wiped his tears away, hid his family photo behind his back, and grinned sheepishly at Callidora, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you," She replied as she put the camera on the table in front of them. "So, I saw you looking at the picture before you hid it behind your back. I'm guessing that could be what's upsetting you."

Vlad sighed in defeat, and starting to feel sad, "It's about my family."

"You mean, your family? Dracula and…"

"No, it's not them. It's my _previous_ family. The family you used to work with at the castle?"

Callidora tried to put her finger on it, until _ding!_ "Oh yeah, I do remember. So, what about it?"

"Do you still remember the curse thing in my family?"

"Of course, I do. No one's talking about that curse anymore, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is… it will happen again to my family."

"That's so not true, Vladimir! How could say such a thing?!"

"Remember what Thanatos said, he will not stop until all of the Draculas were wiped away from this world forever. Mom, Dad, Thana, Orfeo, Amaia, and Denalo are gone! I'm the only Dracula who ever lived for hundreds of years, and now there are new ones. What if… what if I and my family were the next victim?"

"Thanatos was long gone, even that curse! No one has been heard of that curse for hundreds of years, and you think it's still there? Do you want your family in danger?"

"No, I will never do that! That's what upsetting me, Callidora. I kept that curse thing a secret from them. I don't want them to know."

"Well, lucky for you I haven't told them, but why?"

"What will they react when there was a curse in this family, and I'm responsible for this? Besides, Mavis, Denisovich, and Aggie are the most curious members of the family. I only told Drac and Lydia that their grandparents, uncles, and aunts died for something or killed by humans. And also, I am thinking of Aggie being Amaia."

"That's why she does a lot like your sister."

"I love my family, Callidora. This is my chance to prove them that I have changed from my traditional ways. And that's the reason why I never tell them about this curse secret," Then, Vlad glanced at the camera, and noticed it was recorded, "Wait a minute. Is this thing on?"

Cathernia quickly took the camera, realizing it was recorded in the entire time, including the 'curse-talk scene', "Oh, my golly. You know what? I am forever leaving this thing on. Last Christmas, I got four hours of the meerkat chewing the head off the Little Drummer Boy. Poor little old Luis was chucking up body parts for a week. "

Suddenly, Frank appeared from the back door with his camera, "Hey, Count, how goes it? Won't you mind if I video the whole pool?"

"No problem. Go on," Vlad said.

Frank started recording the pool, then, he spotted a plate of cupcakes on a table at the other side of the pool, "Ooh, cupcakes," he placed the camera on the table, besides Callidora's camera, rushed towards the cupcakes.

"Who's that?" Callidora asked.

"Oh, that's Frankenstein. He's one of Drac's friends. He won't mind that I'm here," Vlad explained.

Frank finished his cupcakes, and accidentally took Callidora's camera instead of his, "Hey, Count, sorry for bothering you. I need to video the pool for a new ad to post it in the internet. It's Aggie's idea for a new ad. I better go now," He rushed back inside the hotel.

As Frank was gone, Vlad noticed a camera on the table, "Wait a minute. I thought he took his camera."

"Oh, that's mine," Callidora stated

"Funny. It looks a lot like Frank's"

"Yeah, but mine has my initials on it. See?" Callidora took the camera, and looked it over, but she can't find her initials on it, "Where's the 'C'? Where's the rhinestone 'C'?!"

"Oh, no. Your camera has a tape of me saying about the curse secret!" Vlad panicked.

"Oh boy. Come on."

Vlad and Callidora jumped up and ran in the door.

* * *

At the lobby, the two elderly vampires finally found Frank, chatting with Wayne, Murray, and Griffin.

"Quick, Frank, you took the wrong camera! Give it back!" Vlad commanded.

"Sorry," Frank apologized as he gave Vlad the camera, "Here."

When Vlad opened the tape slot, he found out it was empty

"Hey, where's the tape?" Callidora asked.

"I gave it to the editors," Frank replied.

"Who are the editors?" Vlad asked.

"Your family," Frank pointed Drac, Lydia, Mavis, and Aggie, walking in the hall with Aggie holding the tape.

Vlad stared into Frank's face with a deathly glare, and his eyes turned red. "Which family?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, V, what do you mean 'Which family'?" Murray was confused, "I thought you only had one family.

"Hey, what do you think my friend is? A vampire with no parents?" Callidora glared at Dracula's friends, "He has two families; one is deceased, and one is new, which one of them is obviously dead, so I think it's the new one."

"Geez, Vlad, it's just a tape. What's the big deal?" Griffin asked.

"That tape has the video of me confessing my secret that my family shouldn't know."

"What's the secret?" Wayne questioned.

"Well, it's…" Realizing he was about to tell the secret, Vlad snapped out of it, and shouted, "You don't want to know, either! You might tell them too!"

"Sorry, Vlad," Frank said.

"Yeah, we didn't know," Murray added.

"No need for you to apologize," Vlad held his head on his hand in stress, "It's my fault. I didn't know it's recorded."

"So, Frank gave Drac the tape. Just go ask for it back." Wayne suggested.

"I can't. If I do, Aggie will ask, and I don't want to lie to her. You know how much she is when she's curious."

"So true," Griffin stated.

* * *

At his room Vlad paced around in frustration, while Callidora unpacked something from her bag.

"We've got to figure out something, Callidora," Vlad panted from pacing around, "My family's probably finding out the secret at that tape right now!"

"I know. This is awful! This is horrible!" Callidora replied, "But, I've got something for you to wear."

"Thanks, Callidora, but clothes aren't going to help me now. "

"Oh, these will," Callidora took out from the bag a black spy suit on a coat hanger, and she snickered, "I got you into this mess, and I'm gonna get you out. If your family won't give the tape back, we're going in after it, undercover."

* * *

The next morning, just before sunrise, everyone was already went to sleep in their respective rooms, so no people at the halls. As classic spy music played in the background, Vlad and Callidora summersaulted themselves into the hall. They scanned the room with a few moves before, and stepped aside to Aggie's door. They crept up to look through the window of the door in Aggie's room.

"Oh, no, they're in there!" Vlad whispered, "What do we do?"

Aggie was sitting at the computer desk sharing her takeaway food with Drac and Mavis, and Lydia sat on a chair alone.

Then, _ding!_ Callidora has an idea.

* * *

The next minute, someone's knocking at the door, and Lydia glided towards the door to open to check it out. It was Callidora with a bin trolley, "I'm sorry, kids. Mind if I clean up in here? Well, it don't matter, cause I'm gonna' clean up anyhow, so don't sass me," Unbeknownst to them, except Callidora, Vlad was inside the bin to sneak in and take the tape.

"No problem, Aunt Callidora," Dracula said.

"Aunt Callidora, what are you doing here?" Mavis was concerned, "It's five in the morning, and the sun was about to rise. Are you suppose to go to sleep?"

"Aww, that's so sweet, Mavis, but, you know me, always keeping the room clean," Callidora said. Then, she transferred herself to the window, making the four look at her, while Vlad silently popped up from the bin, and took the pile of tapes from the desk.

When Aggie turned to the opposite direction, she saw that the tapes are gone, "Hey, what happened to all my tapes?"

Before Aggie can fully reach over, Callidora turned her back to face her again, "Hey, Vlad told me you're a human, and you magically turned into a vampire. Mysterious, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I kept my vampire identity as a secret from people from my world. When I got my cape from my fanceneara, I renamed myself to Agafya Dracula. I still have the ability to change back into a human," Aggie explained.

While the conversation continued, Vlad reached out from the bin again, and put the remaining tapes back on the desk without someone looking at him. He stroke his arm down to signify 'score', before hiding back down into the bin.

"Well, I have heard about you. I have heard you do some great stuff. Well, gotta go, while the getting's good," Callidora moved back to the bin, and wheeled the bin out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing," Drac said as he threw a half-soda cup in the bin.

As Callidora closed the door, she took a little peek in the bin, "Did you get it?" She asked Vlad.

Vlad came up from his hiding place, covered in the remains of his family's meal and smothered with soda, and showed the tape, "Oh, I got it. I got it good."

The two old best friends high-fived at each other and chuckled.

* * *

When the sun rose at morning, Callidora closed the curtains of Vlad's bedroom so the sun rays won't get through. She also noticed Vlad, sitting on his closed coffin, and looking at the tape, then looked at his previous family picture, and his new family picture sadly. She walked to him, and sat beside him

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, but Vlad didn't answer, "You know, you can't keep that secret forever. They have the right to know. If they know, your family is willing to help you."

"But, what if what you said is the opposite of what they react about this?" Vlad said in concern.

"I don't think that will happen. They're your family, Vlad. I know you made mistakes to them before, but they believed you've changed, and now, it's their chance to do the same to you."

When he listened to his friend's words of wisdom, Vlad thought of his mind that he gotta tell them, "Alright, I have to tell them the secret, but not now. They're not ready for it."

* * *

**Moral of the story: Family deserves the truth  
Secrets won't last forever  
**

**Well, this is another new chapter. There are secrets are yet to revealed, and the origin of the Dracula family. I also changed Cathernia's name to Callidora. Hope you like it. more chapters are coming soon. Pls review :-) **


	14. Rivals

One night, Mavis, Johnny, and the Drac Pack were cleaning a reserve room for someone who's going to visit the hotel. Meanwhile, Aggie was in the lobby with Vlad, writing the number of reserved rooms on her notepad. It's gonna be the best night next night for the King of Darkness, and he's going to invite his family and two friends.

"Vladimir, I don't how to say this, but I have to congratulate you for your achievement of getting a family award," Aggie started.

"Aww, thanks, Ags," Vlad was a bit touched, but still confused. "Although I still don't get what humans think about getting an award for being a good family member. And also, why did they choose me? Why not Drac? Everbody knows and loves him. Why everybody will see me winning an award?"

Then, Mavis appeared with a chuckle, "Oh, Grandpa Vlad, you still have a lot to learn about everything in 21st century. Ever since Dad showed up in the human world, he became popular all these years, including me. But since you came, you misunderstood humans until we taught you about them that they've changed, and you wanted to do the same thing for us, and people want to get to know you better, like the father of the famous Count Dracula. And since Dennis' birthday, you proved that you did change, and everyone awarded you as a reformed vampire and best head of the family."

"Thanks, Mavis. That explains everything," Vlad smiled at his granddaughter, "That's why I invited Eliodoro to be in the award show."

"Oh yeah, your best friend who made that raccoon party," Aggie exclaimed.

"Yep. He was my best friend since we're kids. He won't do any chaos when he gets here."

"Hey, where's Drac and Aunt Lydia?" Johnny cuts in.

"Oh, I told them to pick Eliodoro from his store. I also told Eliodoro that I have his room reserve. He's staying here for a few days just for the so-called Transylvania Family Award Show."

Outside the hotel, a hearse arrived in front of the stairs. Dracula was the one who drove it as he parked the hearse, got out to open the door of the other side of the hearse for his godfather, and Lydia carried his heavy bags with her staff.

"Well, careful with that box, Lydia!" Eliodoro yelled at his goddaughter, "That's got my fancy wig, I only air it out for parties and funerals."

"My apologies, Uncle Elio." Lydia apologized, "But why do you wear a wig?"

"I got my haircut last week. I do not want your father to see my hair during his show the next night," he explained, "And I can't believe you had the music on so loud in the hearse. You didn't hear a word that I was saying."

"Really?" Drac asked sarcastically, "What in the world was I thinking?"

"Well, you missed my whole story about that big old hairy raccoon that I had found on my..." Before Eliodoro finished his story, Drac quickly turned for the revolving door, "Hey, guys," he walked in as Eliodoro followed, "Say hello to Uncle Elio."

"Elio!" Mavis rushed towards to hug Eliodoro as Vlad followed slowly with a smile on his face, happy to see his friend finally arrived.

"There they are. The beautiful daughter of my godson…" Eliodoro smiled at Mavis, then turned to Vlad as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "…and my handsome best friend… the King of Darkness who ever to win the Transylvania Family Awards Best Head of the Family and Reformed Vampire of the Year…" He took a deep breath from the talk, "…by word, that is a mouthful! No wonder those award shows are always so long."

As Eliodoro took a seat on one of the couch, Vlad sat beside him and said, "Elio, the night after tomorrow is gonna be perfect. I am getting an award, Drac's presenting it to me, and now everyone I love is here. You, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Denisovich, Aggie, Callidora…"

Suddenly, Eliodoro's eyes widened when he heard that name, then turned to a deadly glare, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Back this tractor-trailer up. You mean to tell me that street-talker, shrink-wrapped, five pounds of raw liver spread in a three-pound bag..."

"Now, Uncle Elio, I know you don't like her, but..." Dracula interrupted, but he was cut off.

"Godson, it is not just her butt I don't like. It's her head, her toes, and everything in between," Eliodoro snapped.

"Elio, this is the biggest award of my life. I never had that kind of award before. Honored by my family and humans. Can't you guys just get along for few days, please, Eliodoro?" Vlad begged a bit strictly.

"Oh, Vladimir, I guess for your sake I can look the other way, and I do mean the other way, I don't even want to see that vampire woman."

"That might be kind of hard," Jonny stated.

"Why, we don't have to pick her up at her penthouse, do we? Can't she just hitch a ride on one of her pink helicopters?"

"We don't have to pick her up, Elio…'cause she's staying here," Vlad announced.

"Award-winning best friend, say what?" Eliodoro was shock, and glared at Vlad for letting Callidora stayed in the hotel.

Suddenly, Callidora came down from the stairs, woke up from her nap, "Good evening, guys! I can see the forest from my room!"

Seeing Callidora once again, Eliodoro stood up from his seat, and began making insults, "Well, shoot, that's nothing, there's a snot-pink fat tree right here in the lobby."

"Now, Eliodoro. if you're gonna be mean, talk to the booty, 'cause the hands off duty," Callidora fought back.

"Well, I would love to, but that booty has been nipped and tucked so many times I just can't hardly find it."

"Well, I ain't having no problem finding yours."

Before things get any worst between these two vampires, Vlad stepped in between them and put his arms around both of their shoulders," Family and friends! So glad to have you here."

Drac walked over and put his arms around them as well, "Good times, good times."

* * *

Later, in early morning, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie sat on the couch, doing their little talk about Eliodoro and Callidora's rivalry.

"So this whole feud started over a friend?" Dennis asked.

"Yep. It was when they worked with me as servants when we're kids in my family's castle," Vlad explained. "Eliodoro was having a summer fun with a friend, and then Callidora bounced in and...well, that was pretty much all she had to do. Elio never forgave Calli for stealing the best friend of his life…, me."

Johnny's eyes widened, and gaped, "No!"

"Yes!" Vlad said.

"No!" Mavis was shock too.

"Yes!" The elderly vampire said again.

Aggie also didn't believe it and shocked, "No!"

YES!" Drac yelled for repeating the yes/no shocking scene as he was standing near the counter, "Yes, yes, Uncle Eliodoro and Aunt Callidora fought over Dad for hundreds of years. Even in his and Mom's wedding. They fight over who will give Dad their wedding gifts first. It was full of embarrassment. They also fought in my 4th birthday when they blabbering about which gift I should open first."

"They did the same thing to my birthday," Lydia added with a horrible look, That was at my 116th birthday, and it was horrible and embarrassing!"

Then, Eliodoro came out from the elevator, "Good morning, everybody!"

"Morning, Mr. Eliodoro." Aggie greeted.

"Hey, Aggie, you cutie-poototie," Elio smiled and placed his hand on Aggie's head, "It's too bad Callidora isn't here to see what a real straight black girly hair looks like."

"Elio…" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll chillax. Since this is the 21st century, I gotta' keep up on the new school scene so I can be fricky-ficky fresh," He was like playing a turntable as he walked to the counter.

"Okay, now that it is just wicky-wicky weird," Vlad commented as he walked towards Eliodoro while carrying a sparkly tuxedo that Mavis made for him for the award show. "Hey Elio, look at the tuxedo that Mavis made.. What should I wear for the awards show? Sparkly or non-sparkly?"

"I think non-sparkly, sparkly just...kind of feels trampy."

Just then, Callidora came out from the elevator, wearing sparkly black dress. Even her cape is sparkly too, including the pink inner part of her cape, "Hey, look at my sparkly dress! Just had them done for the awards show."

And there it goes again. Eliodoro glared again at Callidora, and told Vlad an example of sparkly clothes, "Exhibit A."

"Come on, Elio," Vlad stopped him, "Now, you promised you'd be nice. Callidora's being nice."

"Well, of course, I'm always nice," Callidora grinned, then teased, "At least that's what KING V said."

When he heard this, Eliodoro faced Callidora in slight glare, "You know, I gave Vlad that nickname. We always used to play checkers, and he would be like, 'I'll be the future king of darkness someday.' so I started calling him King V. True story."

"Now, Elio, there's no need to get your party-panties in a twist."

"Why don't you come on over here, I'll give yours a twist!"

While watching this scene, Aggie came closer to Vlad, and whispered, "Your family's better than cable."

The feud continued as Callidora put her hand on Vlad's shoulders, "Pull your claws in, Mister Party-pooper, I'm just here to celebrate my best friend's big night."

Eliodoro walked to Vlad's side, and said, "And I am just here to celebrate my best friend's big night. That is my best who was the same gender like mine. We're both boys, both men," Then, he turned to Vlad, "Now, I'm just gonna run and get my wallet, then I'm gonna take you to find something formal to wear for your awards show."

When Eliodoro ran to the elevator to get to the floor of his room, Callidora whispered to Vlad, "Don't worry, darling, I'll take you shopping later and I'll buy you something you'll actually want to be seen in."

Vlad just kept silent as he nodded and grinned.

Although vampires sleep at day, Eliodoro, Callidora, and Vlad tried their best to stay awake to pick clothes for the award show tomorrow.

* * *

Later at night, in Aggie's room, Vlad showed his clothes he's going to wear for the award show, "Okay, Aggie, what do you think?"

When Aggie looked at Vlad in a more elegant tuxedo, she was amazed, "Wow, Eliodoro has better taste than I thought."

"Callidora bought me this," He said as he took out a black top-hat with lights all over it, "Elio bought me this."

Aggie was a little surprise about the hat, "Ya-ow!"

"Wait for I,." Vlad clapped his hands, making the lights on.

"Ya'ow with lights!" Aggie added.

Vlad clapped his hands again to turn the lights off, "I thought having both of them here would make this night perfect, but now I just can't wait for it to be over, what am I gonna' do?"

"Well, too bad vampires don't have reflections you can't just put them in front of a mirror and show them how ridiculous they look."

With Aggie's advice, Vlad has an idea as his hat's lights tuned on.

"Okay, that was weird," She said, pointing the hat.

* * *

In the lounge room, Drac played a game of battleships against Eliodoro, and Lydia watched while feeding Diane.

"E-seven," Dracula said.

"Miss. Again," Eliodoro grinned, "A-two."

"Hit. Again," Dracula sighed frustratingly, "Holy Rabies, pal. I'm your godson, doesn't that account for anything?"

"No," He answered cheekily.

Unfortunately, Callidora started approaching from behind, looking at Eliodoro's board, "Excuse me, I'm a little hungry, but I was just wondering if I should have this apple BEFORE lunch?"

Dracula realized that Callidora gave him a clue as he told Eliodoro, "B-four?"

"Hit," Eliodoro said, knowing that Callidora is helping Drac, "A-three."

"Miss," Drac snickered.

Then, Callidora secretly looked at Eliodoro's board again, and said as she gave Drac a clue again, "Excuse me, could you tell me where I might found a napkin, 'cause I don't SEE ONE (C1)."

Eliodoro stood up angrily, and glared at Callidora, "All right, I will tell you what I see. The woman who put the old in Big Ben. You sank my submarine."

"He did that," Callidora pointed at Drac.

"Oh, crying out loud, he couldn't beat me at tiddlywinks."

"Let that live forever! My hands are almost sore because of that game!" Drac yelled.

From the entrance of the lounge, they heard Aggie and Vlad arguing.

"Don't you walk away from me, you shrink-wrapped, rhinestone, hillbilly!" Vlad shouted as he and Aggie showed up in the lounge, disguised as Eliodoro and Callidora.

"Let it go, you sour old prune!" Aggie acted as Callidora,"You are just mad 'cause Vlad chose me as his best friend."

"He didn't choose you, you stole him, you long-haired, two-timing, yackity-yodeller!" Vlad acted as Eliodoro.

"Well, I'd rather have big long-hair than a double-wide backside."

"Well, at least I don't have a triple-wide ego and a mouth to match."

Then, Johnny showed up, disguised as Vlad, as he was part of the play, "Guys, please. You're all shook up. Don't be cruel. You gotta' take all that anger and return to calm."

Eliodoro, Callidora, Drac, and Lydia was almost amazed yet annoyed by this scene.

"Aggie, why you picked Johnny to play as me? I can be good to play as me," Vlad whispered.

"Just play along," Aggie said, then acted as Callidora, "Vlad, didn't you think that I'm a better best friend than Eliodoro?"

"Well, when it comes down to it I would've traded you both for blood-beaters," Johnny answered.

"So, you mean to tell me we've been fighting all these years for nothing?" Aggie played.

"And forgetting that we shared the same friend after all these years?" Vlad acted, although it annoyed him.

"And we should just stop arguing and celebrate your big night?"

"That is all correct," Johnny acted.

After that big play, Drac turned to Eliodoro and Callidora, and said, "I believe it's your turn now."

Callidora faced Eliodoro, and chuckled about Vlad, Aggie, and Johnny's act, " Well, don't that beat all?"

"Well, don't I feel foolish," Eliodoro laughed, then changed his mood to teased, "How come I never thought of 'yackity-yodeller', that one's a keeper!"

Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Johnny, and Aggie face-palmed at this moment.

"I'm gonna' do you a favour. I'm gonna' pretend like I didn't hear that," Callidora fought back.

"Oh, kind of like you've been pretending for the past 1,151 years that that's your real hair?" Eliodoro insulted.

"You wanna' dance, party-pooper? Well bring on the music!"

"Bring it on, pinky!"

Eliodoro extended his leg up and Callidora extended her arms to attack in on each other, but Vlad stepped in between it all.

"Okay, stop it!" He yelled, "I love you both, but I guess you don't love me enough to stop this. And if this is how you're gonna act, I don't want either of you guys there tonight. In fact, why don't you both just...just go home!"

Vlad ran off as Aggie and Johnny followed him, leaving Eliodoro and Callidora felt guilty.

* * *

In his room, Vlad threw the tuxedo that Callidora bought and the hat that Eliodoro bought into the closet. He didn't want to use those outfits anymore in the Award Show anyway.

Suddenly, Eliodoro and Callidora walked in from the door.

"Hey buddy, could we talk to you for just a minute?" Eliodoro asked.

"Why?" Vlad glared.

"Well because, you really are important to us, bud. And, if you'll let us come to the awards show, we promise to behave," Callidora admitted.

"We really will," Eliodoro added.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Vlad crossed his arms, and walked towards his friends.

"Well, we'll prove it to you," Callidora said as she demonstrated it by facing Eliodoro, "Elio, does this outfit make me look trampy?"

Eliodoro struggled to get out the wording, but Callidora stared at him to make Vlad believing them, "N...no, not at all," Then, he realized something, "Wait a minute, I can do better than that."

"Eliodoro, it's okay," Vlad stopped him, "You're trying. That is all I've ever wanted."

"So we can come?" Callidora asked excitingly.

"It would mean the world to us," Eliodoro said.

Vlad finally nodded, "Fine, but I'm picking out my own outfit."

"But...!" Eliodoro and Callidora was about to suggest, but Vlad stopped them, starring at them with a deadly glare, "Okay," they calmed themselves and nodded as they agree of letting their best friend pick his own outfit for the award show tomorrow.

* * *

The next night, at the Transylvania stadium, Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, Eliodoro, and Callidora were at the backstage to gather around.

"Okay, dad, now remember, when you introduce Grandpa Vlad, it is not about you. You get on, and get right back off," Mavis reminded her father.

"Fine! But I'm gonna tell them how you shout at me and your grandfather like that, you'll not get an award," Drac teased his daughter as he, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie headed for the stage.

"Now presenting the Transylvania award for Best Head of the Family and Reformed Vampire of the Year, award winning vampire, Count Dracula and family!" The announcer announced.

When they were alone, Vlad looked at his friends, and said, "Hey, you guys might want to go take your seats now."

"No, I'm fine right here, I wanna be the first one to hug you when you come off that stage," Callidora said.

"Well I wanted to be the only one wearing black, too, so it looks like we're both going to be disappointed," Callidora insulted, but Vlad glared at him as a reminder about the promise.

"Well, we'll hug him together," Callidora suggested.

"What a nice idea," Eliodoro agreed.

"I'm watching you," Vlad glared at his friends one more time before headed towards the stairs behind the stage.

On-stage, Drac was holding an award while talking to the audience on a microphone, while Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie were at the side of the stage, "Seven years ago in a row, I was lucky enough to win the Best Head of the Family and Reformed Vampire of the Year, and tonight it is my honor to present this to my own father. Ladies and gentleman give it up for Count Vladimir Dracula!"

The spotlight shined on Vlad as he walked on the stage, giving his son a hug as he took the award, and walked towards the microphone, "I couldn't have asked for a better introduction. I have to say that, he's my ride home."

Backstage, Eliodoro and Callidora are watching Vlad via the TV screen.

"You know, that vampire has such a wonderful sense of humor," Eliodoro said, "He got that from me."

"Oh, really? I always thought he learned how to get a chuckle out of an audience from watching me on stage," Callidora smiled with pride as she climbed upstairs behind the stage.

As Callidora turned away, Eliodoro started mocking her, "'From watching me on stage', me, me, me, me!"

Back on-stage, Vlad started to give speech, "This is such an incredible honor, and getting it from my son makes it all the more special."

At the backstage again, things are beginning to get nasty between Eliodoro and Callidora.

"You know actually, I never really thought you were all that funny," Eliodoro glared at Callidora.

"Well, Vlad thought I had a wonderful comic mind," Callidora fought back.

"Oh, I know what Vlad was thinking about and honey, trust me, it had nothing to do with your mind!"

"You take that back."

"You make me."

Eliodoro has cornered Callidora against the lighting box, and she accidently hit her hand on a switch which made the shadow of them visible on stage behind Vlad.

"And what makes this night perfect is I can share it with the two vampires who've inspired me, with their character, strength and of course…"

All this has been said by Vlad while the shadows of Eliodoro and Callidora were seen, fighting in the background screen.

"Best friend stealer!" Eliodoro shouted.

"Sore loser!" Callidora yelled.

Vlad heard his friends arguing and fighting, realizing they broke a promise and made things embarrassing, "…their class." He grinned sheepishly, then turned to his family to stop Eliodoro and Callidora from fighting.

Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie headed backstage to stop the this vampire wrestling.

While his family tried to keep his friends from fighting, Vlad stalled the audience by giving another speech while shouting at Eliodoro and Callidora, "I can always count on these two very special friends to STOP WHAT THEY'RE DOING, when I need them."

Drac finally made it backstage to stop his godparents, but he got kicked away abruptly.

Vlad looked back with fright as he turned to the audience, "Oh, oh, I remember when...when I got my first review. They both CUT IT OUT and sent it to me," He looked for the back of the stage again where he saw the shadows of Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis comforted Dracula, who was lying on the floor after that kick. Then, Lydia and Aggie ran for Eliodoro and Callidora, but Callidora threw Eliodoro as Lydia and Aggie caught him, but they fell on their backs.

"They sent me so many clippings, I finally just had to say..." Vlad smiled to the audience, then screamed at the screen. "...ENOUGH ALREADY!" Then, he turned again to the audience, and grinned sheepishly, "I'll be right back." He then headed back to the backstage.

In Hotel Transylvania, Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Diane were at the lobby, watching the show on TV, while Eunice, Wanda, and Crystal arrived with some popcorn.

"Frank, we leave the room for two minutes and you put on wrestling. Flip back to the awards show," Eunice commanded.

"This is the awards show," Frank said.

With this shock, the wives realized that Eliodoro and Callidora are fighting again, and this time, they were fighting in the award show.

"Bwak! That's gonna leave a mark!" Diane clucked while watching the TV.

On the stage, Vlad run over to the wrestling pair of Eliodoro and Callidora.

"You guys promised! Now… break… it… up!" He shouted as he pulled off both of their wigs. Eliodoro and Callidora ran away screaming.

"Wow, family and friends really are better than cable," Griffin said as he, Crystal, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray, and Diane dug in with some popcorn.

Vlad ran back on stage with his outfit and cape almost a mess as he took the microphone, "Once again, I would just like to thank you so much for this award," He held up Callidora's wig," I mean, this award," He held up Eliodoro's wig on his other hand, "Holy Rabies! I hope you two are happy!" He paused for while, then faced the audience, "Goodnight, everybody!" He ran off stage as the audience applauded him once more.

* * *

Later on, Vlad rushed into the lobby of the hotel angrily, followed by Eliodoro and Callidora.

"Vladimir, slow down, I think I broke a heel!" Callidora leaped with her messy dress.

"Yeah, well I think I broke a hip," Eliodoro stated also with his suit ripped on his sleeves.

"Will you two stop it?" Vlad shouted angrily with his eyes turned red, "You turned one of the best nights of my life, the night that I can prove to everyone that I've changed, into some...some kind of old vampire smackdown."

"Oh, Vlady, sweetie...how many times do we have to say we're sorry?" Callidora saddened as she removed her wig, revealing her hair was actually short, shorter than Mavis.

"You can say you're sorry a million times, but I will never forgive you. I learned that from the best," Vlad snapped as he rushed up to the stairs, leaving Eliodoro and Callidora shook their heads in shame.

* * *

Vlad was now in his room, holding an award as Drac entered.

"Hey, dad?"

"Great night, huh?" Vlad waved his trophy sarcastically, "Wa-hoo." He closed the coffin, and sat on it.

"Listen, dad," Drac sat besides his father.

"Son, don't ask me to go out there and forgive them, 'cause I won't."

"I don't blame you. I think those two actually dislocated my shoulder, Aggie's arm, and even Lydia's leg. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to them again,"

"Good...'cause I'm not."

"Good for you. Why should you treat them any different than they treat each other?"

Vlad realized something about Drac, "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, wherever your heart tells me I'm going. Think about it," Drac said as he got out of the room.

When his son left the room, Vlad groaned frustratingly, "I hate when he goes all fortune cookie on me."

* * *

The next morning, Eliodoro and Callidora were sitting on a couch in the lobby as they were about to leave.

"I'll put your luggage in the hearse," Aggie said as she picked up a bag, "Oh, gee, I wonder what's wrong with my arm...oh, that's right, I was body-slammed into the stage door!" She yelled angrily as she took the bags outside.

"Sorry about that," Callidora called.

"My bad, girl." Eliodoro said. Then, he looked upstairs, waiting for Vlad, but he wasn't there, "Well, I guess he's not coming down."

"I don't blame him," Callidora said as the two of them stood with their bags and headed for the door, but before they can leave, Vlad called after them.

"Hey! Don't go yet." Vlad flew down the stairs in his bat form, then transformed into his regular form and approached his friends, "I'm still incredibly mad at you."

"I don't blame you, sweetie," Callidora stated.

"Me neither," Eliodoro added.

"But that doesn't mean I'll never forgive you," Vlad continued, "Because if I don't, I lose you, the same as I lose my family, and I've seen what that looks like. So, you both can go on hating each other, but I'll never hate you. I don't think the two most important friends in my life would want me to act that way."

When Vlad gave each of his friends a hug, everyone in the lobby, especially his family, gave an 'Aww' while watching this scene.

"He's a pretty remarkable buddy, isn't he?" Eliodoro said to Callidora.

"Yes he is, and smart too." Callidora replied.

"You know, I am kind of tired of acting this way."

"So am I. Hating burns up a lot of energy and blood-beaters."

"1, 151 years worth. What do you say we start trying to be nice to each other again?"

"Well, I'd like that."

Eliodoro and Callidora, from their sides, embraced Vlad, who gets squished from impact.

"Oh, hello...squishing the King of Darkness," Vlad squeaked.

"Oh, sorry." Callidora apologized as she and Eliodoro released him.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Vlad smiled as the three friends hugged each other one more time.

Later, before the two vampires leave, Vlad, Eliodoro, and Callidora sang a very special song about their friendship with each other, while Aggie played a guitar, and Lydia, Drac, Mavis, and Johnny joined in too.

**Vlad:** _You're a true friend._

**Vlad/****Callidora****:** _You're here 'til the end._

**Vlad/****Callidora****/Eliodoro:** _You pull me aside when something ain't right__  
__talk with me now, and into the night, __  
__no need to pretend._

**Vlad/****Callidora****/Eliodoro/Drac/Lydia/Mavis/Johnny/Aggie:** _You're a true friend._

* * *

**Moral of the story: Try to forgive your enemies**

**Well, this is another chapter of Eliodoro and Cathernia. There are more secrets that was about to reveal in later chapters, besides of hating each other and wigs. I hope you like this. Pls review. Ppllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeee!**


	15. Generation Reunion

**After this, I'm taking I break to clear my head, so that I will make my two final chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Generation Reunion** _

Ever since her parents stayed at the hotel, and her extended family still somehow scared at the monster, Aggie planned to have a Family Reunion in both sides of her family in Hotel Transylvania. Her family on both sides, mostly on her mother's side, attended the family reunion that their teenage relative. Even Drac's friends are invited.

Her cousins, Sarah "Dam" and Quake, brought cake for her, although Dam always brought cake for Aggie every occasion. Her families thanked her for making a family reunion for them.

"Little Agatha made the best parties ever, especially this reunion. Wow!" Aggie's Uncle Romel said to Drac, glancing over at his niece.

Aggie took a slice of cake, and passed to her mother, "Okay, who wants cake?" Bernadette announced happily.

When each of the members of the families took a slice of cake, Dennis whispered to Aggie's ear. She smiled, and turned to her families, "Hey everyone, you guys just enjoy the reunion party, while my vampire friends and I just go outside, doing flying practice."

"Are you not gonna stay and eat for a while?" Quake asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for few minutes after the flying practice. I promise."

"She'll be okay. We'll take care of Agafya for you." Dracula patted Aggie's shoulder.

"Her name is Agatha," Her aunt Solome "Kening" corrected the Count, "Named after a saint."

"It's not my Dracula name, tita. I'm part of the family now" Aggie said in a sing song voice.

"Huh. Are we sure she's a vampire?" asked Aunt Anunciacion "Ayoy", "I mean I know we attended her 'fangceneara', and it's not that it's a bad thing, although she already have fangs, but shouldn't she have pale skin and her weaknesses are like sunlight and garlic, like those? She's born human, too"

"Technically, you have until you're five to get your vampire fangs." Wayne explained to Anunciacion.

"But Aggie got her fangs last September, at the age of 19," Mavis said. "I never knew that would be possible," Then, she turned to Grandpa Vlad. "Grandpa Vlad, would that could be possible?"

"I don't know, Mavis," Vlad said to his granddaughter. "For me, Aggie was the latest fanger in the history, and I never knew that a human can be a vampire without being bitten or affected by magic. It just happened."

"But both sides of her family are humans," Johnny explained. "How can she could be the only one who has vampire heritage?"

"I don't know any of that, Johnny," Aggie said sadly. "I'll find answers sooner," Then, changed her mood. "Are we going to practice or what?!"

"Oh right, let's go," Lydia announced as the family, except Johnny, left the room.

"Wait!" Bernadette called as Aggie and the Drac family stopped. "You can't let my daughter being a vampire for the rest of her life."

"What do you mean, nanay? I thought you love me for who I am." Aggie said.

"I do, but you are still a human. You can't think of being a vampire forever. Plus, your vampire life has changed you. I'm worried that you might abandon your own species. "

"But nanay, I love being both human and vampire. You can't just…"

Bernadette raised her hand to stop Aggie from talking. "Agatha, please. Don't do this. I allowed you to stay here, and celebrate your own so-called fangceneara, but you can't be a vampire for a long time anymore. You're still a human. Understand?"

Aggie was just kept on silence, even everyone in the room did. Aggie can't this. She was now forbidden to become a vampire by her own mother. She wanted to cry very badly, and shouted at her mother, but she swallowed her sadness and anger, and exhaled. "Fine, but I have to go to the lobby… to get something," She marched out of the room, and slammed the door loudly.

"Uh…, who wants charades?" Johnny asked sheepishly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, Aggie transformed into a bat, and flew to the forest, where she cried there. "Why is she doing this to me? She never understands."

As she wiped her tears away, Aggie was blinded by the light that caught her eyes. She saw something shiny that reflected the light of the moon. She followed the light to see what was that shiny thing, and it was under the soil. She grabbed the thing with her tiny bat feet, and pulled it out with all her strength. She finally pulled the thing from the soil, and looked curious about it. The thing was covered with dirt, but she can't wipe the dirt yet, so she flew with it back to the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, faraway, in the dark forest of Transylvania, in a large cave, a vampiress, Zillah, who wore a black dress, bronze necklace around her neck, sparkly golden earrings and her hair was tied in a bun with a red headband with horns, casted a spell to make her bat sidekick, Fenris, who was actually a man-like bat like Bela, but he got shrunk by Eliodoro years ago.

"Trust me!" Zillah laughed excitingly, "This time, I'm sure I've got it right."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Fenris complained. "and I was sore for a 5 years."

Ignoring her servant's complain, Zillah poured a potion on Fenris. It worked this time, but it turned him into a worm. Zillah took out another potion, and poured it on Fenris, but he turned into a snail. Face-palmed, the vampiress used all of her potion on Fenris, but he turned into a rabbit, dear, dog, mouse, and cat. Nothing can return him to his normal self as he returned to his normal appearance, except for his size, and Gunnolf and Ulger, two of Zillah's silent bat servants, laughed at him.

"Oh, it's just no use," Zillah sighed in distress. "The power of the mace and fan are just too strong for me to overcome," she lied herself down on her favourite rock chair.

"I bet Thanatos could've done it," Fenris whispered.

Zillah heard what Fenris said as she glared at him in rage, "What… was that… you said?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying," He lied as Fenris ducked to avoid get hit by a large rock that Zillah threw at him.

"Stop criticizing me!" Zillah shouted, "That's all my mother ever did was criticize me!" She picked a sharp stake from a jar, and mocked her mother's voice, "It was always 'Thanatos this' or 'Thanatos that' or, 'Zillah, why can't you be more like your brother… THANATOS!'" She threw the sharp on to her brother's picture on the wall.

"Well, it isn't Thanatos' fault I got miniaturized. It's yours!" The little bat crony yelled.

"Is not!" Zillah fought back.

"Your fault that we had to hide out here for 20 years!"

"Is not!"

"Your fault that we can never show our faces in dark society again!"

"You're really pushing it, small rodent."

Suddenly, the magic mirror glowed, revealing Aggie found a bat-shaped necklace that was covered in dirt and soil.

"It's the necklace!" Zillah and Fenris gasped with excitement.

"This is just the kind of break in the rock we've been waiting for," She squealed. "When Leo and Bernadette's innocent little daughter uncovers the secret of that necklace, she's going to have lots of questions. And who'll be right there with all the answers?"

"We will," Fenris replied.

"Exactly! She'll be the perfect tool for Eliodoro and Callidora's undoing."

"And I'll get to be big again," The little bat said.

"Finally I'll succeed at the one thing my brother never could." The vampiress span herself around excitedly.

"Really, really big again!"

"Total domination of the vampire kingdom and destroy the whole Dracula family!"

Zillah and Fenris cackled evilly as they danced with excitement.

* * *

Without seeing by her families and other humans and monsters, Aggie transformed into a bat again, and headed to her bedroom window. She transformed back to her human form, and hid the thing she found in her bag.

Just then, Aggie heard someone opened the door. She quickly sat down on her coffin, and her mother opened the door, and entered the room.

"Hi Sweetie, I should've known you would be here." Bernadette smiled, and sat beside her daughter, "I look everywhere in the hotel for you. I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just that… We want you to feel that it's better being what you are than a vampire."

"Why?" Aggie frowned. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you," Bernadette doesn't how to explain this to her daughter as she tried to answer differently, and stammered. "Being a teenager i-is hard, and, uh... all kids your age feel this way; being curious of their lives. And, um..."

While listening to her mother, Aggie wiped off the dirt from the thing she found. Then, she noticed the thing is a bat-shaped necklace, and has words that says "Agatha".

"What the-?" Aggie gasped when she saw her name in that necklace, "What's this? My name's on this?"

Bernadette noticed the necklace Aggie was holding, and took it from her. "Where did you get this?"

Aggie can't tell her mother that she got it from the forest, and she used her vampire powers to get there, "I… I found it."

"You just went to the forest, didn't you?" Her mother asked.

"Actually, I flew over there. I just need air."

"Agatha, I told you, you can't use you vampire powers anymore."

"But why? And why does that bat-shaped necklace has my name on it?"

"Agatha, listen to me…"

"You're hiding something from me."

Her mother can't answer her question as Bernadette changed the topic and yelled angrily at her daughter, "You deliberately disobeyed me! I knew this would happen! I never want you to be a vampire anymore or staying here in this hotel to live with monsters anymore! This whole thing changes you! You already forgot who you truly are, and what you are born to be! Do you hear me?! It's not good to be friends with these monsters, especially vampires! It's too dangerous for both your safety and your life!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Aggie fought back as tears formed in her eyes, and almost cried, "You never knew what it's like, because you were never been a vampire your whole life! NEVER! " She snatched the necklace away from her mother's hand, and rushed outside, crying.

"Agatha, I…" Bernadette tried to reason with her daughter, but Aggie already ran off the room as Leo came.

Bernadette felt awful as she realized she made things worse for her daughter.

"Bernadette, we knew this day would come," Leo sat beside his wife, "We can't keep this from her any longer. She's 20 now, and she's old enough to know everything about herself."

She shook her head and sighed, "You're right, Leo. I think it's time to tell her the truth."

* * *

Outside the hotel, Aggie marched angrily as her adoptive family looked at her, feeling guilty.

"Aggie, it's gonna be okay," Vlad started. "I know how you feel when you are being forbidden."

"Really dad?" Dracula raised his eyebrow. "I thought it was me."

"Or me," Mavis added.

"Yeah, whatever," The elderly vampire rolled his eyes, and turned to Aggie, "You know, when I was your age, I never been enjoying my life back then. I had this…" He changed his voice into high-pitch voice, "High-squeaky voice! And these, little bitty fingers. And then, hundred years later, these happens. New family, new friends, new life. And I'm happy ever since... or most of the time."

Just then, the family noticed that Aggie went outside the gate of the hotel. They followed her, and saw Aggie was about to climbed at the edge of the bridge.

"Young lady, what are you think you're doing?" Lydia snarled.

"I've gotta figure this out," Aggie stood up on the edge of the bridge, and looked at the necklace she found, "This necklace means something to me, and if no one's gonna tell me, then I'll find out myself."

As they didn't want her to go, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Johnny, and Mavis ran to her to stop her from leaving, but it's too late. She dove down, transformed into a bat in mid-air, and flew away.

"Agatha, please!" Dracula shouted to the flying Aggie bat, "You're making a big mistake!"

Unbeknownst to everyone, Zillah watched the whole scene in her magic mirror, "Oh, this is gonna be exciting," she chuckled evilly, "This is divine."

"Let's go, guys," Fenris commanded Gunnolf and Ulger as they followed him, and flew out of the cave.

"Hurry, Fenris. There's a little girl out there who needs our help," Zillah grinned evilly.

* * *

Back at the bridge of the hotel, the Dracula family started to panic about Aggie running away, and how they can explain this to her parents.

"Oh, what should we do?" Mavis asked her family.

"Oh. I don't know, Mavey," Drac replied as the family headed back to the gate, "All we have to do is to tell her parents that Aggie ran away, and we must not panic. It's not our fault, anyway."

Then, they heard Bernadette's voice was called, "Agatha!"

Despite of what he said seconds ago, Dracula started to panic, and they ran to Aggie's mother, "Aggie's gone! Aggie's gone! Aggie's gone!"

"Mr. Dracula, what are you all doing here?" Bernadette asked.

"It's all our fault, Mrs. Galido!" Vlad explained, "We tried to stop her, but she's so stubborn!"

"Gone? Gone where?"

They didn't know where Aggie went, but Johnny answered. "Out there! We don't know!"

"But where could she be going?"

* * *

"To Zillah's" Fenris, along with Gunnolf and Ulger, somehow, found Aggie, still in her bat form, and told her that Zillah will help her answer her questions.

"And she can tell me what this necklace means, why it has my name on it?" Aggie asked.

"Oh, sure, girl," Fenris chuckled, "Zillah's the best. She'll help you."

"Well, then, take me to her," She said as the three bats lead her out of the forest, but she's very sleepy, and almost fell.

Luckily, Gunnolf and Ulger caught her wings, and she was hang while fell asleep.

* * *

Few hours later, after she passed out, Aggie realized she was carried by two bats. She looked around to see where she is now. She saw that the three bats lead her in a big, dark, and rocky cave that was high up on a mountain, not almost similar to Vlad's. The cave is deeper and wider. It was like a secret lair for super heroes, secret agents, or even scary and evil people.

When Gunnolf and Ulger landed her down carefully, Aggie transformed into her normal vampire form.

"White vampire," Fenris started introducing to his mistress, "Meet the one and only, Zillah," He pointed to the large rocky chair.

The chair was turned, revealing Zillah. She stood up, and greeted her nicely, "Oh, welcome, darling. Oh, don't be shy. Come in," She dragged Aggie inside, and let her sit on a rocky stool, "Sit down, sit down. Are you hungry? This is all the food I had." Zillah showed a plate of rat-dogs, worm-cakes, and eye-ball soup.

Aggie looked at the food in disgust, and said, "No, thank you. I was hoping you could tell me about this…" She removed the necklace from her neck, and showed it to Zillah, "… why it has my name on it. My mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand."

Zillah wrapped one arm around Aggie's shoulder to comfort her, "Oh, you're not the only one with a mother or other relative who doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know just how you feel," Then, she took the necklace from Aggie, and glanced at her, "Dear girl, did you ever consider that it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it?"

"Well, uh, not really," Aggie stammered. "There are so many Agathas in the whole universe, and that couldn't be me," then, she cleared her throat when she felt something on it.

Zillah secretly poured some kind of orange liquid in a glass from a strange purple bottle, "Here, I know about humans for a bit, and have a glass of orange juice," She gave the juice to Aggie.

"You know I'm a human?" Aggie took the glass, and looked at Zillah in confuse.

"Oh, yes. When you first arrive, I have never seen a white vampire before. It's like they never exist. So come on, drink up."

Aggie smiled, and drank the juice, every last drop of it.

"So do you love being a vampire?" Zillah continued to ask.

"Yes," Aggie replied. "I-I don't want to be an ordinary human girl ever since I have these powers. Isn't there some way I can stay a vampire?"

"Well, I don't have the power to do that," Zillah said as Aggie shook her head in sadness, "Well, there is one way," when she heard that, Aggie turned her frown upside down, but Zillah took it back, "No. What am I thinking? It's far too dangerous."

"What? What's too dangerous?"

"Well, I could make you a vampire permanently if I had my magic mace and fan," Zillah showed the image of the large black mace that is a ball with small sharp spikes, and a yellow fan with 'C' on the left side of it, "The mace contained dark vampire magic, and the fan contained light vampire magic. Oh, but they were stolen years ago by two deranged kleptomaniac, and there's no one to get them back for me!"

"Maybe, I could get them back for ya," Aggie volunteered excitingly.

"You would do that for me?"

"If I did, would you make me a vampire forever?"

"Even longer, if you like," Zillah showed Aggie a stone-like map, and pointed the 'stealers'' locations, "Now, here are the two places where the scoundrels live."

"There are two?" Aggie asked.

"Of, course. They can't be together. They're not even married together. So, will you accept this mission?"

Aggie took the map from Zillah, and smiled, "Okay, I'll bring back your mace and fan," She transformed into a white bat, and carried the stone map with her feet, and flew out of the cave, "You can count on me!"

"Be careful, dear. Enjoy being a vampire!" Zillah waved 'goodbye', then cackled evilly, "While you can."

"Excuse me, Zillah," Fenris interrupted, "Whatever did you mean 'while you can'?"

"You see, Fenris. That orange juice I gave her was actually a potion for her to become a human again with no chance of becoming a vampire again," Zillah explained.

"But nothing happened! She's still a vampire!"

"However, if she does bad things in her vampire form, like stealing that mace and that fan, her vampire heritage will be remove."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Oh don't worry, she will. It's all part of the plan," Zillah laughed maniacally as her laugh echoed around the cave.

Fenris, Gunnolf, and Ulger also laughed, following their mistress.

"Really? Stop follow my laugh," She glared at her three servants.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge of Hotel Transylvania, Leo and Bernadette were talking to Aggie's adoptive family.

"Oh, Mr. Dracula, I'm so worried right now," Bernadette cried.

"Everything's going to be okay, Mrs. Galido," Dracula said. "I sent all the monsters and the I Team to look for Aggie all over Romania. I think we have to join them too."

"It's also our responsibility to look out for Aggie," Mavis added.

"I think we should go with you, guys." Leo suggested.

"What? No! You can't!" Vlad explained, "This is Transylvania of another world…, which is this world. You don't know about this place yet, neither do Aggie."

"Father's right, Mr. Galido. It may be dangerous, even for humans, like you," Lydia stated.

"But Leo's also right, guys," Bernadette said in reasonable. "We should have known we couldn't keep Aggie from being with her vampire heritage. It's a part of her." She glanced at her husband, "And a part of both of us. We have to go."

Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, and Lydia looked at each other with concern for Aggie's parents, but since they admitted that they couldn't keep the most important secret from Aggie, they agreed with her parents.

"All right, but we have to stay close," Dracula said as the vampire turned into bats.

Mavis and Dennis carried Johnny, while Vlad carried Leo, and Dracula and Lydia carried Bernadette, and flew off to search for Aggie.

* * *

Back with her, the next morning, Aggie was suffering of reading the stone map while flying through the forest. It's a good thing that sunlight wasn't her weakness. "Ugh, this is so hard to read. Where should I go? Which path should I take?"

Suddenly, she heard a loud voice coming from nowhere, but in the forest, "HELP! Somebody, help!"

Aggie swooped down to the forest to find who's calling for help. Then, she saw a white bat with a mouse tail, pulling its head stuck in a hole of a tree. Aggie flew to it, and used her little feet to help the helpless bat unstuck.

When the bat was released from the hole, this is not just an ordinary bat, he has the appearance of a mouse… with wings. His face looked like a mouse as its nose has whiskers. He also has round ears and a mouse tail, "Oh, thank you, thank you," He exclaimed happily as he hugged Aggie, "I still need your help. My sister is stuck, and was about to sink in that puddle."

He pointed a white mouse, who was sinking in the puddle, below of the other tree, "Help! I can't swim!"

Aggie and the white bat swooped down, and used their feet to help the white mouse out of the puddle. As they succeeded and landed on the ground, the mouse is not just an ordinary mouse, she has the appearance of a bat… without wings. Her face looks like a bat as her ears are pointy, and she has no tail, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" She hugged Aggie, then hugged her bat brother.

"You're very welcome," Aggie replied. "Well, I better go."

"Wait! Where are you going?" The white bat said.

"Oh, I'm going to find a mace that contained dark vampire magic, and a fan that contained light vampire magic." She answered.

"Why?" The white mouse asked.

"I have to get something that was stolen from a friend. If I don't, I'll turn back into...

"A what? Turn back into a what?"

Aggie transformed into her regular vampire form, then turned to her human form. "A human."

The white bat gasped and glared at Aggie, "I knew there was something suspicious about you. Thanks for nothing sister, but we're not interested about you anymore," He walked away from her, but his sister stopped him.

"We'll help you," The mouse said.

"You will?" Aggie asked enthusiastically.

"We will?" The white bat glared at his sister.

"Hey, she helped us, and now, it's our chance to help her too," The sister reminded.

The white bat looked at Aggie, who was smiling with begging eyes. His glaring eyes fade away, and sighed in defeat, "Hoo-boy. I can't believe I'm doing this. Somebody stop me. All right, then, we're in. Let's fly!"

Aggie transformed into her vampire form, then bat form as the white bat carried his mouse sister, and they flew up out of the forest.

"My name's Aggie," Aggie said.

"The name's Leron," The white bat introduced himself to Aggie.

"And I'm Sinta," The white mouse added, "And we're really glad to help in your journey to find that mace and fan to help you remain a vampire."

"Alright, let's do this!" Aggie exclaimed.

**Leron:** _Flying in the sky  
Swarming the air  
Beware, giant bat crony  
Drop to your knees  
Defending our friends and little fellow bats  
As strong and sharp as a nail_

**Aggie:** _But not as small as a tail_

**Leron:** _Facing the foe  
with our fearless flukes  
Daring the dastards  
to put up their dukes  
Great globs of gore  
The sky we'll soar  
And seek the unknown_

**Sinta:** _Then can we go home?_

**Leron:** _Soaring Leron and active Sinta  
Adventurers-slash-explorers  
Soaring Leron and active Sinta  
Adventurers-slash-explorers  
Our gallant quest to do our best  
and smile for our adorers_

**Aggie:** _We'll save the day_

**Sinta:** _And make fiesta_

**Leron and Sinta:** _Soaring Leron and active Sinta_

**Sinta:** _We'll clobber those cats  
with the sharp claws_

**Leron:** _We'll shatter those crocs with their savage jaws_

**Sinta:**_ The battle is fierce_

**Leron:**_ And mercifully brief_

**Aggie:**_ The conquering heroes return  
And said 'Good grief"_

**Leron:**_ We'll dine with the best  
Dressed with a flair  
Climb every mountain  
Because it's there_

_Come on, follow me  
We'll make history  
To courage, to us_

**Aggie: **_The mace and the fan_

**Sinta: **_Or bust_

**Leron, Sinta, and Aggie:**_ Soaring Leron and active Sinta  
Adventurers-slash-explorers  
Soaring Leron and active Sinta  
Adventurers-slash-explorers_

**Leron:**_ We'll save the day_

**Sinta:**_ And make fiesta_

**Aggie:**_ Agatha_

**Leron:**_ Leron_

**Sinta:**_ And active Sinta_

**Leron, Sinta, and Aggie:**_ All for three  
and three for one  
Mace and fan  
Here we come._

After their song, Leron, Sinta, and Aggie flew all the way to their destination. The place looked like a party story with balloons and streamers.

"Do you think this is the place?" Aggie asked.

"Where else does the mace could be? We're sure it was in there," Leron said.

Meanwhile, Zillah was watching the trio this whole time in a crystal ball. She was excited to get her hands on those magical mace and fan

"That's right, little girl," Sshe cackled, "Just a little further," then, she turned to her two bat servants, "Gunnolf! Ulger! Go make sure that no one interferes with her return, hmm?"

Gunnolf and Ulger obeyed their mistress as they flew out of the cave.

* * *

Back to Leron, Sinta, and Aggie, they entered the party store to find the mace. They dug up all of the things around to find it, but there was nothing.

"Oh, there's nothing but balloons, streamers, and confetti." Sinta complained.

"Let's just get out of here, and find that mace somewhere," Leron said as he rested his body in a pointy striped party hat.

When he accidentally moved the hat, a small part of the wall besides him opened, revealing some kind of secret passageway.

"Good work, Leron!' Aggie exclaimed as she entered the open wall, and Leron and Sinta followed.

Aggie tip-toed her way down the stairs as the room was dark. She can't find a lamp, so she'll just follow the stairs as her, and her new friends' eyes were visible. Then, they made it down where they saw the mace that was spotted under a spotlight and placed on a red pillow.

"I think that could be it," Aggie pointed the mace.

"That's the mace?" Sinta was confused.

Aggie walked towards the mace, and took it from its place, "Yeah, I'm sure this is the one."

"Well, then, let's go before somebody sees us," Leron said impatiently.

"And we should find the fan," Sinta said as she and her brother went back upstairs.

Before Aggie left the room, she knew that stealing thing is bad. That made her a bad vampire, but she did this for a good reason. She just want to be a vampire for the rest of her life. She shook her head, and quickly head upstairs.

* * *

Next thing the trio do is finding the fan. They flew all the way to another store, but this time, it was full of girly stuffs.

"Holy Rabies! It's a nightmare!" Aggie screamed as she covered her face and paced fast around.

Leron and Sinta were confused what Aggie was screaming about as Sinta asked, "Uh, Aggie, why are screaming about?"

"The pink! The strong smell! The girlish things! IT BURNS!"Aggie screamed in agony.

"So, you hate girly stuff." Leron guessed.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" The white vampire yelled.

"Well, we better find that fan real quickly, before you shout again," The white bat said as he carried his mouse sister, and entered the store, and Aggie followed.

Just like what they did back at the party store, the trio dug up the things around the store to find what they're looking for, but there was no fan.

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Aggie yelled as she covered her nose, and got through the perfume corner to find the fan.

"Man, I'm beat," Sinta said as she stretched and laid down on a pillow.

When she did that, it reveals that it was a button that opened a wall, just like in the party store.

"The fan must be in there," Aggie said as she entered the open wall, and Leron and Sinta followed.

Unlike in the party store, the tunnel has little lights, and there's so many stairs than the last one. After two minutes, Leron, Sinta, and Aggie panted from walking down the stairs, and laid down on the floor.

Aggie looked to her left, and saw the yellow fan, that was covered by a glass lid, and placed on a green pillow, "The fan!" She gasped as she ran towards it, opened the lid, and took it.

"Okay, so you got the fan, so let's go," Sinta said in panic as she and Leron went back upstairs.

Just like before, Aggie felt guilty for stealing something again, but she did this for a very good reason as she went upstairs to catch up with her friends. Unbeknownst to her, her bat-shaped necklace was dropped on the floor. She didn't even feel that it was slid down from her neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dracula family and Aggie's parents arrived in front of the party store. Vlad, Lydia, Dracula, and Mavis used their black umbrellas to protect themselves from the rays of the sun while flying. The same party store that Aggie, Leron, and Sinta went revealed to be Eliodoro's store. Vlad told Eliodoro about Aggie as the two families went inside the store, and talked about it. Sometime later, after the talk, it was Eliodoro's job to check the mace from time-to-time as the Dracula family and Aggie's parents followed him.

"I am sure we'll find her soon," Eliodoro. said, "She can't be that far."

While they made it down the stairs, Mavis noticed first that the mace was gone from its place, "Uncle Eliodoro, the mace… it's gone!" She pointed the disappearing mace which everybody gasped.

"But this never happened before," Vlad said, "I put on a spell that only you or your descendants can take the mace from its proper place."

"That mace contained the dark vampire magic," Dracula explained.\, "If it falls into the wrong hand, the dark magic will become unstoppable, and control the whole vampire kingdom."

"If my mace was gone," Eliodoro tried to remember something, "That means the next thing will be missing is…"

"Callidora's fan!" Vlad and Eliodoro exclaimed

"The whole vampire kingdom cannot be controlled if the stealer got both the light and dark magic," Vlad added.

"Well, then, let's warned Aunt Callidora, and make sure that the fan was safe," Lydia said.

* * *

By flight, the Dracula family, Aggie's parents, and Eliodoro arrived at the girly store. The same girly store that Aggie, Leron, and Sinta went, which is revealed to be Callidora's store, where they met up with Callidora, and warned her about her fan She opened the wall to check her fan as her friends followed her.

"Hey, I kept the fan inside the glass lid, and checked it all the time," Callidora explained as they arrived down the stairs of her secret room, "And it was right…" When they looked straight, they saw the fan was gone, too.

"But it was just here!" gasped Callidora, "I thought only I or my descendants can take the fan from its place!"

While the vampires gasped at this scene, Bernadette saw a bat-shaped necklace on the floor. She recognized that necklace, and it belongs to Aggie, which it's a common sense that it has her name on it.

"Everyone, this is serious," Vlad started to talk his two friends, "If that stealer got his/her hands on the mace and fan, which contain the light and dark magic, the whole vampire kingdom will be controlled, and will become unstoppable."

"Don't worry, Vlad. We knew a lot of our fellow vampires," Eliodoro said.

"And they'll help us find the mace and the fan," Callidora added.

"Good. We'll meet you later as we can." Vlad told them.

Eliodoro and Callidora nodded as they transformed into bats, and flew out of the room to call for help.

"Mr. Vlad," Bernadette interrupted. "I think my daughter was here," she showed to her daughter's adoptive family her necklace. "It has her name on it."

"That's impossible! Aggie won't steal a thing! She never steals! Except for food, she took some from our fridge," Johnny won't believe that Aggie was the stealer.

"But what is she doing here?" Mavis stated.

Suddenly, their conversation interrupted when they saw two small shadows on the floor. They looked up, and saw two black bats flying out of the room.

"Wait a minute," Leo narrowed his eyes at the two black bat as he recognized them, "I know those two," Then, he turned to the vampires, "We must follow them."

They nodded as Mavis and Dennis transformed into bats and carried Johnny, while Vlad did the same thing and carried Leo, and Dracula and Lydia carried Bernadette, and flew off to follow those two bats.

* * *

Aggie, in her bat form, Leron, and Sinta, carried by her brother, flew their way into Zillah's cave while carrying the mace and fan, which the mace is quite heavy for them to carry.

"You know, Aggie," Leron started, "The three of us, we make a pretty good team."

"Once you're a permanent vampire, we'll be friends forever," Sinta said enthusiastically.

"We'll be inseparable!"

"Nothing will ever come between us."

When the three were in the deep part of the cave, Leron and Sinta saw a large shadow of a bat crony, which it was their fear the most.

"Giant bat crony!" Sinta shouted in panic.

"Let's get out of here!" Leron yelled as he flew out of the cave while carrying his sister.

"Wait! Guys, it's just…" Aggie tried to call them back, but they're already far away.

Fenris stepped out of the shadows, and laughed at the coward white bat and mouse, "Leaving so soon, kids?" Then, he turned to Aggie, "What can I say? When you got it, you got it," Then, he saw the mace and fan that Aggie carried with her little feet, "Hey! You got it! Sweetheart, you're my new hero! Let's go. It's time for some magic."

"But... But my friends..." Aggie was still thinking about Leron and Sinta.

"Ha! You mean you call those two cowards your friends?" Fenris scoffed as he lead Aggie to the deepest part of the cave, which was Zillah's headquarters, "Come on! You wanna be a vampire, or what?"

Aggie just shook her head as she has no time for her friends to come back. She wanted to be a permanent vampire as she followed Fenris.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Leo, and Bernadette followed the two black bats, until they saw them entered the cave, and the eightsome hid behind the rock

"So there it is," Bernadette said as she turned to the Dracula family, "You guys go and fly as fast as you can and tell Eliodoro and Callidora. Leo and I will try to find Agatha."

"Oh, but if that old vampire witch is in there," Drac refused to leave Aggie's parents there.

"And then there's that little meanie bat!" Dennis added.

"And then those two other bats come," Johnny said with concern. "A-and then, that evil vampire lady takes those-those creepy magical lassos of hers, and gonna tie you both, until you lose oxygen!"

"Johnny has a point there, Mrs. Galido," Mavis agreed with her husband, "There's no way you two are going in there alone. And we will not let you."

"If you guys are Aggie's family, you're our family too!" Vlad stated, "And we don't let a family left behind."

"But Mr. Vlad, if we all go, who's going to tell Eliodoro and Callidora where Zillah's lair is?" Leo asked.

"Hmm, I kinda remember that Aunt Callidora has a camera…" Drac remembered, "That means she has a…"

"She has a cellphone," Johnny cut off. "I gave her one since her last visit."

"Are you able to send her a text?" Lydia asked.

"I'm on it," The red-haired human nodded as he began to text.

"And don't forget the I Team and our family," Leo reminded Johnny.

"Got it."

* * *

In Zillah's lair, Aggie arrived in with the mace and fan.

"Oh, there you are, darling!" Zillah smiled in relief, "Oh, I was so worried about you," then, she spotted the mace and the fan that Aggie brought, "And look! You've brought back my mace and fan. Clever girl."

When Zillah extended her arm to reach for the mace and fan, Fenris swooped in, and yelled excitingly to Aggie, "Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her!"

Zillah used one of her magic lasso to drag Fenris away from Aggie, pinned him down to her rocky chair, and covered his mouth, "Forgive him, dear. He's got a little size issue," She said, then reached for the mace and the fan, "Now, if you'll just hand over the..."

Before the vampiress can reach for the mace and the fan, Leo, Bernadette, Vlad, Lydia, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis arrived just in time.

Agatha, don't!" Leo and Bernadette shouted."Don't listen to her!"

"Nanay! Tatay!" Aggie startled.

When the Galido family reunited, Aggie was shock that her parents might knew Zillah as her parents felt the same reaction."You know her?"

"Leo, Bernadette, how nice of you to come," Zillah greeted fake happily as she still remembered them years ago, "And you brought the Duckpula family with you."

Drac angered at Zillah for insulting his family's name as he charged at her, "The name's Dracula!"

Before Drac reached for Zillah, Fenris defended his mistress, blocking his face on Drac's face, and growled at him.

"'Grrr' yourself, pipsqueak." Snarled the prince of Darkness.

"Don't you dare hurt my mistress," Growled the puny bat crony.

"Sweetheart, hand me my mace and fan now." Zillah requested Aggie.

But she didn't respond for a little while as Aggie was still shock about her parents' secret. "All this time after all these years, and you never told me?"

Leo and Bernadette didn't say any word yet as they shook their heads, and are deeply upset that they never told their daughter the truth.

"Kept the most important secret in their whole lives from their own daughter!" Zillah 'scolded' Aggie's parents, speaking very loudly.

"Please, give them to us, Agatha," Bernadette begged her daughter for the mace and the fan.

"No. Hand them to me," Zillah fought over as she leaned near Aggie's ear, "It's for your own good."

"She's lying!" Leo shouted, stomping his foot.

"I've given you what you've always wanted," The vampiress said as she pointed the blame on Leo and Bernadette, "They're the one who lied to you all these years."

"We were trying to protect you." Bernadette tried to explain.

"By not telling me this? You knew how much I loved being a vampire! Why did you keep the truth from me?!" Aggie cried loudly as tears formed in her eyes. Her parents frowned in guilt for keeping her vampire heritage a secret, and the Dracula felt like they don't want any of this to happen, and they could relate this family issue.

Bernadette leaned on her daughter, holding both her shoulder and chin, and admitted, "Agatha, listen to me. If there was one thing in our lives that your father and I could do over, we…"

Feeling hurt, Aggie didn't want to listen to her mother anymore as she freed herself from her mother's grasp, and said, "Too late, Nanay."

"Agatha, no!" Leo and Bernadette shouted.

Too late! Aggie handed the mace and the fan to Zillah.

Once she touched the two things that contains the most powerful magic for all vampires, Zillah revealed her true intentions and true colors as she laughed evilly with success, "All the power of the light and dark magic at my command! Ha! Ha! Haaaaa"!

"Hello! Can we get with the programme? It's still a small world down here!" Fenris reminded his mistress about changing him back to his normal size.

At this chance, Zillah used her two magical lassos to tie Leo and Bernadette, and pulled them to her.

"Nay! Tay!" Aggie cried and tried to save her parents, but Zillah stopped her by pointing the mace at her, and Vlad backed her away from it.

"Your mother and father were only trying to protect you from me!" Zillah said, then turned to Aggie's parents, "What they did, they did out of... Love." Then, turned back to Aggie, "Little Agatha's been a very naughty girl! Stealing from her own great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents."

"My... My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents?" Her heart reached her throat when she found out she has great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, who were her long distant ancestors.

"You know, those two vampires who always fighting each other over a friend, the male one has a raccoon party, and the female decorated the lobby of Hotel Transylvania with girly curtains, pillows, and flowery perfumes," The evil vampires stated the clues.

"Hey, that was Eliodoro and Callidora!" Aggie corrected her, but when Zillah smirked at her, the white vampire realized the gasping truth about herself, her ancestors, and her vampire heritage. "Are you saying that Eliodoro and Callidora are my... great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents ?!"

"That's right!" Zillah cheered Aggie for finally figuring the riddle. "Eliodoro Mondejar, your maternal 7th great grandfather, who was the keeper of the dark vampire magic, and Callidora Galido, your paternal 7th great grandmother, who was the keeper of light vampire magic."

Aggie then turned to Vlad, Drac, and Lydia, "You guys knew about this?"

Drac scratched the back of his head in shame, "Honestly, Aggie, we're not actually sure you're Uncle Eliodoro and Aunt Callidora's descendant. We thought you're someone else. We're sorry. We should've known when we first met you."

Then, Zillah continued, "They were also the two vampires who Vladimir Dracula ever trusted to assign them to keep the magic during his coronation. Or at least they were, until a certain little thief came along."

"You tricked me!" Aggie barked.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself." Zillah said as Aggie shook her head. She was right. It was all her fault. She stole the most important magic of all in the vampire kingdom, but mostly, she stole it from her own vampire ancestors. Then, Zillah came close to her, and whispered, "Tell me, Aggie. Is being a vampire everything you dreamed? Was it worth it?" She pushed Aggie against the rocky wall as the Dracula family comforted her. Zillah used the mace, unleashing the dark magic to create a rocky wall to imprison Aggie and her adoptive family, leaving a small hole, "Oh, and by the way, since you've done a bad thing, your time as a vampire has just about expired forever," she, then, closed the remaining hole, "Catch you later. I've got bigger bats to fry!"

"Bigger bat! Now, there's an idea!" Fenris exclaimed, getting excited to become big again.

Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Dennis, and Aggie tried to punch the rocky wall to break free, but it was too strong.

"We gotta keep trying," Mavis said as she punched the wall harder.

"It's no use. It's too hard." Aggie slid herself down, and sobbed to her friends, "Oh, guys. I've ruined everything."

* * *

Outside the cave, Leron and Sinta felt so ashamed of themselves for being cowards when they saw the giant bat's shadow, and left Aggie inside. Suddenly, they heard a cracking sound, and flashes of black and white light from the cave.

"Aggie's in there," Sinta pointed the cave, worrying about Aggie, "She could be in big trouble. She may really need our help!"

"So what's it gonna be? A lifetime as cowards or two minutes as heroes?" Leron asked, and, at the same time, he's pretty scarred.

* * *

With her new found powerful magic, Zillah rose herself to the high point of the mountain while held Leo and Bernadette in captive, "All hail Queen Zillah!"

I'm hailing! I'm hailing!" Fenris cheered.

Suddenly, this hailing interrupted when the I Team, led by the second-in-commands, Skipper and Skenda, arrived by taking the Millennium Falcon. They also brought Aggie's extended family in both sides, and Drac's monster friends. Then, Eliodoro and Callidora arrived in the scene too, with more vampire guards.

"Eliodoro?! Cathernia?! Oh, please! Is that the best you can do?" Zillah chuckled.

"Release our great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren, surrender our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter, and we shall spare you." Eliodoro commanded as he and Callidora glared in rage at Zillah.

"Ooh! What you gonna do? Throw your kindergarten descendants at me?" She laughed as Krysha, Kaidee, and Matthew Lucas scoffed.

Fenris, then, joined the laughter of his mistress, "Face it, Eliodoro and Callidora. You're all washed up!" Then, he noticed the three children chased him, and flew away.

"We're gonna be teaching you some manners!" Kaidee yelled as he, Matthew Lucas, and Krysha chased Fenris for disrespecting their ancestors.

Suddenly, Zillah blasted Fenris with the fan, containing the light magic, which resizing him back to his normal big size. The children screamed in fear as they ran back to their parents, and hid behind them.

"Oh, yeah! I'm back!" Fenris was so happy to be back to his original size.

"Where's Agatha?" Dolores "Scholastica" took out her rosary, ready for what was coming from the crazy evil vampires, "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, you want to join your youngest niece? Well, I think that can be arranged," Zillah smirked, not only to Dolores, but also to her other sisters, Anunciacion, Salome, Rosario, and Encar. Unbeknownst to the Mondejar sisters, Gunnolf and Ulger grabbed their shirt-collars behind them, and took them deep into the forest.

Bernadette screamed for her older sisters that were taken.

Winnie gasped when Aggie's aunts got kidnapped, and go after them to save them.

What Zillah didn't know was Griffin climbed up on top of the mountain so fast, and pulled her hair hardly, "You are a very bad lady!"

With this, it was Leo and Bernadette's chance to escape. Eliodoro and Callidora used their power of telekinesis to levitate their 6th great-grandchildren down to safety. While Griffin pulled her hair, Zillah hammered the invisible man with the mace, and he fainted, making him fell off the mountain. It was just in time that Frank caught him, even though Griffin's whole body was invisible, he can tell when he's glasses fell with him.

"Thanks, Frank," Griffin thanked his friend.

"Don't mention it, buddy," Frank said.

Into the woods, Winnie followed Gunnolf and Ulger with Aggie's aunts. She jumped over the two bats, and scratch them. The two bats cried in pain as they freed Anunciacion, Salome, Rosario, Encar, and Dolores. Although the five humans ran back to their family and friends, Gunnolf and Ulger carried Winnie to the trees to crush her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leron and Sinta sneaked into Zillah's cave by foot, until they felt something coming from their back. Like it was a cool breeze, but very cold, and something shadowy block the entrance or exit of the cave.

"Going somewhere, kids?" Fenris grinned evilly.

Leron and Sinta eyes widened in panic as they turned around, and faced Fenris with fearful eyes.

"Um, we're just looking for the little bat room," Leron smiled nervously.

Sinta took her brother's wing, and shook hands with him, "Well, it's been nice being your sister," then, she glared at Fenris, and jumped onto his head.

Fenris tried to get the little white mouse off of his head like a bull, but she's still holding him.

"Now, that is one brave sister of mine," The little white bat gaped as he was amazed by his sister's bravery.

"I'll hold him! You go find Aggie!" Sinta yelled as she kept holding Fenris' ears, "Hurry!"

Without hesitating, Leron flew fast as he can into Zillah's cave.

* * *

As the moon rose, inside of the Dracula family's prison, Aggie felt something painful in her head, like a headache, but this a strange new feeling for her. Much painful.

"What's... What's happening?" She groaned in pain as she looked at down. Suddenly, her fangs turned back into her normal human blunt teeth. After her unexpected return into her human form, she realized that she can't transform back into a vampire anymore, "Oh no!" She screamed in terror.

* * *

Through the cave, Leron was still flying away from Fenris, who chased him, and Sinta was still holding Fenris' ears.

"I thought you were gonna hold him!" Leron looked back at his sister.

"I am holding him!" Sinta yelled.

* * *

Back at the prison block, Aggie felt shock when her vampire heritage was removed from her genes, and she's unable to transform into a vampire. She used all her superhuman strength to destroy the rock that locked her and her adoptive family up.

"Hold on, Aggie!" Johnny said as he launched himself to the wall, which he can't break it since he was a weak human, "I'm gonna bust us outta here..." He did it again, but no avail, "If it's the last thing I..." Then again, but still no avail, "do," Johnny groaned in pain as he grasped his head.

* * *

Back at the chase scene, with one single snap, Fenris captured Leron in his mouth, and Sinta discovered that her brother was gone and tried to look for him, which she didn't know that he was in Fenris' mouth. She, unintentionally, covered Fenris' eyes when she jumped on his nose to find her brother.

* * *

Suddenly, Aggie felt something in the Force. She felt that something is coming ahead straight towards them, and it's fast.

"Everybody, get down!" She warned loudly as he pushed her adoptive family's heads down to duck.

Just in time, Fenris accidentally destroyed the prison block, knocking him unconsciously, and also, his teeth fell out, freeing Leron.

"Another plan... perfectly executed," He said happily.

The happiness of the white rodent siblings broke when they found out that Aggie was no longer a vampire, and she can't transform into a bat to fly out of here. When Mavis and Dennis transformed into bats and carried Johnny, the rest of the vampire family transformed into bats and carried Aggie out of the cave. Leron and Sinta just sat on Aggie's shoulder since they were very tired after the chase.

* * *

Into the woods, Winnie struggled to break free from Gunnolf and Ulger's claws, until she has an idea. Winnie grabbed one of the tree's branches, and tied them onto the branch. She laughed at the two bats as she ran back to her company.

As the Dracula family, Leron and Sinta escaped from Zillah's cave, helping Aggie out, they reunited with Leo, Bernadette, Aggie's extended family, Dracula's friends, the I Team, and everyone else.

"FOOLS!" Zillah interrupted the family-friends reunion as everyone looked at the top of the mountain where the evil vampiress raised the mace and the fan, and absorbed lightnings from the dark purple sky with dark clouds, "I have the mace and the fan now! And all the magic of the vampire kingdom are in my power!" She used the light and dark magic she absorbed to create her own castle out of rocks, stones, and boulders, "I'm the queen of this kingdom, and you will bow down before me!" Then, she zapped everyone, except Aggie, with mace and fan, combining the light and dark magic, powerful enough to make them to bow down, "Pathetic fools! Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be! The end begins for all of you!"

Aggie felt terribly bad that she let these things happened to her family and friends. She just wish she can go back in time to stop herself from meeting Zillah, and listened to her mother. If she's a vampire, she can transform into a bat and take her 7th great-grandparents' mace and fan, but she's no longer a vampire. As she remembered something, she realized, even though she didn't have her vampire heritage anymore, she still has her fairy wings, and other superpowers. She still has a chance to save her family. With her fairy wings, Aggie flew all the way to the top of Zillah's castle, which Zillah was distracted, zapping everyone to bow down before her, like Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Leo, Bernadette, Leron, Sinta, Aggie's uncles, aunts, and cousins, the I Team, the Drac Pack, the other vampires, and everyone else, but she didn't noticed that Aggie's coming for her.

"That's it, Eliodoro and Callidora!" Zillah grinned evilly as she zapped the two vampires, "Bow down! Bow down before me!"

Eliodoro and Callidora tried to struggle from Zillah's spell, but it was too strong for them to resist.

"No, guys! You mustn't!" Vlad warned to his friends, who was also stuck on Zillah's bowing spell.

"We're sorry, Vladimir," Eliodoro said as he and Callidora bowed down uncontrolled.

"We have no choice," Cathernia added.

"Oh! Wishes do come true." Zillah cried with joy as she got everything what wanted, "See that, bro? Who's the best now?"

While Zillah was distracted, Aggie was almost close to to the evil vampire as she stopped flying, and climbed on top of the mountain, where Zillah is standing on.

"It's over, Vladimir, Eliodoro, Callidora!" She shouted, about to blast the three leader of the vampires, "I sentence you to oblivion!"

Aggie finally reached for Zillah as she jumped and grabbed the mace and fan from the evil vampiress.

"You!" She glared at Aggie, and moved towards her, "Just what do you think you're going to do with those?"

Aggie was at the edge of the mountain and closely launched the mace and the fan to Zillah in opposite ends, "Stay back!"

"Wrong end, sweetie pie," Laughed Zillah as she used her lasso to tie up one of Aggie's feet, lifted Aggie upside down, and tried to grab the mace and fan back, but Aggie pierced the mace through one of Zillah's feet. She cried in pain as she freed Aggie, and hugged her foot.

"7th great-grandparents?!" Aggie called out for Eliodoro and Callidora, "I think these belong to you," she threw the mace and the fan to her ancestors.

"NOOOOOO!"Zillah pushed Aggie off of her tower to reach for the mace and the fan, but it was too late. As Aggie fell, she was so scared she can't flap her wings while she was about to face death, until all members of the I Team caught her, but lose consciousness.

When the mace and the fan fell down, Eliodoro caught his mace, and Callidora caught her fan as they both glared angrily at Zillah for hurting their families and friends.

"Never again will you or yours threaten our families!" Eliodoro barked as he and Callidora combine their magic to gave the villain her worst.

"There will be no escape for you... ever!" Callidora shouted as she blasted her and Eliodoro's combined magic to Zillah that turned her into stone and trapped her in a large boulder.

Since Zillah was no longer in power, the stone castle collapsed into pieces, and Zillah fell in the deepest trench where she will never be seen or heard again.

* * *

Later, having regained consciousness, Aggie found herself levitated by Twilight Sparkle's magic.

"Guys?" Aggie whispered when she saw her friends/teammates comforted her.

"Oh, Aggie," Red, the red bird who held her hand, sighed in relief, "We were so worried we'd lost you."

The alicorn put Aggie down in front of her parents, who were so happy that their daughter is safe.

Aggie stood up as she ran to her parents, and hugged them, "I'm so sorry, Nanay, Tatay."

"Oh, no, Sweetheart. We're sorry," Leo apologized, "We should have told you the truth."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Really," Aggie felt guilty as she shook her head down, "I just hoped I'd be a better vampire than a human girl."

"Oh, Aggie, Ting, it doesn't matter if you have fangs or not," Bernadette tilted her daughter's head to look at her, and smiled, "We love you for who you are on the inside: Our very brave little girl."

"Just like both of your parents." Eliodoro said as he and Callidora appeared behind Aggie's parents.

Aggie's eyes widened as she jumped happily, and embraced Eliodoro and Callidora both in her arms, "Oh, Grandpa Eliodoro, Grandma Callidora!"

They never felt this way for a very, very, very long time. 20 years to be exact. Eliodoro and Callidora just glanced at each other for 2 seconds, and smiled and hugged their 7th great-granddaughter, and, after all this time, they finally met her and been with her when they visited Vlad in the hotel. They are really happy to finally be with her.

The Dracula family was so touch at this scene as Vlad, Drac, and Lydia almost shed tears, but they quickly wiped them away. Dennis was also touched, and almost jealous that Aggie was so lucky to have great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, but he hugged Vlad's leg, showing that he was also happy to have a great-grandfather. Vlad felt his leg was hugged. He looked down, and saw Dennis hugged his leg. Vlad, Lydia, Drac, Mavis, and Johnny rolled their eyes for Dennis' action.

The three broke the hug, and Eliodoro started as he touched Aggie's cheek. "Aggie, we don't blame you for this to happen."

"In fact, it wasn't your fault at all," Callidora added, "It was Zillah's fault. She just using you."

"But still, I stole the mace and fan," Aggie said sadly, "I didn't know they were so important. I didn't know that they contained the light and dark magic that Vlad trusted you two to keep. I didn't even know you guys owned them. And I never knew you were my ancestors."

"Oh, Aggie, darling, it's okay," Callidora said, "We didn't know you were our descendant either…, well, a little bit. We're not exactly sure though. But we know until now, I guess."

"And we didn't know that you, out of our descendants, are the only one who released your vampire heritage from in you!" Eliodoro squealed proudly.

"But I'm not a vampire anymore," The Filipino girl sobbed, "Zillah tricked me for drinking that potion that can remove my vampire heritage if I do bad stuff while I'm still a vampire, like stealing the magic."

"It doesn't matter, now, Agatha," Said Eliodoro. "We loved you for who you are. Just like we love your parents, and your parents and friends love you."

Aggie smiled so big, and faced her parents, who were also smiled to her. Then, she turned to all of her friends and extended family, who were smiling lovingly at her, too. Her ancestors were right. Everybody loved her for who she really is; human or vampire. She's still the same Aggie they knew and love. She just have to be herself.

"Go on, and have fun with her friends," Eliodoro gently pushed Aggie to her friends as he and Callidora joined Leo and Bernadette to watch Aggie talking to her friends about the adventures she went through, and meeting two new friends.

As they watch, Leo and Bernadette felt pity for their daughter that she's no longer a vampire. They also felt sadden for her, too.

"She really loves being a vampire. Doesn't she, great-great-great-great-great-great-grandpa?" Bernadette told Eliodoro.

"Mmm-hmm," He nodded, "Well, it's like I always say, Bernadette. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You always say that?" Callidora raised her eyebrow, thinking that her rival never say that before as Eliodoro smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Thinking that his great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather-in-law was right, Leo started to sigh, "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, Galileo?" Callidora asked.

Leo and Bernadette held hands, and said at the same time, "How much we're going to miss her."

Which this made Eliodoro and Callidora shock, their descendants took their mace and fan, combining the light and dark magic, and blasted them at Aggie. Everyone were surprised by this as Aggie turned to see what happened behind her. She saw the magic around her as she felt her blunt teeth transformed into two sharp fangs, turning her into a vampire again. Aggie looked at her parents with a big smile of thanks and appreciation. She tried to test her vampire powers, like transforming into a bat, telekinesis, and other things, and it was all coming back to her! Her vampire heritage returned to her again. Her friends, especially the Dracula family, cheered and congratulated her for being a vampire again. Aggie ran to her parents, and hugged them tightly.

Then, Callidora joined in another the family conversation, "You know, since your parents have their family reunion gift, we should give you a gift too."

"That's right, to be fair," Eliodoro added, "A choice. You can stay with us and your fellow vampires or you can return to your home in your homeworld with your family. It's up to you."

Aggie glanced at her parents, then turned to her 7th great grandparents, "I have a better idea."

* * *

Moments later, everyone returned to the hotel, which they were outside, Aggie held Eliodoro's mace and Callidora's fan, combined the light and dark magic, and blasted them to all of her relatives in both sides of the family, including her parents. She gave her family vampire traits like fangs, transformation, etc., to continue celebrating the family reunion.

"Now we can all be together!" Aggie announced as she waved at her family, and also a signal for a song, which Johnny volunteered to sing.

**Johnny:**_I hear the music playing  
It's swinging and it's swaying  
A little rhapsody  
Today we're so delighted  
Today we're all united__  
As one whole family_

_I think the humans are screaming  
Even the monsters are cheering  
We're dancing fancy-free  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
As one whole family_

_La dee da, we got the beat  
Move your wings and move your feet  
Life is sweet, life is grand  
Blowing trumpets with the bass brass brand  
Everybody now_

During the song, all of the humans and monsters ran out of the hotel, and joined the party. Aggie's family tested themselves with their new found vampire powers as they all turned into the bats to join with Aggie. Aggie also reunited with her friends/teammates, and her new friends, Leron and Sinta, who Eliodoro and Callidora hired as their Chiefs of Staff for helping Aggie in her journey. Leron belonged to Eliodoro, and Sinta belonged to Callidora now. Leo and Bernadette also returned the bat-shaped necklace to Aggie.

**Leo and Bernadette:**_ There's no more stormy weather_

**Eliodoro and ****Callidora****: **_Now we can sing together_

**Leo/Bernadette/Aggie/Eliodoro/****Callidora****:**_ In perfect harmony  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
As one whole family_

**Johnny:**_ Those humans sing_

**Humans:**_ La-dee-dah-doh_

**Johnny: **_Those monsters sing_

**Monsters:**_ Lo-dee-doh-doh_

**Johnny:**_ Life is sweet as sweet can be  
As one whole family  
Everybody sing_

While in their bat form, Bernadette called on to one of her sister, Dolores, who didn't joined the fun with her family, "Come on, Dolores, join us. Being a vampire's fun."

"I think not, sis," as a nun, Dolores rejected. When they heard this, Eliodoro and Callidora secretly blasted Dolores with their magic, transforming her into a white vampire bat with black part of her head.

"Help! Transform me back!" The nun screamed as she flew rapidly in random directions, and her family laughed at her.

**Johnny:** _We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
As one whole family_

**All:** _La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-lalee!_

_We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
As one whole family!_

* * *

Few hours later, Aggie's family had to return home as their vampire powers wore off, and the reunion party was over, and headed straight to the portal that Aggie opened, just as the sun was about to rise.

Leo and Bernadette's vacation days are over as they have to return to their home world as well. Before they can enter the portal, they stopped so their daughter can say goodbye to them.

Aggie ran to her parents with tears of joy from her eyes, and hugged them both, thanking them for letting her stay, "I love you, Nay, Tay."

When the Galido family broke their hug, the Dracula family bowed down to Aggie's parents, promising to take care of their daughter for them while she's staying in Hotel Transylvania.

Leo and Bernadette bowed in return, trusting them to take care of their daughter. One last time, her parents kissed Aggie on her cheeks, and waved goodbye to her as they entered the portal to their way home, and promise to visit her sometimes.

Aggie waved goodbye to her parents as her friends stood up besides her, and Callidora used her light magic to create a rainbow that glow in the dark.

* * *

**Moral of the Story: Sometimes, secrets are meant to be kept in the family for the good and safety of other, but, sometimes, every family has the right to know the truth of their true origin.  
****Love yourself**

**This is one of the longest chapter of the story. **

**Aggie's vampire heritage/traits came from Eliodoro and ****Callidora.**

**Eliodoro Mondejar was Bernadette Mondejar's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather.**

**Callidora**** Galido was Leo Galido's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother.**

**I got Leron and Sinta's name from one of the Filipino folk songs, "Leron Leron Sinta", means it expresses feelings toward a loved one or someone dear to the person.**

**In this chapter, it is not shown or revealed that Eliodoro and Callidora were the one who gave Aggie the bat-shaped necklace, but it assure it was them who gave her the necklace when she was a baby. Zillah knew about Leo, Bernadette, and Aggie when Aggie's parents showed Aggie to Eliodoro and Callidora when she was 5 months old, but Zillah planned to hurt Aggie for Eliodoro and **Callidora **to surrender their mace and fan. Bernadette has a chance to save Aggie, but when Zillah dropped her, Fenris, who was still a giant bat crony, like Bela, got the chance to eat her. The chance was ruined when Eliodoro turned Fenris into a small bat. From then on, Bernadette decided to kept Aggie's vampire heritage a secret, until now.**

**The whole chapter is a reference from "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea"**

**I hope this is a good chapter, but please, review it! I'm begging all of you to review this. I work so hard to impress all of you.**


	16. We Are Family The Movie part 1

**This is the first part of the last episode of the story. The Dracula family, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, and Lydia, were so excited for the 11,399t****h**** anniversary of the royal Dracula family rule and they planned a party for it in Hotel Transylvania, but Vlad was the only one who wasn't excited for it as the anniversary reminded him about the death of his parents and siblings, caused by an evil vampire, Thanatos.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A long time ago, very long, it was the year 620. In Transylvania, there was a place where vampires lived happily, and kept themselves away from humans. It was a hidden kingdom of vampires that was ruled by the royal Dracula family. This year, the Dracula family were celebrating the 10,000th anniversary of the royal family rule. An elder female vampire name Eyota Dracula, came to Transylvania from Bucharest to visit her son, the King of Darkness, Ingrum Dracula.

"Hello, darling." Eyota sat on the reserved throne, and greeted her son, who was dancing with his wife, Narkissa, and their two hyperactive children, 101-year-old Vladimir and his sister, 90-year-old Amaia, on the dance floor with many other vampires.

At this age, Vlad has raven black hair, moon round face, and baby blue eyes. He wore black kid-sized tuxedo and pants, and a red belt and high collar. Amaia has short raven black hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black dress, with a magenta ribbon around her waist and high collar.

Vlad and Amaia danced together, and with their parents. After their dance, the two children bowed down to their parents, and young Vlad rushed to his grandmother, while Amaia left behind with her three other siblings; 119-year-old Thana, 116-year-old Orfeo, and 77-year-old Denalo. Thana has a long black hair, pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a black dress with orange top and high collar. Orfeo has short black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black tuxedo with green high collar and belt. Denalo has a short raven bob hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black tuxedo with golden yellow high collar and bottom part of his pants.

Vlad showed his drawing of a picture of his older sister to his grandma, which she laughed at it, and kept it on her large-sized purse. Then, she took out something from her purse. It was a medium-sized box that was wrapped with blue paper and purple ribbon, which Vlad gasped in surprise.

Behind Eyota's throne, two vampires were fighting for space behind the curtain. Once they were out of the curtain, a 100-year-old Eliodoro and a 99-year-old Callidora. They worked in the castle as servants and kitchen children, but they were still good friends with the Dracula siblings, including Vlad. Eliodoro and Callidora escaped from the kitchen to see their best friend having fun, but, now, they saw their friend hanging out with his grandmother.

"For me? What's in it?" Vlad asked his grandmother when he looked at the gift, then he noticed his two friends from behind the throne, "Oh, hi, Elio, Calli!"

Eliodoro and Callidora waved 'hi' and smiled to him, but the vampire butler saw them and grabbed them, "Eliodoro, Callidora, you two belong in the kitchen!"

Vlad rolled his eyes as he saw his friends got taken, and returned to his grandmother's attention, "So, what's in this present?"

"Just open it," Eyota gave the present to Vlad as he opened it, and saw something black. He took it out from the box, revealing a black cape, "This is once your father's cape. This belongs to him, but now, it belongs to you. With this cape, someday, you'll become the king of darkness," She explained.

"Really? Oh, Grandmother!" Vlad threw his arms around his grandmother, and the two embraced each other.

Suddenly, the lights of the ballroom went off, and a mysterious vampire with a black cloak has descended upon the house of the Draculas. His name was Thanatos with his black bat sidekick, Xyrex. Inside his cloak, he wore a white shirt with a dark vest jacket, red ascot tie with a golden spider, black pants and black shoes. He was formerly the godfather of the Dracula siblings and everyone thought he was a good and kind vampire, but he was fraud, power-mad, and dangerous to all vampire kind and other monsters. He was banned from Transylvania by Ingrum for being evil.

Thanatos stalked through the crowd with a malicious grinned on his face, while the other vampire guests falling back in fear and surprise. Thanatos has reached the king, who alone stands firm before him.

"How dare you return to the kingdom?!" Ingrum shouted angrily at Thanatos.

"But I am your confidant," Thanatos tried to talk to Ingrum with a sweet voice.

"Confidant? Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!"

"You think you can banish the Great Thanatos?" Thanatos showed a cylinder reliquary with a skeleton head of a bat on top of it, and contains dark purple glowing bats inside. "By the unholy powers vested in me. I, who will banish you with a Curse!"

Vlad and Eyota heard this and gasped as they embraced each other, while Amaia hid behind her brother's back, and Eliodoro and Callidora gasped at this too when they heard the news about it while they hid behind the curtain.

"Mark my words!" Thanatos continued furiously, and turned to Ingrum, "You and your family will die within this month! I will not rest until I see the end of the Dracula line forever!" He raised the reliquary, sending a dark purple bolt of lightning to the chandelier which crashed to the floor.

* * *

Consumed by his hatred for Ingrum and his family, during his banishment, Thanatos perform some sort of evil ritual to sold his soul for the power to destroy them. He, kneeling in a sorcerer's circle, cowered as a huge, red shadowy figure appears above him. He raised his arms in supplication. A shadow, like smoke in a windstorm, left Thanatos, sucked toward the terrible figure. As his undead soul left him, he became his skeleton. Then, the reliquary materialized in mid-air before him. He reached out, grasped it, and Thanatos resumed his form.

"Go," Thanatos cooed as dark black glowing bats slowly flew out of the reliquary from the skull of a bat, "Fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the King and his family, once and for all."

Two weeks later, the dark black glowing bats flew straight to the gates of the castle of the Draculas, where an angry mob of humans, carrying pitchforks, torches with fire, large guns, and stakes, were waiting outside the gates. Before he returned to the kingdom of the Draculas from exile, Thanatos had already made an agreement with the humans to spare his life, in exchange for the location of the hidden kingdom of the royal vampire family.

When Thanatos' dark black glowing bat-like servants unlocked the gates, the angry mob of humans charged and began to attack as they started burning the castle.

* * *

Inside the castle, the Dracula family and their servants ran down the halls to find the way out before the humans get in.

"Hurry, everyone!" Ingrum called out his family and fellow vampires, while leading them the way out.

While held in his grandmother's arm, Vlad realized he forgot his cape that Eyota gave to him. He also realized he left it in his bedroom, so he broke free from his grandmother's arm, and rushed back to his room, "My cape!"

"Vladimir!" Eyota cried when she felt her middle grandson wasn't there in her arms. She saw him ran back to his room, and hurriedly chased him. "Come back! Come back!"

Vlad didn't hear his grandmother calling as Vlad rushed in his room, and to his treasure chest to get his cape.

"Vladimir!" Eyota came in, and closed the door behind her.

As Vlad wrapped his cape around his neck, they heard a banging sound from outside, thinking the humans are getting closer. The two held each other closely as they realized that they were cornered with no means of getting out. That was until Eliodoro and Callidora suddenly appeared from a secret passage way in the bedroom wall.

Unbeknownst to them, Xyrex landed on a window sill, took a peak through the window, and saw the two vampire servants help the two royals escape

"Please, come this way, hurry!" Eliodoro guided Eyota and Vlad to the secret passageway.

"You can get out through servant quarters!" Callidora added.

"Thanatos, he's getting away!" Xyrex reported as he flew off to his master.

Vlad went back to his friends, feeling concerned that they might get killed when he left them behind, "But what about you, guys?"

"Just go!" Eliodoro and Callidora pushed Vlad in and shut the door behind them.

Just then, few humans, carrying pitchforks and stakes, burst from the door.

"There are two over there!" One of the humans pointed Eliodoro and Callidora .

When the humans charged at them, Eliodoro took out his mace, and hammered a few humans on their head while Callidora took out her fan, enlarging it, and swayed it, releasing strong winds that blew the humans to the walls, and fell on the floor unconsciously. With no more humans left to attack, the two rival vampires transform into bats, and flew out of the room to escape before more humans will come.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eyota and Vlad continued running as they crossed the frozen river, under a bridge. Unbeknownst to them, Thanatos leaped down upon them from atop the bridge, and landed on the ice and grabbed a hold of Vlad's ankle

Vlad yelped as Eyota saw Thanatos held on Vlad.

"Thanatos!" Eyota cried out, and tried to pull Vlad back.

"Let me go, please!" Little Vlad begged as he tried to break free.

"You'll never escape me, boy. Never!" Thanatos cackled evilly, until the Ice under him broke. He screamed as he let go of Vlad's foot, freeing him in the process, and tried to climb back up, but he was easily drowned. He called for his bat sidekick for help, "Xyrex!"

"Master!" Xyrex cried. He doesn't know what to do to help his master, but Thanaos is slowly dragged under and drowned.

Xyrex only glanced at the two royal vampires ran for their lives, and saw Thanatos' reliquary, which its light faded.

* * *

At the train station, Eyota and Vlad were in their bat forms, and flew quickly to catch up a moving train. On top of the train, there were many vampire bats, who were trying to escape too.

"Vladimir, hurry, hurry!" Eyota yelled as she managed to land safely on top of the train with the other vampire bats, but Vlad was still flying, trying to reach for his grandmother.

"Grandmother!" He cried as he picked up the pace to catch up, but the blizzard was too strong for Vlad to catch up.

"Here take my wing. Hold on to it!" She grabbed the flying Vlad's wing as he flapped his wings harder.

"Don't let go!" He called out in a pleading voice.

But when the blizzard blew stronger, Vlad has a hard time flying, until his wing slipped from his grandmother's wing, and the blizzard pushed Vlad away from Eyota. He crashed on a tree branch, and fell unconsciously.

"Vladimir!" Eyota screamed mournfully. She tried to jump off the train, but is held back by the other vampire bats. She watched as the view of her grandson is obscured by a sea of snow and blizzard disappearing in the distance

And so, so many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. But this isn't the end of the Dracula family, it's just only at the beginning.

* * *

**Hotel Transylvania: We are Family the movie**

_1,399 years later_

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" Drac announced from the stairs of the lobby.

Many monsters and humans came to the hotel for a very special event; it's the 11,399th anniversary of the royal Dracula family's rule. Not just only regular monsters and humans, there are reporters, and Johnny and Aggie's families and friends came to help.

"It's been 11,399 years since our family ruled the vampire kingdom," Drac gave some invitations to the guests, "Take an invitation card. l have personally designed a spectacular schedule of events, all leading to my royal family's anniversary party extravaganza tomorrow night."

Then, Mavis appeared with Dennis, joining his father while he gave invitations to everyone, "This is going to be exciting, Dad! Many monsters and humans are here, and I told Johnny's family to come over to help."

Then, Johnny cut in, "Drac, I have decided to put the party here in the lobby. I know the ballroom is a good place, but since many guests will come, I bet the lobby is the perfect place to celebrate the party."

"Yes, yes, of course," Drac said, "We have to place the couches somewhere else to have more space."

Then, Aggie came with her clipboard, "I just told my friends to gather the food and decorations for this awesome event. Are you going to host, Drac?"

"Oh no, Aggie, it's my dad."

Then, Lydia interrupted, holding her staff with Diane on top of it, "But, Father hasn't talk about the event since we announced this to the public. Is he okay?"

"Probably, he just needs some time to think about it," Drac said, "Besides, he's the king, and he's going to host the party."

"I think that he's going to tell us what we should prepare for this special event for our family." Aggie smiled.

Suddenly, a little black spider came down inches away from the white vampire's back, "We're ready," the arachnid said in a small cheery voice.

Aggie turned around to see who's making that sound. When she saw the spider behind her, she startled, and jumped behind Dracula's cape. Everyone knew Aggie was afraid of spiders.

Drac, Mavis, Johnny, Lydia, Dennis, Aggie, and the others looked up to see a banner saying, "Happy 11,399th anniversary, Dracula family" made entirely out of spider web giving it a silvery finish. Then came a heart-touching chorus of "Awwwww."

"Oh, if only Martha was here. She's a Dracula too," Wanda sighed.

"And if even Grandpa Ingrum, Grandma Narkissa, Uncles Orfeo and Denalo, and Aunts Thana and Amaia were here to see this, too," Lydia added.

"They're all always here, ladies," Drac said as he made a fist over his heart, "Okay friends," he began his announcement as stepped up onto a stool made entirely out of frogs. "I am so glad you are here to celebrate the anniversary of my family's rule, and, not only all vampires are invited, but also everyone else is invited! All monster and human kind!"

Everyone in the lobby cheered, until one human from behind the crowd interrupted, "Are you going to be the host?!"

"No," Drac explained, "It will be my father."

Then, Mavis joined her father with her own announcement, "My grandfather, Vladimir Dracula, the King of Darkness, will be the one to host this celebration. Ever since he finally came to our lives once again, we have been planning to make this special for him, and I never knew that he changed when he came here in this hotel."

"When he first came here, I never knew my dad would be so cruel when he found out my grandson was a half-human, but when he learned to accept our family and the humans who are welcomed here, he changed a lot. And when Agatha Galido came to our lives, I didn't know Dad was already happy with his new life in this family after our… separated ways," Drac explained as the crowd almost sobbed of his speech.

"But that's in the past now," Lydia added as Diane flew from her staff, "Vladimir has changed, happy with his new family, accepted us for who we are, and we accepted him back."

"Okie-dokie, preparation starts in thirty minutes, right now we have to see our great king," Dracu pleasantly announced as he glided toward the elevator, and his family followed him.

"You know, you will be the next king of darkness sooner!" Frank pointed out.

"NO, I WILL NOT!" Dracula stubbornly roared a ferocious vampire roar, which Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Aggie, and Dennis made embarrassment plus frightened looks, then Drac returned to his calm demeanor just before the elevator door closed.

* * *

At his room, all alone, Vlad took a small portrait of him and his family when he was younger, and his parents and siblings were alive.

"Happy Anniversary, guys," He cried softly, "I missed you all so much. I wished you were all here. Father, I wish you were here to help me making our anniversary the best. I can't do this alone." He hugged the portrait of his family mournfully, how much he missed his previous family.

* * *

In the hallway, the elevator opened, and Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Aggie, and Dennis walked out from it.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to take your father's position if he wants to retire from being a king." Aggie said.

"Aggie is right, Brother." Lydia agreed, "I know I'm the oldest, but you're his only son, and you already have a wife, a daughter, and a grandson, of course, Martha already died, but still. Father's always counting on you. You're the next in line."

"Dad is the real King of Darkness," Drac tried to be pleasant, "He already took the place after Grandpa Ingrum died. I don't want to mess this, like what he did to us."

His family nodded as Drac opened the door of the room where his dad stayed.

When Vlad heard the door open, he quickly wiped his tears, and put his family portrait down on top of the drawer.

"Hey Dad, morning!" Drac greeted.

"Hey, Grandpa Vlad." Mavis greeted also.

"Vladimir, hey!" Aggie yelled happily.

"Hello, my wonderful family!" Vlad stood up, and hugged his family lovingly.

When they broke the hug, Aggie started talking, "So, are you so excited for the event tomorrow? 'Cause I have plans!"

"Listen, Aggie, I…" Vlad was about to say but he was cut off.

"Grandpa Vlad, I decided to have everyone to help for the anniversary," Johnny announced.

"Thank you, Johnny…"

"And we told everyone you are the host of the party!" Mavis added.

"What?!" Vlad was shock. "Mavis, I don't think it's…"

Suddenly, the family meeting was interrupted when Frank, Eunice,Wayne, Wanda, Murray, and Griffin entered the room with happy greetings. "Hey!"

"Hey guys," Aggie greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"We can't wait much longer, so we came here to join the meeting," Frank explained, then turned to Vlad, "Hey Count, we just wanna ask what we should do for the party, and what theme we should make?"

"Oh, I know," Griffin raised his invisible hand, "How about a ballroom?"

"That's so lame!" Murray scoffed. "How about a theme with lots of pyramids?"

"Too Egyptian-y," Wayne disagreed, "It would be nice that the party surrounded by raw meat."

"How about… LET THE COUNT VLAD DECIDE!" Eunice shouted very loud.

Vlad started to rub his wrinkled hands nervously as he confessed, "About that, everyone, I've decided not to be part of this anniversary."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

"But we already planned this event for a week while you're locked inside your room when we told you this!" Mavis yelled, "We planned this just for you!"

"Yeah, and we already announced everyone that you should be in this party, and you're the host!" Lydia added.

"Why not you guys should do it?" Vlad asked.

"Because you're the king of darkness! You'll be the one to host," Drac explained as he took Vlad's family portrait from the drawer, "Like what Grandpa Ingrum did."

"Well, I'm not like my father!" Vlad snatched the portrait from Drac's hand, "Now, to clarify this; I don't want to be part of this event, and I don't want to host this event, so move it," He pushed his family and friends, heading straight to the door.

"But Dad, what about the preparation?" Drac asked.

"It's the 21st century, right? So make the party exactly what you do best! Plan the party YOUR WAY!" Vlad continued pushing everyone out of the room.

"But Vlad, we're not sure if you like it!" Aggie said, but Vlad slammed the door loudly, leaving his family and friends in silence.

"What's up with him?" Wayne asked.

"He's always been like this, ever since we told him about the anniversary," Drac replied.

"And he doesn't want to discuss about it," Mavis added, "We want to ask, but he refused to talk."

"Does this have to do with his previous family?" Wanda questioned.

"No doubt about it. He doesn't want to talk about that either," Lydia answered.

"Well, we can't just leave Grandpa Vlad like this." Johnny said, "He's the most important person/vampire for the party."

"You know, a vacation always cheers me up." Aggie suggested.

"A vacation?" Mavis exclaimed, "But Aggie, the anniversary's tomorrow, and there isn't enough time for a vacation."

"It's true, but we have our family and friends to do the job, and we have to take on a vacation to get his mind off of things he was worrying," Aggie explained. "So here's what we gonna do…"

* * *

Everyone gather around and whispered of a plan to get Vlad on a vacation before the day of the anniversary.

Few moments later, in his room, Vlad was still in silence, so sadly, until he heard knocks from the door.

"Come in!" He called.

The door opened, and entered Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Aggie, and Dennis in.

"Hey, it's us again," Mavis smiled. "Don't worry, we're not gonna discuss about you hosting the party, but…" She took her grandfather's previous family portrait,"You never told us what happened to your family. Our family."

Vlad slowly took the picture from Mavis, and hid it inside the drawer, "Mavis, please, I don't want to talk about it. It's too much painful."

His family just kept quiet, until Johnny spoke out, "So, actually, that's not what we're here for, we're here to tell you that we planned to take you on a family vacation!"

Vlad was surprised. Of course, he still doesn't want to be part of his family's anniversary party, but he's concerned about it, "A vacation? What about the party for tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, our friends and families will do it." Aggie waved to calm Vlad down.

"But these other monsters and humans are... not vampires. They don't know about our family's anniversary."

"Let me recall you this, you said that we should do our best to make the party exciting, so we made the party OUR way. The 21st century style!"

"So since they started preparing the party, we should take you to a vacation to get your mind off of things, and have some time with your family." Drac added.

For Vlad, he doesn't like the idea of going on vacation, but he doesn't want to disappoint his family nor rejecting the offer of bonding with them. He doesn't want to mess this again, "Well, a vacation won't hurt. Where can we go?"

"To Bucharest, Great-Grandpa Vlad!" Dennis exclaimed excitingly.

"It's a good place for a family vacation." Johnny started explaining, "There we can see big buildings, bright lights, and we can have dinner in an awesome restaurant, and then, we go home. So what do you say?"

He looked at his family's begging eyes. Vlad realized that a vacation wasn't such a bad idea. If that's the only way to clear his negative thought from his mind and making him feel better, then he agreed, "All right, if my family wants to go on vacation, even before the day of the anniversary of our family's rule, then so be it." He smiled as his family cheered in excitement.

* * *

! hour later, outside the entrance of the hotel, Drac, Johnny, and Mavis put a few bags in the hearse. Johnny brought his own bag, Mavis brought Dennis' bag, and Drac put Aggie's bag that has full of important stuffs for the trip like, food, drinks, and a camera. Drac's friends, the I Team, Johnny's family, and Aggie's parents waited for any assignments for the party while the family were out.

"So push the chairs and couches aside, separate the humans and monster foods," Aggie instructed with a bit of anxiety to her parents. "Thrones would be on top of the first stairs…,"

"And then, clean up the floor, and make it a little slippery for the guests to dance," Leo continued calmly to his youngest daughter.

"And this is the list that each of all of you guys has their own assignments."Aggie said, though she still wasn't quite relieved, "It's been asking a lot, Tatay, maybe I should stay here."

"What, are you kidding me?" Leo said, "And miss your adoptive vampire family's fun vacation in Bucharest? No, no, no. You all should go to Bucharest, and have fun. And do you remember how to video-chat?"

"Yeah, yeah, with my phone and buttons and the agony." Aggie replied with a groan. "It's easier to text instead."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Mr. and Mrs. Galdo." Mavis smiled. "We know you'll handle the hotel."

"Of course, Mavis." Bernadette assured her, and raised her hand. "We promise our daughter, we promise you, too."

"You forget to say 'Stake my heart and hope to—'" When Drac was about to finish, Aggie stopped him.

"Don't say it!" Aggie yelled. "It kills me!"

"What is she talking about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing!" Vlad said.

"That was nothing. Really." Johnny added.

"Yeah, that was nothing at all." Mavis grinned nervously. The family doesn't want Aggie's parents to know about Aggie getting stabbed with a stake almost through her heart.

"Okay." Bernadette shrugged. "it's just that… I'm gonna miss our little girl so much, even though it's just one night." She lowered herself and kissed Aggie's nose. "I love you, Agatha."

Aggie kissed her nose and said sweetly. "I love you too, Nanay."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Galido. This is your daughter's idea, and she's in good hand with us." Drac said.

Bernadette sighed in relief. "We know we can trust in you, Mr. Dracula."

Then, Leo looked at his daughter for a permission, and Aggie waved her hand, pointing at Dracula and Vlad, meaning to say 'Go ahead.' Leo grinned as he held his arm wide for Dracula and Vlad and then squeezed them tight as the vampires just tensed a bit and rolled their eyes. "Gonna miss you guys, too." Leo moaned with his grin. "You're my daughter's family, you're also my family. Love ya, guys."

"Yes, we love you, too." Drac said with a wide awkward smile, then quickly leaned down to Leo to warn him about something as he whispered. "Okay, Mr. Galido, if there's anything happen to my hotel when you all are fixing things for the party, you're dead to me! Understand?"

"Sure, Mr. Dracula." Leo whispered back in understanding. "Nothing bad is gonna happen in your hotel."

"That's the spirit." Drac smiled

The Dracula family's hearse finally drove away with the rest of the families and friends waving good-bye.

The hearse was a little quiet. Only to be heard was the wheels of the hearse, bumping on the road outside, until Aggie started to talk, "Um… this is gonna be an exciting trip, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Chattered Mavis.

"This is exciting." Johnny gritted his teeth nervously.

"Yeah, whatever, Agafya." Drac said sarcastically.

And then, the hearse was quiet again. Nothing to say until, Aggie spoke again.

"Geez, it's boring here when it's quiet. Hey, let's play some music." She turned up the radio so they could listen to the song 'Vacation by the Go Go's', and everyone was dancing to it, except Vlad. Lydia, however, just sit still naturally. Vlad switched off the radio, and his family stopped dancing.

"Oh, come on, Vlad, you should be in the mood by now." Aggie insisted, to stop the elderly vampire from being lonely and in a bad mood.

"I'm not in the mood for music." Vlad said.

"All right." The white vampire shrugged as she respected that. Then, she looked around, realizing that they were in the dark forest now. "Hey, this is a good place for a family picture!" Then, she turned to Dracula, "Drac, can we just stop here, and took a few family pictures, please?"

"Well, since it's a _family_ bonding, so… alright." Drac replied as he stopped the hearse.

Aggie took out her monopod from her bag, and jumped out of the hearse first, "Let's do this!"

"You really know about us, cous." Mavis giggled as she, Johnny, Dennis, Drac, and Lydia got out of the hearse.

"Of course, I know you guys." Aggie replied. "I've been studying vampires all my life, and I know their interests."

"Aggie, we shouldn't been doing this. It's a complete waste of time!" Vlad growled.

"Oh, come on, Grandpa. It'll be fun." Johnny insisted him.

"You know selfies aren't my thing." The elderly vampire said.

"Selfies aren't my thing too, but this is a family selfie!" The white vampire smiled.

"Don't you remember that cameras won't affect on vampires?" Drac mentioned.

"Don't worry, I'm using cellphone this time." Aggie said, putting her cellphone on the monopod.

"Okay, we better hurry because I want to see if there's any changes in Bucharest after all these centuries." Vlad yelled impatiently.

"Don't be such a kill-joy, Vladimir. Aggie stated.

Unbeknownst to them, Xyrex, the still-looking-young bat saw the family, and listened to the words of every family members had said, especially to the one who said 'Vladimir'. That name was familiar to the bat.

"Vladimir?" Xyrex whispered in disbelief, as he hid on a small branch of a tree from almost afar. "Yeah, just one problem there, girl, Vladimir's dead. All the Draculas are dead. They're dead, dead, dead, dead." He continued to rant these reassurances in his head for quite a while, not noticing how the reliquary had started to glow and emit small gusts of black, ethereal smoke, and a dark black, glowing bat minion emerged from the reliquary, hovering beside Xyrex. "Am I right my friend. I mean, how could that be Vla…" His train of thought was suddenly cut off as he noticed how a glowing dark black demonic-looking creature had looked at him. Xyrex startled in fear when he realized a dark black bat was coming from his master's reliquary. "Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some white vampire girl claims he's a Dracula?" As a response to his comment, another puff of dark black smoke made itself out of the bat-head skull, taking the form of yet another, snarling bat-creature. "Okay! Okay! I get the message! Enough already with the glowing and the smoke bat!" Xyrex said with an annoyed tone. He twisted and turned the object in his wings, looked at the family from below and looked back at the reliquary again, and muttering to himself, "If that things come back to life it must mean… Vladimir's alive, and has his own family. That also means… the Dracula bloodline is still flowing." Xyrex looked down, able to see the Dracula family hopped in the hearse again, and ready to go, "And that's them." The bat said.

Suddenly, the reliquary took off like a rocket, dragging Xyrex with it. They dived straight for the ground, "Mayday! Mayday! Help!" He covered his eyes as he crashed through the soil. The reliquary pulls him down into the icy water pulling him further and further down. He hit the bottom of the lake and is now in the soil under the water, continuing to go down. He continued to go down further into the earth at a tremendous speed, until they landed in a dark and damp place, composed completely of stone, with bones of skeletons decorating the ceiling above, and the floor and the walls practically crawling with insects.

"Ow! That really hurts." Xyrex rubbed his head when he landed in the dark place.

Xyrex has just gotten himself transported to limbo, where the decaying Thanatos noticed the sudden intrusion.

"Who dares to intrude on my solitude!?" Thanatos shouted as he saw Xyrex, unrecognized. "GET OUT! Get out!" Thanatos picked Xyrex out of the rubble squashing the very breath out of Xyrex's little body, until he froze as he noticed who the intruder is, a familiar bat. "Xyrex? Is that you?"

When Thanatos released him, Xyrex slid of Thanatos' hand, and gasped when he saw his master again. "Master? You're alive?"

"Yeah, In a manner of speaking!" Thanatos' cackled as his eyeball popped out and landed in Xyrex's arms.

"Whoa, that fell right out of there sir." Xyrex said with a disgust look on his face.

"Something's happened." Thanatos snatched his eyeball from Xyrex, and put it back in. "I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring!"

"I'm not surprised because I saw him, Vladimir."

"Vladimir?! Alive?!" Thanatos' lips dropped literally, at this revelation.

"Uh, sir, your lips. They're, uh…" Xyrex noticed his master's lips dropped in front of him.

"That Dracula brat!"

"Yeah, ain't that a kick in the head. I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh sir? " Xyrex placed Thanatos' mouth back to where it was dropped.

"That's why I'm stuck here in Limbo!" Thanatos, in a rage, gripped Xyrex in one fist. He doesn't even know he's holding the bat as he squeezed for emphasis. "My curse is unfulfilled!" He flung his hand as his hand still gripping Xyrex, disconnected and hit the wall. He stopped, realizing his hand is gone. Thanatos gave of a depressed scream, looks at the stump where his hand was until most recently. "Look at me. I'm falling apart. I'm a wreck!"

Xyrex, still recovering from his pain, picked up his master's hand and talked in a comforting tone. "Actually, considering how long you've been dead you look pretty good." But Thanatos' still cried. "Sir, you do, you do"

Thanatos was truly flattered. "Really?"

"Sir, is this the face of a bat who would lie to you?" Xyrex made a face that proved he's telling the truth. "Come on, for a minute there, you had your old spark back. But that's not the only thing I want to report to you, I also saw Vladimir has a family of his own."

Thanatos was shock in anger, "WHAT?! The Dracula bloodline is still flowing?!"

"Yeah, he has two children; a son and a daughter. He also has a granddaughter from his son. This granddaughter has a husband who was a human, and they both have a son. Lastly, there was a white vampire girl. I don't know who she is, but she's very close to Vladimir. She's almost looks like Amaia."

"Wait, did you say this white vampire look a lot like Amaia? The youngest daughter of Ingrum?"

"Well, she looks like her. I bet she must be Amaia's reincarnation."

"Is that so? That little Amaia Dracula never wanted to leave her big brother. And I knew that they were not meant to exist since that granddaughter was in love and married a human!"

"So, what you'll gonna do with them?" Xyrex asked.

"What will I do with them? I'll get rid all of them too." Thanatos smirked. "Since they are all related to Vladimir, they are now part of the curse!"

"But what about the human and the white vampire?"

"Since that human was married to a Dracula, and the white vampire is the reincarnation of Amaia, I can get rid of them also, of course."

"Well, like what you said before, you will not rest until the Dracula line end forever."

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, the key to my powers."

"What? You mean this reliquary?" Xyrex picked the reliquary, and showed it to Thanatos.

Thanatos' eyes widened, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it."

Thanatos eagerly snatched the reliquary from Xyrex. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Alright, Alright, Don't get so grabby." Xyrex said with an annoying tone.

Thanatos attached his hand back on his wrist, and smiled devilishly on the reliquary, "My old friend, together again " He held the reliquary close to his face, and cackled evilly, "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Draculas will DDDIIIIIEEEEEEE!" He lifted the reliquary up high, shocked of a lightning out of it, causing Xyrex to loose his balance, and fell on the ground.

**Thanatos:** _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be  
It scared me out of my wits  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!_

_I was once the most mystical vampire in all Transylvania  
When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But more of them got away!  
Vladimir and family, beware,  
Thanatos' awake!_

**Creatures:** _In the dark of the night evil will find them  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

**Thanatos:** _Revenge will be sweet_

**Thanatos and creatures:** _When the curse is complete!_

**Creatures:** _In the dark of the night_

**Thanatos:** _They'll be gone!_

During the song, Xyrex was carried by two female bugs, playing with him. "Hi ladies… listen…"

**Thanatos**_**: **__I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the Pieces fall into place  
I'll see them crawl into place!  
La revedere, Vladimir and family, Your Graces!  
Farewell..._

**Creatures:** _In the dark of the night terror will strike them!_

**Thanatos:**_ (Terror's the least I can do!)_

**Creatures:** _In the dark of the night evil will brew._  
_Ooh!_

**Thanatos:** _Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real._

**Creatures:** In the dark of the night

**Thanatos:** They'll be through!

**Creatures:** _In the dark of the night  
Evil will find them  
(Find them!)  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
(Doom them!)_

**Thanatos:** _My dears, here's a sign -_

**Thanatos and creatures:** _It's the end of your line!_

**Creatures**_**: **__In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

**Thanatos: **_Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find them now,  
Yes, fly ever faster_

**Creatures: **_In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

**Thanatos:** _They'll be mine!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the family finally arrived in Bucharest. They took a few pictures around beautiful places, and they stopped in a burger and steak restaurant.

"Thanks for ordering us very rare steaks, Aggie." Drac smiled. "It's bloody, and thanks for holding the garlic sauce."

"It's the least I can do. I know you guys." Aggie blushed. "For me, I ordered a large-sized cheeseburger with fries."

"Remember, we all share the same fries." Mavis reminded her.

Before she can take a bite of the burger, Aggie and the rest of the family noticed Vlad starring at the window. He hasn't been eating his steak.

"Father, are you going to eat that?" Lydia asked, pointing his steak.

Vlad snapped out of it and answered, Uh, yes, I'm fine." He took the fork and knife, and slice the steak.

The way his family thought he was not fine.

Aggie cleared her throat, and asked. "Uh, what do you think about Bucharest lately?"

"It's fine, I guess." Vlad ate a small slice of his meal. "Everything's changed here for hundreds of years."

"And how's the meal that Agafya ordered?" Lydia added.

"It was good too. I didn't know humans here in Bucharest also like us."

"Of course! Humans like monsters now. Actually, not all, because there might be more humans who still don't like humans, but that's not important now." Johnny explained. "The important thing is we all have fun, and we lived in harmony now, right?"

"Yeah, and who cares those humans who still hate us." Mavis rolled her eyes, playing with a fork. "At least we're still together." She waited for her grandfather to reply, but she noticed him that he was still silent.

"Grandpa Vlad, you've been like this ever since we left the hotel." Johnny said. "We hope that taking you to Bucharest for a vacation can cheer you up, but it's not."

"What are you talking about, sonny? I'm quite happy right now." Vlad said, not wanting to disappoint his family.

"But Dad, you're still sad, starring at nothing." Drac was concerned.

"I'm just thinking of something. Besides, many things changed in Bucharest. I'm so happy with it. Really."

His family became suspicious about Vlad. Yeah, he was quite happy in this vacation, but not happy enough. They thought of what's missing in his life right now.

* * *

After eating their food, the family returned the hearse with their leftovers. Unbeknownst to them, Thanatos' dark black bat minions secretly sneaked in the hearse, where the engine of the hearse was placed.

When they got in the hearse, Mavis whispered to Drac's ear so Vlad won't hear her. "Dad, I don't think this is working. Grandpa Vlad is still not in the mood. I swear I noticed it."

"There's nothing we can do, my little blood-orange." Drac replied. "Let's just go home. We'll just host the party for him."

Drac drove the hearse out of Bucharest as they reached the highest part of the mountains. It was now snowy mountains since it was covered in snow.

The hearse was quiet, too quiet since they're vacation was 50% happy and 50% sad, until Vlad spoke out. "Hey, I know this vacation wasn't what you've been expected, but hey, at least you guys have fun."

"We didn't feel so much fun when you don't have, Great-Grandpa Vlad." Dennis said sadly.

Vlad felt sorry for his family. They did this just for him, but he still can't stop thinking about his previous family, and he feared that it will happen to him and his new family. He just kept on silent for a while, just to give them some space, like he noticed Mavis sliced and apple into two halves, and gave one each to Aggie and Dennis.

Inside the engine of the hearse, the dark black glowing bats started to dislocate the part of the engine, and snapped the wirings of it. The family heard a banging sound in front of the hearse as it suddenly violently jerked forward, lose balance and, went out of control.

In panic, Drac tried to hit the breaks, but it didn't stop. He also tried to stir the wheel, but to no avail.

"Drac, what's happening?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, but the hearse was out of control!" Drac replied as he tried to hit the breaks and stir the wheel again.

"Mommy, I'm scarred!" Dennis hugged his mother tightly as he was afraid.

"I'll go check it out." Aggie volunteered as she turned into a bat, and going inside the hearse. As she was in, she saw the engine's been damaged, and the wires to the control were cut. She went back to her family, and reported. "The engine was destroyed, and the wires were snapped."

"What?! That means were… doomed?!" Lydia screamed.

"We'll just have to jump." Aggie suggested, but when she opened the back of the hearse, unfortunately enough, there was no ground at the side of the road as it was running on a dangerously high mountainside at the moment.

"Well, after you," Drac said in an ironic tone.

"I think I saw an emergency break right there!" Vlad pointed the lever besides his grandson-in-law.

Johnny volunteered to pull the lever. He pulled it as hard as he could, but the lever got came loose with a metallic twang. "Uh, we have a problem, and I don't know my own strength."

"Don't worry, there are still more track to go." Dracula calmed his family. "We can wait until the hearse stopped itself."

Suddenly, the dark black bat minions flew just a few block away from the hearse, and destroyed the rocky bridge that connect the two mountains, making some kind of exploding sound.

The Draculas heard that loud sound, and, when they looked forward, they saw the rock bridge destroyed, and they all gasped in horror.

"You were saying, brother?" Lydia grinned in panic to her younger brother.

"Alright, maybe we should stop it ourselves." Drac suggested.

Drac, Vlad, and Aggie transformed into bats, flew in front of the hearse, and pushed it to make it stop while Mavis and Lydia transformed into bats too, went at the back of a run-away hearse, and pulled it to make it stop, but the hearse is too strong for the family to stop it. Sure they all can fly, but Johnny can't.

With no other options, the family grabbed their things, and Mavis and Dennis held Johnny's shirt collar to help him escape the hearse with them.

"Well, I guess this is our stop!" Aggie yelled as they all flew out of the hearse while their things and Johnny were hanged by their little bat feet.

The hearse plunged over the broken stone-bridge and ignited into a ball of fire and steam at the bottom of the gorge.

* * *

In Thanatos' lair, he's been watching the hearse scene this whole time through his reliquary. He saw that the Draculas and Johnny are safe from his evil plans.

"Well, I guess we should fly back home." Dennis shrugged.

"Now, I call this 'Air trip'!" Aggie exclaimed.

Thanatos didn't want to see the family being safe anymore as the dark black cloud disappeared, and he felt frustrated.

"Noooooo!" He screamed in agony, squeezing his neck.

Xyrex looked at his master in worry. "Hey, take it easy there. You know, sir, really you should watch your blood pressure. My cousin, Comet, just keeled over one day, mid-mango." He said as Thanatos' left-handed thumb popped off from his hand. "Stress. it's a killer sir. And he's a fruit bat, no meat, no blood even." Xyrex put his master's thumb back to where it was placed.

"How could I let them escape?!" Thanatos growled angrily, smashing a bid-sized bat skull into pieces.

"Ah, you're right. It's very upsetting sir. I guess this reliquary thing's broken." The little bat picked up the reliquary, and tossed it in the air.

Thanatos' eyes went wide in terror as he leaped to catch it. As he skidded across the floor, he, literally, extended his own hand ahead. The reliquary landed on his hand, breaking its fall, and sent the reliquary and his hand back to him. He turned to Bartok angrily as his eyes turned blood red, blaming him for almost destroying his gift from the dark forces.

"Alright now sir, take it easy there. Just remember what I said to you about stress." Xyrex reminded as he stood at his master's other hand.

"I sold my soul for this." Thanatos grasped Xyrex tightly. "My life, my very existence depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!" He shoved his bat servant against the reliquary.

"I get it! I get it! 'you break it, you bought it." The little bat said.

"See that you remember, you miserable rodent." The evil vampire threw Xyrex back on the stone table.

"Oh, sure, blame the bat. What the heck we're easy targets always hanging ... " He sulked to himself.

"What are you muttering about?" Thanatos' asked.

"The Dracula family, sir. Just wishing I could do the job for you. I punch, kick, smash, and stab them with stakes through their hearts, sir."

"Oh, I have something else in mind... something more enticing, something really cruel."

* * *

As they flew all night without resting, the Dracula family flew out of the snowy mountain. After that incident, no one said any word during the flight, including Vlad. He felt it. He thought the incident of the hearse was part of Thanatos' curse.

"_It's all happening."_ He said in his thought. _"Just what I've been fear of. Even my new family are in danger, and it's all my fault!"_

"Vladimir." Aggie called him as the rest of the family looked at him. "Are you okay? It's like you're indisposed in flying."

"No, Agafya. I'm fine." He said.

She turned her head in front and, and said silently. "For me, you're not."

Suddenly, they saw the sun was about to rise from the mountains.

"I don't think we're gonna make it back to the hotel in time!" Lydia exclaimed in panic.

"And I'm tired of carrying my human husband here." Mavis pointed Johnny, who was still hanging under her feet.

"Hey, I just ate my leftovers. Sorry about that, hon." Johnny apologized. "Besides, little Dennis is getting tired, too," He noticed Dennis almost feel sleepy.

"Why should we rest there?" Aggie pointed a tall building that was title 'simple hotel'.

"In that hotel? What kind of people can build this hotel?" Drac commented.

"What choice do we have, Dad? The sun is about to rise." His daughter warned him.

"Alright, fine." Drac sighed in defeat. "But we have to stay there to get some sleep, and tonight, we'll go home."

* * *

With the family agree, Mavis paid the counter for the family to check-in, and stayed for the day. When they found their room, the room only has 6 beds, and the family didn't unpack their thing. They just threw their bags at the corner, and each has their own bed, except Aggie as she brought her own white flying sleeping bag. She liked to have her own personal things. The sun finally rose from the mountains, and, before its rays can get through the windows of the room, Vlad used his telekinesis to close the curtains to protect themselves from the sun.

When it's time to sleep, Vlad can't close his eyes for he and his family are now in danger because him. He didn't want to tell them about the curse and the cause of death of his parents and siblings, not until it's the right time. He finally stopped thinking about the incident and the curse as he fell asleep.

This was not missed by the bad guys of this story, who through the dark black cloud of the reliquary could see the family while they were sleeping.

"There they are, master." Mumbled Xyrex. "Sound sleep on their beds. So which one of them you can make a dream curse?"

"Hmm, Aggie." Thanatos replied.

"Why Aggie? That white vampire? She's not related to Vladimir and his family."

"You see, Xyrex, despite of not having a Dracula blood, this girl looks a lot like Amaia. And just like what you've said, she's Amaia's reincarnation." The evil vampire explained. "If she's one of the most important member of the Dracula family and Vladimir's closest friend, her adoptive family will be so worried of what will happen to her, and they will find her. This Agatha will be the bait of the Dracula family's grave. Not just a bait, but a perfect bait." Then, he turned to the image of a sleeping Aggie in a dark black cloud. "And pleasant dreams to you, white princess. I'll get inside your mind, where you and your family can't escape me."

From under the door, snake-like dark black smoke silently slither. They float across the cabin., then up over her and swirl around Aggie.

A sleepy yawn escaped her mouth, but she did not wake up, for the forces that had gleefully started to pull the major strings of her unconscious had gotten a hold of some of the girl's locked and shut memories, which made for excellent exploitive material. She smiled as Thanatos' dream began. Images of fireflies appear and circle around her face.

In her dream, Aggie is sleeping peacefully in a dark graveyard. She's wearing a black dress, with a magenta ribbon around her waist and high collar, just like Amaia's clothes. Denalo, Vlad and Amaia's youngest brother, walked up, surrounded by little mystical dream fireflies. He waved to her, and Aggie waves back. He motioned the fireflies towards Aggie as they approached her and flew around her.

* * *

Back in the real world, the still sleeping Aggie arose from her flying sleeping bag, and she started to sleepwalk across the room. The door opened by itself, and let Aggie walked outside.

Dennis suddenly woke up from his sleep when he heard footstep coming from outside. He levitated himself down to the floor from his bed, and run out of the room. He saw Aggie sleepwalking.

"Nanay Aggie, where are you going?" He asked as Aggie didn't answer him. Then, he heard a thunder from outside, probably there's thunder storm today. When he saw Aggie walking upstairs to the rooftop of the building, Dennis realized he can't rescue Aggie alone as he ran back to the room, and woke his family up. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up! Papa Drac, wake up! Great-Grandpa Vlad! Auntie Lydia!"

* * *

In her dream, Aggie followed Denalo, climbing up on a rocky hill.

"Come on!" Denalo called up to her.

He and Aggie skipped on their path, and up on a log, where they saw Thana and Orfeo waved at them, and jumped off a precipice. Denalo followed them, but Aggie slightly fell.

* * *

Back in reality, Aggie was now at the rooftop of the building. The weather was so bad as heavy rains fell and thunder clapped loudly. Aggie never noticed about her being in a rooftop, getting wet by the rain, and slipped on the wet floor of the rooftop as she was still locked in a dream.

* * *

Back in the room, Dennis tried to wake his family by shaking them awake.

"Mommy! Papa Drac! Everyone wake up!" Dennis shouted as his family groaned from their sleep.

"Denisovich, what is it?" Drac asked.

"It's Nanay Aggie, she's gone!" Dennis panted.

With this information from Dennis, everyone looked at Aggie's flying sleeping bag, and saw Aggie was not there.

"Holy Rabies, Aggie!" Mavis in panic.

Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, and Johnny jump off and stood up from their beds, and ran out of their room. Dennis lead his family to where Aggie gone off to as they ran upstairs to the rooftop.

* * *

At the rooftop, Aggie was at the edge of the building, where the strong wind of the storm blew colder and stronger, and dark clouds covering the shiny sun. In her dream, Aggie looked down a beautiful swimming pool. It looked like a small lake, where there was Ingrum, Thana, and Orfeo are swimming, even in their vampire clothes.

"Hello, moonlight." Ingrum smiled at her.

"Hello." Aggie giggled in return of the greeting.

"Jump in! Come on." Orfeo waved.

"Yeah, jump." Thana laughed.

Aggie watched as little Denalo leaped towards the blue pool and she giggled.

* * *

Back to the family, Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis ran up the stairs even more quickly before Aggie hurt herself.

"I hope we're not too late." Vlad said while running.

"Too late for what?" Drac asked.

When they made it, Drac kicked the door opened, and when they all look around, they saw Aggie was about to leap off the building.

"Aggie! Stop!" Mavis yelled to wake Aggie up, but she still won't wake up as her foot was in the air, ready to jump off.

"Agatha! Nooo!" Vlad shouted as he, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, and Dennis quickly tunred into bats, and flew in full speed to rescue Aggie while Johnny ran as fast to follow them and also to save the little white vampire.

The smile of the sleep-walking Aggie faded. Her brows knitted, and she looked backwards with her eyes still closed. Curiously trying to locate the owner of the voice while in dreamland, she paused from her dive-prepping and stepped back from the edge. As she did this, the overall pleasantry of her surroundings soured, and all the beautiful thing in the night, and the glow of the moon died away and was replaced with a blackness which was only penetrated by glints of a dark black and sinister glow.

"Yes! Jump!" Ingrum turned into a bat crony as well as Thana, Orfeo, and Denalo, as they flew towards Aggie. "The Dracula curse!"

The giant bat crony pulled Aggie forcedly to jump as Aggie screamed in fear trying to break free from the man-like bat's arm. And even more flying bat-like minion swarm in a circle around her.

Then, another flying minion bat grabbed Aggie, but, back in the real world, it was Johnny who grabbed her, and Drac, as a bat, pushed Aggie back safely from the edge as he, Vlad, Mavis, Lydia, and Dennis transformed back to their regular forms.

"Nanay, Aggie! Nanay Aggie, wake up!" Dennis called, shaking his nanny to wake her up.

Aggie suddenly opened her eyes. She looked at Dennis and the rest of the family with a shocked expression. She breathed heavily, blinking in a confused manner as she realized where she were and who was actually holding her. Then her face scrounged up, and she started to sob loudly "The Dracula curse! The Dracula curse!"

"The Dracula cur… what are you talking about?" Drac asked while looking at her with confusion and concern.

"It's just… I keep seeing faces ... So many faces that I never know." Aggie hugged Drac, shaking and crying in fear, and buried her face on his chest.

Mavis joined the hug, and whispered. "Don't worry, Aggie. It was a nightmare. It's all right, you're safe now." Even Lydia, Johnny, and Dennis joined the hug, but Vlad didn't join in.

Vlad suddenly felt guilty for Aggie. She was now part of the curse, even though she doesn't have a Dracula blood. Honestly for him, this is the real reason why he didn't want Aggie to be part of the family in the first place. He doesn't want Aggie to be harmed by his family's curse, and since she really reminded him of Amaia, he doesn't want to loose her again. He shook his head in sadness, and secretly blamed himself for putting his family in danger.

* * *

Thanatos watched the image of the Dracula family, with the exception of Vlad, who was still looking away from them sadly, embracing with each other.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thanatos screamed in fury, stretching his jaws sideways, and stretching his body up high to the ceiling, hitting his head a few times. He was really frustrated and insane when another plan of destroying the last generations of the Dracula family was ruined. "Not again!"

Xyrex flew up to his master's head to calm him down. "Easy, Master. This is no time to loose your head."

This seemed to have an effect, as Thanatos slowly but surely calmed down. He started to mumble to himself in a re-assuring manner. "You're right. I am calm. I am heartless. I have no feelings whatsoever." When he lowered his body, he inserted his head inside his throat to calm himself.

"Sir?" Xyrex followed his master's head inside the throat.

"I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Xyrex." Thanatos said, his voice slightly muffled as his a great part of his cranium seemed like it had imploded. "I'll have to kill the family myself. In person."

The little bat was amazed. "What, you mean… physically?"

"You know what they say. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" When Thanatos' body stood up, he accidentally walked against the wall.

"But that means… going topside?!" Xyrex said.

"Exactly." Thanatos popped his head out, which it was facing backwards, and he turned his head in the right direction again. "I have so many fond memories of Transylvania…" When he saw a cute green caterpillar on his shoulder, Thanatos grabbed it and stretched it like a rubber. "…and killing the last of the Draculas with my own hands, will be so deeelicous!"

When he threw the caterpillar on the ground, the bugs were afraid of thanatos and the caterpillar ran away.

Thanatos wrapped a red king's cape around his back, pulled out a bottle of perfume from his dark vest jacket, and started to spray himself with it. "Well, time to go."

"But you're dead! You're falling apart, sir!" Xyrex reached the bottle of Thanatos' perfume, and remind him that he's already dead 1,399 years ago. "How do you expect to get to Transylvania in one piece?"

"Why don't we just fly?" Thanatos transformed into a bat, and flew up in full speed with his reliquary he carried with his feet. When he flew up, there was like dark dark smoke filled the room, and Xyrex held on the reliquary to catch on with his master.

**To be continued…**


	17. We Are Family The Movie part 2

**This is it! The last episode! The second part of We are Family The movie. Will Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie survive the most dangerous thing that their family has been trapped in it for 1, 399 years? Will they ever broke the curse before they'll disappear on Earth forever?**

* * *

When the sun set to the mountains, the moon rose, and it's time for the Dracula family to take flight again, and, of course, Mavis and Dennis are the ones to carry Johnny on their way home.

As they flew, Aggie was a little silent after the dream incident she had earlier, but the quietest among was Vlad, who was still worried that the curse might still be out there, waiting for a chance to haunt him and his family down and kill them.

His family looked back at Vlad, seeing him so sad. They knew all along that a vacation won't cheer him up after all. They looked at each other in concern and silent as they just kept on flying, but they have to fly faster to get to the hotel for them to get ready for the party.

During the flight through the clouds, Vlad sensed something under the fog. It was like a feeling that he never felt for a long time. He was now distracted from his sense when he heard Johnny screamed, enjoying himself.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! I still have some cloud on me!" Johnny whooped as his hair has fluffy clouds, and he took out his smarthphone. "Gotta take a selfie!"

"Johnny! Not now! We're in a hurry!" Mavis nagged at him.

"Okay, maybe later." Johnny relented.

Vlad just rolled his eyes, and groaned quietly and frustratingly that he was distracted by his human grandson-in-law. He have to stay focus on his sense. He looked down again where he just saw fog, but when he used his power of Clairvoyance to see through the clouds and below. He saw just a path of snow, but that's not all. He also saw broken parts of a gate, giant broken statues with names that are rusted, and many rubble that are buried under the snow. There are also old pitchforks, guns, stakes, and torches.

Vlad tried to recall these stuff, but he can't put on his finger or wing on, until he remembered something; a memory about his childhood home and family, and the broken stuff he saw were connected to them, especially a path of snow. Without telling his family, he swooped down to find out if his thoughts of these stuff he saw are connected to his past.

Just as Vlad swooped down, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie noticed him flew down through the clouds.

"Grandpa Vlad, where are you going?!" Mavis called, but Vlad didn't hear her.

"Where is he going?" Lydia asked.

"It doesn't matter where he's going! We better go after him before he'll lost our tracks and get himself killed or we'll never get back to the hotel in time!" Drac said as they all flew down to follow Vlad.

Vlad made his way down to where the old stuff was placed, landed carefully on his feet so he'll not get buried in the snow, and transformed back into his regular form to examine the things around him.

Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Dennis, and Aggie made it on time as Mavis and Dennis placed Johnny carefully on the snowy ground, and the bats transformed back to their regular form. The six saw Vlad touching and observing the thing around them.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Drac asked.

Vlad was startled that his family followed and watched what he was doing. He turned around to face them, cleared his throat, and answered. "Uh, nothing. I was checking of… something."

"Checking some kind of old and boring stuffs that were stuck on snow?" Aggie guessed as she touch a broken part of a gate.

"These are not just any old stuffs, Aggie." Vlad said as he touched a broken part of a statue. "These things remind me of my times."

"You have lots of times, Father. You're 1,500 years old." Lydia reminded.

"No, I'm talking about my childhood times. I remember these things…, and this path when I was a kid" Vlad started to follow the path of snow.

Then, Johnny pulled some kind of stick from the snow. When it was pulled out, it was a large pitchfork that was designed from the 1st century. "Uh, is this also part of your childhood, Grandpa Vlad?"

Vlad noticed Johnny holding a pitchfork as his memories about a mob of humans attacking their castle are coming back to him. He used his telekinesis to snatched the pitchfork from Johnny, and threw it away. "Yes! It is, Johnny, so don't touch that!"

"How about this?" Dennis pointed a long gun that he found from the snow.

The grown-ups, including Aggie, gasped in horror as Mavis grabbed Dennis, and Aggie force-pushed the gun away.

"Dennis, you shouldn't do that!" Mavis yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Dennis apologized.

"That gun was the same gun I remembered when…" Vlad's eyes widened when he remembered that gun from his past as he turned around to look at the path of snow that leading to… "Could it be?" He followed the path one again as it started snowing.

Drac and the rest left behind, still confuse why Vlad acted like that when they got here.

Drac looked at one of ruined statues, seeing that it was covered by snow, so he rubbed the snow away. As he did, he saw the name "Vladimir" on it. Drac gasped softly so his family won't hear him. He continued to wipe the snow, until he found the last word besides his father's name. It was named, "Dracula". Revealing that the ruined statue was labelled, "Vladimir Dracula".

Meanwhile, Lydia was also checking another ruined statue. She wiped the snow away, until she saw the name "Thana Dracula". Lydia carefully stepped back as she realized the ruined statue has one of her aunts' name on it.

Like Drac and Lydia, Johnny wiped the snow away from another ruined statue, and revealing the name, "Orfeo Dracula", which he didn't know that. Neither do Dennis as he wiped the snow away from another ruined statue, and noticed the name, "Denalo Dracula". Although Dennis never knew him, but he heard of him from his Great-Grandpa Vlad.

When she noticed Drac, Lydia, Johnny, and Dennis wiping snow off the broken statues and saw names on them, Aggie also wiped the snow off the ruined statue she found in front of her, and saw the name, 'Amaia Dracula', which Aggie remembered that Amaia was Vlad's younger sister.

Lastly, Mavis just blew the snow off the last ruined statue, which it revealed to have two names on it. The broken was labelled, "King Ingrum and Queen Narkissa Dracula". Drac, Lydia, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie gathered around to Mavis, and saw the names that Mavis found.

They all looked at each other, and if they have the same thought, this might be the place where Vlad and the previous Dracula family used to live. Only one way to find out as they six followed Vlad.

At the end of path of snow, there they found a large castle, a castle that was very, very old, and hadn't been lived in centuries. Once having been grande and majestic, it was now dark, run-down and covered in non-shoveled winter.

* * *

The family made their way to the main entrance, where there are two large wooden doors were closed. Vlad carefully opened the doors, and went in first. The room is full of dust as he coughed off and blew the dust away, and his family followed.

Lydia, Drac, Mavis, and Dennis were interested, while Johnny and Aggie were quite afraid of the place. The interior of the castle was as cold as the outside, and a lot darker. Old cobwebs, frost and dust had made it the home since the departure of its last owners. There are also shattered windows, and burned curtains.

Then, Drac noticed a small portrait on the wall to his left. He came closer to the picture, and saw his grandfather's portrait. He pulled the portrait from the wall with his telekinesis, and caught it on his hands. "Wow, Grandpa Ingrum is so handsome. He really meant to be the King of Darkness." He secretly hid the portrait under his cape.

"And look at this!" Lydia called as Drac, Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis came to her. Lydia pulled the portrait of her and her brother's grandmother. "Grandma Narkissa is so beautiful! No wonder Grandpa Ingrum chose her."

"Yeah, she's very pretty." Dracula added.

Then, Aggie found Amaia's small portrait on the wall. She flew up, and took the picture from the wall. She observed Amaia's appearance, and realized she does look a lot like her. "Amaia looks a lot like me." Aggie said as the others went to her. "I mean, look at this. The hair, the smile, the face. They all look the same like mine."

"No wonder Grandpa Vlad thought you were Amaia." Johnny gasped as he looked narrowly at the portrait. "He's not kidding all along. Amaia does a lot like you."

"And right here!" Mavis called her family. "Great-aunt Thana looks at lot like Aunt Lydia."

Drac, Lydia, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie wanted to see for themselves. When they looked at Thana's portrait, then looked at Lydia, the fivesome laughed, but Lydia didn't find it funny.

"It's true." Drac snickered as Lydia glared at him, then he stopped laughing.

"And Great-uncles Orfeo and Denalo are so… so…" Mavis can't describe Orfeo and Denalo's portraits so far as she commented. "Cute and/or handsome, I think."

"But Vlad is the combination of cute and handsome." Aggie found Vlad's small portrait when he was a kid. They all thought he looks so cute when he was younger.

"By the way, where's Dad?" Drac asked.

"He must be over there." Aggie pointed ahead as they all go to find Vlad.

Meanwhile, Vlad was in the dining room, looking around like he was sightseeing. There, at his left, on the wall, he saw a large portrait of his grandmother and himself as a kid. He would never forget his grandmother and his memories of bonds with her. He placed his wrinkle hand on the portrait, and he felt like his grandmother was there beside him.

"Hey, Grandpa Vlad."

Vlad heard Johnny calling him as he quickly removed his hand from the portrait, and face. "Hi, everyone." He waved at them.

Drac looked at the portrait, not really familiar with that old woman, but the kid besides her was his father as a kid. "Is that Great-Grandma Eyota?" He asked Vlad.

"She sure is." Vlad replied. "We always have a close bond together. She also gave me my cape, only I made it a little longer when I grew."

"You really missed her, huh?" Johnny guessed.

"You can say that again, sonny." Vlad winked, then he noticed that Dennis wasn't here with them. "Hey, where's Dennis?"

"I'm here!" Dennis called as he, in his bat form, he flew towards his family with a big bag, and transformed back to his regular form.

"Denisovich, where have you been?" Drac asked in worry.

"I was just…" Dennis tried to explain, but he was cut off.

"Don't do that again, sweetie!" Mavis yelled in worry. "You know how much we're worried about you when you get lost in here, and we will never find you?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Dennis apologized with a puppy face.

"Holy Rabies, I almost freak-out when Dennis was not here!" Aggie screamed in panic. "By the way, what's in the bag?"

Dennis quickly hid the bag behind his back. "Uh…, can we just open it later?"

"Well, I like surprises." Aggie shrugged.

"Okay, maybe I have enough sightseeing here. Let's just go home." Vlad said. "I don't want to be like this at the party."

"Oooh, looks like somebody's in the party mood." Johnny chuckled, doing a boogy dance.

Vlad rolled his eyes, and glared at Johnny, "Don't ruin this, sonny."

As they went out of the room, Aggie was left behind for another sightseeing around the room.

"Aggie, are you coming?" Mavis asked.

"Um, I'll… catch up with you guys later." Aggie replied.

Mavis nodded as she left Aggie alone, and followed her family.

Aggie looked around the room. The dining room is covered with cobwebs and dust. It's like she has been here before, but not during her childhood or in the past. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it almost felt like… some sort of familiarity, like something from a forgotten dream that suddenly made itself reminded of. Aggie kind of remembered the place, but she, physically, never been in this place before, neither of her parents and family.

She had made it to a large room, most likely an old ballroom, with large windows on one side that actually wasn't boarded up, rows after rows of large chandeliers up in the roof (one was missing though), and ginormous paintings on the walls. The floor was surprisingly shiny, and as Aggie walked across it, she could see her own reflection in it.

"This place." Aggie whispered to herself. "It's… it's like a memory from a dream."

**Aggie:** _Dancing bats, Black leathered wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a family happily springs  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Moonlight shines through a silver storm,  
Vampires dancing gracefully  
across my memory_

As Aggie sang, she imagined the ballroom as it might have been. In her mind, she saw it transforming to its once a splendid glory. Vampire ghosts danced out of the painting, and landed slowly on the floor. Even the royal vampire ghosts (Ingrum, Narkissa, Thana, Orfeo, and Denalo) stepped out of the portraits and waltz to the floor. Aggie also joined in on the dance floor, doing a ballet dance.

Unbeknownst to her, Vlad returned to the ballroom to find Aggie, but when he saw her dancing by herself, he knew Aggie was fantasizing around the ballroom. It was like she got Amaia's memory of the place. Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis were watching. When Vlad noticed them, he shushed them silently as he didn't want to disturb Aggie, and wanted to find out if she really fantasized the anniversary party 1,399 years ago. If she did, that means she has his younger sister's memory, and she is the reincarnation of Amaia.

**Aggie:** _Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Moon shines through a silver storm,  
Vampires dancing gracefully  
across my memory…_

The ghosts of Thana, Orfeo, and Denalo happily invited Aggie to the dance as her dress, in her fantasy, transformed into a black dress, with a magenta ribbon around her waist and high collar, but her cape remained white. Just like Amaia's clothes, only her cape was white.

**Aggie:** _Far away, Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a family happily springs…_

Then, the ghost of Ingrum offered Aggie for a dance. They danced in waltz only a short time, and Ingrum kissed her on the forehead and slowly back away.

**Aggie:** _Once upon a December_

Aggie did a fully curtsy to the king before her, not realizing that he is Vlad's father, and she sat down on the floor. The enchantment is dispelled by Dracula's voice.

"Kid!" Drac shouted to snapped Aggie out of her fantasy. "We're not here for fun and games, now come on. The clouds are covering the sun, so it's our chance to go home safely."

It was a shame that Drac interrupted Aggie as Lydia, Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis followed, but Vlad was waiting for Aggie to catch up.

Aggie ran up stairs, leaving the ballroom, and nodded at Vlad, saying that she's okay.

He was right all along. Aggie is Amaia's reincarnation. She never leave him all this time. No one noticed she look a lot like Amaia, and she saved him from any danger. Still, Vlad felt guilty that the curse was still on-going, putting, not only himself and his family in danger, but also putting her little sister in danger. He snapped out of his guiltiness, and followed his family out of the castle.

* * *

Just only few hours flying from the ruins of the castle to Hotel Transylvania, The vampires transformed back from in their bat forms to their regular forms, and Johnny landed on his feet after Mavis and Dennis put him down. They all landed near the stair of the entrance as they walked up the stair.

"I hope Nanay and Tatay finished organizing the party." Aggie hoped. "I put them in-charge."

"Let's just calm down, and check on the party." Mavis said.

When the family entered through the revolving door, they saw that the lobby was already decorated with streamers, golden decorations were hang on the walls and ceilings, the couches were replaced by two long with white covers, containing monster and human food, 7 thrones were place on the stair landing, and the guest are all different kind of monsters and humans, some are guests, some are friends and family, and some are reporters. Even Eliodoro, Callidora, Leron, and Sinta were attending.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the lobby exclaimed happily and loudly in unison, "Welcome home!"

Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Dennis, Johnny, and Aggie smiled in amaze as they looked around surprisingly, but Vlad was the only who didn't smile, but looke around in amaze too.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Bernadette asked.

"Your friends, your mother and I arranged everything." Leo explained.

"The kids made the streamers." Ginger said.

"We took care of the human food." Oliver added.

"We took care of the monsters food." Jason raised his little arm.

"Mom, Dad, and I decorated the place with gold and gems." Gemstone stated. "Just like in the first century."

"Yin, Yi, Yang, and Yan made the thrones, even more royalty." Leia whispered as the twin rabbits and their guardians blushed.

"Poof poofed the couches and sofas disappear to make more spaces." Cosmo said.

"And we put a few things that belong in this century." Dr. Blest explained.

Number 5 pushed a button from the remote as a set of 21st century instruments appeared from the floor, colored spotlights flipped out from the corners of the ceiling, and a disco ball appeared down from the ceiling.

"We all did this, not just for all Dracula ancestors, but for you guys!" Beb, Leo's younger cousin, said. "And for Mr. Vlad too."

"What?" Vlad was flattered.

"When we heard about you from your son, we made this anniversary day special." Bubs explained.

The news staff came to Vlad as the reporter held the microphone in front of him, "So what do you say about this, Count Vladimir?" She asked.

Vlad gently pushed the microphone, walked straight ahead and looked around the lobby as the crowd gave him some space, and he stared at the seven thrones on the stair landing, gaping of what he saw.

"Oh, I don't think he liked it." Stella said sadly.

"You're right." Vlad started to speak. "I don't like it."

Everyone bowed in sadness.

"I love it!" He continued as everyone lifted their head happily. "It's exactly like the same anniversary party 1,399 years ago, but in 21st century theme."

Everyone cheered as Dracula, Lydia, and Mavis swooped through the crowd and embraced Vlad in a group hug. Johnny and Dennis joined in too, and Aggie fired her party cannon and joined the hug, which she squeezed the family tighter.

When they broke the hug, Vlad finally made a new announcement, "I made a new decision that I shall host this party, and we'll make this the best family anniversary party ever." He winked to his family as many cheered and applauded.

* * *

In a place of Transylvania, there existed an old abandoned clock-tower, where Thanatos and Xyrex hid. The place has rats, but they ignored them anyway.

"Xyrex! Get me a comb, find some cologne! I want to look my best." Thanatos commanded.

"That might take some work, sir." Xyrex said.

"That's the point. We're going to a party." Thanatos threw the newspaper on the table, where Xyrex was sitting. The newspaper entitled the headline 'The 1,146th royal family anniversary of the Draculas.'

"A party in Transylvania?" Xyrex was surprised. "Ooh, I could teach you all the latest dance steps. It starts with, like a wooh, then you get really crazy with the hips sir. It's fun." He made a few dance moves as he was so excited.

Thanatos looked at the window with his hands behind his back. "We'll let the great king Vladimir and his family have their moment."

"But who cares?" The bat was still carefree to dance.

"And then, we'll kill them!" The evil vampire said as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Right, then…" Xyrex was shock when he heard the 'kill' word from his master, "Kill them? Sir, what happened to the party idea?"

"That's where we're going to kill them." Thanatos snatched the newspaper, and ripped it into pieces, except the picture of the Dracula family, "Crush them at the height of their glory."

"And we're back to the crushing." Xyrex murmured as the picture of the Dracula family from the newspaper landed on him. He grabbed the picture, and begged his master. "Sir, I'm begging you please... please. Forget the family, and get a life."

"Oh, I'll get a life, Xyrex." Thanatos said as he took the family's picture from Xyrex's wings. "THEIRS!" He cackled evilly as the thunder clapped loudly.

* * *

Back at the hotel, in Vlad's room, the family were laughing, having a little bonding time. When the grown-ups, and Aggie, found out that Dennis brought a few stuff from Vlad's old castle, Vlad decided to tell his family everything about his history with his parents and siblings so there will be no questions during the party.

He first showed them the picture of him and his siblings together.

"Wow, Dad, you really loved them, huh?" Drac looked at an informal photograph of his father with his uncles and aunts.

"They would not want us to live in the past," Vlad placed his hand on his son's head, and gave him a fond smile. "Not now that we have each other together."

"Hey, Great-Grandpa Vlad!" Dennis took out a piece of paper from his bag, and showed it to Vlad. "Do you know who drew this?"

When Dennis showed the drawing to him, Vlad's eyes widened and smiled as he absolutely remembered it, "Yes, I do know who draw this. Me! I drew my older sister."

"What?!" Johnny exclaimed in shock as the whole family laughed.

"You have got to be kidding!" Aggie chuckled.

"I didn't know you're an artist, Grandpa Vlad." Mavis added.

"It's all true." Vlad told his family. "You know, Thana made me so mad. She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey!

Dracalso shared a laughter. "You know, I think she was right!"

"Oh, Drac, in your laughter, once again I hear my father, Ingrum, your dear grandfather." Vlad smiled. Then, he took out a large box from his closet, then opened it, revealing six silver crowns, showed them to his family. "I made these few weeks ago, just before this day. I wondered that you guys ever wanted to be part of this celebration and you organized it for me, you all deserve the royal crowns."

By size, Vlad gave one crown each to Lydia, Drac, Mavis, and Dennis, including Johnny and Aggie, much to Johnny's disbelief.

"Grandpa Vlad, I hate to ask you this or refuse this honor, but why did you gave me a crown?" Johnny asked. "I'm not a Dracula."

"So am I." Aggie added.

Vlad put his arm around Johnny's shoulder, and said, "Jonathan, sonny, you're the reason I accepted humans in the first place. You're married to my granddaughter, the father of my great-grandson. You're part of the Dracula family now. You deserve to have a crown."

Johnny's confusing face turned into a happy one, and squealed. "I never dreamt to be part of a royal family, but I love it!"

Then, Vlad turned to Aggie, "And you, Agafya, you taught me everything about friendship and family, I won't be like this without you. You're more like a big sister than a little sister to me, like Amaia. And I was wrong for you not having same blood with us. So, you really deserve to be in this family, and this crown." He placed the silver crown, which it was secretly owned by Amaia, on Aggie's head.

Aggie almost cried with joy, and embraced Vlad as he did the same.

Vlad broke the hug, and told his family, "Okay, you all run along, and get dress. We have a party to catch up on."

Aggie and Dennis raced each other to the door, and Johnny, Mavis, Lydia, and Drac walked out of the room.

"Son, wait." Vlad called Drac just before he got out of the room. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Oh, yes, Dad." Drac nodded as he went back in the room again, and closed the door. "What is it, Dad?"

"Son, do you noticed anything dangerous during our trip?" Vlad asked.

"Well, yes." Drac replied. "The broken hearse and Aggie's nightmare. What about them?"

"There's something happened to our family, and I can't explain it."

"Why? Dad, what's going on?"

"Drac, our family is in danger, okay, and I can't explain this right now. This has never happened before since the last anniversary party of our family rule. And I don't think all of us can survive this. So, if ever there's something happen to me tonight, you'll take my place and be the King of Darkness."

Drac has mixed reactions right now. He was flattered, plus shocked, plus confused. He puzzled of why Vlad told him about this, and not to Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie. "Dad, I don't understand. Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you're the only Dracula I ever trusted. Son, I told you this because you're my son. You're holding our bloodline, and I'm counting on you. You also make friends with monsters that are not vampires, and I'm proud of you. You'll make a great king someday, and I will hand my crown to you if anything happens to me." Vlad said.

"Dad, I don't want to take your crown, and I don't want to be the king! The king job was your job! And there's nothing will happen to you!" Drac started to sob. "And I don't want to take your place. The kingdom needs you, I need you, your family needs you, everybody needs you! You can't give up the crown already!"

"Drac, I don't want to tell you the truth yet, but right now, you should go and get dress. You should be at the party too." Vlad pushed Drac towards the door.

"Are sure you'll catch up?" Drac asked.

"Don't worry, I will." Vlad replied.

Drac nodded as he headed to his room.

When his son was gone, Vlad slowly closed the door behind his back. Vlad cannot get that curse off of his head as he feared it may happen tonight during the party, and his family die with it. He realized it was all his fault that his family's in grave danger. He can't help but to blame himself for this. It's like losing his previous family all over again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie were already dressed up in their formal clothes. Mavis wore a red strapless and sleeveless dress with her vampire cape and black choker with a pink gem in the center, Johnny wore a tuxedo that looks like his groom outfit, Dennis wore a cute little tuxedo for boys of his age, Lydia wore a dark red gown with a wrapped off-the-shoulders sleeves and sparkling bats decorated on it, and Aggie wore a white tuxedo with a black tie, and a black skirt.

They made it on the stair landing where their thrones were placed as they happily watched their family, friends, and visitors enjoying themselves for this very special event. Each throne has its own size. The largest one of all was for Vlad, because of him being a king. The two second largest were for Lydia and Drac. The middlest-sized were for Mavis and Johnny. And the shortest throne was for Dennis. The only different throne that was white and the second shortest was for Aggie.

Suddenly, Aggie felt something shivering or something was spying on her through the window. She didn't know that there was one of Thanatos' dark black minion spied on her and her adoptive family through the window. When she turned around, she saw nothing outside the window. Aggie knew there was something spying on her as she was suspicious.

"Come now, Aggie." Lydia called her. "Let's enjoy this party."

"I don't like this, Aunt Lydia. Something doesn't feel right." Aggie stammered.

"Nonsense, dearie, let's just join the party and have some fun." Lydia said.

"I guess so." Aggie replied.

**Aggie:** _I don't want to be a burden  
But I get the feeling we are being watched  
Something strange is watching from through the window  
And I get the sense that it's not something friendly_

_Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this then they are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong _

In his room, Drac put on his shoes, but he's still suspicious about Vlad that why he has been acting like that, and there's something that he kept from him and the whole family and never told them.

"Hmm, what could my father been keeping from me after all these years?" Drac thought. "It is about time the Prince of Darkness took matters into his own fangs."

**Drac:** _As Prince of Darkness  
We should be immune to chills and dangerousness  
But we know well the signs of magic made from darkness  
My father, Vladimir, is not all he appears to be_

_Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this then they are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong_

Just then, Aggie barely saw the dark black glowing bat again from the window.

Aggie gasped. "D-did you see that?"

"See what?" Mavis asked.

"I thought I saw…"

Lydia rolled her eyes, and scolded Aggie, "Honestly, Agatha, you can't let your imagination get so carried away."

**Aggie:** _Never before in my wildest dreaming  
Have I felt my brain is full of foolishness_

**Drac:** _Somebody out there's been deceiving  
And keeping secrets from the Prince of Darkness_

**Aggie/Drac:**_ Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this than they are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong_

* * *

During the party, Eliodoro and Callidora wondered Vlad didn't come to the party yet. They were so worried about him that he might remember about the curse that happened years ago. The two nodded at each other that they should get to Vlad's room to check on him. They used the elevator instead of the stairs since the stair landing is been occupied by the family's thrones. They search for Vlad's room, and when they found it, they knocked on the door and wait for an answer.

Vlad opened the door, and saw his two best friends waiting for him, "Holy Rabies, you'e here. There's no time to loose." He dragged Eliodoro and Callidora in and closed the door.

"What's going on, Vlad?" Callidora asked.

"Guys, I know it's a weird thing I have to tell you this cause you're my best friends, but…" Vlad took a deep breath, and sighed. "Will you join with me and my family next to our thrones?"

Eliodoro and Callidora were flattered as Eliodoro spoke, "Why?"

"Because you did something very nice to me after all these years." Vlad replied. "So I decided to do the same thing in return."

"Well, we appreciated you, Vlad, but, um… We can't accept it." Eliodoro said.

"Why not?" Vlad asked.

"It's not because we're not related to you nor royalty, buddy." Callidora answered. "It's because… we don't deserve this."

"Guys." Vlad pointed his finger so he would speak. "I hate to ask you this for a long time, but, where exactly did you get that mace and the fan?" Eliodoro and Callidora can't say any word from their mouths as Vlad thought that they might be the two servants who helped him escape as he recalled. "I knew it. You two are the ones. The two servants who got us out. You saved my grandmother's life, and mine, and you kept the light and dark magic for me, yet you don't want something in return?"

"Nah. Only our 7th great-granddaughter wants that kind of reward." Eliodoro chuckled

"The only reward we wanted was your safety and friendship, Vladimir." Callidora said.

Vlad was so touched when his friends told him that as he shared a hug with them. Eliodoro and Callidora returned the hug on their friend, and they all share a group hug.

"You two should go." Vlad said. "Don't worry, I'll catch up."

When Eliodoro and Callidora went out of Vlad's room, they're still worried about the friend after that curse thing happened to him and his family years ago.

"Do you think Vlad told Dracula and the others about the curse?" Callidora asked.

"It might be." Eliodoro replied. "It's been years, and Vlad won't keep that forever, you know."

* * *

Back at the lobby, it's not yet in the middle of the party, it's just getting started as the lobby was booming with the Drac Pack's song for the party. The song was titled, 'Uptown Funk'.

Drac, wearing the tuxedo he wore at Mavis and Johnny's wedding, was already with his family as he, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, and everyone else jammed out to the music.

It was then the family noticed Vlad, the host of the party, the King of Darkness himself, finally arrived in a flowing red fog to then resume his true form, which he wore his father's clothes and a golden crown that also belongs to his father.

"Wow, Father. You look exactly like Grandpa Ingrum." Lydia said in awestruck.

"Thanks, daughter." Vlad smiled, then hugged his family. "And you all look so beautiful and handsome."

"Thanks, Grandpa Vlad." Mavis said bashfully. "I'm sure Great-Grandpa Ingrum would be so proud."

"Oh, don't just stand there hugging me guys." Vlad released his family from his embrace. "Go along, and have fun."

When his family ran off to their friends to have fun, Vlad walked towards the human's food table, and took a glass of punch. As he drank it, he saw Winnie running through the gate. "Hey, what's Denisovich's friend doing out there?" He said to himself.

* * *

He put the glass of punch on the table, and went outside through the revolving door to search for Winnie. "Winnie, where are you girl?!" Vlad called as he headed to the gates. Then, he found Winnie, sitting and scratching behind her ears. "Winnie!"

Winnie heard someone called her as she turned around and saw Vlad, and pounced on him. "Hi, Mr. Vlad. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you." Vlad replied. "Your parents are gonna be so worried."

"Vladimir." A strange voice called him.

Vlad heard it, and it was almost familiar to him. He held Winnie on his arm, and ran out of the gate of the hotel to see who called him.

"Vladimir." The voice called again.

The gate closed itself as vines grew on them to lock and sealed it tight. Vlad yelped as he jumped away from the growing vines, and landed on the bridge, with Winnie. Vlad got up to rub the dirt off of his clothes.

"Vladimir." The voice called one more time as Thanatos stepped out of the fog. "Your royal highness. Look what 1,399 years has done to us: you are a handsome vampire king and me a rotting corpse!"

"You." Vlad tried to put his finger on to remember the man who spoke to him.

"Last seen at a party like this one."

"A curse…"

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice…" Thanatos ominously raised the reliquary to show it to Vlad. "Remember!"

The reliquary fired a steam of crackling smoke as it iced over the bridge and everything around it.

Vlad was also thrown by the blast. He got up, and now he remembered that vampire who held the reliquary. "Thanatos!"

"'Thanatos!'" Thanatos imitated Vlad's voice, then shouted at him angrily. "Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around." He raised his reliquary, letting some of his dark black minions out of the relic, and pulled him towards the edge.

Then, Xyrex landed on the other edge of the bridge, and perched there safely. "You're on your own, Sir. This can only end in tears."

As Vlad was now at the edge, he locked his angry red eyes onto Thanatos, and took a step forward, facing him in all his horror. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I can fix that!" Thanatos stated, "I wonder before I could kill you, I can kill your new precious family first, since you tried your best protect them, but you never had a chance to save your precious father, mother, brothers, and sisters."

"YOU'LL LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!" Vlad roared heatedly at the top of his lungs at Thanatos. He is angrier than ever. Angrier than being angry of losing his parents and siblings. "My family had nothing to do with you! They're innocent, and they haven't known about the curse! It is me you want! My children, granddaughter, grandson-in-law, and great-grandson never knew the likes of you."

"What about that little white vampire?" Thanatos smirked as Vlad's eyes widened in shock that his evil godfather knew about Aggie. "Yes, Vladimir. No wonder you're very close to this white vampire. She looks exactly like younger sister. I wonder what I should do with her."

"You'll also leave Aggie out of this too! She doesn't have a blood of a Dracula! So don't you dare curse her too, or else, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Alright, fine. I will not hurt your family, but to make you feel better…, care for a little swim… under the ice?" He fired a flash of dark black laser from his reliquary, and broke the part of the bridge where Vlad was standing. The broken part was still hanging, and Vlad struggled to hang on. "Say your prayers, Vladimir!" Thanatos yelled excitingly for Vlad to fall. "No one can save you!" He was about to blast another laser on Vlad, but he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Wanna bet?" Drac charged at Thanatos, and punched him in the face, while Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie came into to the rescue.

Vlad fell further downward as the piece of the bridge crumble. Drac leaped over the side to save his father, while Mavis grabbed Drac's legs, Johnny grabbed Mavis' legs, Dennis grabbed Johnny's, Lydia grabbed Dennis by his body, and Aggie grabbed Lydia's leg as she was at the edge of the broken bridge.

Vlad looked up to someone who held his hand, and was quite shock that it was Dracula who held him up, "Son?! I told you, if something happens to me, you're gonna—!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Drac cut in as he pulled his father upward.

"Hold on!" Aggie pulled her family up to safety, but they saw Thanatos got up in anger and picked up reliquary, "Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm Thanatos! The greatest vampire ever!" Thanatos answered with evil cackle. "And I did not put this curse in this family to let all of you and your stupid family-loving instincts take it away from me!" He blasted a flash of deadly dark black light under the part of the bridge where the family stood.

The flash of light created cracks under that bridge until the end where Aggie was standing. The crack broke the edge, making Aggie fell, but luckily, Mavis caught her with her hand.

"Help me!" Aggie cried.

But when she tried to pull Aggie up, Mavis also fell with her. Like a chain, Johnny tried to hold Mavis from falling but he fell too. Dennis tried to save Johnny, but he was pulled in also. Lydia caught Dennis on time, but she was also pulled in. Dracula noticed his sister and family fell, and grabbed his sister's hand, but he also fell. Lastly, Vlad noticed his family fell, he grabbed Dracula's hand, but he was slipped too. He quickly used his sharp nails to stop himself from slipping to save his family from falling. That was close that Aggie almost touched the cold and icy river with dead piranhas.

When Vlad was still holding his family and himself at the same time on the edge of the bridge, Thanatos was standing in front of him. "Well, Vladimir, since you almost failed protecting yourself and your family from my curse, you're finally gonna see your precious parents and siblings again!"

"Not so fast, Thanatos!" Eliodoro shouted before Thanatos blasted the Dracula family.

The evil vampire turned around, and saw Eliodoro and Callidora glaring at him. Then, the I teams joined in too since they sensed that their leader was in trouble.

"Remember us?" Callidora shouted.

Thanatos tried to remember them, until he recognized the mace and the fan that Eliodoro and Callidora were holding. He recognized them when he announced his curse to the Dracula family centuries ago.

Thanatos smirked at the friends, and chuckled evilly, "How enchanting. Friendship saves the day again… FOR THE LAST TIME!" Thanatos pointed his reliquary at Eliodoro and Callidora, and blasted a lasso around them. The lasso tied Eliodoro and Callidora together, and sent them in the air. The two vampires tried to cut the glowing dark black lasso around them, but it was unbreakable. Then, Leron and Sinta appeared from their masters' high collars, and tried to bite the lasso to release them, but when they bit the lasso, they got electrified.

Meanwhile, Vlad tried to pull his family up, but Thanatos suddenly grabbed his high collar cruelly.

"La revedere, your Highnesses." He whispered as he dropped Vlad with his family.

Vlad was still hanging on the edge of the bridge, while his family tried to hanging on to each other. "Don't worry, everyone. Just hang on!" He told his family.

"Hurry, Vlad!" Aggie cried as she tried to hold on to Mavis. "I'm slipping!"

Vlad tried to find a way to climb up before he'll lost his family. He saw a steel rod that hanged on the broken edge of the bridge, and he tried to reach it with his one hand.

"Finally, the last Dracula death!" Thanatos laughed as he was about to blast the family again, but then, he screamed as he sensed Winnie biting him. He blasted Winnie with his reliquary, releasing one dark black minion attacking her. He turned back to see Vlad and his family gone, and assumed they have fallen. "Yes!" He laughed happily.

Eliodoro and Callidora heard Thanatos laughing as they, Leron, and Sinta looked at the broken part of the bridge, and saw the family are no longer there. "NNOOOO!" They screamed.

"Long live the Draculas!" Thanatos laughed again in happiness.

"Right!" The family shouted in unison. Thanatos' laugh died down when he turned to his right, he saw Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie glared at him furiously with red eyes, except Johnny, which his eyes are filled with fear and nervousness.

"We couldn't have said it better ourselves." Mavis growled as she and her family, except Johnny, turned into bats and charged at Thanatos.

Thanatos carefully put his reliquary down, turned into a bat, and fought the family himself. As they were distracted, it was Johnny's chance to get the reliquary and destroy it. Thanatos saw Johnny coming for his reliquary, he used his telekinesis to pull Johnny away from his reliquary, and swatted the vampire bats away with the human.

As the time the family fell to the ground, the vampires transformed back to their normal form, as so as Thanatos. He picked up his reliquary and was about to blast the family again, until Winnie leaped up, and grabbed the reliquary in her mouth. She tripped and dropped the reliquary as it rolled down under Vlad's foot.

Vlad placed his foot on the reliquary, which it cracked and the color of it turned from dark black to red. The lasso that held Eliodoro and Callidora suddenly disappeared into thin air, and they fell to the ground.

Aggie gasped for what happened to her 7th great-grandparents, and she shouted furiously. "This is for all of our friends!" She stomped the reliquary harder.

"Give it back!" Thanatos yelled as he rushed forward. Even he can't use his vampire powers to snatch the reliquary back since Aggie already stepped on it.

"This is for our family!" Drac and Lydia shouted in unison as they both stomped the reliquary together.

"I'll tear you all to the pieces!" Thanatos screamed in rage and desperation, trying to get his reliquary back.

"And this, this is for you!" Vlad stated as he and his family each raised their foot on the reliquary, ready to destroy it. "La revedere!"

As it is, avenging their family, Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Dennis, even Johnny and Aggie, stomped the reliquary together, which finally shattered and exploded. Pushed back by the force of it, the family and Thanatos flew back in opposite directions and landed four meters apart.

From the place of the broken relic came a storm of the dark black smoke which flew into the air above them. Thanatos looked up at it with rivalled terror. The heroes' eyes widened and they looked away as Aggie set up a force fields around them to cover themselves from any harm from that beacon that was coming for the evil vampire. Thanatos screamed as dark black and red fire, like a beacon in the night, hit him and melted him off, turning into dust.

When the unexpected dangerous dark magic part was over, Aggie's force field disappeared as the heroes backed away a bit for being too close to fit in the force field, and group hugged on to each other for all of them are safe and alive.

"Aggie, are you okay? Are you alright?" Eliodoro asked as he grabbed Aggie and hugged her.

"Are you hurt?" Callidora added.

"No. I'm alright." Aggie replied.

On the other family, Mavis dragged Dennis and Johnny in to make sure they're okay, since Dennis was still 5 years old and Johnny was a human, "Dennis, Johnny, are you both okay?"

"Hon, I'm not your son, I'm your husband. I'm fine." Johnny chuckled.

"And I'm a big boy, Mommy!" Dennis exclaimed proudly as Mavis hugged both of her son and husband.

Since everybody was happy that they are all alive, Vlad was still sad and guilty for putting his family in danger. He didn't want to join the happy hug time with his family as he looked away from them and shook his head. He glanced at the broken reliquary that was a weapon for killing his parents and siblings.

Drac noticed Vlad feeling guilty as he walked towards him, and placed his hand on his father's shoulder, "Dad, I know what you're thinking, and it was not your fault."

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked.

"Vlady, don't hide it from us." Aggie joined the conversation. "7th Great-Grandpa Eliodoro and 7th great-grandma Callidora told us everything, and we finally know why would've been like this."

Then, Vlad turned to his two best friends and glared at them for telling his family his deepest darkest secret.

"What? You're too slow, and your family should know the truth." Callidora shrugged. "Including our little descendant here." She put her hands on Aggie's shoulders.

"Father, I just wanted to say you shouldn't keeping this as a secret from us if this cure is part of our family history," Lydia discussed.

"And you should've told us in the beginning, Grandpa Vlad." Mavis said. "But, we know why, you just wanted to protect us."

"I don't want anything bad happen to my family." Vlad started to sob. "I lost my parents and my siblings, and I don't want to lose you too. And all those incidents we had when we're in vacation…, that happened."

Lydia came to her father's side, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Father, you should've told us, and we're here to help you. We'll help together to get rid of that curse, but we already did."

"Yeah, we beat that curse together!" Johnny shouted boldly, making karate moves.

"By the power of family." Aggie stated when she joined in.

Vlad smiled as he realized that his new family was always there for him, no matter how bad he treated them before. "I love you, my family." He shared a loving embrace with his family.

"Um…" Winnine interrupted as she carried Vlad's crown. "I hate interrupting the family moment, but… you dropped this."

When he saw the little werepup holding Vlad's crown, Eliodoro knelt down, picked it up, and gave the crown to Vlad. "I think they're waiting for you guys."

When Vlad took the crown, he looked at it, then looked at his family, and then to his friends. He realized he's the King of Darkness now, and he has to make royal duties as the king to make his father proud. But then, he still has to think about his family. They loved the hotel, and it's their home, but he didn't want to separate with them.

Just then, Drac noticed his dad thinking of what to do for his role as the king, but he has an idea.

* * *

Later, Winnie, Leron, and Sinta rushed back to the hotel with a letter they held on.

"Winnie, honey, where have you been?" Her mother, Wanda, asked. "Your father and I were so worried."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Winnie apologized.

"But where's Drac and the others?" Murray asked.

"It's a long story." Leron said. "That's not important that a story is about a crazy curse killing a family." He chuckled.

Sinta heard his brother, almost hinting the secret, and elbowed him to shut him up. "And, uh, Count Dracula left you this." She showed the folded letter.

Leo picked up the letter from Sinta, unfolded it, and Bernadette walked over beside him to read the letter too.

_Dear everyone,  
Wish us luck.  
Don't worry. The Hotel Transylvania is still open,  
And it's still welcoming monsters of all kinds and humans.  
Ne vedem în curând_

_Your hotel manager,  
Dracula_

_P.S. Managing the hotel is also the Dracula family's thing, and "Ne vedem în curând" means see you again._

When the Drac Pack were consumed by ravenous curiosity, walked over, and peaked at the contents of the letter, Bernadette gave off a happy smile to the Drac Pack, and gave the letter to Frank.

Frank read the letter as Wayne, Murray, and Griffin took a peak and read it.

"They've started a new family life!" Frank sniffed in touch. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Eunice rubbed Frank's back to calm him down. "Oh, stop it. You're gonna be short-circuited." Then, she remembered about Drac's letter. "But it's really a perfect ending.

"No. It's a perfect beginning." Bernadette said with a soft smile as she placed her head on her husband's shoulder, and Leo wrapped his hand around her shoulders, feeling very proud for their daughter and her adoptive family.

* * *

It is revealed that the Dracula family moved to Vlad's old childhood castle, where they have visited before they returned to Hotel Transylvania, and where Ingrum, Narkissa, Thana Orfeo, Amaia, and Denalo lived before they died.

Inside the castle, in the ballroom, Eliodoro, and Callidora helped the family rebuild and repair the ruined parts of the castle to make it good as new. The I Team came along as well as they secretly left the hotel to help aggie and the Dracula family to rebuild the castle with their powers and ideas.

Meanwhile, Mavis and Dennis hanged their new family portrait, which it contained the portrait of Vlad, Lydia, Drac, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie together (just like the image cover of this story, minus Lydia), and they nailed it besides the old family portrait of the previous Dracula family.

Vlad loved his new portrait as he smiled at it. Then, he looked at his old family portrait, which it has him as a young child with his parents and siblings. When he looked at his old portrait, he knew that his father, mother, and siblings would be so proud of him. His thoughts interrupted when his family were around him, and hugged him for being a good king, a good father, and a good grandfather. Dracula, Lydia, and Mavis thought that they wouldn't know what they would do without him.

Aggie, Eliodoro, Callidora, and the I Team watched the family hug, and they all group hugged for themselves.

Then, Vlad broke the hug from his family, turned around, and waved at Aggie, Eliodoro, Callidora, and the I Team to join the Dracula family hug.

Eliodoro, Callidora, and the I Team excitingly agreed as they rushed in, but Aggie shrugged, and thought it was too embarrassing since she's not a Dracula, so she decided to get back to work, but Vlad used his telekinesis to drag Aggie in, and rubbed her hair while tickling her. Just like what he did to Amaia when they were younger. Aggie appreciated Vlad for letting her in to his family, and they both share a hug.

Vlad, Drac, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, Eliodoro, Callidora, and the I Team looked at the two Dracula family portraits together one more time.

Meanwhile, Xyrex was on the roof of the castle, dancing for himself, until a group of bats with small bats flew down, and surprised him. Xyrex opened his eyes, and saw his long lost family in front of him, making him jump happily. "MY FAMILY! Mother, Father! Brothers! Sisters! Uncles! Aunts! Cousins! You're all here!" He hugged his family happily. He's very happy to see them again as he pulled the shade down.

"So long, everybody!" The bat said as the story ended here.

**THE END**

* * *

_**We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be**_

_**So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family**_

_**We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family**_

_**So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to**_

_**Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home**_

_**We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be**_

_**So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause**_

_**We are, we are family**_

_**Okay, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we...**_

_**Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home**_

_**We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be**_

_**So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause**_

_**We are, we are family**_

_**(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family**_

* * *

**Characters:**

**Adam Sandler - Count Dracula**

**Andy Samberg - Jonathan **

**Selena Gomez - Mavis**

**Mel Brooks - Vlad**

**Anne Hathaway - Aggie**

**Asher Blinkoff - Dennis**

**Dan Chameroy - Lydia Dracula**

**Sadie Sandler - Winnie**

**Kevin James - Frankenstein**

**Fran Drescher - Eunice**

**Steve Buscemi - Wayne**

**Molly Shannon - Wanda**

**David Spade - Griffin**

**Keegan-Michael Key - Murray**

**Ronni Hawk - Dr. Blest, Bubs**

** Nicolas Bichtel - Samon**

**Daran Norris - Cosmo**

**Kate McKinnon - Stella**

**Chyna Anne McClain- Chyna Parks**

**Carrie Fisher (young archive) - Leia Organa-Solo**

** Olesya Rulin - Gemstone**

**Julia Sawalha - Ginger**

**Hugh Laurie - Galileo "Leo" Borra Galido**

**Coney Reyes - Bernadette Besares Mondejar-Galido**

**Elle Ocampo - Agnes Mondejar Villareal**

**Michael Yonting - Noel Mondejar Villareal**

**Charo Santos-Concio - Dolores "Scholastica" Mondejar**

**Mary Jo Catlett - Anunciacion "Ayoy" Mondejar-Garrido**

**Sonia Manzano - Salome "Kening" Mondejar-Lo**

**Angel Locsin - Marie Cris Kendee Mondejar Lo**

**Yassi Pressman - Julie Mondejar Lo**

**Geena Davis - Rosario Mondejar**

**Liza Koshy - Lai Mondejar**

**Maggie Smith - Encar Mondejar**

**Anne Curtis - Sarah "Dam" Mondejar Garrido-Villa**

**John Cena - Mike Villa**

**Will Buie Jr. - Matthew Lucas Villa**

**Jennifer Morrison - Quake Mondejar Garrido**

**Jamie Dornan - Romel Borra**

**Mekia Cox - Noreen Borra-Miado**

**Lexi Sexton - Krysha Borra Miado**

**Roxana Ortega - Kaydee Borra**

**Zac Efron - Denzel Damai**

**Gary Oldman - Eliodoro Mondejar**

**Lesley Manville - Callidora Galido**

**Brian George - Manuel Kathcor**

**Jared Kozak - Leron**

**Alexa PenaVega - Sinta**

**Pat Carroll - Zilla**

**Clancy Brown - Fenris**

**Christopher Lloyd - Thanatos**

**Hank Azaria - Xyrex**

**Marc Summers - Ingrum Dracula**

**Angela Lansbury - Eyota Dracula/Narrator**

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the last chapter so far? Do you like it? If you like, please review. So, this is the last chapter of the story, and I can finally rest and stop worrying about it.**

**Moral of the Story: Remember everyone, family is the most important people of all things in every person's life. Either if these people are related to you or not, like friends, they are still family, and family always sticks together.**

"_**A family that plays together, stays together."**_


End file.
